Glee: The OC Project
by luxotter
Summary: Glee has returned with a brand new series set in a brand new location of Elmwood High, New York City. All the highs and lows of high school come through this story but this time the characters are entirely created by you the fans. Welcome to Glee: The OC Project (SYOC).
1. Character Submission

"New York. To some it's the city of dreams, the place where a nobody can become a somebody overnight and they can live their wildest fantasies. They see those sparkling lights and the big skyscrapers and think there is nothing better in the whole world. The people who've lived here their whole life however call those people… delusional.

"When you've spent your whole life living here you see the city in a different light. Central Park? The place where you got mugged for the first time. The Empire State building? The place where a homeless man decided to piss on you, don't ask. Broadway performances? Long lines and white people screaming about how much they love Hamilton. The worst part though? Growing up here.

"Elmwood high. Here you find the people who's future shines bright and those who will do nothing of any worth once they leave. I've tried my best to remain under the radar but being held back a grade will unfortunately have people remember you. The pranks, being called an idiot and having to kiss a goat, again don't ask, all came from me being an idiot for one year.

"This place was my own personal hell and I couldn't wait to get out of here. That was until this year, where one group of people somehow managed to make this place that little bit better. But enough about me, lets let everyone else show their side of the story."

* * *

 **Welcome to Glee - The OC Project.**

 **This is a whole new series of Glee in a whole new location and a brand new show. Now this show doesn't focus on the Glee characters we've come to know and love over the years. No, this show focuses on a brand new cast of characters created by you the Glee fans.**

 **Each character will be used in someway shape or form. Some might be main characters and be apart of this Glee Club, others might end up being enemies to the Glee Club or even just side characters that appear throughout the series. No one will be left out.**

 **Now below is a form. I want to know everything I possibly can about this character, including who will play them! Yes I want you to choose the actor/actress for this character, all you have to do is make sure they can sing, it can even be a singer if you so choose or even a rejected contestant from the Glee Project!**

 **So enjoy and I can't wait to see the characters!**

* * *

 **Name:** (Self explanatory)

 **Actor:** (As explained above)

 **Age:** (Fairly simple)

 **Gender:** (Girl, Boy, Transgender, Binary etc.)

 **Sexuality:** (Straight, Gay, Asexual etc.)

 **Popularity Status:** (Are they popular, unpopular, hidden, visible etc.)

 **Clubs/Sports:** (At Elmwood what else do they do beside the new Glee Club)

 **Personality:** (Lets get to know the character. What are they like? Are they shy, loud or just plain funny?)

 **Backstory:** (Go in-depth as you want to here. I want to know what makes them who they are and how they came to be.)

 **Music taste:** (This will help me decide what they will sing the majority of the time so tell me the genres, artists and any style of music they like.)

 **Relationships:** (What do they look for in a relationship? Are they romantic? Awkward? Or do they just not care about love?)

 **Style:** (The clothes they wear, the accessories they wear, all that jazz.)

 **Family:** (Talk to me a bit about their home life.)

 **Likes:** (Foods, hobbies, anything your character likes.)

 **Dislike:** (Opposite of above.)

 **Fears:** (What is something they fear most in life?)

 **Audition song:** (This is my personal interest, what do you think would be there Glee audition song. It can be any song in the world and any version of it.)


	2. Episode 1: This Beats Perfect

_**Here it is everyone, the very first episode of Glee: The OC Project! Each character has been a joy to write and I'm sorry it took so long to get out but I really wanted to nail each character and get this story off to a flying start! Anyway without further ado I present to you the first episode! This Beats Perfect**_

* * *

The scene opens with Elliot Wade Cavaliere, wearing a buttoned up blue shirt and denim jeans, stepping off the school bus outside Elmwood High and looking at it with pure awe. He began to walk towards the school amongst the crowd of students.

 **Elliot Voice Over:**

 _"High school. To some it's their golden years where they are kings of the school, they take the football team to back to back championships, they become the most popular girl on the cheer squad or have the entire school eating out of the palm of their hand. To others it's their own personal hell where they are the punching bag for the jocks, get regularly shoved into lockers or have everyone hate them for simply existing. You either love it or hate it."_

 _"What does this place hold for me however? Well, I am the freshman ambassador for the student council, meaning I get to tell this school what the freshman want, when they want it and how it can be delivered. Its an important role and with it comes a certain level of respect."_

"FRESH MEAT!" Yelled a jock as he and his two teammates ran over and tackled Elliot onto the grass outside the entrance.

 _"Or so I thought."_

"So boys, what do you say we introduce the freshman ambassador here to mister trash can?" said the lead jock holding down Elliot's arms.

"Hey hey hey," Elliot stammered trying to figure out a way out of the situation. "Are you sure you want to put me into the trash can with so many witnesses?"

"He's right boys," the lead jock said as he looked at his two friends with an evil grin on his face. "We should show him mister dumpster behind the school."

"Not what I was going for," Elliot confessed as he was lifted up by the three of them picked him up and began to carry him to the left of the entrance where Elliot began to panic. "Can't you just take my lunch money like normal jocks!"

"Thanks for reminding me kid," the lead jock laughed as he and the others approached the dumpster, until a small blonde girl with her hair tied in a tight ponytail wearing a blue and yellow cheerleading uniform stood in there way.

"Bruce! Jared! Pete!" the blonde girl yelled at them resulting in them stopping in their tracks.

"Oh great, what do you want Davenport?" Bruce asked angrily. "Can't you see we're in the middle of something here?"

"The names CeCe, you've known me for two years now Bruce I thought you'd of learnt my name by now," CeCe told Bruce as she approached him. "Then again you're not exactly the smartest boy in the world. Wasn't your last book report on the Hungry Hungry Caterpillar? A gripping read I'm sure."

"If I was you I'd learn to keep my mouth shut," Bruce threatened CeCe whilst looking down on her in an intimidating manner.

"Or what Bruce? Are you going to shove me into the dumpster along with the other guy? I'm sure that will go down great with Principal Abraham," CeCe fought back as she looked Bruce directly in the eye before fake tears began pouring down her face and began to cry. "Bruce through me into the dumpster Principal Abraham! He ruined my uniform and made me feel like dirt, all because I wouldn't send him nudes!"

"Woah, what are you doing?" Bruce asked nervously as people began to look at them and focus on CeCe crying. "Okay stop, stop! What do you want?"

"Good," CeCe replied quickly regaining her composure and flicking the tears from her eyes. "Now get your brutes to let go of him and then you can go on your way to find another person to put in the trash."

Bruce, Jared and Pete all dropped Elliot onto the floor before Bruce bent down to Elliot's eye level and said, "You're just lucky she was here. You won't be so lucky next time."

"Whatever Bruce, just go and find another freshman to throw in the trash already," CeCe told Bruce as she grabbed him by the scruff of his letterman jacket and pushed him away from Elliot. Bruce glared back at CeCe who offered him a little wave whilst mouthing the word 'bye', but he soon moved his focus away from her and began to chase down another freshman.

"Thanks for that," Elliot said to CeCe as he got up from the ground and wiped the mud off of his clothing. "Why did you help me out though?"

"Its my job to get you to your first student council and considering I'm already in their bad books I don't think you turning up cover in yesterdays mystery meat was going to improve that," CeCe told Elliot as she began to walk away from him but gestured for him to follow her. "So don't think I'm going to protect you everyday, you're just lucky that I needed you today."

"Wait why are you in the council's bad books?" Elliot asked trying keep up with CeCe as they entered the school.

"Trust me, you'll find out," CeCe sighed as she marched through the school with the students moving quickly out of the way of her path. Elliot looked shocked by this and before he could ask about it CeCe told him. "I have a reputation around here, I can turn the most popular jock into a crying mess in a matter on minutes. You just standing near me has already raised your social level."

"Your reputation proceeds you miss Davenport. Do you have anything else you want to tell me before this meeting I had no clue about?" Elliot asked gaining a bit more confidence.

"Firstly don't call me miss or Davenport, you do it again and I'll castrate you with a rusty spoon," CeCe threatened Elliot playfully as she rolled her eyes. "Secondly I didn't get where I am by giving handouts. If you want to learn anything about this place I'd recommend getting stuck in."

"Can you at least tell me how to avoid getting put into the dumpster?" Elliot asked with a smirk trying to get CeCe on his side as they entered a classroom with a long wooden desk in the centre of the room with chairs sat around it and one boy sitting down at the top end of the table wearing a a plain white shirt and black skinny jeans.

"Try taking the back entrance or learn to run fast," CeCe replied as she took a seat before realising who was sat at the top of the table. "Jax get out of that chair! You know that's Amy's seat."

"Come on lighten up Cecilia, wheres your sense of humour?" Jax teased CeCe as he placed his feet on the table and folded his arms.

"Its CeCe, not Cecilia, not Davenport, just CeCe. Do you understand Ajax Christian Lexington the Third?" CeCe bit back with a little smile.

"Ouch my full name, that hurt CeCe," Jax replied placing his hand over his heart in faux pain. "Who's this new guy anyway? He looks like he came straight out of an ASOS catalog."

"My names Elliot Wade Cavaliere. I'm the new freshman ambassador," Elliot told Jax with pride.

"Oh you stupidly handsome boy," Jax commented as he got out of his chair and approached Elliot. "The innocence of youth. You have no idea how horrible this role is do you?"

"Come on it can't be that bad," Elliot joked before seeing that CeCe and Jax's faces were completely serious and he began to get nervous. "You guys are kidding right?"

"Take a seat everyone!" A young girl with black hair carrying a binder yelled out as she and ten other people entered the room after her and all began to find their seats. "We've got a lot to get through today, but first lets welcome our freshman ambassador who surprisingly got here. Good job CeCe, nice to know you're not completely useless."

"Boosting my confidence as always Amy," CeCe bit back.

"Its my specialty. Moving onto the most important matter of this morning, giving Elliot his first job as a student council representative." Amy said with a slick smirk across her face as she pulled a sheet of white paper from her back and pushed it over to Elliot.

"What's this?" Elliot asked as he picked up the sheet of paper.

"A list of clubs, choose one and run it. That's your job for this year," Amy told him bluntly.

"But that's not my job. I'm here to tell you what the freshman want in this school and help make it a better place for this new generation of students," Elliot explained to Amy who glared back at him.

"Let me be blunt, no one cares what the freshman think. You're just here to keep the school board happy, like how Jax is here just to entertain us," Amy told Elliot.

"Its a tough job but someones got to make Amy smile," Jax joked.

"Why do I have to start and run a club though? Just to keep me busy so the school board don't catch on?" Elliot asked beginning to sound frustrated.

"Yes but also because we need to see if you're actually useful," Amy began as she opened up her binder. "The student council needs leaders, not followers and running a club is the perfect way to see that. I started the female basketball team when I was a freshman ambassador, they've now won back to back championships and I'm now leading this school into a new era. You do the same and you could be where I am, or be where Davenport is and just buy your way onto the council."

"Its CeCe and I didn't buy my way here," CeCe retorted leaning forward to look at Amy.

"Sure you didn't, but just because you did you're going to be assisting Elliot with whatever club he chooses," Amy smiled at CeCe whilst twirling her fingers as she told her this.

"You can't be serious? I'm now the same level as him!" CeCe yelled as she got out of her seat and pointed at Elliot.

"Actually you're lower than him since your just assisting him. Maybe if your club wasn't a complete disaster last year you would actually be useful to me and the council. Now sit back down before you make even more of a fool of yourself," Amy chuckled as CeCe sheepishly sat back down in her seat. "Elliot, pick a club and that's the one you'll be stuck with for the whole year, choose wisely."

Elliot nervously began to look through the clubs on the sheet of paper trying to find one that stood out to him. Dog Sitting Club? No his pet pug would get too jealous. Free running club? No high buildings mean there would be birds. Sticking it to the man club? Even he's not that much of a tool. Then he noticed one specific club that seemed perfect to him.

"I choose Glee Club," Elliot said proudly as CeCe facepalmed herself.

* * *

The scene focuses in on Milo Gunner walking angrily through the halls of Elmwood with his guitar clinging to his back. He looks around and finally spots Artemis Eileen Cole, his long time best friend, who's putting books away into her locker and is startled when he slams his fist into the opposite locker.

"Can't you just say hi," Artemis sighed as continued to put her books away quietly. "What's got you in a mood anyway? Did your dad make you wash your denim jacket?"

"They kicked me out!" Milo complained as he ran his fingers through his hair and slammed his body into the locker next to Artemis's

"Your dad kicked you out?" Artemis asked slightly shocked that his dad would do that.

"No, the band, they kicked me out!" Milo yelled furiously again whilst hitting the locker.

"What'd that locker ever do to you?" Artemis joked as Milo gave her an unimpressed look. "Why are you even surprised by this? You jumped off the stage and broke someones arm, you-"

"Punched a dude in the face! But that's rock and roll!" Milo yelled with joy reminiscing about the previous night.

"It was a kids birthday party! The guy you punched was a clown! The only reason you got the gig in the first place was because you did it for free," Artemis told Milo as she slammed her locker shut and began to walk to her next class. "You have no one to blame but yourself here Milo."

"If we were anywhere else you know that would've been a great show," Milo confidently said as he followed Artemis. "Not my fault the kid only wanted One Direction covers."

"Yeah, it's the seven year olds fault you got kicked out the band. Just be thankful the clown didn't want any funny business and didn't press charges," Artemis told him as she began to look at the notice board.

"At least I'll be able to get my own gigs now. Be able to perform wherever I want," Milo happily confessed as he leaned against the noticeboard.

"You do realise no one is going to want you to play now right? No bar wants someone who's going to trash the place," Artemis told him, realising she had to be more forceful with him.

"But that's rock and roll," Milo reasoned.

"No it isn't. Look you'd be better off joining the Glee Club where you might actually be able to perform somewhere," Artemis said as she pointed out the Glee Club signup sheet.

"Glee Club? Show Choir? You're kidding right?" Milo replied looking at the sheet. "Name any rockstar that became famous through wearing sequins and singing show tunes."

"I'm sure some famous rockstar did and if not you could be the first," Artemis teased.

"Well since you have no useful suggestions, how would you like to be in my new band?" Milo asked thinking it was genuinely a good idea.

"Oh let me guess its called Miloco? I can't and right now I'd rather not be near your personal ego trip of creating your own band," Artemis retorted as she walked away from Milo.

"Miloco would be a great stage name though!" Milo exclaimed as he quickly followed her.

"Focus for one second! No one is going to join your band and or let you perform!" Artemis yelled slowly beginning to lose her cool.

"Just you wait and see Art. I'll have every bar in the city wanting me to perform in no time," Milo replied cooly as he and Artemis bumped into an incredibly small blonde girl who smelt like she'd been in the trash. In fact she looked like it too with her denim jeans and white t-shirt being covered with trash. "Woah, what happened to you?"

"Oh its nothing," the small blonde said quietly whilst trying to go around the two of them but was quickly grabbed by Artemis.

"You're covered in trash, that's not nothing kid. Who did this to you?" Artemis asked as she bent down to her height.

"It was some of the jocks," the small blonde replied sheepishly putting her head down.

"Figures," Artemis sighed as she rolled her eyes and stood back up. "Come on, we'll take you to the office, they'll get you into some clean clothes and hopefully have some deodorant."

"Thanks, I'm Tori by the way," Tori replied as she followed Artemis and Milo towards the office.

"I'm Artemis, its a bit of a mouthful, don't get me started on it and this is Milo," Artemis introduced herself whilst also gesturing to Milo.

"Do you know the name of who the jock who did this?" Milo asked with genuine concern.

"Bruce," Tori stated quietly.

"That idiot never learns does he?" Milo asked looking at Artemis who remembered the joys of running into Bruce over the years.

"Just wait til he leaves high school, he'll be working at a gas station in a week, maybe even less than that with the way his brilliant soccer career is going," Artemis teased as they all entered the office and saw another young girl with black hair covered in trash wearing a beanie, red t-shirt and blue denim jeans, sitting on a cushioned bench to the side of the office desk.

"Miss Clement is just getting me some old clothes to wear," The young girl told everyone quietly. "I'm guessing you got thrown in the trash too?"

"Did Bruce do this to you too?" Tori asked as she awkwardly sat next to the girl.

"Yeah, some guys pushed me in-front of them so he went for me first," The young girl replied. "I'm Josie."

"Tori, and this is Artemis and Milo," Tori said gesturing to the two of them.

"Wait, Bruce did this to you too?" Milo asked to which Jose nodded which made him sigh angrily and begin to exit the room until Artemis grabbed his shoulder.

"Going after Bruce?" Artemis asked Milo quietly.

"Come on, look what he did to them," Milo whispered whilst gesturing casually to the girls.

"Do you really think threatening and fighting Bruce is the answer?" Artemis asked hoping Milo would figure out himself how bad an idea this was.

"Hey I already had my warm up round last night," Milo joked but Artemis was not amused. "If it was Amy who did this you would have gone after her in a heartbeat, Bruce deserves his just deserts."

"When you get all Brave Hearty I can't stop you," Artemis sighed. "Just promise be you won't get your ass handed to you on a plate."

"I'll do my best," Milo said with a wink as he walked away from Artemis leaving her with the two girls to look after.

"So besides the whole trash thing how's your first day been? Going to signup for any clubs?" Artemis asked them both as she walked back over to the girls and stood in-front of them.

"I was going to signup for the glee club, if you guys want to join me?" Tori optimistically asked them both, wanting somebody to do it with.

"Not my scene kid," Artemis responded before realising how sad Tori began to look and quickly added. "But I'll swing by to cheer you on," which made Tori perk up a bit.

"I just want to join art club so every lunch I can just paint alone. After today I just want to be invisible and glee club isn't going to help with that," Josie confessed.

"Well you're not going to be alone in art club. Sabs lives in the art room, I swear I saw her take a mattress in there once," Artemis joked.

"Who's Sabs?" Josie asked.

"Sabrina, she's the queen of art around here. Hard to miss her. She has white hair and is always painting and she's finally going to have a friend in art club too," Artemis said with a smile.

"Is she nice?" Josie asked nervously.

"She might seem intimidating but don't worry she's a good person, just don't tell her she looks like the ice queen," Artemis reassured Jose just as the bell rang for next period. "I need to get to next period, will you both be alright?"

"We'll be fine, see you at glee club auditions, right?" Tori said sweetly, not really wanting her to go.

"I'll be there don't worry," Artemis told her with a smile as she ran to her lesson.

"Girls," Miss Clements said as she walked to the desk with a box in hand. "These are all the clothes we have, pick something and get to class."

* * *

"Why are you so angry at me?" Elliot asked CeCe who was marching through the halls with a stern expression across her face. "I didn't know that Amy was going to make you my assistant!"

"I am not your assistant, if we're going to be doing this together then we are equals. Do you understand?" CeCe asked whilst turning on her heels and pointing her finger directly at Elliot's face and before he could get a chance to answer she continued. "Good, I'm glad we're on the same page. Now the reason I'm angry is because you chose the worst one on the list!"

"What's so bad about Glee Club? Everyone loves to sing so why wouldn't people want to join?" Elliot asked with genuine confusion across his face as he believed he made a great choice.

"Its show choir," CeCe replied bluntly hoping that alone would get through to Elliot. "You go on stage wearing sequins and perform top 40 hits with terrible choreography that a whole crowd of people will watch. Name one thing there that isn't embarrassing?"

"There's nothing embarrassing about listening to top 40 hits," Elliot told CeCe who gave him a cold stare.

"Great, I can't wait to see you go on stage and perform your rendition of Barbie Girl in full drag," CeCe replied as she walked over to the notice board. "Look at this. Every other club has at least a page filled with signups, we currently have zero."

"Can you blame them?" A girl with blonde dreadlocks who was dressed in all black laughed as she walked by them both. "Who'd want to join a club with CeCe leading it?"

"Oh hey Jude, how's your second freshman year going?" CeCe replied with a smirk. "Failed any of your classes yet?"

"It's going great, thanks for asking," Jude sarcastically replied with a chuckle as she turned to look at CeCe. "How's cheerleading? Figured how to count past eight yet?"

"Oh how original, insulting my cheerleading because there's nothing about me to insult," CeCe laughed as she and Jude got closer to each other leaving only Elliot standing between them.

"Wait, what's going on, who is she?" Elliot asked nervously as his eyes were locked on the two girls.

"This is Jude, an irrelevant failure who got dreads because she wanted the whole world to know how little she washes her hair. Oh and don't get me started on how her outfit looks like its straight out of a Tim Burton film," CeCe insulted Jude who stood their with no expression on her face.

"I could eat a bowl of alphabet soup and shit out a better insult than that. Now I would love to continue this lovely exchange but with the amount of problems you have I could go on for days. Peace!" Jude yelled as she walked off with two fingers help up in the air. "Good luck getting any signups with little miss high horse leading the club!"

"Quiet!" CeCe yelled back as she turned back to Elliot. "We better get signups Elliot because if I have to deal with Amy and Jude berating me for another year I will blame you!"

"We'll get signups, don't worry," Elliot reassured CeCe. "Its only been up for thirty minutes, just have some faith, we're gonna have tons of people wanting to join."

"I hope you're right because if you're not I will personally make sure your high school years are the worst years of your entire life," CeCe told him as she leaned into his face before walking off and leaving Elliot looking at the sign up sheet.

"Please let this work," Elliot silently asked.

* * *

Milo walked out from behind the bleachers onto the soccer pitch and stopped once he spotted Bruce, in full soccer gear, laughing at the dismay of the water boy in the distance with his two goons Jared and Pete pushing the poor kid around. Bruce has always been the toughest guy in the school but luckily that was never something that scared Milo.

"Bruce!" Milo yelled as he stormed over to him.

"Look boys, its the wannabe rock star, I heard he has Van Gogh's ear for music!" Bruce chuckled as his two goons laughed with him.

"Throwing two freshman girls into the trash, are you really that stupid?" Milo asked angrily as he glared at Bruce.

"Stupid? I'm the smartest guy here," Bruce bragged with a laugh as he approached Milo.

"Sure you are," Milo responded sarcastically.

"What are you saying?" Bruce asked as he bigged himself up and got in Milo's personal space.

"You know what I'm saying. Now listen closely, if I hear or see you touch another freshman you will pay. Do you understand big boy?" Milo asked as he levelled up with Bruce.

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do if I do? Tattle on me?" Bruce teased as he continued to make his two friends laugh but Milo just chuckled quietly which caught Bruce off guard.

"I've thrown men twice as big as me out of bars, I've smashed chairs over the backs of punks, I've even been glassed and still managed to break the other guys nose. Trust me, I wouldn't have a problem doing the same to you," Milo told Bruce before he winked at him.

"Did your dad teach you how do all that or did your dead beat mom do it?" Bruce coldly said as his two friends began to laugh at Milo who continued to glare at Bruce.

"You shouldn't of said that," Milo said coldly before punching Bruce straight in the jaw knocking him down to the floor which left both of his friends speechless. Before Milo could react Jared and Peter jumped at Milo and held him back as Bruce rose to his feet rubbing his face.

"Wow! Who knew the skinny kid packed a punch? Now I've let you have your punch, let me return the favour," Bruce exclaimed whilst laughing before punching Milo hard in the stomach and continuing to do so as his friends laughed.

"Bruce!" A boy with black hair wearing full soccer gear and a captains armband yelled as he ran over to a now nervous Bruce. "Get off of him!"

"Sorry Niko," Bruce replied sarcastically as Jared and Peter dropped Milo who fell down to his knees. "Just teaching this punk a lesson."

"What'd he do?" Niko asked as he bent down to help Milo.

"Don't help him! He punched me in the face!" Bruce told Niko.

"What did Bruce do this time?" Niko asked as he helped Milo to his feet.

"He threw two freshman girls into the trash and let's just say he brought my family into it," Milo said angrily as he pushed Niko's hands off of him.

"Bruce, ten laps around the pitch and that goes for your brown nosing friends too," Niko replied over his shoulder he continued to look at Milo.

"You're going to believe him! After he punched me!" Bruce yelled back at Niko whilst throwing his arms into the air.

"He wouldn't punch you unless you did something stupid. Now run because I would hate for coach to find about this, wouldn't you?" Niko cooly responded as Bruce, Jared and Peter all exchanged looks before running away from the two of them leaving Niko and Milo alone. "If you see him do that again tell me, I'll make his life on this team a living hell."

"I'm not his carer, I'm not going to keep watch over him," Milo responded bluntly as he rubbed his stomach.

"The way Bruce acts he needs a carer. I could kill myself by jumping from his ego all the way down his IQ," Niko joked as Milo continued to look unimpressed. "Lighten up Bon Jovi, I know what I'm doing with Bruce."

"Oh yeah? Then tell me how Bruce is going to make it up to those two girls?" Milo asked. "Its their first day of freshman year and they're having to wear clothes from the lost and found. You gonna get Bruce to apologise?"

"He won't but I will," Niko told Milo. "As captain he's my responsibility, if he screws up I pay for it. Who'd he throw in the trash?"

"Tori, extremely short and blonde. Jose, black hair and wears a beanie," Milo told Niko as he put his hands in his jacket pockets.

"Short blonde, black hair beanie. That could be literally half the girls in this school, hell it could be the whole cheerleading squad," Niko replied.

"They'll both be in terrible clothes that look like they haven't been washed in a decade," Milo responded as he turned to walk away. "Keep an eye on Bruce, if I see him do it again I won't go easy on him."

"You got your ass handed to you dude," Niko joked as Milo began to walk away. "Maybe get some boxing lessons, you might be able to knock Bruce out next time."

SCENE CHANGE

Elliot, CeCe and Jax were sat down in the auditorium waiting for the auditions to begin with the band setting up on the stage. CeCe had an exasperated expression across her face whilst Elliot and Jax looked more happy.

"One signup… One!" CeCe angrily said as she rubbed the back of her neck. "That's not even enough for a ping pong team."

"For a cheerleader you're really pessimistic," Jax joked.

"Wow a four syllable word, you get a gold star," CeCe fired back. "Why are you even hear Jax?"

"A bunch of people who think they can sing but probably can't? This is hilarious reality TV in the making!" Jax laughed as he put his feet on top of the seat in-front of him.

"This isn't American Idol, although you're probably right about the bad singing part," CeCe commented whilst rolling her eyes.

"Can't either of you think positively? It may only be one but she's going to be amazing and we will build the club from there," Elliot confidently stated with a clipboard in his hand.

"We? I'm only here to laugh, I ain't being caught doing show choir," Jax told them both.

"Whatever, all I know is that this is going to be amazing, just trust me," Elliot replied whilst looking at CeCe who continued to shake her head at Elliot's words.

"Keep telling yourself that," CeCe said as the camera moved to backstage where Tori, who was now wearing a kids Disney Princess dress that was too big for her, was standing with Artemis and Milo who were ready to support her.

"Thanks for being here for me again," Tori said to Artemis and Milo whilst she nervously fidgeted with her fingers.

"Don't thank us, we're happy to be here. Isn't that right Milo?" Artemis asked turning her head to Milo who was daydreaming until Artemis gave him a swift elbow to the stomach. "Isn't that right Milo?"

"Ow! Don't worry about it," Milo replied rubbing his gut before looking at Tori's hands and saw her fidgeting. "You nervous?"

"Yeah, I've never really sang in front of anyone before. I've played the drums in band but even then I get really nervous and begin to panic about everything like how this dress makes me look like a I've just come out of Elementary school!" Tori confessed whilst slowly getting more and more worked up about performing before Milo bent down and firmly placed his arms on her shoulders.

"Breathe in and breathe out," Milo calmly told her as she began to settle down and become less stressed. "Every singer gets stage fright, even great rockstars like me."

"Rockstar like you?" Artemis interjected before rolling her eyes. "You take a multivitamin before you go to bed each night."

"The point is everyone gets nervous when performing," Milo quickly said before Artemis could say anything else. "The important thing is how you deal with those nerves."

"How do you do it?" Tori asked quietly as she gently took Milo's hands off her shoulders.

"For the first few lyrics I keep my eyes completely closed and let the song completely take over me," Milo explained. "I feel the music go through my whole body and soon I don't care about anyone watching me. Hell, if anything I make sure they know I'm performing and give them something to look at!"

"Oh yeah little Billy Brown wanted to see his dad-" Artemis began before Milo cut her off.

"Ignore her and focus on the music. You'll be fine," Milo told Tori who smiled at Milo and was feeling much better about going on stage.

"Victoria Liddle! We're ready for you!" Elliot yelled as Tori's smile disappeared and she began to play with her fingers again.

"Don't worry, you've got this. Now go out there and nail it," Milo encouraged Tori as he turned her round and gently pushed her onto the stage in front of Elliot, CeCe and Jax.

"Since when did you become a motivational speaker?" Artemis playfully questioned Milo.

"Every Rockstar has to inspire people, might as well start now," Milo replied with confidence.

"Rockstar? Remember the multivitamins?" Artemis asked smirking at Milo.

"Let's just watch Tori," Milo quickly said to change the subject as they focused on Tori standing at centre stage.

"Wait, so you're telling me that your last name is Liddle and you're five foot and are currently dressed like a character from Lazy Town?" Jax asked seriously before Tori nodded and he burst out in laughter. "Yes! Perfect! You're going to Hollywood!"

"For the last time this isn't idol!" CeCe angrily told Jax before moving her attention to Tori. "Just sing and try not to be how Jax's mother sees him. A disappointment."

"Don't tell me you're not getting Simon Cowell vibes from her," Jax whispered to Elliot.

"Ignore these two and start whenever you're ready," Elliot addressed Tori nodded at the band and prepared to sing her song. As the piano began to play Tori's eyes widened, her breath hitched, sweat began to pour out of her body and she missed the part where she was meant to sing.

Milo and Artemis off stage began to get nervous and before they knew it Tori had ran off stage and was already at the exit. They both ran on stage to stop her before Jax yelled.

"Boooooo! All that build up for nothing! It's like the How I Met Your Mother finale all over again."

"I'd recommend you be quiet," Milo threatened Jax as he took a step forward but was stopped by Artemis placing her hand on his shoulder.

"You've already been beaten up once today, I'd rather not have it happen again," Artemis explained. "Keep these guys distracted, I'll talk to Tori. See if I can add more to your already motivational speech."

"Fine, just be quick. I don't want to be around the preppies for too long," Milo sighed as Artemis ran to the exit, leaving Milo to stood their in an awkward silence.

"Aren't you in the band Blinded By My Grace?" Elliot asked as he realised who Milo was. "I've seen you and your band perform live at Saint Vitus, you guys rock!"

"I actually left the band," Milo told Elliot.

"Left? Ike told me he kicked you out?" CeCe asked. "About time if you ask me, I got sick of seeing you trying to start fights at birthday parties and attempt to sing."

"Attempt to sing?" Milo angrily questioned CeCe.

"Every time you sing I think you're trying to torture the audience. Actually you sound like a goat being fisted who's just learnt how to sing," CeCe insulted Milo.

"Calm down Simone Cowell," Jax joked as CeCe shot him a dirty look in response.

"Are you going to be auditioning?" Elliot asked Milo trying to defuse the situation.

"I'm just here to support Tori," Milo answered.

"Thank god I don't have to listen to your voice," CeCe responded causing Milo's eye to twitch.

"But I will show princess over there how to really sing," Milo told Elliot as he grabbed the microphone from the stand and looked over to the band. "Kick it."

 _One Night Only by The Struts performed by Milo_

 _[Milo]_

 _I'll give you one night only  
_ _For your eyes only  
_ _Oh, oh, oh  
_ _Like an eagle in the sky  
_ _You can't control it  
_ _There's a magic in my eyes  
_ _And I can't stop it burning down  
_ _On the edge of tonight  
_ _'Cause tomorrow we'll be owning the world  
_ _All my scars have got a tune  
_ _There's a fire in my heart  
_ _And I can't stop it burning down  
_ _On the edge of tonight  
_ _'Cause tomorrow we'll be ruling the world  
_ _And you know like pure, white gold_

 _{Milo kicks down the microphone stand as the guitar kicks in and points directly at CeCe as he sings with Elliot looking as if he is having the time of his life and Jax looking annoyed}_

 _[Milo]_

 _I'll give you one night only  
_ _For your eyes only  
_ _If entertaining's what you want  
_ _Then honey, I'm the best  
_ _I know that we're together  
_ _For all your pleasure  
_ _Forever, forever, forever  
_ _This is how we burn_

 _{Milo begins to go to each member of the band and singing in their face as each person looks impressed by his performing ability.}_

 _[Milo]_

 _Yeah, I wanna ride into the night  
_ _Supersonic  
_ _Like a dragon in the sky  
_ _Riding on it  
_ _Screaming loud  
_ _At the edge of tonight  
_ _'Cause tomorrow we'll be ruling the world  
_ _On the run, I'm in the mood  
_ _There's a bullet and a gun  
_ _And I'm gonna shoot it above the clouds  
_ _I'll get it tonight  
_ _'Cause tomorrow we'll be ruling the world  
_ _You know like pure, white gold_

 _{Milo lies down on the stage before rising on the line 'I know that we're together' where he moves over to the guitarist and places his hand on his shoulder as he sings_

 _[Milo]_

 _I'll give you one night only  
_ _For your eyes only  
_ _If entertaining's what you want  
_ _Then honey, I'm the best  
_ _I know that we're together  
_ _For all your pleasure  
_ _Forever, forever, forever  
_ _This is how we burn  
_ _This is how we burn  
_ _This is how we burn  
_ _Yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _{During the guitar solo Milo dives to the floor on his needs and gives a air guitar solo}_

 _[Milo]_

 _I just wanna ride  
_ _I just wanna turn and face the strange  
_ _Sometimes the fear in us  
_ _Turns to the best of us  
_ _I just wanna have some fun  
_ _I just wanna throw that one, two punch  
_ _Sometimes the tear in us  
_ _Turns to the best of us_

 _{Milo walks off stage and places his leg on CeCe's arm rest while singing to her, specifically the 'Then honey I'm the best' lyric._

 _[Milo]_

 _I'll give you one night only  
_ _For your eyes only  
_ _If entertaining's what you want  
_ _Then honey, I'm the best  
_ _I'll give you one night only  
_ _For your eyes only  
_ _If entertaining's what you want  
_ _Then honey, I'm the best_

 _{CeCe gets up and begins to exit the building as Milo goes back onto the stage to finish his song by pouring water from a bottle on stage over him as he finishes the song.}_

 _[Milo]_

 _I know that we're together  
_ _For all your pleasure  
_ _Forever, forever, forever  
_ _This is how we burn  
_ _This is how we burn  
_ _This is how we burn_

"Didn't enjoy the song?" Milo asked CeCe as she slammed the door behind her.

"Awww man you were meant to suck," Jax complained.

"We need you in this club!" Elliot told Milo as he walked up to him on stage. "No one in this school is going to come close to singing like that."

"I'm not going to come on stage in sequins and sing cheesy show tunes for the whole school to see," Milo told Elliot as he placed the microphone back in the mic stand.

"Then you don't have to, you won't have to wear sequins or sing show tunes," Elliot said trying to persuade Milo. "I've seen you perform live, every time you own the stage, all eyes are on you. We need someone who can lead this club and take us to the next level and get more members in."

"Ah so that's why you need me," Milo chuckled. "You want to use me to get more members in that don't run off the stage."

"What? I would never…" Elliot lied until he saw Milo raise his eyebrow at him. "Okay you caught me, no one wants to join this club. I need someone like you who's cool, can perform like a classic rockstar and knows music better than anyone else here."

"Flattery will get you everywhere in life kid, but not with me," Milo told him as he began towards the stage exit. "I have better places to perform than here."

"But dude you're doing nothing," Jax yelled which made Milo stop dead in his tracks. "I mean you've got no band, no gigs lined up, might as well do something where you're actually going to be on stage, even if its not exactly the stage show you want."

"Why are you so keen for me to join glee club?" Milo asked.

"I just want to see a club where people can sing without a care in the world," Jax confessed as he stood up and placed his hand over his chest in a mocking fashion. "Plus you in sequins? That's something this whole school needs to see!"

"See ya!" Milo exclaimed as he exited the theatre.

"Thanks for that Jax," Elliot sighed as he rubbed his head.

"My please," Jax chuckled and he flung himself back into his seat.

* * *

Tori was hiding under the stairwell curled up into a ball, rocking back and forth with tears streaming down her face. She felt so stupid, she'd let her stage fright get the better of her and now she was an emotional wreck who didn't want anyone in the world to see her. That was until someone Jude stuck her head around the corner to see her.

"Woah, ruff day?" Jude asked trying to lighten the mood until she noticed how sad her eyes looked. "Okay, I'll bite, what happened?"

"I'd rather not talk about it," Tori replied wiping the tears away from her eyes. "Can you please leave?"

"Fine if that's what you want," Jude said as she began to leave until she heard more of Tori's crying and turned back to look at her. She seemed so pathetic and small.

"Well aren't you going?" Tori asked through tears.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily," Jude told Tori as she sat down beside her. "Now spill, what happened and why are you wearing something straight out of a Disney movie?"

"I told you I don't want to talk about it," Tori firmly said.

"I'm not leaving you stop crying, so you can either tell me or you can sit their crying whilst the girl with dreadlocks plays really depressing music," Jude told her as she got her phone out and began to play Everybody Hurts by R.E.M out loud.

"Bruce threw me into the trash and the office wouldn't let me wear my clothes so I got put into this. It was the only thing that fit me and its a kids Disney princess outfit," Tori explained as she broke down into more tears at the end.

"Bruce's yearly purge of the freshman," Jude sighed remembering her one last year before turning her attention back to Tori. "Bruce is a colossal tool who's going to end up taking out the trash once he's graduated, so don't waste your tears on him."

"And the dress?" Tori asked quietly as she lifted up the edges of the dress.

"One day of your life wearing a kids outfit, tomorrow you'll be back in your own clothes. Come on these are easy things to solve, give me something hard," Jude joked which made Tori chuckle.

"I just humiliated myself by not doing something I've wanted to do for years. What's the solution to that?" Tori asked genuinely wanting Jude to answer now.

"Depends on how humiliating," Jude replied.

"I ran off stage auditioning for the glee club," Tori told her.

"Ahhh, CeCe's wonderful little club. As much as I would love to see her fail miserably, you need to go back up and sing, seriously its not that hard," Jude chuckled.

"It's hard for me! All eyes staring at you, if I make on mistake they'll laugh and I'll just be that idiot girl who messed everything up and isn't worth anyones time," Tori replied feeling slightly hurt which took Jude by surprise.

"So what if you screw up? Do what everyone does, get over it," Jude told Tori. "When you're out of here no ones going to care about your reputation in high school. So put on your big princess pants and just do it."

"Look at me," Tori said as more tears rolled down her face. "I'm already the smallest person at this school, I got put in the trash and I'm wearing a kids princess outfit. I can't handle anything else. I don't think anyone here could.

"I got held back a grade" Jude confessed which made Tori's eyes widen. "My whole grade found out and I was that idiot girl who nobody wanted to be around. I lost friends got put into every single remedial class I was taking and became a big target for the likes of Bruce and his squad of idiots. I was humiliated, embarrassed and any other word you can think of. But I got tough, I fought back and I didn't let any of them get the best of me. Now if I can get through all of that bullshit why shouldn't you be able to audition for that club again?"

"I can't do it. I'm not tough like you," Tori quietly stated.

"You think I got like this overnight?" Jude asked. "I had to learn how to be like this, its time you learnt how to too."

"Can you show me?" Tori asked as she wiped her tears away.

"Show you?" Jude asked with genuine confusion.

"Could you show me by auditioning?" Tori asked trying to sound as sweet as possible.

"No, I'm not auditioning for CeCe's club. I have a little something called pride," Jude exclaimed.

"What does CeCe have to do with it?" Tori asked curiously.

"We've got history lets just leave it there. Point is I'm not auditioning," Jude told her firmly.

"Please. I just… I just want to sing," Tori quietly said whilst looking at Jude trying to look as innocent and adorable as possible.

"Fine, but Davenport isn't in the room when I do it," Jude angrily sighed as she accepted defeat.

"Deal!" Tori happily said as she shook Jude's hand.

"You're lucky your cute," Jude bluntly replied as Tori chuckled.

* * *

CeCe walked furiously into the girls bathroom with her cheeks burning red and feeling humiliated by how the punk rock moron Milo had shown her up. She walked straight over to the tap and splashed her face with cold water before looking at her reflection.

"You are a Davenport. Davenport's don't let low lives like him effect them. Davenport's do not cry. Davenport's do not show weakness. Davenport's rise above it all," CeCe told herself before hearing the faint voice of someone singing coming from the halls.

She curiously left the bathroom and followed the sound of the voice through the halls that eventually lead her to the art room. CeCe opened the door slowly to see a girl with a neon green hat and yellow dress standing in-front of a canvas painting bowl of fruit, how cliched, whilst also singing SING by My Chemical Romance. CeCe was so entranced that she didn't notice the paint bucket she knocked over which caused the girl to turn in horror as she noticed who it was.

"CeCe," Josie said slightly shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"More like what are you doing here? Your brother never told me you were becoming a freshman this year," CeCe replied as she picked up the luckily empty paint bucket. "I was at your house last week, how did no one bring it up?

"I asked them not to. I didn't want anyone here to know me for my brother because, well you know what he's like," Josie replied quietly.

"True, Matt and your mom and dad are all legends around here. I wouldn't want that type of pressure either," CeCe commented before changing the subject. "Was that you singing?"

"You heard that?" Josie blushed. "I do that when I'm painting a lot."

"Well lucky for you I know exactly how you can use that voice," CeCe happily said. "Glee club is holding auditions and right now we're in desperate need of some actual talent."

"After what happened to me today, I'd rather not look like a good again" Josie confessed.

"What are you… Oh yeah, Bruce's trash purge. That explains your… interesting outfit," CeCe replied whilst gesturing to Josie's dress.

"Don't remind me," Josie told her whilst awkwardly rubbing her hands. "It's hard to be invisible when you're wearing yellow dress."

"Why would you want to be invisible? Matt always said you wanted to be a cheerleader, the centre of attention," CeCe commented before an idea came to her. "Audition, just audition for the glee club and I'll make sure that you will be a cheerleader. You can be top of the pyramid if you want!"

"No I don't want… just tell my family I'm on the team?" Josie asked quickly.

"What do you mean?" CeCe questioned Josie.

"Just tell my family I'm on the team and I'll audition for the club," Josie told her.

"But I thought you wanted to be a cheerleader," CeCe said as she was confused by how Josie was acting about the subject.

"Yes or no can you tell them that?" Josie swiftly told CeCe wanting to get this deal done.

"Sure but why?" CeCe persisted wanting to know what was up.

"Can I not say, please?" Josie asked sweetly.

"No but additions are happening right now so lets get your sunflower butt to the auditorium and we're talking about this later," CeCe told her as the door opened and a girl with white hair walked in carrying a box of stuffed animals.

"You let one freshman girl in and all of a sudden a cheerleader comes along," the girl sighed.

"Sorry Sabrina! We were just leaving," Josie explained as she grabbed her things and ushered CeCe out of the art studio.

"Yeah, yeah, just make sure it doesn't happen again," Sabrina instructed as she dropped the box and tore off a stuffed rabbit's head. "Now let's get started."

* * *

"Did you find her?" Milo asked an out of breath Artemis.

"No, I ran round the whole campus and saw nothing," Artemis panted. "Man, I should really sign up for track."

"She must be somewhere. Maybe she just went to homeroom?" Milo sighed.

"She's a freshman, I doubt she can even remember where that is," Artemis told Milo. "Where the hell is she?"

"I'm here," Tori answered Artemis as she walked down the hall with Jude beside her.

"Where have you been? I ran around campus trying to find you," Artemis berated Tori. "Jesus I sound just like a mom."

"Nothing new there Art," Milo teased. "I'm guessing my advice wasn't that helpful for you?"

"I'm going to try again," Tori confidently said to a slightly relieved Milo. "But not before Jude sings."

"As long as Davenport isn't in the room," Jude added.

"Don't worry about that, I kind of took care of her," Milo said with a smirk. "That's what she gets for saying I sing like a goat."

"I like you already Grease reject," Jude joked as Artemis laughed at the joke.

"Someone who makes fun of Milo? You can stay," Artemis said as she put her arm around Jude and Tori. "You can too Tori, as soon as you knock those guys socks off!"

"Calm down Mrs Cole, I'm sure your daughter will do great," Milo teased her as the girls walked passed him into the auditorium and he followed them.

"Says the guy who gave her a speech about stage freight, fatherly advice much?" Artemis joked.

"You're back," Jax said happily as he realised they had returned. "Yes! We finally get the dramatic conclusion. Will the midget make it through? Will the rocker finally realise this is as good as he's going to get? The suspense is killing me!"

"You know I love the sound you make when you shut up Jax," Artemis fired back.

"Do you think you can sing now Tori?" Elliot asked nervously. "If you can't do it here we can move it to somewhere more private if you'd like?"

"I've got this don't worry, but I'm not singing first," Tori explained to Elliot as she gestured to Jude.

"I am," Jude confidently said as she strutted forward to Elliot.

"Wait a minute, Liddle convinced you to sing?" Jax asked curiously. "Even more tension to the story! The stage fright crippled girl brings in a social outcast to build her confidence up! It's like an episode of a teen drama."

"Or a bad fan fiction," Jude interrupted him. "Look can I just get this over and done with before Davenport comes back?"

"Didn't you say no one would want to be here though?" Elliot asked.

"I changed my mind for the princess okay," Jude bluntly replied as she walked past Elliot and got up on stage. "Now am I going to audition for this or what?"

"The stage is yours," Elliot announced as he waved his hands in the air and usher everyone to sit down, until CeCe stormed into the auditorium with Josie with her.

"No!" CeCe yelled as she stormed up Elliot.

"Oh this gonna be good," Jax commented.

"No, no, no, no, no!" CeCe repeated as she glared at Elliot. "We've already had the idiotic rocker audition, I am not having HER audition. You heard her today, she literally said no one would come here! Why would we want her here? She's only here to spite me!"

"Don't flatter yourself Davenport," Jude told CeCe.

"It's CeCe! Not Davenport, not Cecelia. CeCe! Now get off the stage!" She told Jude angrily.

"Man I wish I brought some popcorn to this," Jax stated.

"I'm just here for princess," Jude told CeCe. "If I wanted to spite you I'd join the cheer squad, go bulldogs or whatever."

"She's even making fun of this school!" CeCe angrily told Elliot. "She will ruin this club and make this even more of a laughing stock than it already is. Take my advice and-"

 _Don't Kill My Vibe by Sigrid performed by Jude_

 _{Jude interrupted CeCe instantly and all eyes turned to Jude as she began to perform}_

 _[Jude]_

 _You shut me down, you like the control  
_ _You speak to me like I'm a child  
_ _Try to hold it down, I know the answer  
_ _I can shake it off and you feel threatened by me  
_ _I tried to play it nice but  
_ _Oh-oh-oh, ooh, ooh  
_ _Don't kill my vibe  
_ _Oh-oh-oh, ooh, ooh  
_ _Don't break my stride  
_ _You think you're so important to me, don't you?  
_ _But I wanted you to know that you don't belong here  
_ _You think you're so important to me, don't you?  
_ _Don't kill my vibe_

 _{Jude walked on stage to look at CeCe whilst singing the next part}_

 _[Jude]_

 _You love to tear me down, you pick me apart  
_ _Then build me up like I depend on you  
_ _But I throw myself from heights that used to scare me  
_ _Guess you're surprised I'm the puzzle you can't figure out  
_ _I tried to play it nice but  
_ _Oh-oh-oh, ooh, ooh  
_ _Don't kill my vibe  
_ _Oh-oh-oh, ooh, ooh  
_ _Don't break my stride  
_ _(I tried to play it nice but)  
_ _You think you're so important to me, don't you?  
_ _But I wanted you to know that you don't belong here  
_ _You think you're so important to me, don't you?  
_ _Don't kill my vibe_

 _{Jude began to clap her hands and quickly every person in the auditorium began to clap along except for CeCe}_

 _[Jude]_

 _Say I'm young, I don't care, I won't quit, no, no, no, ho  
_ _Say I'm young, I don't care, I won't quit, no, no, no, ho  
_ _And oh-oh-oh-oh  
_ _You're acting like you hurt me but I'm not even listening  
_ _Hey, no-ooh-ooh-ooh  
_ _You're acting like you hurt me but I'm not even listening  
_ _Don't kill  
_ _Don't kill my vibe_

 _{Everyone stopped clapping and Jude stood with her head held high as she sang the last lyrics}_

 _[Jude]_

 _You think you're so important to me, don't you?  
_ _But I wanted you to know that you don't belong here  
_ _You think you're so important to me, don't you?  
_ _I tried to play it nice but  
_ _Oh-oh-oh, ooh, ooh  
_ _Don't kill my vibe  
_ _Oh-oh-oh, ooh, ooh  
_ _Don't break my stride  
_ _(I tried to play it nice but)  
_ _You think you're so important to me, don't you?  
_ _But I wanted you to know that you don't belong here  
_ _You think you're so important to me, don't you?  
_ _Don't kill my vibe_

"Yes!" Elliot cheered as he gave her a standing ovation along with everyone else in the room. "That was incredible!"

"Don't you dare let her in this club," CeCe threatened Elliot. "You've already tried to get Milo in, you can't have her too."

"She's an amazing singer and she owned that performance. Why shouldn't we let her in?" Elliot asked genuinely beginning to get frustrated by CeCe.

"Because I said so," CeCe replied in a low angry tone.

"Don't I get a say?" Jude asked as she walked down the stage. "I did this just to help out princess, I didn't plan on joining the club."

"She doesn't even want to join the club. Perfect!" CeCe happily cheered.

"But, if this really annoys Davenport so much then I will gladly join," Jude told Elliot as she stood in front of CeCe and smiled before CeCe turned to Elliot.

"You can not let her in," CeCe firmly instructed Elliot.

"We can't let her go, she's too good," Elliot told her as the school bell rang. "We'll talk about this later. Everyone, auditions will continue tomorrow in here at lunch."

"Man I hate cliffhangers," Jax commented as everyone left the auditorium.

* * *

As the bell rang Josie is walking quickly towards the school exit along with a crowd of other students as the school day came to an end. She then spots Bruce and his two friends outside waiting to ambush more freshman but before she can stop the crowd around her begin to push her forward and Bruce sees her.

"Look who it is boys! It's a past victim!" Bruce cheered as he walked over to Jose.

"Please just leave me alone," Josie begged as Bruce place his hand on her shoulder.

"Now if I did that every single freshman would want be to leave them alone and I can't do that," Bruce explained in a sarcastic manner. "Jared, Pete, lets give this freshman another Elmwood high welcome."

Jared and Pete both picked up by grabbing one arm each but were stopped when CeCe came through the school doors and yelled.

"Bruce! Jared Pete!"

"Oh great, what now Davenport?" Bruce sighed as CeCe approached him.

"It's CeCe, now get your idiot friends off of her so that you can all live to be douchebags another day," she demanded.

"Why should we? School's out, your little fake tears aren't going to do anything now," Bruce hissed at CeCe whilst bending down to her height.

"Listen here big boy, this girl's last name is Crowder," CeCe commanded as she grabbed him by the scruff of his letterman jersey as Bruce's eyes widened at the mention of the last name Crowder. "Yes, that's right big boy. Her brother is Matt Crowder, the guy who took our football team to back to back championships and if I'm not mistaken you worshipped the ground Matt walked on. I'm sure he would love to hear from his baby sister how she got thrown into the trash by you… twice."

"He's actually picking me up today," Josie added much to Bruce's horror.

"Pete, Jared! Put her down," Bruce commanded as Pete and Jared obeyed.

"Now move along before I decide to tell Matt myself," CeCe threatened as Bruce, Jared and Pete all quickly moved away from the two girls.

"Thanks CeCe," Josie said quietly. "I owe you one."

"Well since you owe me you can tell me why you don't want to join the cheer squad," CeCe bargained with Josie.

"You aren't going to let that go are you?" Josie asked to which CeCe nodded. "Since I was little Mom and Dad have always wanted me to be a cheerleader and Matt to be a footballer, keep the family legacy here alive, but I don't want that."

"Family pressure, always a fun thing," CeCe commented as she and Josie began to walk out to the front of the school.

"Tell me about it and I know when I get home tonight they're going to ask me if I signed up for try outs and Mom's going to talk about how she met Dad at the first game she ever cheered at and Matt will remember his first ever touch down," Josie sighed.

"Well I could buy you a year if you want," CeCe told Josie.

"What do you mean?" Josie questioned.

"I can put you into the reserves. It means you won't have to practice with us, perform at the games or in any competitions and it means you won't be lying," CeCe explained.

"Won't I still have to tryout though?" Josie asked finding a flaw in CeCe's plan.

"One audition but you're a Crowder, the whole squad will go easy on you," CeCe told her.

"But I don't want to be on the squad," Josie complained. "I'm not my parents."

"Reserves aren't in the squad," CeCe chuckled. "They're just there incase someone is injured and even then I'm not going to pick you."

"Seriously?" Josie asked as a smile spread across her face.

"As long as you fulfil your end of the bargain, your parents and Matthew will never know" CeCe told her as a convertible pulled up to the parking lot with a young man with jet black hair and a muscular body sitting behind the wheel. "Speak of the quarterback."

"Josie, Why are you wearing… colour?" Matt asked.

"Lunch, I dropped my food and it went all over my clothes, this was all they had left," Josie lied as CeCe raised an eyebrow.

"Makes sense," Matt replied believing the lie. "Now CeCe tell me, are we going to have another Crowder joining the elite of Elmwood High?"

"We'll see Matthew, first she actually has to pass the audition and you know, be good," CeCe commented as Matt laughed.

"Still a hard case I see CeCe," Matt chuckled.

"Someones got to keep this school in order, what are you doing here though? I thought you got a scholarship at SUNY Buffalo?" CeCe asked.

"I go next week, speaking of which you need to come to the house party," Matt told CeCe. "I'm inviting all the old team and alumni. I'm sure they'd love to meet the new queen of Elmwood."

"It would be my pleasure, as long as we get to catch up before you go," CeCe said.

"Deal, now Josie get in. Mom and Dad are gonna want to know everything about today!" Matt cheered as he opened the door to his car.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Josie said to CeCe whilst she got into the car.

"Peace CeCe!" Matt yelled as he drives away from the school and the camera panned to the side of the school where Tori was hiding behind a wall waiting for everyone to leave. She'd seen Josie getting picked up by Bruce and his boys and couldn't face that happening again. She leaned back against the wall and sat down on the grass and place her head on her knees.

"Are you lost?" Niko asked as he bent down to look at her.

"No, I'm just hiding," Tori responded.

"It's never a good idea to runaway," Niko commented as Tori gave him a confused look. "I know elementary school is hard and all but-"

"I'm not in elementary school," Tori interrupted angrily. "I'm a freshman!"

"What? Then why are you wearing a, wait a minute," Niko began as he began to figure out who she was. "Are you Tori or Josie?"

"Tori, how do you know my name?" Tori asked whilst Niko sat down next to her.

"Milo told me what happened to you with Bruce. He's is really depriving a poor village of an idiot," Niko joked which made Tori chuckle slightly. "Sorry about the first day you've had because of him."

"Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything," Tori told him.

"As captain of the soccer team he's my responsibility, he screws up I am equally as responsible for not stopping it," Niko explained.

"That's very noble of you," Tori commented as she blushed.

"Well when you've got a Dad who's Korean and a CEO you have these life lessons thrust upon you and unfortunately they stick. If only that was the same for eduction and Bruce," Niko laughed. "Back on subject, why are you hiding here?"

"Hiding from Bruce, I'd rather not be stuck in this dress and smell like today's Tuna," Tori laughed too, NIko's playful mood was really having an effect on her.

"Come with me," Niko commanded as he stood up and offered a hand to Tori which she took and rose to her feet. "We're going to make Bruce squirm."

"Wait what?" Tori yelled as Niko pulled her out to the school entrance and began to approach Bruce and his two friends. "No, no, no, this is a bad idea."

"Hey Bruce!" Niko greeted him. "Remember her?"

"Haha! This is brilliant!" Bruce laughed out loud.

"You sure you want to keep laughing?" Niko asked with a slight smirk. "I'm sure coach would love to hear about you laughing at a freshman and after putting them in the trash. In fact, maybe I should tell him before next practice."

"Is that a threat?" Bruce angrily asked.

"It's more a promise, unless you do exactly as I say," Niko explained to Bruce. "Now are you going to be a good boy, champ?"

"Fine," Bruce sighed realising he was defeated.

"Firstly, apologise to Tori here. Oh and by apologise I mean get on your knees and beg for her forgiveness," Niko teased Bruce.

"You're kidding me right?" Bruce asked as Niko walked behind him and kicked the back of his knees which forced him to the floor.

"Oh, I'm serious," Niko insisted.

"Please forgive me for throwing you in the trash," Bruce apologised, not putting much effort into it.

"And being a huge douchebag who doesn't deserve to eat your excrement," Niko added.

"I'm not-" Bruce began before seeing Niko's face and how serious he was and turned back to look at Tori. "And being a huge douchebag who doesn't deserve to eat your excrement."

"Good job Brucey, I'm surprised you even knew what excrement meant. Anything else you want me to get Bruce to do Tori?" Niko asked whilst rubbing Bruce's hair in a patronising manner.

"Umm I don't know," Tori murmured.

"Come on, he just made your first day a living hell. You sure there's nothing you want him to do?" Niko encourage Tori.

"I guess he can do the chicken dance," Tori said as Niko raised an eyebrow wanting her to go further. "And he has to make chicken noises along with it."

"A classic, you heard the lady Bruce. Chicken dance with sound effects," Niko commanded Bruce as he slapped his back and moved next to Tori as Bruce reluctantly began to dance like a chicken. "Wow, I never thought you could look more stupid but you proved me wrong. Good job Tori."

"Thanks," Tori gleefully said whilst laughing softly at Bruce.

"Now Bruce, hopefully you've learnt your lesson," Niko began as he grabbed Bruce by the ear and pull it close to his mouth. "If I find out about you doing this again I will make your life hell, do you understand?"

"Yes Niko," Bruce murmured.

"Good, now run along before you do something stupid again!" Niko exclaimed as he pushed Bruce away and walked back over to Tori. "Hopefully that brightened your day up."

"Thank you for doing that. It really meant a lot," Tori blushed.

"No worries, any chance I get to abuse Bruce I'll take," Niko chuckled. "Do you need a lift back home? My mom's coming to pick me up and something tells me you don't want to get on the bus looking like you've just come from a tenth birthday party."

"And after all that you decide to joke about my outfit," Tori joked which made Niko chuckle softly. "Are you sure? I don't want to be a bother."

"Nah it's no problem. My Mom loves driving and my little sister is going to have a ball embarrassing me the whole ride home," Niko explained as he and Tori began to walk to the parking lot.

"More embarrassing than wearing a kids princess outfit?" Tori playfully asked.

"You'd be surprised," Niko said as he saw his Mom's car pull up next to them and opened the door for Tori to get in. "Prepare to be met with a hyper preteen and a Mom who loves a good pun."

"Why are you wearing a princess outfit?" Niko's sister asked.

"Niko, who is this young lady?" Niko's Mom quickly followed.

"Mom this is Tori and she needs a lift home because of the princess outfit," Niko responded as he got in the car after Tori. "Bruce threw her in the trash."

"That boy, he's literal trash," Niko's Mom commented. "That's no problem sweetie, we'll get Tori home in no time."

"I'm Stephanie," Niko's sister greeted Tori. "My brother wore that dress when he was younger."

"What did I say?" Niko joked as Tori laughed.

"So Tori tell us about yourself," Niko's Mom instructed as she pulled out onto the main road.

"What do you want to know?" Tori nervously asked.

"Anything! What TV shows you like? What your favourite subject is? Any clubs that you've joined?" Niko's mom listed.

"Well I'm auditioning for the Glee club," Tori told her.

"That's brilliant, what song are you going to be auditioning with?" Niko's Mom asked.

"All That Matters from the musical Finding Neverland," Tori said.

"So the girl who's wearing a kid's outfit and complains about looking like a kid is singing a song from a musical about never growing up and being a kid?" Niko asked whilst chuckling.

"Coming from the boy who refuses to grow up," Niko's Mom added. "Honestly honey he's the closest thing to a real life Peter Pan you're ever going to get."

"I wear that name with pride!" Niko exclaimed.

"My Mom always used to call me Wendy," Tori reminisced. "I reminded her so much of her it became her nickname for me."

"So we've got Wendy and Peter Pan, all we need are the lost boys now," Niko's Mom said.

"Hey, what about my teammates?" Niko jeered.

Niko's Mom rolled her eyes, "I'd sooner call those boys savages, especially with that Bruce. I bet Wendy over there will have her lost boys in that Glee club."

Tori blushed at Niko's Mom calling her Wendy, it felt like years since she was called that, "I really hope so, I'd love to be apart of something like that."

* * *

It was late at night and Milo was working the late shift at Bryan's Bar collecting the glasses from tables. His father knew the owner, Bryan obviously, and had got him the job at 14 so he could help pay his way in the family. Milo never really enjoyed the work but it got him some extra money and Bryan would usually let him perform at the bar when everyone else was wasted. As Milo placed the glasses at the bar he saw Bryan walk behind the bar.

"Hey Bryan," Milo greeted. "Any chance I get on stage tonight?"

"How are you Bryan? Business been good Bryan?" Bryan asked himself mocking the straight forward nature of Milo.

"Sorry but I've been waiting to get on stage all day," Milo countered.

"Look Milo, I like you, a lot, but I can't let you perform anymore," Bryan told a now shocked Milo.

"What? Why? The crowd love it when I perform," Milo angrily retorted.

"No you love it when you perform, the customers couldn't care less. If I got a my niece on stage to sing these bums would love it and my niece sounds like a strangled cat," Bryan explained. "Look the past three times you've performed I've lost the nights profit in damages and after the party fiasco I can't afford to lose anymore money."

"How did you hear about the party? I never told you about that," Milo said.

"That kid's party you ruined? His dad supplies almost every bar and restaurant in the city with alcohol and food stock. He spread the word about you and what happened at the party. Trust me kid, you're not going to be performing for a long ass time," Bryan explained to a shellshocked Milo.

"There must be something I can do! What if I work off the damages? I'll give you my whole pay check until I've paid you back," Milo reasoned.

"That would take 8 months of you working every night of the week," Bryan told him as he saw how distressed Milo looked at the news. "Look kid I like you, I wouldn't of given you the job if I didn't, but at the end of the day this is a job, not a gig."

"Where am I going to perform then?" Milo asked agressively. "At my age Jimi Hendrix was performing at every venue he could, how am I going to do that when that douche isn't letting me perform anywhere?"

"Douche? You ruined his kid's birthday, if anything your the douche," Bryan countered to an even more frustrated Milo. "Why don't you just join a singing club at school? At least then you'll actually be on stage."

"You sound like Artemis," Milo said dryly.

"Always liked that girl," Bryan complimented Artemis as he walked out from behind the bar. "She's got a level head on her shoulders and actually tells it to you straight and hits you too."

Milo chuckled at how accurately he was describing Artemis, "And knows how to drive me crazy."

"Well at least you're smiling now," Bryan said as he placed a hand on Milo's shoulder. "You'll be a rocker one day kid, just don't go all trash the hotel room every time you sing."

"Thanks, but that's not gonna help now," Milo countered to which Bryan sighed.

"Just go on break and call Artemis. Seriously, she's the only one who can talk to you when you're experiencing one of your mood swings," Bryan commented as he walked off.

"It isn't a mood swing, it's just my personality!" Milo yelled back which made Bryan laugh.

* * *

Josie was sitting in her lavish living room with her brother and parents. She'd finally gotten out of that yellow nightmare and was comfortably sitting in her black joggers and a soft dark purple t-shirt. All night her Mom had been talking about training her all night whilst her Dad and brother reminisced about their glory days on the football team.

"Come on honey, there must be something I can teach you," her mother begged. "I could teach you how to do the perfect cartwheel!"

"Don't worry Mom, I'll be fine," Josie lied as she pulled her knees to her chest.

"Mom it's cheerleading, what's there to know? All she's got to do is know a chant and wave some pom poms in the air, there's nothing to it," Matt commented.

"You really shouldn't of said that," her Dad laughed as her Mom turned to glare at her son.

"You play football? That's cute. I used to throw 100 pound girls into the air and you throw a two pound ball. Oh and I also caught my girls," her Mom fired back at Matt.

"Okay you got me there, but can you please explain those ponytails?" Matt asked. "CeCe never took hers out of it, I swear she was born with it."

"I bet if she took it down her hair would still be up," Josie joked.

"Don't joke, that actually happened to me," her Mom quipped.

"I know, I saw it," her Dad added. "I'm so proud of you both. Matt for getting a scholarship and Josie for following in her mother's footsteps."

"I couldn't be prouder! Me and your father are going to go to every single game you cheer at," her Mom exclaimed with joy.

"We don't even know if I'll make it though," Josie said trying to lower their expectations.

"Considering all I did for CeCe in freshman year I think she owes us one. If not then I'll just persuade her at my going away party," Matt replied.

"Oh… great," Josie said quietly wanting the conversation to end. "I'm going to go to bed, you know get some rest before the trials."

"But they're on Friday?" Matt questioned.

"I like to prepare," Josie answered as she got up and left the room as quickly as possible.

"She's going to make a brilliant Cheerleader," her Mom proudly said.

* * *

"Okay so let me get this straight," Artemis began sitting on her bed on the phone to Milo. "You can't perform at the bar anymore because you keep damaging it and the Dad at the kid's party spread the word about you so you have no chance of performing anywhere in New York and you're blaming them both for all this?"

"Exactly," Milo replied.

"I can't hit you right now so can you do it for me?" Artemis playfully asked.

"Not funny Art," Milo sternly said.

Artemis rolled her eyes, "If you can't see how this is all your fault then I really don't know what I can do for you. Except tell you for the billionth time to join the Glee club!"

"And be stuck with Davenport? I'd rather watch the Emoji Movie," Milo joked.

"Well you have two choices here Milo. You can actually get on stage by joining Glee club or you can live the life of a recluse performer just play youtube videos of applause every time you sing in your room which will lead to you living a unfulfilled life with no money and you'll have to buy everything in bulk."

"Why do all your bad options end with buying things in bulk?" Milo asked.

"Missing the point here Milo," Artemis sighed. "Just join the Glee club."

"How about this, I'll join if you join?" Milo countered as Artemis rolled her eyes.

"One problem there Miloco, I don't sing. Look I'm going to hang up now because you're a nightmare when you get moody. I'll talk to you tomorrow when you've come to your sense. See ya," Artemis sighed as she fell backwards onto her bed whilst hanging up on Milo. "Why am I friend with him again?"

* * *

Elliot was in his small, but moderate, kitchen cooking food for his Dad and himself. His Dad often worked late into the night as a police officer but always made time for him and in return Elliot tried to keep up to date with the house work as well as cooking the occasional meal for him.

The door opened as Elliot's Dad walked in, "Hey Eli, I'm back!"

"You know I don't like being called Eli Dad," Elliot rolled his eyes as he dished up the meal.

"Just in time I see, what'd you make? Mac and cheese?" Elliot's Dad asked him.

"You know me too well," Elliot replied as he ushered his dad into the dining room where he placed the food at the top and bottom of the table. "When you teach me to cook something different you get the right to complain about it."

"Never gonna complain about mac and cheese," his Dad chuckled as he sat down. "Now tell me, how was that student council meeting you went to? Get to make any big changes to the school yet?"

Elliot looked down and played with his food in a sad fashion, "Well my position is a sham. Turns out it's just to make the school board happy and the council couldn't care less."

"You're kidding me right?" his Dad asked whilst taking a mouthful of mac and cheese.

"I wish, but they did give me a job for the year, I've got to run the Glee club and if I make it successful then they might have a position for me next year," Elliot explained.

"That's something then! You love music so you can easily get that club to be amazing," his Dad encouraged him.

"Yeah but right now we've only got three members, but me and CeCe don't exactly count," Elliot commented.

His Dad's eyes widened, "CeCe? Is she another freshman president?"

"She was, but she failed last year… I think," Elliot said realising he didn't actually know what happened with CeCe. "But she's so headstrong that I can't even try to debate about anything with her. It's like talking to a brick wall."

"Your mother was exactly the same, never listened to a damn thing I said," Elliot's Dad sighed. "Want my advice? Fight fire with fire. If she disagrees with something you said then you do it anyway. I know you like teamwork but sometimes you have stand strong and fight your fight."

"You really think that will work?" Elliot asked.

"It worked with your Mom, so why wouldn't it work with this CeCe girl," his Dad explained.

Elliot smiled at his Dad's advice, "Thanks Dad."

* * *

The next morning Tori got off of the school bus and was finally out of that horrible princess dress and was wearing dark blue baggy jeans and a slim fitting white t-shirt. As she got off she spotted Bruce and quick manoeuvred away from him and to the side of the school where she bumped into someone and fell to the floor.

"Still hiding from Bruce?" Niko chuckled as he helped Tori up to her feet.

"That obvious?" Tori asked as she wiped off any dirt that was on her clothes.

"Well it's not often I see someone try and sneak around a herd of people getting off the bus," Niko replied.

"Hide and seek was always something I was good at," Tori teased.

"You're five foot, of course you'd be good at hiding," Niko countered.

Tori shrugged her shoulders, "I may need a step stool to reach the sink but being this tiny has its advantages. Although I did always want to be tall, I thought I might hit a growth spirt when I was older."

"There's Wendy again," Niko joked.

"Alright Peter Pan," Tori smiled as she looked at her shoes.

"Speaking of Peter Pan, when's your audition today?" Niko asked.

Tori looked up at Niko with wide eyes, "In the auditorium and lunch, why do you ask?"

"Well I've already helped you get revenge on Bruce, though I may as well help you get past that pesky audition," Niko explained to her. "Gotta keep up those Peter Pan duties after all."

"Niko!" Jax yelled as he placed his arm around Niko. "Bro you ready for practice, I'm ready to score some goals!"

"Your the defender Jax," Niko sighed.

"Yes but I was thinking," Jax began.

"A dangerous past time indeed," Niko interrupted.

"What if I became an attacking centre back?" Jax asked to Niko who now had his face in his palms and Tori who was giggling at him. "Hey, you're the little princess! You made my day yesterday, kind of disappointed your not wearing another Disney get up."

"Sorry to ruin your American Idol dream Jax," Tori teased.

Niko raised an eyebrow, "American Idol?"

"Glee club auditions," Jax explained. "I got to sit down and witness a real life American Idol. Davenport as Simon Cowell. ASOS model guy as Paula Abdul and me and the legendary Randy Jackson. It was amazing dog!"

"Wait… Is that why you didn't come to practice yesterday?" Niko asked as Jax's smile vanished. "You know what that means Jax."

"What does it mean?" Tori asked curiously.

"For every practice Jax that is for anything but student council meetings I get to slap him across the face without any repercussions and I can do it whenever I want," Niko explained with a wide grin across his face. "Oh Jax I am going to have so much fun with this."

"Keep me in your prayers Disney princess," Jax sighed as Niko grabbed him and pulled him towards the entrance.

"I'll see you at lunch," Niko waved at Tori as she stood there with a big grin across her face.

The camera followed Niko and Jax and panned over to CeCe who was sitting on the steps waiting patiently for Elliot. She hadn't forgot their little discussion yesterday and wasn't about to let Jude slip into this club without a fight. She spotted him as he got off of his bus and waiting until he got close enough to begin.

"Elliot, we need to talk," CeCe began. "I'm all for letting the reject 80's rock singer into the club but, you have to kick out Jude."

"No," Elliot replied as he continued to walk into the school.

CeCe stood there dumbfounded for second before following him into the school, "Excuse me? I'm trying to be reasonable here and you give me that! You don't know Jude the way I do, if we let her into this club it will be a complete disaster, I'm talking Donald Trump as president bad here."

"Sometimes you've got to compromise," Elliot explained. "We need twelve people in this club to be able to compete in competitions and right now we have one, three if you count us."

"What are you doing to compromise then?" CeCe asked.

Elliot paused before giving his answer, "Working with you."

"Since when did you have a backbone?" CeCe teased.

"Since I realised my whole future at this school rides on us working together," Elliot answered.

"And you think by insulting me, being rude to me and trying to boss me around you will make me want to work with you?" CeCe questioned him, trying to make Elliot see he was wrong and she was right.

"Oh no I don't," Elliot countered, making CeCe smile. "But it will make you do what I say and right now, I'll take it."

"Ha! You really don't know me," CeCe laughed.

"I know I don't, but I know you need this more than me," Elliot began to explain to CeCe who was now confused. "You see I could easily go to Amy and tell her how you aren't pulling your weight and she could pull you from the project just like that. Meaning that your chance at redemption is gone and your reputation at this school will be… ruined."

CeCe folded her arms and glared at Elliot, "You really think Amy will believe that BS?"

"No, but I know she hates you enough that she'll do it anyway," Elliot countered as he stopped and looked CeCe directly in the eye. "It just depends on whether or not you want to risk it."

"Fine, if you want to work together lets work together, partner," CeCe said bitterly as she kept eye contact with Elliot and offered her hand for him to shake.

"Okay partner," Elliot replied as he shook her hand. "First order of business, you need to apologise to Milo. I don't care how you do it but we need him to join this club."

"Fine," CeCe sighed. "But on one condition."

"I'm not getting rid of Jude," Elliot replied before CeCe could even say it.

"Actually, I was thinking about something a little different,"

* * *

Josie was standing the art room with her canvas in front of her. She was lucky she had a free period before lunch, it let her get all the nerves she was getting before her audition out of her body. Sabrina walked through the door with another box of stuff animals in hand.

"Hey Sabrina," Josie cheerily greeted Sabrina.

"I thought lunch wasn't for another hour?" Sabrina bitterly asked.

"Free period, besides I won't be here for lunch," Josie told her as she continued with her painting.

"Sweet, bit more quality time with myself," Sabrina replied.

"Don't you want to know why?" Josie asked inquisitively.

"Don't know and more importantly I don't care," Sabrina spat as she placed the box in the middle of the room. "I've known you for a day kid, I could care less about what you do in your lunch period."

"Well I'm auditioning for the glee club," Josie told her anyway.

"Oh god, that's what Artemis was talking to me about last night," Sabrina angrily said.

"Why was she talking to you about it?" Josie asked.

Sabrina picked up a stuffed animal and ripped of the head, "Whenever Milo gets in one of hid mood swings I get Artemis complaining about it to me. Deep joy."

"Why don't you just tell her you don't want to know?" Josie questioned.

"Didn't your parents ever teach you not to ask so many questions?" Sabrina fired back to a slightly startled Josie. "Artemis did a lot for me and I owe her the occasional rant about her friend whilst I listen and act like I care."

"Well you can be my Artemis," Josie suggested. "You can call me and complain about anything."

"I can smell the desperation from over here," Sabrina commented. "Seriously kid, don't act so desperate for friends. Its kind of sad. Like a homeless man begging for spare change."

The bell rang signalling the start of lunch, "Oh I better get to the auditorium, wish me luck!" Josie yelled as she went to leave the room.

"Don't screw it up," Sabrina told her as the door slammed. "Shit I'm gonna like that kid aren't I?"

* * *

The camera focused in on the auditorium where Elliot and CeCe were sitting at the front ready for the auditions to start. Josie, Jude, Milo, Artemis and Tori were sat behind them and Tori was already beginning to fidget with nerves. Towards the back of the room Jax and Niko were sat next to each other whispering jokes into each others ear.

CeCe turned behind in her seat to face Milo, "Hey Milo, can I speak to you?"

"What do you want Davenport?" Milo asked still annoyed by her comments from yesterday.

"It's CeCe. I just wanted to say I'm sorry about yesterday, about saying you sounded like a constipated goat when you sing."

"That's one of your better reviews," Artemis teased Milo.

"The point is, you're a good singer and this club really needs you. I promise to keep my mouth shut in future and hell I'll even throw in a free get out of CeCe free card. I won't talk to you for a whole day if you use it," CeCe nervously said hoping that would be enough for Milo to join the club.

"Dude take that deal and run with it! I'd love to not talk to CeCe for a day, I'll pay you for it!" Jude told Milo.

"Get out of CeCe free cards are none transferable, the card can only be given by CeCe to somebody of her choosing," CeCe added staring at Jude. "Sorry Judy, you're just gonna have to suffer talking to me."

Jude cracked her knuckles, "You know I'd hate for that pretty face of yours to be ruined CeCe."

"Apology accepted," Milo interjected hoping to stop Jude from beating up CeCe but Artemis looked at him waiting for him to say something else.

"Milo, anything else you want to say?" Artemis asked trying to force him to say it.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll join the club," Milo sighed much to CeCe and Artemis's delight. "But no show tunes, got it?"

"Trust me, if I have any say in this we'll not be singing anything like that, you'll only be singing girl band songs in drag. I quite like the name Bon Jujubee," CeCe teased.

"Who are you and what have you done with CeCe?" Artemis asked seriously.

"I'm trying to be nicer to you guys, but only in here,

CeCe reassured him as she turned back round to a smiling Elliot. "How's that for you? Now don't forget your end of the deal."

"I won't after that performance," Elliot said as he offered his fist to CeCe who returned the fist bump whilst rolling her eyes.

"Just make sure I don't have to do that again. No one outside this club should know I actually said sorry for something," CeCe explained.

"Your secrets safe with me," Elliot said with a smile as he stood up, lifted his arms into the air and face the rest of the auditorium. "Okay everyone, auditions started a bit late today, thank you Jax!"

"Not my fault Miss Clementine gave me the wrong set of keys!" Jax exclaimed back.

"Anyway, we're going to be doing the auditions in alphabetical order, that means our first audition is going to be from Josie Crowder!" Elliot cheered as Josie stood up and walked towards the stage.

"Josie Crowder was born in New York City," Jax began to narrated as if he was the host of American Idol. "She comes from a legendary family here at Elmwood with both her Dad and brother being star football players and her Mom being one of the hottest cheerleaders and MILFS to ever grace this school."

"Very true Jax," Niko added, playing along with Jax's jokes. "This girl has a lot of pressure on her shoulders, she has to do what her sibling and parents did before her. Will she be able to carve her own path now with the Glee club?"

Jax nodded with excitement, "Shall we find out?"

Josie stood in the middle of the stage with the microphone in hand and took a deep breath as she pointed her finger towards the band on stage, signalling them to begin.

 _(SING by My Chemical Romance performed by Josie)_

 _{Josie stood on stage with her eyes closed and the microphone in the stand in-front of her.}_

 _[Josie]_

 _Sing it out  
_ _Boy, you've got to see what tomorrow brings  
_ _Sing it out  
_ _Girl, you've got to be what tomorrow needs  
_ _For every time that they want to count you out  
_ _Use your voice every single time you open up your mouth_

 _{Josie grabbed the microphone from the stand and stepped forward as she sang the chorus to a cheer from the crowd, with the biggest coming from CeCe.}_

 _[Josie]_

 _Sing it for the boys  
_ _Sing it for the girls  
_ _Every time that you lose it sing it for the world  
_ _Sing it from the heart  
_ _Sing it till you're nuts  
_ _Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts  
_ _Sing it for the deaf  
_ _Sing it for the blind  
_ _Sing about everyone that you left behind  
_ _Sing it for the world  
_ _Sing it for the world_

 _{Josie lowered herself and sat down as she began to realise what she was doing all whilst smiling}_

 _[Josie]_

 _Sing it out, boy they're gonna sell what tomorrow means  
_ _Sing it out, girl before they kill what tomorrow brings  
_ _You've got to make a choice  
_ _If the music drowns you out  
_ _And raise your voice  
_ _Every single time they try and shut your mouth_

 _{Josie rose up and jumped around with joy. She felt the adrenaline go through her veins and she was having the time of her life.}_

 _[Josie]_

 _Sing it for the boys  
_ _Sing it for the girls  
_ _Every time that you lose it sing it for the world  
_ _Sing it from the heart  
_ _Sing it till you're nuts  
_ _Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts  
_ _Sing it for the deaf  
_ _Sing it for the blind  
_ _Sing about everyone that you left behind  
_ _Sing it for the world  
_ _Sing it for the world_

 _{Josie grabbed her hat and through it down onto the floor and let her hair run wild as she sung the bridge of the track.}_

 _[Josie]_

 _Cleaned-up corporation progress  
_ _Dying in the process  
_ _Children that can talk about it,  
_ _Living on the railways  
_ _People moving sideways  
_ _Sell it till your last days  
_ _Buy yourself a motivation  
_ _Generation Nothing,  
_ _Nothing but a dead scene  
_ _Product of a white dream  
_ _I am not the singer that you wanted  
_ _But a dancer  
_ _I refuse to answer  
_ _Talk about the past, sir  
_ _Wrote it for the ones who want to get away  
_ _Keep running_

 _{Josie looked up at the stage lights shining on her with pure joy across her face and stood still as she took in everything that was apart of this moment.}_

 _[Josie]_

 _Sing it for the boys  
_ _Sing it for the girls  
_ _Every time that you lose it sing it for the world  
_ _Sing it from the heart  
_ _Sing it till you're nuts  
_ _Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts  
_ _Sing it for the deaf  
_ _Sing it for the blind  
_ _Sing about everyone that you left behind  
_ _Sing it for the world  
_ _Sing it for the world  
_ _Got to see what tomorrow brings  
_ _Sing it for the world  
_ _Sing it for the world  
_ _Girl, you've got to be what tomorrow needs  
_ _Sing it for the world  
_ _Sing it for the world_

As Josie finished everyone began to applaud and Josie seemed extremely taken aback by it and held her hand to her mouth and laughed with pure joy.

"Welcome to the club," Elliot cheered and CeCe looked at Josie with pure joy.

"Looks like my scouting abilities came in hand," CeCe whispered into Elliot's ear. "Imagine what you'd be doing now without me?"

"One member who you found, one member who you apologised to and one who joined just to spite you. Amazing how a day can change everything," Elliot joked.

"So what you're saying is I made everyone join and you've done literally nothing?" CeCe countered with a mischievous grin on her face.

Elliot rolled his eyes, "Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"I can't believe it," Josie said as she ran over and hugged CeCe. "That felt amazing, incredible, spectacular, stunning, I'm running out of words."

"You were amazing," CeCe said softly as she hugged bag. "And don't worry, I haven't forgotten my end of the bargain. Audition for cheer and you'll be in the reserves come Monday."

Josie ended the hug, "Thank you, I owe you so much."

"You joined the club, trust me we're even," CeCe told her as Josie walked back to her seat.

"Okay everyone!" Elliot addressed the auditorium. "Next up we have Tori Liddle!"

"Tori Liddle, also born in New York City," Jax began, returning to his American Idol role as Tori nervously approached the stage. "Some of our more frequent viewers might remember her from yesterday when she came on stage wearing a Disney princess costume and ran off stage when the nerves became too much to handle."

"After a day of working on her nerves and preparing for this audition she believes that she will come on stage and nail this performance," Niko added, having the upmost faith in Tori.

"Good insight there Nicholas, but she now has a performance to follow after that incredible show my Josie," Jax explained.

Niko rolled his eyes at his full first name being used, "Very true Ajax Christian Lexington The Third, but this girl had the determination of Peter Pan's very own Wendy. I feel we're about to see a performance unlike any other."

"Never used my full name again," Jax told him sternly.

"Happily, but you'll have to add another slap to the list," Niko proposed.

Jax sat and thought for a moment, "You and those slaps."

Tori stood on stage and began to twiddle around with her fingers with the mic stand in front of her.

"Whenever your ready Tori," Elliot told her in an encouraging tone.

Tori took a deep breath and closed her eyes before pointing to the band but before they could even play the auditorium door opened and Amy walked in.

"Amy? What are you doing here?" CeCe asked nervously as she turned to see her.

"Making sure there hasn't been another disaster like last year. If you remember Davenport it was exactly that got you where you are right now," Amy told her.

"Actually Amy, CeCe has actually been incredible so far," Elliot interjected as he stood up from his chair and walked over to Amy. "She was actually the one who got everyone to join the club."

"Everyone? Okay, how many people? Oh and that doesn't include you two," Amy told them both as she pointed at them.

Elliot looked down at his feet before saying, "Three. Milo, Jude and Josie."

"So the guy who sounds like he's consistently being fisted," Amy began.

"Again one of your better reviews," Artemis teased Milo.

"the girl who got held back because of how stupid she is," Amy added.

"I changed my mind, can I ruin her pretty face?" Jude asked everyone.

"And the legacy," Amy finished.

"I got off pretty easy there," Josie quietly said.

"Wow great selection," Amy sarcastically commented. "Elliot, if you want a future in the council I'd recommend getting rid of the dead wood."

"What do you mean?" Elliot asked angrily.

"She means get rid of me," CeCe dryly said.

"You're free to get rid of her whenever you like, I'm giving you the power, but if you do then she will also be kicked off the council," Amy explained to a shocked CeCe and silent auditorium. "When you become a leader like me you have to learn to make tough decisions, including firing people."

"You can't kick me off like that!" CeCe yelled angrily.

"Oh I'm not kicking you out, he is," Amy said gesturing to Elliot as she began to leave. "Honestly you'd be doing us all a favour."

Elliot looked at CeCe who kept a straight face but looked as if she was going to cry and glanced back to Amy as she left the room before running after her and out into the hallway, "Wait!"

"I'm serious," Amy said as she stopped and turned to face him. "You would be doing the whole council a favour. Davenport has been useless to us since freshman year. She might be popular but that can only get you so far."

"She's not useless," Elliot told her sternly.

"You've known her for two days, I've known her for a year and the council would be better off without her," Amy explained. "I know she's been a thorn in your side too."

"What do you mean?" Elliot asked.

"Jax told me," Amy began. "You give that boy candy bar and he'll tell you anything, including how she tried to get rid of two of your three members. You might have a stupid sense of loyalty to her but you need to look past that and see that she is on a downward spiral. Don't let her drag you down with her. I meant what I said, you've got potential. Don't waste it on a girl who's going to end up leaving here with nobody by her side."

"You're wrong," Elliot told her.

"How am I wrong?" Amy cockily said.

"The same reason why you like me. She's got potential, she's a fighter and she knows how to get things done and will do anything to make it happen," Elliot explained. "Yeah, she might have her flaws, who doesn't? You're a ruthless leader who gets rid of someone if they make a mistake and let's people on the student council just to keep you entertained."

"It's good for morale," Amy reasoned.

"So's not ruining people's confidence," Elliot fired back and Amy raised an eyebrow. "You may run a great council but you also know how to just destroy people and I am not giving up on one who looks like they're close to breaking point."

"This club will fail with her," Amy spat at Elliot.

"It won't, because I know me and her will make a club that is something more," Elliot began. "Look in that auditorium, we've got a guy who dreams of being a rockstar, a girl who's been held back a grade but on stage looks and feels like she is queen of the world and a girl who's got a legacy behind her and wants to carve her own path. And that's only just the beginning! This club will be more than just a club. It's going to be something for everyone. I don't care if you're popular, unpopular, a nerd, a geek, a band performer or even a delinquent. If you've got passion and want to be apart of something more then this will be their sacred place."

Amy stood there in silence before saying, "Nice speech. Now that you've done that, how about you go and actually do what you're telling me?"

"Trust me, I will," Elliot told her with a smile.

"Then get to work, because if you don't do this I will kick you and Davenport off of the council and make this school remember you both as the rejects who failed to even run a club, got it?" Amy explained as she turned to walk away.

"Got it," Elliot told her as Amy walked off.

"Thank you," CeCe said as Elliot turned to look at CeCe who was smiling with tears streaming down her face. "No ones ever stood up for me like that before."

"Don't think I'm going to protect you everyday, you're just lucky that I needed you today," Elliot joked with a smile as he thought back to what she said yesterday.

"You're not gonna tell anyone about this," CeCe said as she wiped away her tears. "When we go in there I'm still a force to be reckoned with, understand?"

"You can cry and still be a force to be reckoned with," Elliot told her.

"When you have my reputation you really can't," CeCe explained as she turned and opened the door to the auditorium. "Come on, we've got some auditions to do."

Elliot smiled and walked through the doors followed by CeCe, "Let's hope it won't be the last."

"Is everything okay?" Tori asked nervously on the stage.

"What'd Amy do to you guys?" Artemis asked too.

"Is CeCe finally leaving?" Jude asked as well.

"Everything's fine Tori, Amy did nothing and no, CeCe is with us for the indefinite future," Elliot answered. "Now if you're all done, I think we've got an audition to hear."

"Yes, we do," Tori said with a wide smile.

"Then the stage is yours," Elliot told her as he sat down in his seat.

"Make it something amazing," CeCe said as she sat down too.

Tori stood on stage, closed her eyes and pointed at the band to begin but just as they started the school bell rang signifying the end of lunch.

"No," Tori sighed.

"You can't be serious," Milo groaned.

"She's been waiting all day for this! Come on!" Artemis yelled.

"Wait!" Elliot yelled as he raised his hand. "This club is for everyone and I don't need to hear you sing to say that you are in this club!"

"What?" Tori asked slightly confused.

"You've come back twice now to perform, you showed you want to be here. I know you can sing and you don't have to sing to show me," Elliot declared trying to make Tori feel better about not singing. "Now we should all probably get to class."

Everyone began to get up and leave except for Tori who was still standing on the stage.

"But…" Tori stammered.

"Don't worry Tori, next club meeting you'll sing, I promise," Milo told her.

"I'll be sitting there cheering you on as well," Artemis added.

"And I'll be your hype woman," Jude finished as all three walked away to leave thinking Tori was following them, but was still on stage.

As the last person left, Tori stood quietly on the stage looking around wishing she got her opportunity to sing, "Why always me?"

"Sing!" Niko cheered as he walked from the back fo the auditorium to the front row. "You've waited all day for this, don't let the damn bell tell you what to do."

"But I'll get in trouble," Tori began. "It's fine, I'm used to this."

"You might be used to it but that doesn't mean I'll allow it," Niko told her. "You've been waiting for this all day, so don't say no."

"But-" Tori began before being interrupted by Niko.

"No buts! Come on Wendy, let's hear what you've got," Niko encouraged Tori as he took his seat.

Tori's sad face turned into a happy one as she looked at Niko, "Thanks Peter Pan."

"What are you waiting for? I've seen faster pensioners sing!" Niko joked as Tori prepared herself.

Tori closed her eyes and began to sing.

 _(All That Matters from Finding Neverland performed by Tori)_

 _{Tori stood on stage with the microphone stand in front of her with her eyes closed and began to feel the music as she performed._

 _[Tori]_

 _There are days when I feel so afraid I  
_ _Can hardly remember to breathe  
_ _When reality crashes is wave after wave  
_ _Pulling me farther beneath  
_ _So what's the point in planning for a future  
_ _If it all can be stolen away?  
_ _It's all I can do to hold on and survive  
_ _When the colors have faded to grey.  
_ _But my children need so much more from me  
_ _And they give me the strength to go on  
_ _Whatever may come_

 _{Elliot and CeCe entered the room and remained deadly silent as they sat at the back without Tori or Niko noticing them.}_

 _[Tori]_

 _And all that matters now  
_ _Is where I go from here  
_ _I know I'll find a way  
_ _If I live for today  
_ _The beating of my heart  
_ _Is all that matters_

 _{Tori opened her eyes and looked directly at Niko as she began to sing with a huge smile across her whole face}_

 _[Tori_

 _He makes sense of all of my chaos  
_ _In ways I can never explain  
_ _He turns all of my sadness into a smile  
_ _He's helping me live life again!  
_ _It's the light in the eyes of my children  
_ _It's the sound of their laughter once more  
_ _It's a glimpse of a life I dared only to dream  
_ _And a dream only life could restore!  
_ _And I know that some  
_ _May not understand  
_ _But he's guiding me safely to shore  
_ _Not afraid anymore_

 _{Tori grabbed the microphone and moved slowly forward to the centre of the stage and basked in the stage lights as she sung}_

 _[Tori]_

 _And all that matters now  
_ _Is where I go from here  
_ _There's an easier way  
_ _If I live for today  
_ _The singing in my heart  
_ _Is all that matters.  
_ _It takes me far away!  
_ _There's an easier way  
_ _If I live for today  
_ _The singing in my heart  
_ _Is  
_ _All  
_ _That  
_ _Matters_

"Wow," Niko sighed as Tori finished. "That was spell-bounding."

"You mean it?" Tori asked happily as she ran down to Niko. "Do you think the others will like it?"

"I think we will," Elliot said as he stood up from the back with CeCe. "That was spectacular."

"I never thought a show tune would actually sound good," CeCe joked.

"Seriously?" Tori asked filled with excitement.

"The little girl with the powerful voice," Elliot said. "Maybe Jax is right, this club is like American Idol."

"Well I think we've found the winner," Niko complimented Tori who just blushed.

"Hate to interrupt the cute moment, but you both might want to run and not get a detention" CeCe told them both. "Just saying."

"Nothing new to me," Niko joked as he got up to leave with Tori following behind him. "Mrs Phillips hates me anyway, she'll give me a detention for anything."

"She can't be that bad," Tori said as Niko opened the door.

"She gave me a detention for showing her a cute picture of a cat," Niko told her as they both left the auditorium leaving Elliot and CeCe alone.

"Now are you ready to return the favour I gave you?" CeCe asked Elliot.

"What did you have in mind?" Elliot questioned.

SCENE CHANGE

"I'm proud of you, you know that right?" Artemis asked Milo as they walked through the halls together.

"What did I do?" Milo questioned.

"Joining the Glee club. I mean you did run out of options and couldn't sing anywhere in the whole of New York and I kind of had to force you into it," Artemis listed.

"Thanks for reminding me," Milo sighed.

"But you did it and that's what matters. Who knows you might actually do some good there. Take someone under your rockstar wing," Artemis teased.

"A student? I'm a rocker not a teacher," Milo sternly said.

"Sure you are but it never hurts to teach the next generation," Artemis playfully said.

"Not going to happen, I'm already going to lose so much free time because of this stupid club, I'm not going to teach a kid all I know," Milo told her.

"I guess with all that free time gone I won't get to see you that much anymore," Artemis teased.

"You should join the club, but oh wait you can't sing," Milo sarcastically said.

"Maybe I will just to spite you," Artemis joked.

"Seriously?" Milo asked.

"Who knows, I might even be better than you?" Artemis teased.

"I've heard you sing in the shower, I don't think that will happen," Milo laughed.

"We'll see Miloco, maybe I'll surprise you," Artemis said as they exited the building to see a crowd gathered around a car in the parking lot. "What's going on?"

"Something good by the looks of it," Milo commented as the both approached the parking lot to see two cars, one that was sarong wrapped and another that was covered in sticky notes of multiple colours. "Holy shiitake mushrooms."

"This is freaking brilliant, who's cars are they?" Artemis asked with excitement.

"What happened?" Amy shrieked upon seeing her car cover in sticky notes.

"Matilda! Who did this to you?" Bruce yelled shortly after seeing his car sarong wrapped.

"Oh this just gets better," Milo told Artemis.

"Milo! You did this!" Bruce bellowed at Milo as he stormed over to him.

"Back off Bruce," Artemis told him as she stood in-between Bruce and Milo. "He's been in Spanish the entire afternoon, he couldn't of done that to your cars even if he tried."

"Look at that smug look! He did it," Bruce spat at them both.

Artemis sighed, "Let me say that again slowly. He's been in Spanish the entire afternoon."

"He found a way to do it!" Bruce yelled again.

"At this point calling you an idiot would be an insult to stupid people everywhere," Artemis sighed.

"Who did this then?" Amy angrily asked.

"I don't know, but they're now my new school hero," Artemis admired.

"I'll buy them lunch for the year," Milo added.

"If anyone knows who did this tell me now!" Amy yelled at the crowd around her car but nobody stepped forward or said anything.

The camera panned over to Elliot and CeCe leaning against a chainlink fence admiring the freak out that Amy and Bruce were having.

"That felt so good," CeCe revelled in Amy's despair.

"Bruce and Amy both suffering, I'd say that's a good end to the day," Elliot added.

"Until tomorrow when Amy continues with her usual destruction of me," CeCe said in a monotone voice.

"But for once you've got someone who's got your back," Elliot reassured her. "As long as you're in this club, I've got your back."

"First time I'm not alone I guess," CeCe commented.

"And that's what this club is going to be out," Elliot began. "Anyone who's ever felt alone can join us and be apart of something more. They will never be alone. None of them will."

"I like that, I like that a lot," CeCe complimented. "Now just one question."

"What's that?" Elliot asked.

"Who's going to join next?" CeCe asked.

* * *

 _ **CAST:**_

 _ **Elliot Wade Cavaliere (Peyton Meyer)**_

 _ **Cecilia Davenport (Lilli Reinhart)**_

 _ **Milo Gunner (Jamie Campbell Bower)**_

 _ **Artemis Eileen Cole (Casey Lee Williams)**_

 _ **Victoria Marie Liddle (Sabrina Carpenter)**_

 _ **Josie Ann Crowder (Landry Bender)**_

 _ **Ajax Christian Lexington The Third (Alex Aino)**_

 _ **Nicholas Fitzgerald Lee (Choi Minho)**_

 _ **Jude Winters (Zhavia)**_

 _ **Sabrina Calloway (Billie Eilish)**_

 _ **Amy James (Chloe Bridges)**_

 _ **Bruce McTames (Leo Howard)**_

 _ **SONGS:**_

 _ **One Night Only by The Struts performed by Milo Gunner**_

 _ **Don't Kill My Vibe by Sigrid performed by Jude Winters**_

 _ **SING by My Chemical Romance performed by Josie Ann Crowder**_

 _ **All That Matters Now from Finding Neverland performed by Victoria Marie Liddle**_

 **And there we have it the first full episode of Glee: The OC Project. Now I'm telling everyone now not every single character that was submitted could be featured in the first episode but they will be featured in later episodes as introducing all these new characters along would be a challenge. But I'm excited to finally get this on the way! So tell me, what did you enjoy most about this chapter? Any characters you really liked? Relationships you see happening? Friendships you Like? Feel free to say what you would like to happen as well!**

 **Really enjoyed writing a lot of these characters, particularly the relationship between Artemis and Milo, the way they bounced off each other was great and Jax was a great comic relief too. I hope you all enjoy this and I have to say thanks for the characters, they're all tremendous and each one so far I have loved writing! Here's to the next episode!**

 **Keep the light Shining  
Lux**


	3. Episode 2: The Hotel California

**After another long wait here it is the second episode of Glee: The OC Project. Apologies that it took so long but I had a few more character submissions that kind of fit perfectly with the story and because I had so many characters to write for an introduce this whole thing got re-wrote more times than I care to imagine. It's done now though and I hope you all enjoy it! Without further ado I present to you Episode two Hotel California!**

* * *

"We need more members." Elliot began as he stood next to CeCe in front of Tori, Josie, Jude, Milo, Artemis and Jax in the choir room. It was nothing fancy, just a few red chairs, a whiteboard, a few instruments scattered around and a singular bookshelf filled with sheet music. It was a big room yes but it wasn't as grand as some of the rooms other clubs were given by the school.

"Wait, why do we need more?" Jude asked as she leant forward in her red chair. "There's only so many people I can learn to tolerate."

"The national show choir association won't let us compete in competitions with just four members and before any of you say anything me and Elliot don't count," CeCe explained to everyone.

"Wait, why don't you two count?" Josie questioned.

"We run the club. We don't perform. So tragically we don't count as members of the club," CeCe explained. "Which is why we need you all to find new members."

"There's hundreds of students at this school and more than just you four must want to join. So we need you to go out and find more members," Elliot added.

"And because the two of them always seem to be at these meetings we're expecting Artemis and Jax to help too," CeCe told them both.

"Boo!" Jax booed from his seat. "I'm only here to laugh at the bad auditions, now you expect me to actually help?"

"I don't expect it Jax, I demand it," CeCe fired back at Jax who slunk down into his chair with his arms crossed. "Artemis I presume you have no problems with this?"

"I was going to join today anyway," Artemis stated nonchalantly to a now shocked room of people. "What?"

"I thought this wasn't your scene?" Tori asked with a chuckle.

"I changed my mind short stuff," Artemis replied with a wink at Tori.

"You know you only joined because you'd miss me too much," Milo teased. "You wouldn't know what to do without me."

"Sure, and Hitler was a civil rights activist," Artemis joked.

"Wow," Milo feigned shock. "You're comparing missing me to Adolf Hitler. That hurt Artemis that really hurt."

"Milo, learn when to be quiet," Artemis told him whilst shoving him in his chair. "You know that our friendship is like a scar, ugly but unfortunately permanent."

"That was both sweet and really insulting," Milo commented.

"That was kind of the point sweetheart," Artemis replied with a smirk.

"Well that brings us up to five members, just seven more to go," Elliot cheered. "Now does anyone have any ideas for how we can get people to join or who we could get to join?"

"We could perform in an assembly? The whole school could see and it'd get some people interested," Jude suggested with a sly smirk. "I mean it could get us blacklisted by the whole school like last year, isn't that what happened with you Davenport?"

"It's CeCe, and I'd recommend you stay quiet Judith," CeCe bit back. "Any real suggestions from someone who hasn't been held back a grade?"

"What if we tried to get some of the band club to join?" Josie suggested. "They all love music and could really help us out with choosing songs?"

"Plus they're less popular than we are," Milo added liking where Josie was coming from.

"Less popular than the Glee club?" Jax asked. "Those poor kids, that's a record nobody wants."

"Okay Josie we need you to go after the band club, see if you can get anyone interested," Elliot told her as he wrote her role on the whiteboard.

"I was also thinking, maybe we could get Niko to join?" Tori asked quietly, feeling a bit more unsure about this idea.

"Niko? You want my boy to join Glee club?" Jax asked. "I know you planned your vows when you locked eyes with him but he won't join this club, not a chance. If he does I'll join and wear a pink feather suit to school."

"Vows?" Tori blushed.

"What makes you so sure Jax?" Artemis questioned him, changing the subject of Tori's love life. "I mean Niko has never really been one for doing what people expect him to do."

"Look you can act like you know Niko but the reality is I'm the only one who does," Jax bragged. "He won't join. There's a higher chance of CeCe kissing me."

"I'd rather shave my eyeballs than do that," CeCe bluntly responded.

"I've had worse compliments," Jax chuckled with a wink.

"We could still try," Tori pleaded trying to push the idea forward. "Niko's popular, he might be able to get more people interested in joining."

"She's right, Niko's popularity might help this club get some interest," Elliot reasoned. "Tori can try to get Niko to join and if it doesn't work she can always try other people. Sound good?"

"Perfect," Tori replied happily.

"So we've got band club members and Niko… Do we have any realistic suggestions that might help us get members and not make us less popular than Trump?" CeCe asked and was met with complete silence. "Fine, I'll make a suggestion. Xavier Bradshaw."

"Isn't he the guy who made the debate club popular?" Artemis asked.

"Correct," CeCe began. "Each debate now opens with a live music show, if you join the club you get a free meal at any restaurant in the city and they have a monthly rap battle debate. Xavier revolutionised that club and if there's anybody we can get who can people to join its him. It is crucial we get him to join which is why I am going to assign Elliot to get him."

"Wait, why me and not you? You seem to know more about it than me?" Elliot asked quickly.

"Because Xavier doesn't exactly like me," CeCe answered.

"What a surprise," Milo sarcastically said.

"But I'm also going to Junction School of Arts today," CeCe explained. "Their glee club has won the show choir championships three years in a row and my friend there, Ike, is letting me see their club perform a few numbers."

"Ike?" Milo asked in a disgruntled voice.

"Get over it Milo," Artemis told him. "Ike kicked you out for a reason, you beat up a clown, I can't believe that sentence actually came out my mouth."

"It was my band! He had no right to kick me out," Milo complained.

"Yeah, yeah, cry me a river and get over it," Artemis told Milo whilst rolling her eyes as the bell rang behind her.

"That's it for todays meeting, you all know what you need to do," Elliot declared as everyone began to leave the room except for Josie who ran to CeCe as she left.

"CeCe, it worked! My brother and parents have no clue about me not being on the team!" Josie exclaimed with joy.

"Glad it worked for you, I on the other hand have been getting none stop calls and texts from your brother and parents about it," CeCe sighed as she walked down the hall with Josie beside her. "They're more annoying than those telemarketer calls."

"Sorry, I know they weren't too happy but I'm sure they'll stop soon," Josie reassured her. "As long as I'm in the reserves they won't care."

"You better be right, I'm this close to changing my number," CeCe hissed whilst holding her fingers close together. "Look I've got to get over to Junction, I'll be back at lunch and you need to sit with me. The whole squad wants to meet the next legendary Crowder."

"But I'm going to the art room at lunch," Josie told CeCe.

"Well you're going to have to change your plans," CeCe said before realising how sad Josie looked receiving the news. "Look, I know you love art but the team wants to meet you. It's one lunch and then you can go back to the art room, I promise."

"Just one lunch?" Josie asked nervously. "Then I can go back to painting?"

"One lunch," CeCe reassured her. "Now if you'll excuse me I have a subway to catch."

"I'll see you at lunch," Josie said as her and CeCe parted ways as the camera zoomed in on Artemis and Milo walking down the hall.

"You're going to go to Junction aren't you?" Artemis asked Milo in an exasperated voice. "I know what you're like Milo and I can already tell you it's a bad idea."

"I have unfinished business with Ike," Milo replied.

"No, your ego just couldn't handle the fact that your sheer talent couldn't keep you in the band," Artemis sarcastically explained.

"At least you said I had sheer talent," Milo teased.

"Talking to you is like talking to a brick wall, actually no that's insulting to the wall. The wall might actually listen to me and ask me about my day. Oh hey Artemis how're you? Are you going to drama club later? Why yes I am thank you so much for asking!" Artemis said in an annoyed tone.

"You're still in drama club?" Milo asked. "I thought you left after the Spring play disaster."

"Hey the club didn't know those two were method actors and who sells poison to minors?" Artemis questioned. "But don't change the subject, you going to Junction is bad news. Just stop focusing on Ike and focus on the Glee club."

"Hard to focus when the only reason I'm in this stupid club is because of Ike," Milo bluntly responded.

"Now how do you think our surrogate daughter would feel if she heard you say that about the Glee club?" Artemis teased to a now confused Milo.

"Surrogate daughter?" Milo asked.

"Tori. After all that fatherly advice plus the love and support we gave her I feel it's only right that she now becomes our high school surrogate daughter," Artemis explained.

"I knew you were strange but not that strange," Milo teased her. "I'm going to go before you want me to give her the birds and the bees talk."

"Fine, but don't go to Junction. If I have to tell your daughter about how you've gone off on your own again," Artemis lectured Milo who began to walk away from her.

"I can't promise anything!" Milo yelled back as he walked out the front door of the school.

"CeCe is gonna be pissed… Man I wish I was there to record it!" Artemis complained.

* * *

Elliot walked out onto the school track field trying to find Xavier Bradshaw. He'd asked around and was told that he was usually out on the field running laps, apparently his Football training was extremely intense, after he'd eaten lunch and since he wasn't in the cafeteria this was his best bet. As he looked out onto the field he saw one sole person running laps with one speaker playing some classic rock songs for him and as he approached the entrance to the field Elliot ran to him and began to jog alongside him.

"Xavier Bradshaw?" Elliot asked jogging beside him.

"Hey man," Xavier greeted him. "If you're trying to get onto the football team I can't help you, coach is the guy who decides that but best of luck at try outs."

"I'm not here for football try outs," Elliot told him.

"Seriously?" Xavier questioned. "You're built like a machine dude, you'd be a great running back."

"Thanks, but I'm actually here to talk about you joining the Glee club," Elliot explained. "We're looking for new members and I heard around the school that you really changed the face of the debate club and that you're a bit of a musician yourself."

Xavier sighed as he continued to run, "Do you know how many people ask me to join their clubs each year because of the debate club? It's getting to the hundreds right now."

"We're not like other clubs though, we've got something that the others don't," Elliot told him.

"What is it then? Or more importantly what are you?" Xavier questioned which caused Elliot to stop in his tracks and Xavier to do the same.

Elliot stood there trying to think about what the Glee club was actually about and what made it special, that is until he noticed that the speakers were playing Hotel California by The Eagles, "We are the Hotel California."

"You're one of the best rock songs to ever be made?" Xavier questioned with a large amount of confusion on his face.

"I'm guessing you like the song?" Elliot asked.

"One of my favourites, I'm a sucker for classic rock," Xavier told Elliot.

"Do you know what the song is about?" Elliot asked Xavier wondering if he actually knew.

Xavier raised his eyebrows realising he had no clue, "A hotel in California?"

"No, it's about a group of people coming to create something that's much bigger than they are. It's about creating something special that they're all connected too. It's about creating something that will always be apart of them. That's the Glee club, we are the Hotel California," Elliot explained to Xavier who was slightly taken aback by his speech.

"You got all that from one song?" Xavier asked whilst laughing.

"I'm quite good at thinking on my feet," Elliot laughed.

"You've got something with this club, really something," Xavier contemplated.

"And that's why we need someone like you. Someone to help change people's opinion on the club, make them see it's not a stupid club," Elliot continued.

Xavier placed his hands on his hips and sighed, "Look, I'm not the guy who made the debate club popular. I'm just the face of the club."

"What do you mean?" Elliot asked with a confused expression on his face.

"I didn't come up with all those changes to the club, Rhys Dignam did," Xavier confessed.

"Who's he?" Elliot followed up.

"He's an old friend," Xavier smiled as he began. "Back in freshman year he they were going to get rid of debate club. No one was joining and the school had better things to do with the funds. Rhys loved that club, so when he begged me to join to help save it I couldn't say no. When that didn't work he went around New York and got some major restaurant chains to sponsor the club, told me to perform before any debates and got some local rappers to write us rap battles once a month. The school went crazy for it all and the debate club was saved."

"Wait but why does everyone think that you made all the changes to the club?" Elliot asked.

"Rhys doesn't like to be the centre of attention," Xavier explained. "He told me to take the credit so he could still be just Rhys and not, well this."

"But if he doesn't like the attention why does he like debating on stage in front of everyone?" Elliot questioned getting more confused by all this information.

"He likes being on stage, zoning out, just focusing on what he has to do and then hearing the applause afterwards," Xavier answered as he began to walk away from Elliot. "So yeah if you're wanting someone who can change your club I'm not the guy."

"I still want you to join," Elliot told a surprised Xavier.

Xavier stopped in his tracks, "But I'm not who you want."

"You are," Elliot began. "You risked losing all your popularity to help a friend save something that they really loved. We could really use someone as selfless as you in Glee club."

"I'll think about it," Xavier said really liking the way Elliot saw him. "If you want to find Rhys go to the cafeteria at lunch, he'll be sitting by the trash cans by himself with a book in his hands. He likes to read and eat at the same time."

"Good to know," Elliot replied as he walked back to the school before turning back to Xavier. "The next meeting is after school, feel free to come!"

"Sure," Xavier chuckled as he began to run laps around the field again.

* * *

Artemis walked into the drama room with a wide smile on her face. This room had been her own personal sanctuary ever since freshman year, she loved coming in here and forgetting about whatever was happening in her life and putting her all into the character she was given.

She'd arrived early for drama club and thought she was the only person in the room until she saw Sabrina sitting with her earphones in with an annoyed expression on her face and a girl sitting next to her with long black hair and was wearing a pair of black ripped jeans, a red t-shirt and a black leather jacket, who looked like she wanted to talk to Sabrina.

"Don't even try," Artemis chuckled. "When Sabs has her earphones in it's like she's in a completely different world."

The girl turned to Artemis and her eyes widened with joy as she got up to greet Artemis, "Finally someone to talk at! Hi, I'm Gianna but everyone calls me Gia."

"I'm Artemis, don't ask about the name. Are you new? I don't think I've seen you in drama club before?" Artemis asked as she moved to put he bag down next to Sabrina, who was now taking her earphones out.

"I'm a freshman but I moved here recently," Gia told Artemis. "Miss Maclay saw me in my old school's musical and told me to join drama club when I moved here."

"School musical?" Sabrina asked putting her earphones in her bag. "We haven't had a musical since the last musical had people leaving with their ears bleeding."

"Who knew Les Miserables could be butchered worse than what Russel Crowe did to it?" Artemis laughed as she sat next to Sabrina. "I'm guessing you're a singer?"

Gia smiled as she sat on the floor in front of them, "I can sing, dance and act."

"A triple threat," Sabrina sighed. "Please tell me you're not a cocky nuisance like the rest of the triple threats I've met."

"Cocky? No. A nuisance? I've been told I am," Gia chuckled.

"Perfect," Sabrina bluntly said whilst rolling her eyes.

"So what was the musical you did for Miss Maclay? Guessing it was one of the typical high school ones, you know Cats, Phantom of the Opera?" Artemis asked distracting Gia from Sabrina.

"It was actually Aida," Gia proudly stated to a surprised Artemis and Sabrina. "I kind of forced the musical theatre department to do it instead of my teachers musical about her life."

"You're kidding me right?" Sabrina asked. "What was it called? My Midlife Crisis?"

"Close, it was called My Limited Success: A Rags To Hand Towels Story," Gia laughed along with Artemis and Sabrina.

"Kind of wish I got to see that musical," Artemis told Gia. "I can just see it now, a full scale musical number for Life In The Shoes Of A Nobody."

"Don't forget the classics, Even My Birth Was Disappointing and Wasted Potential," Sabrina added.

"The worst part is those were actual songs in it," Gia laughed.

"You should've done that musical, I'd of paid to see that rather that Aida," Artemis told her.

"If you saw me play Aida you'd think differently," Gia bragged. "I made the broadway cast look like the amateur dramatics society."

"Well why don't you perform it now?" Artemis asked. "It's just me and Sabs here and if you're as good as you say you are then I really need to hear it."

Gia hopped up and moved back before saying, "Gladly, get ready for the performance of your life!"

 _My Strongest Suit from Aida performed by Gia_

 _{Gia stood in the centre of the drama room and began to get into the part of Aida as she acted out everything as she did in her original show. completely embodying the part}_

 _[Gia]_

 _In life one has to face a huge assortment  
_ _Of nauseating fads and good advice  
_ _There's health and fitness  
_ _Diet and deportment  
_ _And other pointless forms of sacrifice  
_ _Conversation? Wit? I am a doubter  
_ _Manners? Charm?  
_ _They're no way to impress  
_ _So forget the inner me , observe the outer  
_ _I am what I wear and how I dress_

 _{As the bass kicked in Gia began to move her hips to the beat whilst becoming slightly more over the top with her facial expressions and arm movements}_

 _[Gia]_

 _Oh now I believe in looking  
_ _Like my time on earth is cooking  
_ _Whether polka dotted  
_ _Striped or even checked  
_ _With the some glamour guaranteeing  
_ _Every fibre on of my being  
_ _Is displayed to quite remarkable effect  
_ _From your cradle via trousseau Ah  
_ _To your deathbed you're on view, so Ah  
_ _Never compromise, accept no substitute Ah  
_ _I would rather wear a barrel Ah  
_ _Than conservative apparel Ah  
_ _For my dress has always been Ah  
_ _My strongest suit Ah  
_ _Overwear  
_ _Underwear  
_ _Anytime  
_ _Anywhere_

 _{As the backing track kicked in Gia began to move more around the room and becoming more sassy with every single movement and grabbing scarfs, jackets and whatever she could find to pretend to be the certain pieces of clothing she listed.}_

 _[Gia]_

 _Staying in or hitting town wards Ooh ooh ooh ah  
_ _From the top and working downwards Ooh ooh ooh ah  
_ _I ensure that every stitch Ooh ooh ooh ah  
_ _Is stitched in time  
_ _Whether wig or hat or turban Is stitched in time  
_ _Whether clad boudoir or urban Ooh ooh ooh ah  
_ _Not to strut your stuff Ooh ooh ooh ah  
_ _Outrageously's a crime Ooh ooh ooh ah  
_ _Such a crime  
_ _And the few who are invited Oooh overwear  
_ _To my wardrobe are delighted Oooh underwear  
_ _As they wander through my things Oooh anytime  
_ _To find en route We're wandering through your things_

 _{On the anything but normal line she looks at Artemis and Sabrina and gestures to herself}_

 _[Gia]_

 _Ooh negligee  
_ _That in negligee or formal Ooh anything but normal normal  
_ _I am anything but normal  
_ _Ooh ah_

 _{Gia walks up onto the steps that Artemis and Sabrina are sitting on and begins instructing them to find things like in the song. Artemis plays along grabbing anything she could find but Sabrina just sitting their not caring in the slightest}_

 _[Gia]_

 _For my dress has always been Overwear, underwear  
_ _My strongest suit Anytime, anywhere  
_ _Overwear, underwear  
_ _Anytime, anywhere  
_ _I am what I wear Overwear, underwear  
_ _Anytime, anywhere  
_ _Overwear, underwear  
_ _I said anytime Anytime  
_ _Anywhere  
_ _Finest  
_ _Divinest  
_ _So bring me all my finest  
_ _Most audacious, my divinest Most revealing most  
_ _Most revealing expensive  
_ _Most expensive and to boot Most arresting_

 _{During the musical break Gia dances as much as she can remember from her show before disappearing behind a curtain and reappearing in the garments that Artemis had found her causing Artemis to laugh as Gia becomes a full sass queen for the final parts of the performance}_

 _[Gia]_

 _Most heart stopping  
_ _Most arresting Most heart-stoping  
_ _Overwear  
_ _Most heart stopping Underwear  
_ _Most free-flowing Anytime  
_ _Most eye-popping  
_ _Most arresting Anywhere  
_ _Most heart-stopping  
_ _Dress has always been  
_ _Dress has always been  
_ _I am what I wear  
_ _My strongest suit  
_ _I am what I wear  
_ _My strongest suit  
_ _I am what I wear  
_ _You know that  
_ _I am what I wear  
_ _Dress has always been  
_ _My strongest  
_ _Dress has always been My strongest  
_ _My strongest My strongest suit  
_ _My strongest  
_ _My strongest My strongest  
_ _My stroooooooooongest suit My strongest  
_ _My strongest suit  
_ _My strongest suit!_

"Have you by any chance heard of Glee club?" Artemis asked with a smile.

"Great, another member," Sabrina sarcastically said.

* * *

Josie walked through the halls with her head down as she approached her locker. Word had gotten round since her audition that she was a Crowder and almost all of the sophomores, juniors and seniors were trying to be her friend, or at least try and get her to send a message to Matt.

As she opened her locker to place her books inside a wave of notes fell out which got a lot of looks from the students around her. She nervously bent down and began to pick the notes up when a young boy wearing a red hoodie and black jeans began to help her.

"Oh you don't need to help," Josie quietly said as the boy continued to assist.

"Are you kidding?" the boy asked happily. " These notes are a great read! So is this a lot of secret admirers or one really obsessive one who also has a crush on your brother?"

"It's not funny," Josie told him as she picked up the last of the notes and stood up.

"Sorry, I was just trying to cheer you up," the boy apologised as he stood up too.

"Thanks, but it didn't work," Josie sighed as she put the notes in the trash.

"What were all those notes for anyway?" the boy asked.

"You don't know?" Josie questioned hoping he actually didn't and wasn't joking.

"No clue," he told her. "Whoever sent them is… obsessive."

"You're telling me," Josie chuckled. "I'm Josie by the way."

"I'm Theodore," He replied. "But everyone calls me Teddy and by everyone I mean my mom and dad."

"Well add me to that list," Josie told him. "How come I haven't seen you around here before?"

"I just moved here," Teddy explained. "My dad got a new job here and my mom didn't want to move. Two months later she finally agreed when she heard New York had one of the best medical centres around."

"A medical centre got your mom to move here?" Josie asked with a puzzled expression.

Teddy shrugged, "If you knew my mom you wouldn't be surprised. So what's this school like anyway? Anything interesting or amazing?"

"Not really," Josie told him as she closed her locker. "I mean, we've got a great sports program. The football teams won back to back championships, so's the soccer team and the basketball team is getting better too."

"Not great for an asthmatic boy who needs an inhaler going up the stairs," Teddy joked as he walked with Josie. "Anything besides sports?"

"Sorry all this school's really good at is sports," Josie explained. "There's a few clubs you can join and there's a nice field where we can eat sometimes."

"A field and some clubs," Teddy sighed with disappointment. "Please at least tell me this school has a band club."

Josie's eyes widened at the mention of this club, "Wait you want to join band club? What instrument do you play? Do you sing too?"

"Isn't the new guy meant to ask all the questions?" Teddy asked.

"Sorry," Josie nervously apologised. "I'm apart of the Glee club and we're looking for new members. I kind of wanted some band club people to join because they know the most about music in this school."

"Flattery will get you everywhere," Teddy told Josie. "I play the piano and yes I sing too. When's the audition and how do I get in?"

"We don't have auditions," Josie happily told him. "We believe everyone should be apart of this club, no matter who or what they are."

"Sounds like a political movement I will happily be apart of," Teddy said. "So how did you join the club? I'm guessing you're an amazing singer."

"Actually it was in return for a favour," Josie began. "I auditioned and CeCe, she's the head cheerleader and a family friend, would lie to my parent's about me making the team."

"Couldn't you just tell them you didn't make it?" Teddy asked being slightly confused by it.

"You don't know my family," Josie sighed. "They'd never of let it go with the school or CeCe, so this is the better option. Minus the fact I have to sit with the cheerleaders this lunch."

"Why do you have to sit with the cheerleaders?" Teddy followed up.

"Sadly they all want to meet the sister of Matthew Crowder," Josie mumbled.

"This is more complicated than my mom's Spanish soap operas," Teddy joked. "Well if the cheerleaders get too boring I could do with sitting with someone."

"How about after I've eaten I take you to the band room?" Josie asked Teddy sweetly. "I kind of want to hear you play, plus It'd be nice to talk to someone who doesn't know my brother."

"He can't be that bad," Teddy comforted her.

"He isn't, he's actually an amazing big brother," Josie explained, remembering how much she actually admired her brother. "But I've lived in his shadow so long I've kind of forgotten what daylight looks like."

"Wow… surprisingly deep," Teddy said as the bell rang. "See you at lunch?"

"See you then," Josie said as the two walked in opposite directions down the hall.

* * *

CeCe stood outside of Junction School of Arts and admired the school. She'd always loved the idea of going to a private school but her grades were never up to standard and going an arts one was the last thing she'd of done. She stood there for another few seconds before rolling her eyes and turning round to see nothing.

"Milo I know you're hiding behind that tree! I can see your reflection in the windows of the school!" she yelled at Milo who stepped out from behind a tree and walked over to CeCe. "What are you doing here? You should be at school, not skipping to follow me."

"I have unfinished business with Ike," Milo explained.

"You're kidding me right?" CeCe asked. "You couldn't sort that out when I'm not meeting him to help the Glee club out? Or you know maybe you could not hold a stupid grudge over being kicked out of a band that was never yours in the first place."

"I started the band," Milo angrily told CeCe.

"Ike and the four other members say otherwise," CeCe fired back. "I know you're not the smartest guys around but that's five against one and five is a bigger number than one."

"Look Davenport," Milo began. "You can try and tell me to go away but we both know that's not gonna happen. So how about we skip ten minutes ahead and we just go into the school together."

"It's CeCe," CeCe sighed as she glared at Milo, "Don't mess this up. Unlike you I actually like Ike and if he can help this club then he's a great ally to have."

"I've known Ike my whole life and he won't help you unless there's something in it for him," Milo told CeCe as she turned and began to walk to the school.

"Then why did you want to be in a band with him in the first place?" CeCe asked. "Is it because he's a talented performer or because no one else was going to join with just you there?"

"Neither, he forced his way into the band," Milo told CeCe as they both entered the school. "He lives for applause, it's like a weird drug for him. He can't live without it."

"So you're saying he's like Tinkerbell? If he doesn't have applause he dies? Sounds more like you than it does Ike, Milobell." CeCe teased him.

"Just proves how much you don't know either of us," Milo insisted.

"Like knowing you is a good thing," CeCe fired back as she saw a young male with brown spiked up hair walk down the corridor. "Ike!"

"CeCe! Still wearing that cheerleaders outfit I see!" Ike cheered as they both embraced until Ike saw Milo. "Well if it isn't Milo. I thought I smelt desperation and lack of talent in this school."

"And if it isn't Ike, the man who traumatised the deaf with his singing," Milo insulted Ike.

"Still got that loveable charm I see. Why is he here?" Ike asked CeCe.

"Milo decided that it would be a good idea to follow me down here so you two could finally have that heart to heart," CeCe told Ike sarcastically. "Why do you think he's here?"

"He's still raging about the band? And I thought Taylor Swift could hold a grudge," Ike joked. "I'm not in the mood to deal with you so just got back home and continue to act like you were birthed out of Axl Rose's anus during his wedlock with Slash."

"We have unfinished business Ike," Milo told him. "You took my band from me. I worked my ass off to get that band to where it is now. I poured blood sweat and tears into it and I want it back. Now."

"Took?" Ike questioned with a laugh. "Milo, you do realise that the band all voted to get rid of you, don't you? It wasn't just me."

"No you kicked me out!" Milo yelled back at him. "I know you Ike. I know that you're not the type of guy to do things like that, if you wanted me out you would of forced them to kick me out!"

"Milo, why don't you just go back to Elmwood, go to the front office and get a refund on your school fees because you're just waisting your time there," Ike told Milo with a smirk.

"Say that again," Milo told Ike as he stepped straight in front of Ike and got as close to him as possible whilst maintaining eye contact.

"Milo, back off! You knew he'd be like this so stand down," CeCe demanded as she quickly stepped in-between the two of them before seeing how Milo wasn't moving. "Please."

Milo looked down and saw CeCe looking up at him willing him to stand down, "Fine, but I'm not leaving."

"That's fine with me," Ike said. "Just make sure you actually behave yourself, Milo."

"Shut up Ike," CeCe told him. "You're the one who made him lose it. So how about you both play nice so I can actually see what I wanted to see."

"Fine," Ike responded as he began to walk away whilst ushering them both to follow.

* * *

Niko stood on the soccer field doing keep ups with a soccer ball with his earphones in playing some of his favourite songs. No one else from the team was practicing with him, Jax said he would come but considering how unreliable he is Niko wasn't surprised when he didn't turn up. When ever he played soccer he always entered a world of his own, which is why he jumped when Tori tapped his shoulder, causing him to drop the ball.

"Sorry!" Tori quickly said as she bent down to pick the ball up whilst Niko took out his earphones.

"Wendy?" Niko asked. "What're you doing here?"

"Wendy? We're still doing that Peter?" Tori asked before giving Niko the ball awkwardly. "I wanted to talk to you."

"Not that I don't what to speak to you but how'd you know I'd be here?" Niko followed up.

"Jax told me," Tori told him. "He said you'd be here practicing… He also told me to tell you sorry he couldn't come he had to organise birthday party decorations for his dog."

"That'd be a good excuse if it wasn't for the fact he has a cat, not a dog," Niko laughed as he walked over to the bleachers with Tori following. "Has Bruce given you anymore grief since our last wonderful encounter?"

Tori smiled at the memory of Bruce doing the chicken dance, "He hasn't even been in the same room as me, thanks again for all you did last week."

"I'd hope you'd do the same if I was in a child's princess dress," Niko teased as Tori blushed heavily. "Besides my mom and sister freaking loved you. My mom and sister kept saying how much they wanted me to hang out more with you than Jax."

"That's really sweet of them," Tori complimented his family.

Niko shrugged as he sat down on the bleachers, "Sweet, annoying, same thing. So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Do you remember the Glee club I'm in?" Tori asked as she sat down next to him.

"How can I forget? You killed that audition song," Niko complimented Tori. "Seriously how did a voice that big come out of such a small body?"

"I wish I knew," Tori chuckled softly before realising she needed to talk about Glee club. "But that's not the point. The club is looking for new members and I was wondering if you wanted to join? We could really use someone like you."

"No," Niko bluntly told a slightly shocked Tori and awkward silence built between them both.

"Oh… Can I ask why?" Tori nervously asked.

"I have my reasons," Niko told her.

"Can you be a bit more exact?" Tori followed up to a silent Niko.

"Like I said, I have my reasons," Niko bluntly replied

"I just want to understand why-" Tori questioned before being interrupted.

"I don't sing, I don't dance and I'm not going to have the whole school laugh at me for doing it," Niko snapped which made Tori lean back a bit. "I'm not like you or the others, I can't do that and let people laugh at me."

"But we want to change that," Tori reasoned.

"You can try all you want but it won't happen," Niko rebuked as he stood up and began to walk to the field again. "You could be the best singer in the world and the people here would still laugh at you, throw you in the trash and make you feel like nothing."

"You don't know that," Tori told him as she followed him onto the field.

"Trust me I do," Niko replied. "You can think you're going to make something special but you won't. You'll end up being treated worse than dirt and you'll have to live with that for the rest of your time at this hell hole of a school. I mean, if it wasn't for me you'd be living that experience now."

"I might not of," Tori said quietly.

"Don't lie to yourself," Niko spat whilst turning round to face her. "You're not going to do something amazing. You're not going to make a difference. You're not going to change anything. You're just going to be that girl who wore a princess dress forever."

Tori fought back tears as she ran back towards the school building as Niko stood there with the ball in hand. He looked at the ball before angrily kicking it into the air.

"You're an idiot," Niko told himself.

* * *

"Why do you even want to see the Crescendudes perform anyway?" Ike asked as they walked down the hall at Junction school.

"Crescendudes?" Milo asked chuckling.

"Better than anything you could come up with," Ike told Milo before turning his head to CeCe again. "I mean I know they're five time national champions but I never expected you to be interested."

CeCe shrugged, "I have my reasons."

"I thought it was for-" Milo began before CeCe elbowed him in the stomach.

"The state wide writing competition about inspiring things in your community? Yes it is Milo but I didn't want Ike to know that," CeCe told Milo slowly as he realised what was going on.

"And why didn't you want me to know?" Ike asked.

"I didn't want you to make the club look perfect. I want to see the good and the bad," CeCe explained hoping this would throw Ike off the trail.

"Why didn't you say it was for the Glee club?" Milo whispered to CeCe.

"Do you go around giving rival musicians all your songs or best on stage moves?" CeCe fired back. "If he knows I'm here about our Glee club he'll kick us out of here. The Crescendudes are gods in the show choir world and if we can see how they work we might be just as good."

"The Crescendudes are definitely god like," Ike told CeCe as he stopped in front of a pair of doors causing CeCe to jump. "And you're about to see why."

"What do you mean?" CeCe asked nervously as Ike opened the doors to a huge auditorium with the Crescendudes standing on stage ready to perform.

 _This Is Gospel by Panic! At The Disco performed by The Crescendudes_

 _{Ike begins to sing whilst walking up to the stage whilst turning back to look at Milo and CeCe and wink at them. As he arrives on stage the Crescendudes all surround him, hiding him from the audience and dancing around until the chorus}_

 _[Ike]_

 _This is gospel for the fallen ones  
_ _Locked away in permanent slumber  
_ _Assembling their philosophies  
_ _From pieces of broken memories  
_ _Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart  
_ _Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart  
_ _The gnashing teeth and criminal tongues conspire against the odds  
_ _But they haven't seen the best of us yet_

 _{The Crescendudes open up and Ike appears wearing a completely new outfit, a full tuxedo to be precise as CeCe looks on in awe with Milo looking unimpressed. The Crescendudes continue to dance behind Ike not taking the attention away from him}_

 _[Ike]_

 _If you love me let me go  
_ _If you love me let me go  
_ _'Cause these words are knives that often leave scars  
_ _The fear of falling apart  
_ _And truth be told, I never was yours  
_ _The fear, the fear of falling apart_

 _[The Crescendudes]_

 _Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart  
_ _Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart_

 _{Aiden appears from the Crescendudes and stands to the left of Ike as he sings his part of the song with a very nervous expression on his face as he keeps glancing up at Ike who keeps his eyes directly on CeCe and Milo_

 _[Aiden]_

 _This is gospel for the vagabonds,  
_ _Ne'er-do-wells, insufferable bastards  
_ _Confessing their apostasies  
_ _Led away by imperfect impostors_

 _[The Crescendudes]_

 _Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart  
_ _Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart_

 _{Jake then appears and stands next to Ike as well also singing nervously}_

 _[Jake]_

 _Don't try to sleep through the end of the world  
_ _Bury me alive  
_ _'Cause I won't give up without a fight_

 _{Ike steps out and pushes the two of them aside as he begins to sing the chorus. The rest of the Crescendudes gather around Ike and lift him up into the air and move him around the stage until he ends his chorus when they slowly lower him}_

 _[Ike]_

 _If you love me let me go  
_ _If you love me let me go  
_ _'Cause these words are knives that often leave scars  
_ _The fear of falling apart  
_ _And truth be told, I never was yours  
_ _The fear, the fear of falling apart_

 _{The Crescendudes stand in formation as they sing the final part of the song}_

 _[The Crescendudes]_

 _Oh, the fear of falling apart  
_ _Oh, the fear, the fear of falling apart  
_ _Oh (This is the beat of my heart)  
_ _The fear of falling apart  
_ _Oh (This is the beat of my heart)  
_ _The fear of falling apart  
_ _Oh (This is the beat of my heart)  
_ _The fear of falling apart  
_ _Oh (This is the beat of my heart)  
_ _The fear of falling apart_

"That was incredible," CeCe softly said.

"We can do better," Milo told her as he put his feet up on the chair in front of him.

"Did you just see what they did?" CeCe asked as she began to panic. "We haven't even performed together yet, how do you expect us to be better than that?"

Milo sighed as he looked over to CeCe, "Breathe Davenport. We'll beat them."

"It's CeCe!" CeCe angrily whispered. "This club might be nothing to you but I need this club to do well. If I don't do well here then I'm as good as gone from the student council and I need to stay there, no matter what."

"Why do you even want to be on that council?" Milo asked. "They treat you like crap."

"I have my reasons Milo, the same way you have reasons for performing despite it always ending with you getting in trouble," CeCe told him.

"Touche," Milo responded as Ike walked to centre stage and looked at CeCe and Milo.

"Excuse me for two seconds," Ike said to CeCe and Milo as he turned to face the Crescendudes. "What was that? I've seen better live singing at a Britney Spears concert! Jake you didn't sing any of those harmonies in key, it was like watching a five year old attempt to sing on broadway!"

"Sorry Ike, maybe it was the suddenness of the performance?" Jake stuttered as he looked down at his feet.

"You make me believe in reincarnation as no one would be stupid enough to come back as you," Ike responded. "Actually you know what. I want you to go and buy a plant and carry it with you all day to replace all the oxygen you're stealing from the rest of society!"

"Yes Ike!" Jake said as he ran out of the room with CeCe and Milo looking at each other with disgust written across their faces.

"Now Aiden, you're meant to be the king of high notes. How come all those high notes sounded like a toddler throwing a tantrum? It's not that god damned difficult! It's not like I asked you to eat a bush of apples and crap out a fruit salad! We brought you here because you told us you could take us to the next level. All you're doing is taking us from the top to the bottom."

"I'll do better Ike I swear! Please don't make me go back," Aiden begged.

"Then get better," Ike spat at him. "As for the rest of you, I want to tell you about a someone called Helen Keller. She was a blind and deaf woman who was expected to become nothing, she went on to get an education despite her disadvantages. But what to know what's more amazing? You guys! You all can see, hear and talk but you've accomplished nothing and are useless! That's more surprising than a blind and deaf woman becoming an educated person. Now all of you go away and actually become something useful other than a condom for your parents!"

"What just happened?" CeCe asked Milo quietly.

"You just saw the Ike I know," Milo told CeCe. "Told you you didn't know him."

"He could've just been stressed," CeCe said trying to make Ike seem less cruel.

"Sure and I'm supposedly Tinkerbell," Milo teased her as Ike looked at them both.

"Apologies about that, now where were we," Ike said.

"You were about to tell me how you got the club to where it is today," CeCe told him nervously hoping that it would work and he wouldn't yell at her like he did his team.

"Perfect," Ike began much to CeCe's delight. "One thing I did was make sure I knew what my competition was doing and the joy about most Glee clubs is that whoever doesn't get into the club holds a big grudge against them. I simply got them to tell me what the club was planning or, in some cases, just get the head of their student council to tell me all about them."

"What?" CeCe asked with confused look on her face.

"I know why you're here," Ike told CeCe as she began to look nervous. "You really thought you could come in here without me knowing about your little Glee club? Amy was right, you are dumb."

"Wait, Amy told you?" CeCe questioned as Ike laughed.

"Obviously," Ike began. "Now I'm going to give you some advice. Quit. Quit this club before I make you regret it. There's a reason we have won the national championships five years in a row and its not just because of my fantastic singing."

"I thought we were friends Ike?" CeCe asked as Milo slowly stood up.

Ike laughed as he got down from the stage and approached CeCe, "Friends? Friends hold you back. All you are is a pawn, easily expendable and forgettable."

"I am not a pawn!" CeCe told Ike angrily.

"Keep telling yourself that," Ike chuckled. "Now, how about you and the 80's rock reject leave here, tell your Glee club how it felt to watch us perform and how they'll never be as good as us."

"We can do better than you," Milo told Ike as he stepped in-between Ike and CeCe.

"Yeah a public high school is going to have better singers, dancers and performers than an arts school," Ike sarcastically said. "Your good looks can only get you so far Milo."

"You don't have to be in a fancy school to be a good performer," Milo fired back.

Ike raised an eyebrow, "Is that what you told yourself when you didn't get in here but all your other friends did?"

CeCe noticed Milo tense up as Ike said that and realised what he was about to do when he saw his fists begin to shake.

"Milo," CeCe said as she grabbed Milo's hand causing him to loosen up and look back at her. "Don't be an idiot. He's not worth it. Now we're going to leave, go back to school and practice until we can beat him."

"So you're going to be practicing for an eternity?" Ike replied.

"Come on Milo," CeCe encouraged Milo as she pulled his hand pulling Milo along. "We'll crush him at Regionals."

"If you even get that far!" Ike laughed as CeCe and Milo left the room.

* * *

The cafeteria was packed with students eating their lunch and in the midst of it Shangela entered wearing long sleeved green blouse with a black halter top underneath and a leather jacket over the top with a short leather shirt and black leggings on her legs.

 **Shangela Voice Over:**

 _"Lunch time, the only time of the day where all the different species of animals gather together to feast upon the best food the land can offer. Who am I kidding, I've eaten gravel better than this school's food."_

 _"Anyway where are my manners? I'm Shangela or as half this school knows me, Bitchela, the kids here aren't the best with insulting nicknames. I'm a foster kid, have been ever since I can remember and all I know about my family is that my mom's in jail, don't get me started on that. Sure bouncing from home to home was tough but if it wasn't for that I wouldn't be who I am or with the family I have today."_

 _"Lana, or miss Maclay at school, took me in when I was ten and she became my family along with her son Willow. I don't depend on a lot of people but I honestly don't know what I'd do without the two of them."_

"Shangie," A boy with blonde hair greeted her quietly as he walked into the cafeteria. "Are you sitting with me and Reed again?"

"Yes Willow," she reassured her foster brother. "The same as I've done every single day since you started coming here."

"Cool, is Jude going to join us too?" Willow quietly asked as he and Shangela walked over to their table where a boy with light brown hair was sitting.

"We'll see, you know she's been busy ever since she joined Glee club. You know, that club you and Reed were going to join but chickened out of audition at the last minute," Shangela teased her brother as the both sat down at the table. "You two need to grow a vagina."

"We were scared," Reed told her. "We're not like you Shangela. Me and Willow like to be in the background, not the foreground."

"So you thought being in a club where you have everyone looking at you whilst you sing would be something you'd enjoy?" Shangela questioned Reed and Willow.

"We like to sing Shangie," Willow softly said as he got his and Shangela's food out of his bag. "We thought we could join Glee club and finally have a place to do it."

"Then why don't you?" Jude asked as she sat down beside Shangela and gave her a fist bump. "Would it mess both your guys hair up?"

"Well, well, well, the star of Glee club is finally gracing us with her presence," Shangela teased.

"If I knew the amount of trash that club would make me do I wouldn't of joined in the first place," Jude sighed as she pulled out her lunch. "But if these two want to join they can."

"I thought the auditions were over though?" Reed asked curiously.

"Why? Do they need more people?" Willow added.

"It's some BS to do with the people who run the competitions needing us to have more members and since I can barely tolerate the people already there it'd be good to have some people I actually like," Jude explained. "Plus these guys are so gonna piss themselves on stage and I need to see that happen."

"I want front row seats to that," Shangela joked until she saw Willow and Reed looked uncomfortable. "We're joking guys. I know you're both not very good with crowds and speaking in front of them, lest we forget the English presentation of Freshman year."

"Don't remind me," Willow sighed whilst looking down at his feet.

"Don't remind you?" Jude replied in an annoyed tone. "I was the one who had you puke on me!"

"I said I was sorry," Willow awkwardly said. "I was on my own up there with Bruce hurling abuse at me constantly."

"And I made sure he paid for that," Shangela remarked as she cracked her knuckles.

"I'm the same," Reed agreed with Willow. "When I'm on my own talking in front of crowds I just freeze and it all just makes me feel sick."

"Same here, I actually feel a bit sick now," Willow admitted with his hand over his stomach. "I'm going to the bathroom."

"Me too," Reed added as they both got up and walked away from their lunch table.

"Yeah go to the bathroom the same time as him, the gay jokes just write themselves," Jude chuckled as they both walked out of the cafeteria.

"So what do the L'Oreal brothers have to do to get into this club?" Shangela asked Jude as she grabbed her lunch and took a bite out of her sandwich.

"Well Elliot gave this whole dramatic speech about how you don't need to audition to be apart of the club," Jude told Shangela. "So those two won't need to do anything except turn up and say they'd like to sing. Or they could go all Shakespeare like Elliot and say they want to stop austerity in the school and prove we can all live in harmony, hold hands and sing kumbaya."

"So they don't even have to audition? Where's the fun in that?" Shangela complained.

"It's his choice, if it was Davenport's I'd say sing in her face and tap dance on it as well but Elliot is actually a decent guy," Jude chuckled.

"But that's not gonna help those two's character development is it?" Shangela asked Jude.

"Character development? What is this a TV show?" Jude teased.

"No a fan fiction but that's beside the point. I love Willow but he's gotta learn to put himself out there, get over his fears and Reed… He's a nice and sensitive guy but the dude needs to grow a set, I mean he cried when he saw a squirrel not having a tail," Shangela explained.

"How're you going to get them to do it then?" Jude asked. "I mean one guy who throws up and another who sweats buckets on stage singing a song isn't exactly a good combination."

"Can't I just blind fold them, tell them to sing together and then remove the blind fold to reveal they've auditioned for the club?" Shangela asked.

"This isn't a 90's kids movie Shangie, just get them to sing and if they puke then just make sure no ones in the front row," Jude told her.

"Maybe I'll just audition with them," Shangela suggested.

"Do it!" Jude cheered. "Having someone that hates Davenport as much as me would be freaking awesome right now."

"No one messes with my girl and gets away with it," Shangela reassured Jude as she put her arm around her. "Now I just have to think of a song that I'll actually want to sing with them."

"Sing with who?" Willow asked as he and Reed sat back down at their table.

"Well since you guys were too chicken to do it last time, I'm going to make sure you audition by singing with you," Shangela told them both with a smirk as the two boys eyes widen with a mixture of joy and fear.

"Seriously?" Reed asked nervously. "Wait… but won't that mean you'll have to join too?"

"Very good captain obvious," Shangela chuckled. "I can't with good conscious leave Jude to look after you both alone in that choir room. Plus a club like that is gonna need some style and I have that in buckets."

"And you're saying I don't?" Jude asked raising an eyebrow.

Shangela shrugged before placing her hand softly on Jude's shoulder, "I never thought I'd have to tell you this but…"

"I'll remember that when you audition," Jude joked.

"But wait, what song are we going to sing?" Willow asked with excitement in his voice.

Shangela flicked her hair backwards before winking at the boys, "Leave that to Shangie."

The camera pans over to Elliot as he walks into the cafeteria trying to find Rhys. Xavier had been helpful and Elliot was still hoping he'd take him up on his offer to join the club, but now he had a bigger job to accomplish, getting Rhys to actually want to join. He continued to scan the room before spotting a boy with big hair reading a book as he ate. Elliot approached the boy and sat down in-front of him.

"Are you Rhys Dignam?" Elliot asked cautiously.

Rhys slowly lowered his book and looked Elliot in the eye, "Who wants to know?"

"Elliot Wade Cavaliere," Elliot introduced himself whilst offer Rhys his hand to shake which he awkwardly accepted.

"How do you know my name?" Rhys asked. "Not to be rude but I think I'd of remembered talking to a guy who looks like he walked out of an Abercrombie and Fitch catalogue."

"Xavier told me. He also told me about all you did for the debate club," Elliot explained as Rhys began to tense up.

"Wait he told you," Rhys said in a worried tone. "Look you can't tell anyone about this. I can't deal with all those populars coming after me and wanting me to organise their next party amazing or get them a table booked at La Mercerie."

"I'm not going to tell anyone," Elliot reassured him. "I just want to talk to you about Glee club."

"Oh so that's what you want," Rhys sighed. "You want me to make your Glee club popular."

"Actually, that and-" Elliot told him before being interrupted.

"Look I'm not going to help your club," Rhys began. "I love the Debate club, the only reason I did all of that was so I could keep it going. If you want to make your club popular then do it yourself."

"You didn't let me finish, this club is special and-" Elliot insisted.

"Every club is special to the people who run it," Rhys told him. "No one else cares unless you make them care, find out how to do it by yourself like I did."

"Can I say something now?" Elliot asked to which Rhys nodded. "Thank you. I would love for you to come and make this club popular but I don't want you to join because you can do that?"

"You don't?" Rhys asked quietly.

"No," Elliot answered. "Xavier told me what you did for Debate club. How passionate you were about it and how you went further than anyone else would have for this club. You worked your butt off to save it for not only yourself but for everyone else who loves the club."

Rhys sighed, "I didn't do it for everyone else, I did for me. I had to turn the club into something I hate to keep it alive."

"Something you hate?" Elliot asked.

"Everyone in the club used to love the club for the debates, not the rap battles, free stuff and music performers," Rhys explained. "It started as something beautiful and I turned it into something ugly. You know the whole of the original club won't talk to me? They blame me for what I did to that club and honestly I don't blame them. You don't want someone like me in this club. I'll turn it into something you'll hate too."

"You won't," Elliot insisted. "You did what you had to do and in a few months time all the people who go to the Debate club now won't. They'll move onto the next big thing and your club will go back to normal and who knows, maybe you'll have a few new members."

"This started last year and it hasn't changed," Rhys told Elliot as he got up from his seat with his and grabbed his book. "Good luck with your club but I don't want anything to do with it."

"Wait," Elliot commanded as Rhys walked off towards the exit of the cafeteria leaving Elliot to sit by himself.

The camera followed Rhys as he left but then focused onto Milo and CeCe as they entered the cafeteria with CeCe leading.

"He's an evil, evil man," CeCe angrily stated as she walked into the cafeteria and stood inline for food with Milo just behind her.

"No kidding," Milo agreed. "You know realising he's evil now is kind of like realising Voldemort's evil in the final book."

"Shut up Milo," CeCe commanded him. "I get it, you were right and I was wrong. Stop rubbing it in."

"I would but when is this ever going to happen again?" Milo laughed.

"This isn't a joke," CeCe snapped. "That was a failure. We were meant to get advice, know what we have to do to turn this club into national winners. I failed. Davenport's don't fail, we fight to succeed until we can no more."

"Well, I'm a Gunner," Milo said.

"And Gunner's fail at everything they do," CeCe told him.

"No we moderately succeed and fail in style," Milo began " Besides we didn't fail, we just changed objective. We saw the Crescendicks perform and now know what we're up against and that we can beat them easily."

"I feel that your ego is blocking you from reality," CeCe replied whilst grabbing some fruit for a meal. "We're up against a team who sounded like they could tour the world tomorrow, we currently sound like what comes out of my dad's butt."

"I went from a goat singing to what comes out of your dad's butt," Milo stated as he skipped the fruit and grabbed desert instead. "At least my voice is growing on you."

"You need to learn that their isn't a silver-lining to every bad thing that happens," CeCe told Milo as she picked up her tray and moved on from the food line. "We failed. We haven't gained anything. We've lost."

"Man you need some prozac," Milo stated as CeCe walked off.

"Go and get a reality check Milo, I have plans," CeCe told him as she spotted Josie sitting down with Teddy and walked over to her. "So are you ready for lunch?"

"Oh CeCe, I thought you weren't going to show up," Josie awkwardly said before gesturing to Teddy. "This is Teddy, he's going to be joining the Glee club!"

"That's good but we have more important things to worry about," CeCe told her. "I'm already late and the girls aren't exactly going to be happy that you're not with them right now. Sorry Teddy, we'll see at the meeting this evening but we're going to have to love you and leave you."

"Sorry," Josie apologised to Teddy as she grabbed her lunch and got up from her seat. "I'll see you this evening?"

"Or I could save you from the death of a thousand cackles?" Teddy suggested as he noticed CeCe was walking without Josie.

"What do you mean?" Josie asked leaning in.

"When you want to get out drop your fork, trust me," Teddy whispered as CeCe noticed them.

"Josie!" CeCe demanded.

"Coming!" Josie yelled back as she ran to CeCe who was on her way to the cheerleader's table.

"Now here's what you need to know," CeCe began. "Gretchen had a crush on your brother so will ask you all about him, Janet recently turned vegan and will talk about it none stop, Pippa had a recent break up so will cry like she's been listening to nothing but Adele and Henrietta is up for expulsion for trying to contact John Lennon by holding a seance on the tennis courts, don't ask. Now you're all caught up, don't mess it up."

"Oh… great," Josie sighed as her and CeCe walked by Tori as the camera focused on Tori sitting by herself playing around with her food with her fork. Jax then approached her and saw how sad she seemed to be.

"I'm guessing you talked to Niko?" Jax asked as he sat with Tori.

"Why do you care?" Tori sighed. "You were right, Niko said no. You don't have to wear a pink feather suit to school."

"You shouldn't be surprised, I did tell you," Jax told her. "So why are you so mopey then? Seriously it's like sitting with Eeyore."

"Niko got really angry at me," Tori mumbled. "He was fine but when I asked him why he wouldn't join he just blew up. It was like I flipped a switch or something and he became a completely different person."

Jax sighed, "Let me guess, he ranted about how school's hell, how you'll get treated like dirt and that nothing can be changed here?"

"How did you know?" Tori asked slightly shocked at Jax's answer being correct.

"I've known Niko a lot longer than you," Jax began. "I've heard him give that speech so many times I have it memorised. I even used it for an English presentation in Freshman year."

"But why does he give that speech though?" Tori questioned. "There must be a reason."

"That's his story to tell," Jax told Tori who sighed and went back to playing with her food. "Why do you care so much about him joining anyway?"

"My first day here I was that weird girl in a princess dress," Tori began. "I felt so small, alone and desperate. Then Milo, Artemis, Jude and Niko all made me feel… like I was the tallest person alive. All of them except Niko are in that club and in there I can talk to them without feeling embarrassed, without the whole school staring at them wondering why they're friends with me. I just want that with Niko too."

Jax sighed and rubbed his hair back, "If you want to know why he won't join the club come with me to the guys locker room after school."

"What? No, I can't go in there!" Tori refused being disgusted by what Jax was saying.

"Do you want to know why he won't join or not?" Jax asked Tori to which she nodded. "No sports clubs are on this evening anyway, so it'll just be Niko in there."

"So why is it so important to see him there and not somewhere else?" Tori questioned.

"You'll know when the time comes," Jax told her. "Now are you going to each your lunch with me or continue to look like a teenager who found out Riverdale got cancelled?"

"Eat with you?" Tori asked with a smile.

"Yeah, just because others are embarrassed by you being a princess doesn't mean I am," Jax stated Tori who laughed in response. "Now eat your greens before they get cold."

"Thanks Jax," Tori softly said.

The camera panned across the room to Josie and CeCe sitting at the cheerleaders table with Josie looking like she was about to tear her hair out.

"But is Matt really okay? Like college is tough," Gretchen asked to Josie.

Josie let out a large sigh, "He's not a college yet he's going next week."

"Maybe the reason he got into such a good college is because he's vegan like me?" Janet pondered. "All pro athletes live that lifestyle."

"He eats five sausages for breakfast each day," Josie responded whilst rubbing her temples.

"Those poor pigs!" Pippa cried. "What did they ever do to him? They never even went to go to the market like in the rhyme!"

"You do know the market is the butcher's market right?" CeCe asked.

Pippa's eyes widened, "That's even worse!"

"Maybe we could communicate with the pigs in the cafeteria tonight," Henrietta coldly suggested.

"That would be nice," Pippa replied wiping away her tears. "Maybe he had a good life?"

"Or he died all alone without a sports star boyfriend," Gretchen suggested.

"Or he tried to escape before being sacrificed to the meat eaters of the world," Janet scorned.

"Or wished to be sacrificed to the gods of war as a toast to their glory," Henrietta added.

"Kill me," Josie whispered as she looked at her fork.

"So do you think you'll become a full time cheerleader by the end of the semester?" CeCe asked. "Imagine if you do, you can eat with us every day."

Josie swiftly dropped her fork on the floor and within seconds Teddy appeared next to her, "Hey everyone! Sorry but I need to take Josie to principal Abraham."

"Wait, what does principal Abraham want?" CeCe asked.

"He said it was something to do with her brother," Teddy quickly lied. "Apparently he needs to speak to her ASAP."

"He probably wants to know where his football jersey is," Josie added.

"Doesn't he have it?" CeCe asked.

"No, he gave it to me," Josie fondly remembered. "He gave it to me after the final game. It makes a great PJ top."

"I'd never take it off," Gretchen hallucinated.

Josie stood up and waved goodbye to the girls whilst moving as quickly as possible to the exit. "I'll see you guys some other time, have a good lunch and practice!"

"I'm guessing that was a living hell?" Teddy asked as they both exited the cafeteria.

"I've never wanted to leave somewhere so badly in my life!" Josie exclaimed. "I don't think I could ever handle having to do that every single day!"

"At least you only had to do it today," Teddy reassured her. "Now, are you going to show me the music room or not?"

"It's just down the hall," Josie told him. "It should be empty, band rehearsal doesn't start til after school luckily."

"As long as they've got a piano I don't care," Teddy commented as Josie guided him through the school to the band room.

"Here it is," Josie said as she opened the door to reveal the room. "It's not incredible but the arts don't get much funding here. The joy of the sports teams doing really well."

"It'll do," Teddy said as he looked around the room before spotting the piano and running to it. "I've seen worse pianos, at least it's playable."

"So how long have you played the piano?" Josie asked as she took a seat near the piano.

"All my life," Teddy began as he took a seat in front of the piano. "My mom's been teaching me ever since I was a baby and I've never really stopped. Any piano I hear in a song I want to learn as soon as I can."

"What's your favourite song you've learnt?" Josie asked sweetly.

"The first one I ever performed to an audience that wasn't just my parents and grandma," Teddy chuckled. "It's called Delirious by Danny Saucedo."

"I've never heard of him or the song," Josie told him.

Teddy cracked his fingers before resting them on the keys of the piano, "Then we'll have to change that right now won't we?"

 _Delirious by Danny Saucedo performed by Teddy_

 _{Teddy focuses on the piano in front of him as he focuses on playing the piano as perfectly as he can before singing along to the song he knows like the back of his hand}_

 _[Teddy]_

 _I'm dreaming in stereo  
_ _Sleeping with the lights on  
_ _Switching to hyper-mode  
_ _Remight or land slow Speaking in tremble low?  
_ _Watching the horizon  
_ _Shifting from indigo To silver and gold  
_ _Smiling to everyone  
_ _Bumping into strangers  
_ _Passing the morning crowd  
_ _Thinking out loud  
_ _How did I get here  
_ _When's it gonna happen  
_ _What's the scenario  
_ _Where do I go  
_ _Half the stories only have the drew?  
_ _But I know its better than I ever knew  
_ _Before you_

 _{As the chorus hits Teddy turns to look at Josie whilst continuing to play perfectly and she forces a fake smile which Teddy mistakes for genuine as he continues to happily sing and play}_

 _[Teddy]_

 _It's how you got me now  
_ _Delirious  
_ _Delirious  
_ _Delirious  
_ _I'm ten feet of the ground  
_ _Delirious  
_ _Delirious  
_ _Never coming down_

 _{Teddy begins to get more confident in his playing and moves his arms confidently around the piano, playing it like it was apart of him which impressed Josie}_

 _[Teddy]_

 _I'm starting to crack the code  
_ _Swimming in your colours  
_ _Checking my telephone  
_ _Every second or so  
_ _Playing D'angelo  
_ _Waking up the neighbours  
_ _Singing them love songs  
_ _Singing them wrong  
_ _It's something beautiful and something new  
_ _These transitions that I'm going through  
_ _With you_

 _{Teddy stands up as he's playing the piano for this chorus and kicks the seat away which Josie is slightly shocked by and she chuckles at it a bit too.}_

 _[Teddy]_

 _It's how you got me now  
_ _Delirious  
_ _Delirious  
_ _Delirious  
_ _I'm teen feet of the ground  
_ _Delirious  
_ _Delirious  
_ _Delirious  
_ _Delirious  
_ _Delirious  
_ _Delirious_

 _{Teddy began to lose himself fully into the piano moving his head to the beat and feeling the music flow through his whole body and ending on a tender moment whilst looking at Josie}_

 _[Teddy]_

 _I saw too once, your atmosphere?  
_ _I'm flying in a state of grace  
_ _Baby I'm halfway there  
_ _My state of mind  
_ _My point of view  
_ _My indecise? of pointing to  
_ _You  
_ _Oh yeaah (how you got me now)  
_ _Delirious  
_ _Delirious  
_ _Delirious  
_ _I'm teen feet of the ground  
_ _Delirious  
_ _Delirious  
_ _I'm dreaming in stereo  
_ _Sleeping with the lights on_

"That was… so cool," Josie lied.

"Not your type of music?" Teddy asked with a smile.

"I'm sorry!" Josie quickly apologised. "You were really good but the song… It was really cheesy and I'm more of an indie and punk rock type of girl."

"Come on, you don't have any guilty pop pleasures?" Teddy questioned Josie who just shook her head. "The Spice Girls?"

"Pumpkin Spice was my favourite of them," Josie teased.

"Carly Rae Jepsen?" Teddy followed up.

"In the future she will be the elevator music of our time," Josie continued.

"One Direction?" Teddy asked.

"Ironic how when they broke up they all went in different directions," Josie joked.

"What about Justin Bieber? You must've had that phase," Teddy pleaded.

"I never felt so insulted when twitter suggested I follow him," Josie continued.

"Okay, okay, so maybe you're not into pop," Teddy gave in. "But I don't understand how you can like punk rock, I mean it's just so depressing."

"It's not depressing, it's beautifully sad," Josie countered.

"Sure and My Chemical Romance aren't every teenage kid going 'OMG mom, you don't understand me like at all'!" Teddy teased.

Josie feigned shock over this comment, "Hey! In 2006 My Chemical Romance's first song on their album was The End and if that's not true emo art then I don't know what is."

"So we definitely don't have the same music taste then?" Teddy asked.

"Nope," Josie replied popping the 'P'. "But that doesn't mean I didn't think you were good."

"I'll take that," Teddy told her. "Reckon you can show me the rest of the school now? I don't think the cheer squad is going to be launching any search parties yet."

"Sure," Josie said as she got up with Teddy to leave the room. "Just remember I've only been here a week and I get lost very easily."

"I've been here a day, at least I'll have an excuse," Teddy joked as they walked past the art room and the camera move through the window to see Artemis and Gia sitting down whilst Sabrina worked on her latest piece of work.

"So is this really all you do at lunch?" Gia asked Sabrina.

"Only speak when spoken," Sabrina told Gia as she continued with her painting.

"Ignore her, she's very protective over this room," Artemis explained. "And it's all she does with her lunch, every single day."

"I'd rather be in here than with the population of idiots out here," Sabrina added. "Before you even ask theatre girl, yes you're apart of that population."

"She uses idiots affectionately," Artemis told Gia.

"Oh I know," Gia confirmed. "Me and Sabrina are going to be the best of friends! I'm even going to get her out of this room and do art outside!"

"I'd sooner run naked covered in Barbecue sauce through the Australian outback than become best friends with you," Sabrina bluntly told Gia.

"Wow, that's one of the nicest things I've heard her say," Artemis teased.

"Shut up Art," Sabrina told her. "I mean you're only here because your boyfriend isn't back from his adventure with the cheerleading witch."

"He's not my boyfriend Sabs," Artemis sighed. "You know that he's just my best friend. Besides I would be out there but I thought I'd give you some company, you know since Josie isn't in here. You big softy!"

"She's like a coconut! Hard on the outside but soft and squishy on the inside," Gia compared the two of them.

"Can you just talk to her about that Glee club?" Sabrina asked Artemis. "Because if I get compared to a hairy and dense fruit again then this red paint, won't be paint much longer."

"Oh yeah! Tell me about Glee club!" Gia exclaimed realising Artemis hadn't told her all about it yet.

"So, we don't have a musical theatre club at the school but we do have the Glee club," Artemis began. "It's the only place you're going to be able to sing and you don't even have to audition."

"No auditions?" Gia asked.

Artemis nodded, "Elliot, the guy who runs the club, came in after a talk with the student council head and gave a whole Braveheart speech about why we shouldn't turn anyone away and be more accepting. I didn't get it, but whatever floats his boat."

"But what if someone can't sing? They automatically get in?" Gia questioned.

"It's the only reason I'm in," Artemis confirmed. "I can't sing, I sound like the Incredible Hulk."

"You can't be that bad," Gia reassured her.

"I've heard her sing in the shower," Sabrina interjected. "She hits notes that don't exist and sounds like a cat being dragged by a car."

"Says the girl who sounds like a ten year old boy when she sings," Artemis fired back.

"So what do people sing in the club and how many members are there?" Gia asked.

"There's seven members and they sing literally everything," Artemis explained. "Milo is a rocker, Jude is a hip hop girl, Josie likes her punk rock and Tori is more musical theatre."

"Musical theatre!" Gia exclaimed. "So there's another musical theatre girl?"

"I guess you could say that, hey you two can bond over it," Artemis said. "Be apart of a chorus line together, sing duets, see musicals and shit."

"Can you introduce me?" Gia asked excitedly. "I know literally nobody here and I need someone to talk about theatre with or I'll have to become a hermit like Sabrina."

"If I could replace you with a swarm of angry wasps right now I would," Sabrina commented as she continued to paint and the bell rang.

"Gotta get to homeroom," Artemis said as she got up to leave the room. "See you after school Gia."

Gia followed Artemis out of the room, "See ya then!"

* * *

Xavier stood outside his locker panting as he placed his books inside. The run he'd been on had really taken a toll on him and he was ready to just sit down and zone out in his next class. That was until Rhys walked over to him with an angry expression across his face.

"I thought we agreed no one would know about me and debate club?" Rhys asked angrily. "Why did you tell that Elliot guy about it?"

"Good to see you too Rhys," Xavier commented as he shut his locker door.

"Are you going to answer my question?" Rhys questioned.

"This is the first time you've talked to me since summer vacation, why should I?" Xavier asked.

"You were training the whole summer and it's not like you made the effort with me at school ," Rhys fired back at him.

"Because, and I quote 'I don't want people to know who I am,'" Xavier told Rhys. "If I talked to you anywhere you'd have people coming up to you for weeks on end. I'm kind of surprised you're even talking to me right now."

Rhys scoffed, "When it's something this serious I'll risk it. What about out of school though? You never hung out with me out there?"

"I tried out every time I did you made up an excuse," Xavier maintained. "You said you had acid poisoning from eating too many pickles at one point! When I tried to plan something later in the week you said you were going to be sick that day!"

"I had my reasons," Rhys told him. "Now are you going to tell me why you told Elliot?"

"Again why should I?" Xavier asked.

"Because we're friends," Rhys solemnly said.

Xavier sighed, "Elliot talked to me on the track field. The way he talked about Glee club made me think about the way you used to talk about debate club. I thought he might be able to help you get that passion back."

"I still love that club," Rhys told Xavier. "But what it is now is not the club I used to know."

"Then get rid of all the changes you made," Xavier insisted. "You changed it, you can get it back to how you want it to be!"

"If I do that the club dies!" Rhys yelled.

"And?" Xavier asked. "You hate it now so why should you keep it alive?"

"Because…" Rhys trailed off before taking a deep breath. "Because it's all I've got okay."

"What are you talking about?" Xavier questioned.

"Never mind you wouldn't understand," Rhys sighed.

"Maybe I'll surprise you," Xavier countered.

"No you won't," Rhys replied as he began to walk away.

Xavier grabbed his shoulder and turned him around, "And how do you know if you won't tell me?"

"Just drop it," Rhys demanded as he moved Xavier's hand off his shoulder and continued to walk away from him but Xavier followed.

"Dude why do you always run whenever someone confronts you like this?" Xavier asked walking slightly behind Rhys. "You're the debate king, why does something like this scare you?"

Rhys began to notice people looking at him as Xavier followed him which made him stop. "People are looking, please just let this go."

"What?" Xavier asked as he looked around to see multiple students staring at the two of them. "We'll talking about this after school."

Rhys nodded as he ran off down the hall leaving Xavier with the crowd of people looking at him.

"None of you go after him or even talk to him! Do you understand?" Xavier addressed the crowd as they all began to nod and go their separate ways and Xavier walked away too.

* * *

The bell rang as Elliot and CeCe sat in the choir room waiting for the rest of the club to show up.

"So this Ike guy genuinely tore into his club like that?" Elliot asked hardly believing the story that CeCe had just told him.

CeCe nodded, "It was intense. Although he did give me some ideas for my next cheer practice and next meeting with Amy or just talking to Jude or any losers in general."

"So for your whole life then really?" Elliot asked nervously.

"Hey I've got to keep up appearances," CeCe told Elliot. "This club is already making people think I've gone soft and made people question my popularity. If I have to be a hard-ass like Ike to keep people loving me then so be it."

"And here I thought you were actually changing after our last encounter with Amy," Elliot said.

CeCe sat and collected her thoughts after remembering Elliot seeing her cry, "That was a weak moment from me and I told you nothing would change. I would enter that room, no one would know about it and I would still be a hard-ass."

"I thought after the way Amy treated you last week you would think about how others might feel about the way you talk about and to them," Elliot rebuked as CeCe got out of her seat and walked to the middle of the room.

"I don't go nearly as hard as Amy does," CeCe countered. "Plus I only go after people who I know can handle it, like Milo, Jude and Amy herself."

"If I hadn't of seen you last week I would've thought you'd be the same," Elliot began as he stood up. "I was wrong though and what's not to say that Milo, Jude and even Amy are the same."

CeCe sighed as she rubbed the back of her neck, "Nothing… is that what you wanted to hear moral compass?"

"No, what I wanted hear is that you would stop doing that," Elliot told her. "Stop insulting people and making other them feel the way you felt last week."

"Look Elliot, I get it," CeCe began. "You want everyone to be good and for people to hold hands around a campfire and sing Kumbaya My Lord but that's not me. I'm a Davenport. We succeed by any means necessary at anything, be it our social lives, grades or clubs. If that means I have to be a bitch to be queen of this school then so be it."

"So you'd rather succeed than actually like who you are?" Elliot asked.

"Just because you don't like who I am doesn't mean I don't," CeCe fired back.

"Are you sure about that?" Elliot followed up.

"Positive," CeCe reassured him. "Now can you drop it? Because if I didn't actually like you I would have torn you a new arsehole and make you sing out of it."

"I'll take that as a compliment then," Elliot replied as Artemis, Milo, Gia, Josie and Teddy all walked into the room. "And it looks like we have some new members joining our club today!"

"Elliot this is Teddy," Josie introduced the two of them. "He's new here, he plays the piano, is joining band and can sing pop songs like there's no tomorrow."

"Making it clear I didn't pay her to say that," Teddy joked.

"Well welcome to Elmwood and welcome to our club," Elliot said as he shook Teddy's hand.

"Wow, you've got a grip like a vice," Teddy admired. "It's like Bella Thorne trying desperately hard to cling to fame."

"I like this kid already," CeCe commented as she stepped between Elliot and Teddy. "CeCe Davenport, head cheerleader."

"We met before remember, when you took Josie to the cheerleader's table," Teddy told her.

CeCe waved this off quickly, "I barely took notice of you, I was a bit preoccupied as you saw."

"Sure, I get it," Teddy told her as he and Josie turned to take a seat. "I've met more likeable pieces of toast than her."

"She means well," Josie reassured him as Milo took a seat next to her.

"Sure she does," Milo sarcastically began. "And Darth Vader was just a misunderstand dad trying to connect with son with a friendly game of chase."

Artemis stepped up next to introduce her member, "This is Gia, she's a theatre kid and sings like she's been on broadway her entire life and unlike Teddy Gia actually did pay me to say that."

"Five dollars like I promised," Gia said as she pulled out the money and held in the air.

"Thank you," Artemis said emphasising the 'you' and taking the money as she went to her seat.

"I've been singing since I was five years old and I really love to perform," Gia told Elliot happily. "I cannot wait to sing here and get us to nationals."

"Can you sing something other than musical theatre though?" CeCe asked. "There's only so many cheesy show tunes I can take from teen girls going through puberty."

"Please ignore her," Elliot said. "You've got great enthusiasm, a big personality and you're a welcome addition to the club Gia."

"Thank you, oh and I can sing much more than musical theatre," Gia sneered. "Hope you can do more than chant go team go!"

"Milo, can we adopt this freshman too?" Artemis asked as Gia sat down next to her.

"No, we haven't even adopted a first one," Milo sighed realising where Artemis was going.

Artemis feigned shock as she wrapped her arm around Gia, "Don't listen to him, he doesn't mean it. You're a part of this family."

"You're so weird… I like that!" Gia complimented Artemis.

"Where is our supposed surrogate daughter anyway?" Milo asked.

* * *

Jax and Tori were walking through the gym, with Jax leading the way as Tori nervously followed. As much as she appreciated what Jax was doing for her she was still nervous about going into the boys locker room. It's something that just didn't sit right with her.

"Are you still nervous about this?" Jax asked mockingly to which Tori reluctantly nodded. "Don't worry he won't be naked, not that you'd be complaining."

"It just feels weird going into the boys locker room," Tori confessed. "I can't imagine any guys going into the girl's locker room after school."

"That's because if a guy did that the girl's would go crazy," Jax said. "If a girl did it to the boys though we wouldn't care."

"There'd be someone who would," Tori told him.

"Keep telling yourself that," Jax laughed as he stopped in front of the stairs down to the locker room and got Tori to do the same.

"Why are we stopping?" Tori asked.

Jax turned to her and bent down to Tori's height, "When we go down here you need to be quiet, because Niko is going to kill me if I finds out I'm the one who showed you this."

"You're starting to scare me now Jax," Tori nervously said.

"Just follow me and be quiet," Jax commanded as he lead the way to the boys locker room with Tori following closely behind.

As they stood outside the locker room Tori could hear Niko's footsteps in there and began to worry, "What's he-"

Jax quickly clamped his hand over her mouth and shushed her as quickly as possible. Tori nodded agreeing she should've remained quiet as Jax motioned for her to peak into the locker room. Although reluctant, Tori slowly opened the door and looked in to see Niko in his soccer uniform. He walked over to a set of speakers, plugged his iPod in and music began to fill the room.

 _Blonde by Waterparks performed by Niko_

 _{As the song starts with the guitar NIko's leg begin's to move to the beat of the song as he begins to loosen up and is ready to perform]_

 _[Niko]_

 _At least it's all about you  
_ _I think the blondes are done with fun  
_ _At least it's all about you  
_ _I think the blondes are done, we're all too cool for fun_

 _[Niko explodes into a ball of energy and is acting like he's performing in front of a live audience, doing stupid dance moves and having the time of his life.}_

 _[Niko]_

 _I go blonde when I'm sad  
_ _Blew motivation I had  
_ _To make my still-beating something  
_ _Not hurt that bad  
_ _Haven't been home in some months  
_ _I haven't loved myself  
_ _Just watching friends online  
_ _Look like they need some help_

 _{Niko jumps up onto the bench and begins to move his arms to his face to make it looks as if he is thinking during parts of the song for comedic effect for his imaginary audience.}_

 _[Niko]_

 _I never wanted to be thinking this loud  
_ _I never asked about the when, why or how  
_ _I wanted privacy, routine and everything between  
_ _While they're just finding me out  
_ _I never wanted to be thinking this loud_

 _{Niko jumps into the air and onto the floor and begins to pull of some stupidly crazy dance moves that may look silly to anyone outside but to him the crowd would be going wild for them}_

 _[Niko]_

 _At least it's all about you  
_ _I think the blondes are done with fun  
_ _At least it's all about you  
_ _I think the blondes are done  
_ _We're all too cool for fun  
_ _No plastic or paper can take her or make her  
_ _Shake from the fact she's my world devastator  
_ _You…  
_ _I think the blondes are done  
_ _We're all too cool for fun_

 _{Niko goes over to the lockers and begins using them as his own personal drums hitting them to the beats of the drums all whilst smiling like there's no tomorrow}_

 _[Niko]_

 _I go blue when I've had  
_ _A break at home to breathe  
_ _I used to crave a getaway  
_ _Now I don't wanna leave  
_ _I was stuck at home for some months  
_ _I didn't love myself  
_ _Before we sold out shows  
_ _Before I needed help_

 _{Niko leans on the lockers whilst doing what he did in the previous pre-chrous to entertain his imaginary audience}_

 _[Niko]_

 _I never wanted to be thinking this loud  
_ _I never asked about the when, why or how  
_ _I wanted privacy, routine and everything between  
_ _While they're just finding me out  
_ _I never wanted to be thinking this loud_

 _{Niko jumps onto the bench this time and begins to offer the crowd his imaginary microphone to sing along to the track whilst acting like he can't hear them}_

 _[Niko]_

 _At least it's all about you  
_ _I think the blondes are done with fun  
_ _At least it's all about you  
_ _I think the blondes are done  
_ _We're all too cool for fun  
_ _No plastic or paper can take her or make her  
_ _Shake from the fact she's my world devastator  
_ _You…  
_ _I think the blondes are done  
_ _We're all too cool for fun_

 _{Niko jumps onto his knees and sings the song with as much roughness as he can muster}_

 _[Niko]_

 _I'm falling from my couch across these states for you  
_ _I feel trapped in contracts, I'm depressed, tied in gift wrap  
_ _I'm seconds from bottles when these seconds feel awful  
_ _But now I don't for you (you)_

 _{Niko slowly rises to his feet and begins to give his final big ending performance going around the entire room dancing like a madman, hitting lockers, jumping onto the benches and ending with him on his knees panting as he's out of breath}_

 _[Niko]_

 _At least it's all about you  
_ _I think the blondes are done  
_ _(We're all too cool for fun)  
_ _At least it's all about you  
_ _I think the blondes are done with fun  
_ _At least it's all about you  
_ _I think the blondes are done  
_ _We're all too cool for fun  
_ _No plastic or paper can take her or make her  
_ _Shake from the fact she's my world devastator  
_ _You…  
_ _I think the blondes are done  
_ _We're all too cool for fun_

Tori pulled away from the door and whispered, "Wait, I don't understand. He said he didn't sing, dance or perform."

"Now do you get why I wanted you to see it?" Jax asked as he leaned against the wall.

"But this doesn't make sense," Tori mumbled. "He looked like he loved every moment of that. Why did he lie to me?"

"Niko's complicated, but he's got a good heart," Jax sighed. "I know he was a dick to you but he didn't mean to be, he just has moments of madness."

"This still doesn't explain why though," Tori said as she leaned back next to Jax not realising it was the door to the locker room and fell straight into the locker room with a slightly shocked Niko inside. "Oh… Hi Niko."

"Tori? What are you doing here?" Niko asked as he just noticed Jax standing in the doorway. "And what are you doing here too?"

"Well we were just…" Jax began trying to think on his feet. "Looking at how nicely decorated the gym is this year and-"

"We were listening to you sing," Tori answered as she began to get up off the floor.

"What?" Niko spat. "Jax?"

"Don't blame him," Tori told Niko. "I made him show me this."

"She twisted my arm dude!" Jax quickly defended himself. "She might be small but she's fierce. She went straight for biting my knee caps and there was nothing I could do!"

"Maybe not that over the top Jax," Tori told him. "I just couldn't understand why you acted like that earlier and now I'm even more confused."

"Did you think that maybe I didn't like what you were asking me to do?" Niko asked angrily. "That maybe I didn't want to do it!"

"So what was wrong with what I was asking you then?" Tori followed up. "Because if you just told me why you didn't want to join I would have understood."

"Because I don't want you to know why!" Niko yelled at her that was followed my a long awkward silence between the two of them and Jax who stood awkwardly in the doorway.

"So… I'm going to go and admire how nicely decorated the gym is," Jax said as he ran out of the room, leaving Tori and Niko alone.

"No matter what reason you have I will understand," Tori reasoned with Niko. "If it makes you react like this then I know it's something important. Please tell me."

"You're not going to let this go are you?" Niko asked in an exasperated tone.

"Nope," Tori replied emphasising the 'p'.

Niko sighed as he began to recollect his story, "My dad is a business man, actually he's more than that, he's the CEO of his own company. He's a good dad, he's kind, nice, harsh but fair and everything a good dad should be."

"So far I'm not seeing the problem," Tori commented thinking of how opposite his dad was to her's.

"He wants me to take over the family business," Niko sighed. "Which means I have to get into a good college and to get into a good college I have to get good grades and to get good grades I have to study and do good extracurricular things that colleges look for on applications. Which means I can only do sports, volunteer work and anything else that Harvard or Stanford like my dad wants."

"So you don't want that?" Tori asked sympathetically

"I really don't want that," Niko confirmed. "I'm fifteen, I don't even know what I want to be yet! I like to sing and dance, play soccer, fighting, anything but business. It's just so dull, those meetings could put coffee to sleep."

"So you won't join the club because you don't want to disappoint your dad?" Tori followed up.

"That and if he found out I didn't want to take over his business he would disown me," Niko commented as he sat down on a bench. "He'd probably sell me on the Korean market to that Gangnam Style dude."

"I don't think he'd go that far," Tori chuckled. "Maybe he'll actually be okay with you not wanting to take over the business. Anything's possible."

"You don't know my dad," Niko told her. "My mom and him are two completely different people. She'd be happy for me whatever I chose to do… my dad however…"

"But you're going to be miserable unless you tell him," Tori consoled him as she sat next to Niko on the bench. "If you wait much longer you'll just go deeper down the rabbit hole."

"First Peter Pan and now Alice in Wonderland?" Niko asked. "That princess outfit is looking more appropriate my the minute."

"Ha ha, very funny," Tori sarcastically said. "I get it though. I get why you were angry at me and I am sorry you pushed you to tell me this."

"Apology accepted," Niko said. "If it's any consolation, I would've actually of joined the club."

Tori smiled at Niko, "Good to know. Who knows maybe when you tell your dad about the club he might let you join."

"Or he'll throw me out onto the street and leave me to fight the homeless for scraps of cardboard to sleep on," Niko joked.

"Well whenever you do decide to tell him, the Glee club will be waiting for you with open arms," Tori comforted him. "Plus if you do join Jax said he'd wear a pink feathered suit to school."

"Hey!" Jax yelled as he peered his head round the door. "I said that as a joke, I'm not actually going to do it."

"Were you listening to us the whole time?" Niko asked as Jax awkwardly pulled his collar.

"I'm going to say no," Jax said as Niko rose to his feet. "And run for my life."

Jax ran from the doorway as Niko followed leaving Tori by herself laughing at the two of them before shortly getting up and following them both, "Hey wait Jax! We're gonna be late for Glee club!"

* * *

Shangela walked through the empty halls of the school with Jude, Willow and Reed following her from behind. Willow and Reed looked a bit worried and nervous between the two of them whilst Shangela and Jude walked without a care in the world.

"Aren't we going to be late Shangie?" Willow asked nervously.

"It's called being fashionably late," Shangela declared, when in reality she just didn't want them to be told there was no need to audition. "We'll walk in and all eyes will be on us. They'll know we're a force to be reckoned with and cry tears of joy when they hear us sing."

"Or they'll want to buy some earplugs," Jude teased.

"Keep that up and I'll have to tell Davenport that you're the one who put itching powder in her cheer outfit during freshman year," Shangela told Jude.

"Best pep rally ever," Jude reminisced.

"Maybe you'll get a chance to do it again," Reed suggested. "With her being in Glee club you could easily prank her again."

"Since when did you become a prankster Reed?" Jude asked. "You're usually the one saying not putting fabric softener in the wash too far for a prank."

"She hurt you," Reed said. "She deserves what she gets."

"Thanks Reed," Jude sighed before turning a corner and seeing another person roaming the empty halls of the school. "And here I thought Glee Club was the only after school club today."

"Isn't that Xavier?" Willow asked. "The football teams star player and school heartthrob."

"Willow, I can feel your boner from here," Shangela joked which caused Willow's cheeks to turn red. "Why don't you go over and talk to him? You know, live out your late night sexual fantasies."

"Stop kink shaming me," Willow whined.

"But kink shaming you is my kink," Shangela teased. "Just go for it. He's alone, no one will see except for us."

"But he's not gay Shangie," Willow told her.

"Doesn't mean you can't learn to actually talk to guys you like," Shangela insisted. "Or I could come with you and do all the flirting?"

"It's easy for you to do," Willow said. "You're Shangela! Queen mean of the school. I'm Willow the kid who puked in the middle of an English presentation."

"And I'm Jude, the girl who got puked on by you but that hasn't stopped me being this bad ass has it?" Jude confidently questioned Willow.

"That's different-" Willow began before Shangela interrupted.

"Yo Xavier!" Shangela yelled with a smirk as Willow's eyes widened with fear.

"You can thank her later," Jude whispered as she gently shoved Willow forward with Shangela before turning to Reed. "Five bucks says he cries."

"Can I just give you the five bucks now?" Reed followed up.

"Hey Shangela," Xavier greeted her. "What're you doing here after school? I thought you always left the first chance got?"

"Usually I would but I'm audition for the Glee club," Shangela answered. "With my little bro Willow, I don't think you two have properly met before."

"Don't think we have," Xavier said offering Willow his hand. "Xavier Bradshaw, pleasure to meet you dude."

"Willow McClay," Willow replied shaking Xavier's hand nervously. "So what're you doing here after school then? I thought football practise wasn't on today?"

"I was actually going to Glee club too but I'm trying to find a friend right now," Xavier explained.

"Who's your friend, maybe we can be of assistance?" Willow offered.

"I doubt you'll know him," Xavier told Willow. "Rhys Dignam? He's in the debate club."

"Is he the guy with the big hair and is always reading?" Willow asked.

"That's one way of describing him I suppose, but yeah that'll be him," Xavier agreed.

"He'll be in the library," Willow told him. "After school whenever I've had a pop quiz and needed to study he's always been there reading something."

"You're my hero dude!" Xavier thanked Willow as he patted him on the shoulder as he ran past. "Tell Elliot I'll be there later! I promise!"

Xavier ran to the right and out of site as Willow sighed, "I'm his hero."

"Told you could do it," Shangela encouraged her younger brother. "Plus he's going to Glee club and you know what that means? You get to work more on your flirting."

"Do you think I have a shot?" Willow excitedly asked.

"Well he's straight so I'd say there's a better chance of Donald Trump marrying Barack Obama but you never know," Shangela said as she walked back over to Jude and Reed with Willow following.

"No tears?" Jude asked as she inspected Willow. "Typical. The day he didn't wimp out is the day I bet on it."

"Five dollars please," Reed instead to Jude who reluctantly handed over the money to Reed. "After that singing should be a breeze for you Willow."

"I hope so," Willow mumbled.

"Well come on bozos," Shangela insisted. "If Willow managed to do that with crying or peeing himself then I think this singing thing should be a breeze."

* * *

"So we're up to seven members now," Elliot commented in front of everyone with joy. "If we continue at this rate we'll get to that magic twelve in no time!"

"What happened to you and Xavier though?" CeCe asked. "Can we count him as a member yet."

"I'm not sure," Elliot confessed. "I told him we had a meeting today and he seemed interested but he's not here."

"That's a firm no then," CeCe bluntly said.

"Don't worry Elliot," Milo interjected, not liking the way CeCe was speaking to Elliot. "Xavier was a long shot anyway. We've got all the talent we need right here."

"And by right here he means himself," Artemis teased.

"Well it is true," Milo confidently told everyone.

"Didn't you lose a singing contest to a little girl who sang Let It Go?" Artemis asked playfully. "Didn't she also end up telling you not to cry too?"

"Can we lower the club number to six?" Milo asked everyone.

"No," Everyone responded instantly.

"It's nice to have someone who actually keeps you in place," CeCe confessed.

Suddenly Tori and Jax walked through the door making Tori apologise, "Sorry we're late everyone."

"Where were you both?" Artemis asked as Tori took a seat next to Gia and Jax next to Tori.

"Trying to get Niko to join the club," Tori told everyone. "We might get him in the future but for now it's a no."

"Any reason why?" Elliot asked.

"He has his reasons," Tori explained. "Sorry I let you down everyone."

"Don't be," Milo comforted her. "Besides Davenport failed today too, according to her anyway."

"Milo!" CeCe yelled. "I'd prefer if you didn't tell everyone I failed and it's not just according to me. We failed end of discussion."

"Sure Davenport," Milo cooly said.

"Still, we'd of been one closer if I managed to help out," Tori sadly said.

"Well you didn't entirely fail," Jax told her. "I mean maybe you convinced someone else to join."

"What?" Tori asked in a surprised manner.

"Elliot, CeCe," Jax announced. "Sign me up for this god forsaken Fame spin off."

"Perfect!" Elliot cheered. "That brings us up to a fantastic eight!"

"The lesser known super hero troupe," Artemis joked.

"What made you change your mind?" Tori asked Jax happily.

"Let's just say your little lunch time confession made me realise how much this club could help someone," Jax explained. "Wow that was sappy, I feel like I'm in an after school special."

Tori chuckled as she looked at Jax, "Thank you."

"God now this really is an after school special," Jax joked which made Tori laugh until she realised something that felt off in the room.

"Hey, where's Jude?" Tori asked.

"Right here!" Jude declared as she entered the room with Shangela, Willow and Reed following in behind her.

"Oh great its the Odd Couples," CeCe sighed.

"I'd recommend you keep quiet Davenport," Shangela told her. "What's up? I'm Shangela, this is Willow and Reed we're going to be auditioning today. We will be free to sign autographs after the show and please no flash photography or like Davenport you'll be left with a face only a mother could love and even then, that's a stretch."

CeCe looked furiously as people laughed and turned to Elliot who shrugged, "If you're going to dish it out then get used to getting it."

"Thanks for the support partner," CeCe spat.

"If you two are finished may we finally sing?" Shangela asked and Elliot nodded in response and gestured for her to take the floor. "Thank you, let's do this boys!"

"Thank you for having us by the way," Willow quickly said as he took his position by Shangela.

"We're so excited," Reed added.

"Better to just sing than talk boys," Jude said as she went and took a seat next to Jax.

"Sorry Jude," Willow and Reed said in unison.

 _No Angels by Bastille featuring Ella Eyre performed by Shangela, Willow & Reed_

 _{Shangela, Willow & Reed stand in a line with their heads down and as Willow starts talking they all lift their heads up when it's their time to speak and sing}_

 _[Willow]_

 _Well I-I run the office and eh, tend the cabins and grounds and do little, eh errands for my mother. The ones she allows I might be capable of doing_

 _[Shangela]_

 _And do you go out with friends?_

 _[Willow]_

 _Well a-a boy's best friend is his mother_

 _{Reed steps forward and begins to move awkwardly to the music as he sings along and goes back to his position once he is done}_

 _[Reed]_

 _A scrub is a guy who thinks he's fly  
_ _And is also known as a buster  
_ _Always talkin' about what he wants  
_ _And just sits on his broke ass, so  
_ _No, I don't want your number  
_ _No, I don't want to give you mine and  
_ _No, I don't want to meet you nowhere  
_ _No, I don't want none of your time_

 _{Willow steps forward next moving a lot more confidently than Reed and enters with a bit more swagger and even attempts a few dance moves before going back to his original position}_

 _[Willow]_

 _No, I don't want no scrubs  
_ _A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me  
_ _Hangin' out the passenger side  
_ _Of his best friend's ride  
_ _Trying to holler at me  
_ _I don't want no scrubs  
_ _A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me  
_ _Hangin' out the passenger side  
_ _Of his best friend's ride  
_ _Trying to holler at me  
_ _Trying to holler at me at me, at me_

 _{Shangela steps forward and brings a whole new level of sass and power to the song. Owning the stage and making sure everyone is looking at her}_

 _[Shangela]_

 _But a scrub's checkin' me and his game is kinda weak  
_ _And I know that he can not approach me  
_ _Cause I'm looking like class and he's looking like trash  
_ _Can't get with no dead beat ass, so, no_

 _{Reed moves begins to gain confidence and begins to sing with more power and owning the stage like Shangela did}_

 _[Reed]_

 _No, I don't want your number  
_ _No, I don't want to give you mine and  
_ _No, I don't want to meet you nowhere  
_ _No, don't want none of your time_

 _{Shangela steps forward and begins to move around the choir room and going over to Jax, Milo and Teddy whilst being as flirtatious as possible and even getting some dirty looks but mainly looks of awe and interest}_

 _[Shangela]_

 _No, I don't want no scrubs  
_ _A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me  
_ _Hangin' out the passenger side  
_ _Of his best friend's ride  
_ _Trying to holler at me  
_ _I don't want no scrub  
_ _A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me  
_ _Hangin' out the passenger side  
_ _Of his best friend's ride  
_ _Trying to holler at me  
_ _Holler at me  
_ _Holler at me  
_ _Holler at me_

 _{Shangela and Reed stand either side of Willow as he sings this part as they do the talking}_

 _[Willow (Shangela & Reed)]_

 _If you don't have a car and you're walking  
_ _(Oh yes son, I've been talking to you)  
_ _If you live at home with your mama_

 _[Reed]_

 _We're all in our private traps_

 _[Willow]_

 _If you have a shorty but you don't show love_

 _[Reed]_

 _Clamped in them, and none of us can ever get out_

 _[Willow]_

 _Wanna get me with no money  
_ _Oh no, I don't want to, no_

 _[Shangela, Willow & Reed]_

 _No scrubs, no scrubs  
_ _No scrubs, no scrubs  
_ _No scrubs, no scrubs  
_ _No scrubs, no scrubs_

 _[Shangela]_

 _Sometimes we deliberately step into those traps_

 _[Reed]_

 _I was born in mine; I don't mind it anymore_

 _[Shangela]_

 _Oh but you should, you should mind it_

 _[Reed]_

 _Oh I do, ha, but I say I don't, ha_

 _{Shangela, Willow and Reed separate as they all sing the chorus together taking different areas of the room. With Shangela performing centre stage with Willow taking the left hand side and Reed the right hand side.}_

 _[Shangela, Willow and Reed]_

 _No, I don't want no scrubs  
_ _A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me  
_ _Hangin' out the passenger side  
_ _Of his best friend's ride  
_ _Trying to holler at me  
_ _I don't want no scrubs  
_ _A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me  
_ _Hangin' out the passenger side  
_ _Of his best friend's ride_

 _[Shangela]_

 _Trying to holler at me_

 _[Reed]_

 _Trying to holler at me_

 _[Shangela]_

 _Trying to holler at me_

 _[Willow]_

 _Trying to holler at me_

"Wow!" Elliot announced in a surprised tone. "That was amazing guys! Welcome to the club!"

"Wait I thought we didn't have to audition?" Gia asked.

"Wait we didn't have to audition?" Reed questioned.

"But Jude told us we had to," Willow told everyone.

"Sorry boys!" Jude teased them both. "Me and Shangie decided you guys needed to do this otherwise, let's face it, you would've never of sung in front of anyone here."

"Plus I can't do everything for you both," Shangela followed up. "Sure I tricked you into thinking you had to audition but this is the first time I haven't had to force you both to do something you want to do. You willingly came along and grew the ovaries to do this."

"This is starting to sound more like a hostage situation and they've got a case of Stockholm syndrome," Artemis said.

"It isn't, we promise," Willow reassured Artemis. "Thanks Shangie. We owe you one."

"Thank you," Reed added. "If next time you could just tell us the truth though that would be great."

"Do I not get any thanks?" Jude asked. "I mean I helped with this, what am I chopped liver?"

"Thanks Jude," Reed and Willow said in unison.

"Now it's turned into a Doctor Phil special," Artemis added.

"With you three joining we have now have a magnificent eleven!" Elliot cheered with joy. "We're one away from having twelve everyone!"

"Oh that reminds me," Shangela remembered. "Xavier said he'd be here later."

"What?" the whole room asked in unison.

"Okay that was creepy," Shangela commented. "But yeah, he was trying to find a guy called Rhys. Willow told him where he could find him."

"Where?" Elliot asked Willow swiftly.

"The library," Willow answered nervously. "Rhys is usually there after school, Was I not meant to tell him that?"

"We might have twelve today after all," Elliot ecstatically said. "CeCe, look after the club, I'll be back as soon as I can."

"This went from a hostage situation to Doctor Phil and now it's a horror film," Artemis complained about CeCe looking after the club as Elliot ran out of the room.

"You're comparing me being in charge to a horror movie?" CeCe questioned.

"Saw if we're going to be specific," Artemis replied.

"She does look a bit like Jigsaw," Milo commented.

"And don't tell me you can't see her pitting us all against each other in a life or death game," Jax added. "She just needs the tricycle."

"You all disgust me," CeCe sighed.

* * *

Rhys sat in the library reading The Perks Of Being A Wallflower, his favourite book. He always identified with Charlie and had read the book a huge amount of times as a result, he could almost recite certain parts of the book word for word. As he kept his focus on his book he heard a chair move in-front of him and looked up to Xavier sitting there.

"I said we'd talk about this after school," Xavier told Rhys.

"I thought I told you to drop it," Rhys sighed.

"No, we're talking about this now," Xavier demanded.

Rhys sighed as he nervously placed his book down, "What do you want to talk about then?"

"Everything," Xavier said. "Why do you avoid me all the time? Why do you hate debate club all of a sudden? Most importantly though… what happened to us dude?"

"You know why I avoid you," Rhys calmly told him. "I don't want to be noticed. I didn't want your popular friends to throw me in the trash or just use me for homework."

"Then explain to me why for the whole of Freshman year you hung out with me all the time," Xavier demanded. "You never left my side. Even when my new friends were there you still tried to be involved and you know for a fact that I would never let them do or use you for anything."

"Then how did Bruce and Matt end up throwing me in the trash?" Rhys angrily asked. "I don't remember you stopping them or even trying to apologise to me!"

Xavier glanced around and saw people beginning to look at them, "May want to keep it down dude. This is a library after all."

"Just answer me," Rhys fired back. "Why didn't you stop them or apologise?"

"I didn't even know they did that until Bruce told me," Xavier explained. "Why do you think I avoid him and don't even speak to him anymore? Same with Matt, I only saw him at practice and didn't even make eye contact with him. As for apologising, I would've if you actually let me talk to you."

"If I even talked to you I would've been in the trash again," Rhys complained. "I had to avoid you or be treated like dirt around here again. I'd rather nobody knew me and be on my own than have that happen to me again."

"Wait, is that why debate club means so much to you?" Xavier questioned. "Because without them you would be on your own."

Rhys sighed as he leant back in his chair, "That club was all I had. No one cared about us and we liked it, we were a weird little family. To save the club I had to sacrifice them and now they won't even speak to me."

"You can change the club back," Xavier insisted. "I can leave and get the other too as well. It'll go back to what it originally was and you and your friends can be happy."

"It doesn't work like that," Rhys sighed. "Since it got took over by the popular kids all my friends began getting targeted. Bruce literally got them all to be homeschooled. I've tried talking to them, I've messaged them, gone to their house, I got nothing back from them. Debate club is never going back to what it was and my friends are happier avoiding this school than they are being here."

"I'm… I'm sorry," Xavier apologised. "I didn't know that happened to all your friends… but that doesn't mean the club can't go back to what it was. Maybe some members actually like the debate club for what it actually is."

"No, without my friends it's not the club I love, it's just nothing," Rhys confessed. "So what's the point of even getting it back? I'd rather it just die and I go back to being nothing."

"Then I'll leave the club today," Xavier promised. "The club will die like you want, but I'm not letting you go back to being nothing."

"No, I've already lost so much," Rhys mumbled. "I'm not going to go and get attach to a new club for it to die again."

"I know you've lost a lot dude and not just your friends and debate club," Xavier comforted him. "But you need friends and something to do other than reading. I know you're not exactly a big fan of me now but I know it will be good for you."

"What makes you so sure about that?" Rhys asked.

"Because," Elliot began as he strode into the room and sat next to Rhys. "This club is unlike any other club. It's for everyone no matter how popular or unpopular you are."

"I preferred your speech about it being the Hotel California personally," Xavier joked.

"The Hotel California?" Rhys asked confused by the comment.

"He gave me a speech about how the club is the Hotel California," Xavier explained. "A group of people coming together to create something bigger than they are. Creating something special and something that will never leave them."

"You really think this club is that?" Rhys asked Elliot.

"I do," Elliot answered. "And I want you and Xavier to be apart of that."

"Well I want to be in the club and I hope that Rhys does too," Xavier said.

"I just don't know," Rhys mumbled whilst shaking his head.

Elliot stood up from his chair and smiled at Rhys, "Then let me show you why you should join."

"What?" Rhys asked confused by what Elliot was talking about.

"Just follow me," Elliot instructed as he began to leave the room with Rhys and Xavier following him as fast as they could.

* * *

Elliot, Xavier and Rhys walked into the auditorium with filled with joy. Rhys looked around in confusion, it was just the auditorium?

"It's just the auditorium," Rhys commented. "What does this have to do with Glee club?"

"The stage," Elliot replied. "Xavier told me that you love to be on stage and debate because you get to completely zone out and focus on what you have to then get the applause."

"You remembered that?" Xavier asked.

"Of course," Elliot told him. "The only way I can show you this club is special is for you to get up here and sing. For you to experience it yourself."

"Are you serious?" Rhys asked to which Elliot nodded. "But I can't, what if someone sees me?"

"It's just us in here," Elliot reassured Rhys. "It's after school, no other clubs are on, it's only Glee club. Now go onto that stage and sing."

Rhys reluctantly began to get on the stage and grabbed the microphone that stood centre stage, "If I end up going viral I blame you!"

 _Demons by Jacob Lee performed by Rhys Dignam_

 _{Rhys has his eyes completely closed as he begins to sing the song remaining very stiff}_

 _[Rhys]_

 _My heart is weak  
_ _Tear it down piece by piece  
_ _Leave me to think  
_ _Deep in my structure, I think I still love her,  
_ _But I need some sleep  
_ _You've taken my breath away,  
_ _Now I want to breathe  
_ _'Cause I cannot see, what you can see,  
_ _So easily_

 _{Rhys opens his eyes as the chorus hits and begins to loosen up as the songs goes on and moves his arms more freely to the music}_

 _[Rhys]_

 _I thought my demons were almost defeated,  
_ _But you took their side and you pulled them to freedom  
_ _I kept your secrets and I thought that you would do the same_

 _{Rhys gets the microphone out of the stand and begins to move around the stage a lot more freely and completely feeling the music}_

 _[Rhys]_

 _Leave me in peace,  
_ _Caught in my memories,  
_ _Lost underneath  
_ _Deep in my structure, I feel a rupture,  
_ _From where she should be  
_ _You've taken my breath from me,  
_ _Now I want to breathe  
_ _'Cause I cannot see, what you can see,  
_ _So easily_

 _{Rhys begins to get fully into the performance throwing his hair around, grabbing the mike stand and spinning it round before kicking it down}_

 _[Rhys]_

 _I thought my demons were almost defeated,  
_ _But you took their side and you pulled them to freedom  
_ _They know my secrets and won't let me go, won't let me go  
_ _I thought my demons were almost defeated,  
_ _But you took their side and you pulled them to freedom  
_ _I kept your secrets and I thought that you would do the same_

 _{During the guitar solo Rhys plays the air guitar along and when the singing comes back he flips his hair up into the air and sings like he's been doing it his entire life}_

 _[Rhys]_

 _I thought my demons were almost defeated,  
_ _But you took their side and you pulled them to freedom  
_ _They know my secrets and won't let me go, won't let me go  
_ _I thought my demons were almost defeated,  
_ _But you took their side and you pulled them to freedom  
_ _I kept your secrets and I thought that you would do the same_

 _{Rhys ends his performance by slowly walking back to the microphone stand and placing the microphone back into whilst breathing heavily.}_

"So how did that feel?" Elliot asked Rhys.

"Unreal," Rhys admitted. "Like nothing I've ever done before."

"What do you say then?" Elliot followed up.

"Where do I… where do we sign up?" Rhys asked, correcting himself to include Xavier.

"Great choice dude," Xavier said as he jumped up onto the stage and grabbed Rhys's hand and pulled him into a hug.

"Welcome to the club guys," Elliot told them both as they hugged before whispering to himself. "Thirteen members. Now the real fun can begin."

* * *

 _ **CAST:**_

 _ **Elliot Wade Cavaliere (Peyton Meyer)**_

 _ **Cecilia Davenport (Lilli Reinhart)**_

 _ **Milo Gunner (Jamie Campbell Bower)**_

 _ **Artemis Eileen Cole (Casey Lee Williams)**_

 _ **Victoria Marie Liddle (Sabrina Carpenter)**_

 _ **Josie Ann Crowder (Landry Bender)**_

 _ **Ajax Christian Lexington The Third (Alex Aino)**_

 _ **Nicholas Fitzgerald Lee (Choi Minho)**_

 _ **Jude Winters (Zhavia)**_

 _ **Sabrina Calloway (Billie Elilish)**_

 _ **Shangela Davis (Jude Demorest)**_

 _ **Willow McClay (Ross Lynch)**_

 _ **Reed Lievers (Ben Platt)**_

 _ **Gianna Rose Copeland (Alexandra Shipp)**_

 _ **Theodore Stephens (Corey Foglemanis)**_

 _ **Rhys Dignam (Joe Keery)**_

 _ **Xavier Bradshaw (Dylan O'Brien)**_

 _ **Ike Ramirez (Zac Efron)**_

 _ **Aiden Tobias Woodrow (Asa Butterfield)**_

 _ **Jake Corbin (Jack Griffo)**_

 _ **SONGS:**_

 _ **My Strongest Suit from Aida performed by Gianna Rose Copeland**_

 _ **This Is Gospel by Panic! At The Disco performed by The Crescendudes**_

 _ **Delirious by Danny Saucedo performed by Theodore Stephens**_

 _ **Blonde by Waterparks performed by Nicholas Fitzgerald Lee**_

 _ **No Angels by Bastille featuring Ella Eyre performed by Shangela Davis, Willow McClay and Reed Lievers**_

 _ **Demons by Jacob Lee performed by Rhys Dignam**_

 **There we go everyone here is the second episode. Apologies again at how long it took for this to be done but I won't deny I struggled so hard getting all these characters to be introduced as well as having some form of story for each that allowed you to really understand and grasp the character more. Luckily now though with all the characters introduced it should be easier to write the story and focus more on things such as the character friendships which is what the next chapter is going to be about! How exciting!**

 **Really loved writing a lot of the new characters and some of the interactions I got to do i.e Jax and Tori was something quite sweet and the same with Willow and Xavier, but what did you all enjoy? Which friendships did you like? Do you have any suggestions for future episodes? Future storylines? Future songs? People you want to know more about? Anything you want to say feel free to do so, I love the feedback!**

 **Hope you all enjoy this episode and lets hope the next one will be released sooner this time!**

 **Keep the light shining**  
 **Lux**


	4. Episode 3: Getting To Know You

**I'm so sorry this took so long everybody, I'll explain more about it when we get to end of this episode. Anyway after a long wait here we have Episode Three of Glee: The OC Project, where we will begin to learn more about these wonderful characters and their lives.**

* * *

Elliot, CeCe and Jax sat next to each other at a student council meeting. Amy was stood up and was currently going over what had been successful in the past week at the school whilst Elliot was taking notes, CeCe was just nodding along and Jax was looking at his phone.

"Over the past week we've achieved some fantastic things throughout this school," Amy began. "However, this school still has a long way to go before we're considered one of the best in the area and this council will make that happen. For starters Jax!"

"I thought I was just here for comedy?" Jax asked. "I mean if you want something done do you really think that I'm the guy you need to ask? I struggled feeding my pet goldfish."

"Just deliver a message to Niko," Amy bluntly replied. "His soccer team have lost three out of three games so far this season, if he wants to remain captain he needs to step up."

"Hey it's not his fault," Jax defended his friend. "Coach won't let us play the way we want to. It's all defence and no attack!"

"Considering the coach has won five championships at East High in Arizona I don't buy it," Amy fired back. "Now either tell him or I'll make sure that you get kicked out of that team. Understand?"

"Fine," Jax sighed as he leant back into his chair and folded his arms.

"Good," Amy said. "The rest of the sports teams have been on a hot streak and it looks like we'll be getting more state championship trophies added to our cabinet. Our cheerleading squad are training for the regional competition but with CeCe leading that we better not get our hopes up."

"Boosting my confidence as always," CeCe sarcastically commented.

"Just don't screw this up Davenport, like I hope you're not screwing up this Glee club," Amy instructed much to CeCe's annoyance. "Now, how has this club been going Elliot? Have you made any breakthroughs or does the whole club still sound like a cat in a blender?"

CeCe rolled her eyes as Elliot replied, "Actually the club currently has thirteen members which means we now can compete in sectionals."

"But has your club actually sang together yet?" Amy asked.

"What do you mean?" Elliot followed up.

"It's a simple question," Amy sneered. "Has your club actually sang together yet or are they just singing songs by themselves still?"

"Still singing songs by themselves still," Elliot mumbled.

"Just like I thought," Amy sighed. "If your club hasn't even tried to sing with one another yet do you really expect to do well in sectionals? I'm not the one running your club but if I were you right now I'd get them actually singing with one another and not singing with just their friends."

"Why not their friends and why not have them sing all together first?" Elliot asked.

Amy rolled her eyes at Elliot's question, "Don't run before you can walk. Get them to sing in small groups before you pile them all together. As for a club, to get it to work all the members must have a mutual respect of one another. Doesn't matter if they don't like each other outside the club, they just have to get a long in the club. It's how I run student council and I suggest you follow my lead."

"Mutual respect?" CeCe questioned. "You insult me any chance you get, how is that respect?"

"You're the exception to the rule," Amy replied with a smirk. "You know, considering all your failures last year, I think you've deserved the right to lose the whole council's respect."

CeCe uncomfortably shifted in her seat, which Elliot noticed and he knew he had to change the subject, "Luckily everyone in our club already has a mutual respect for one another so we should have no problem coming together and becoming a success like the council."

"Keep telling yourself that," Amy told Elliot. "Just remember if this whole club fails then you're out of the council and something tells me you don't have the money to get back in like Davenport."

"I didn't buy my way in," CeCe rebuked.

"Of course you didn't," Amy sarcastically replied. "Feel free to lie to others but don't lie to yourself Davenport. Without the money your family gave you'd of been out of this council and probably this school with the amount of damage you made."

"Damage she made?" Elliot asked.

"Oh, you don't know?" Amy questioned as she looked at CeCe who shook her head in response. "Well, I'd suggest you ask your partner in crime Elliot about what happened last year. Maybe she'll actually tell you the truth… Or maybe she'll lie to you."

"Shut up Amy," CeCe told her getting upset by the situation before realising what she just said. "I'm sorry Amy… I didn't mean-"

"I'd recommend you only speak when spoken to from now on Davenport and remember your place in this council. Understood," Amy asked to which CeCe nervously nodded.. "Now you and Elliot are dismissed for the rest of the meeting. I suggest you go and sort out your club and actually learn more about each other than just your first names."

CeCe and Elliot both nodded as they stood up to leave the room. CeCe looked visibly shaken from the events and as they walked out of the room Elliot knew it was time to ask questions and know more about CeCe than just the obvious facts.

"So are you actually going to tell me what happened last year?" Elliot questioned.

"I think it's best to forget what happened last year," CeCe explained. "The sooner the whole of the council forgets the better."

"Considering what Amy just told us don't you think it would be wise for you to tell me?" Elliot tried to reason with CeCe.

"Do you really think I care about what Amy told us to do?" Amy spat at Elliot. "I know you've got a lot of hair gel on but get this through that and into your thick skull that I would rather forget about it than remember it. Mutual respect. I respect you want to know but you need to respect that I don't want you or anyone to know."

"Even if every time someone mentions it I have to defend you without even knowing what I'm actually defending?" Elliot asked.

"It didn't stop you the first day we met, why should it stop you now?" CeCe questioned as she walked off. "Oh and we're putting them in groups today and they're performing tomorrow and if they don't like who they're with then they can take it up with the real life Regina George."

"So does that mean I have to pair you and Jude together?" Elliot yelled back.

"Do that and I'll castrate you with a rusty spoon!" CeCe jokingly threatened as she turn the corner and the bell rang.

* * *

Milo and Artemis were walking down the halls next to each other with Tori and Gia walking slightly ahead of them, chatting for the first time since Gia joined. Artemis looked at the two of them fondly whilst Milo remained focused in his own little world.

"Isn't it great to see our kids getting along?" Artemis asked Milo who was still in a trance. "Earth to Milo, are you listening to me?"

Artemis clicked her fingers in front of Milo's face and he was back into the world, "What? Sorry I kind of zoned out there."

"No shit Sherlock," Artemis replied. "What were you thinking about? Why the alphabet is in that order? If all the worlds a stage then where do the audience sit? Or maybe why a round pizza comes in a square box?"

"No but I'm going to be thinking about that all night now so thanks for that," Milo told her. "I was actually thinking about something my dad said last night."

"What'd he say to you?" Artemis asked. "I know you and him don't have the best relationship but whatever he said I'm sure he has his reasons."

"It was about my mom," Milo mumbled.

"Oh…" Artemis quietly said knowing the situation with Milo's mom. "I'm sure whatever he said he didn't mean it Milo so don't take it too much to heart."

"He said I reminded him too much of her," Milo hissed. "How can i not take that to heart?"

"You know how your dad gets when he's had a long day, I'm sure he just got a bit hot headed and took it out on you," Artemis began trying to make Milo feel better but realised she wasn't having much look. "How about tonight you come round mine and we'll do whatever you want, just you and me. You want to chat whilst my records play in the background then we will. You want to sit down and play your guitar the whole night then I'll sit and listen. Or if you just want to watch terrible TV and hear me complain about Catie Turner was robbed on American Idol then we will."

Milo chuckled at Artemis, "Sounds good, thanks Artemis. I owe you one."

"At this point you owe me at least twenty and probably a new car," Artemis teased. "Onto more positive news can you believe how well our two kids are getting along?"

"You're still doing this surrogate children stuff?" Milo laughed. "You know they're going to find that a little bit weird and probably want to be emancipated."

"Maybe I only do it around you to make you uncomfortable," Artemis giggled. "I'm just happy Tori's finally got a freshman friend or acquaintance at least."

"Both musical theatre fanatics, both short, both love to sing," Milo listed. "Are you sure they're not clones of each other?"

"Well siblings do tend to be similar to each other," Artemis teased to which Milo rolled his eyes as the camera begins to focus in on Tori and Gia.

"So what is your favourite musical?" Gia asked a smiling Tori. "Mines always been In The Heights ever since I heard the soundtrack!"

"I love In The Heights too!" Tori agreed. "My favourite is Once The Musical, there's just something so amazing with all the cast playing the instruments on stage."

"I never got to see that!" Gia told her. "I saw the movie but I've heard so many good things about the show! I wish it was touring again."

"We'll have to go if it ever tours again," Tori excitedly said as she walked into the choir room with Gia, Artemis and Milo behind her and all members of the Glee club in the room. "It's the show that made me want to play an instrument.

Artemis, Milo, Tori and Gia all took a seat together before Gia asked, "You play an instrument?"

"The drums," Tori answered. "I tried the guitar but my hands are too small, same with the piano but when I played the drums, it felt like being introduced to an old friend."

"That's so cool," Gia exclaimed. "I need to hear you play sometime."

"Yeah! I'll have to show you sometime," Tori nervously said realising she might have a friend.

"Okay people quiet down!" Elliot commanded as the whole choir room feel silent. "Today we're going to be doing something a bit different."

"Oh god, are we going to have to be nice to Davenport?" Jude commented.

"It's CeCe, Judith," CeCe bit back. "And no, I'm not going to take away your sad obsession of insulting me on a regular basis."

"Although it would be brilliant if you guys could do that," Elliot interjected.

"We're instead going to be doing collaborations," CeCe informed everyone who all seemed rather happy as they began to try and pair up with other people. "Oh but you can't pair up with people who you were friends with before you joined the club."

Everyone then looked at CeCe with annoyance before Shangela asked, "Any reason for this or are you just doing this to torture us?"

"We've been told to do this by the student council," Elliot told everyone.

"So you're both lap dogs for Amy now?" Shangela followed up.

"I'd rather staple by tongue to a moving train than let that happen," CeCe sneered.

"We're not her lap dogs," Elliot answered quickly after her. "Amy made some very valid points about this club and how we need you all to get along when we're in this choir room, that includes being nice to CeCe."

"That's like asking a horse to fix a merry-go round, it's just not going to happen," Jude explained.

"Well that horse is going to have to at least try," Elliot told Jude. "Look, we're behind schedule. We need you all to start singing together but before that we need to know you can work together with everyone in this club."

"Which is why we'll be pairing you together today and you'll be performing tomorrow," CeCe said which caused everyone to whine.

"Sorry, can't do that," Artemis replied. "Me and Milo have plans tonight."

"Well you're going to have to rearrange, that goes for everyone here and I don't want to hear any complaining!" CeCe told everyone who all glared at her in response. "Good. Now me and Elliot are going to put you into five groups, if you don't like your groups then get over it. I'll let Elliot choose the first one."

"The first group is Milo, Tori and Gia," Elliot announced as Tori and Gia high fived whilst Milo sighed slightly realising he was going to be with two freshman.

"the second group will be Artemis and Shangela," CeCe followed up as Artemis and Shangela both nodded in each others direction.

"Xavier and Willow," Elliot told them both as Xavier smiled at Willow who gave an awkward wave as he tried to hide his excitement.

"Josie, Judith and Jax," CeCe said as Jax tried to high five them both but got rejected by both of them so awkwardly lowered his arm.

"Which means out final group is Reed, Rhys and Teddy," Elliot concurred.

"Picked last," Reed sighed. "It's like gym class all over again."

"Now you can spend the remainder of this meeting talking about your songs as well as figuring out where you can practice tonight," CeCe explained to everyone.

"Wait a moment," Jude exclaimed. "The last group should be you two shouldn't it? I mean it seems incredibly unfair for you to take away our evenings but not your own?"

"We run the club Judith," CeCe told her. "We do not perform nor do we do as you tell us."

"I agree with Jude," Xavier agreed. "I mean you two should have to do this as well."

"Especially as you don't get along with each other," Tori quietly added.

"We get along," CeCe defended herself.

"I've see cats and dogs get along better than you two," Artemis told them both. "You made me cancel my plans CeCe, I think it's only fair you do the same."

CeCe looked around to see everyone was agreeing with Artemis, "Fine me and the future model will sing together tomorrow as well. Happy now?"

"Okay… well everyone get into your groups and discuss what you'll be doing this evening," Elliot instructed. "I'll be doing the same with CeCe."

Elliot stepped aside with CeCe before she asked quietly, "Okay so who's house are we going to tonight and can we make it quick because I have other things I'd rather be doing?"

"I don't have a house," Elliot explained. "I live in a small apartment with my dad so I think yours will probably be the best."

"Well my parents won't be home so we won't disturb them," CeCe mumbled. "Yeah you can come round to mine after school, it's in the upper east side so it's a long subway ride. Just remember you don't touch anything without my permission in that house, understand?"

"Yes your majesty," Elliot sarcastically replied.

"I'm serious," CeCe bluntly told him. "My parents are very particular, if they see anything has moved or become dirty they'll lose there minds."

"Okay, okay, I won't touch anything," Elliot conceded.

"Good and you better be prepared to work," CeCe said. "I'm not being made to look like a fool in-front of them all."

"You'll have nothing to worry about I'm sure," Elliot reassured her as the camera panned over to Milo, Gia and Tori.

"Do you guys want to come round to my house tonight?" Gia asked excitedly. "It's close to the school so it's not too far to walk and we could even have a sleep over!"

"A junior sleeping round a freshman's house?" Milo questioned. "That doesn't sound dodgy at all now does it?"

"It was just a suggestion Milo," Tori told him quietly. "I'd love to come round your house Gia, as long as it isn't mine I'm happy."

"Same here," Milo added. "I don't exactly want to see my dad right now."

"Then it's settled you guys will come round mine tonight," Gia happily said.

"Wait, why don't you want to see your dad?" Tori asked Milo, slightly worried.

"Long story, you don't need to worry about it," Milo followed up.

Artemis leaned in and quickly added, "Trust me girls, you don't want to ask about it. You'll just open up a whole can of worms."

"Aren't you meant to be talking with your partner?" Milo asked rolling his eyes at Artemis.

"Yes, but I wanted to say we'll rearrange our plans for tomorrow, now back to your regular scheduled programming" Artemis told him before leaning back over to Shangela. "Now where were we before I rudely leaned out of the conversation?"

"I was saying you should come round mine," Shangela began. "It's a small house but we'll have enough privacy to do whatever we want and that includes texting your boyfriend over there."

"Milo?" Artemis gagged. "I'd rather set my face on fire and try and put it out with a fork."

"Could've fooled me," Shangela teased. "I thought you two were madly in love with each other."

"Please can we change the subject, because this making me feel sick," Artemis said as she faked feeling ill. "I can come round yours tonight though, my older brother probably wouldn't leave us alone if we went round mine."

"You have an older brother?" Shangela asked to which Artemis nodded. "Is he single and cute?"

"He's cute but trust me, he isn't your type," Artemis explained.

"I'll take what I can get at this rate," Shangela commented. "If he's got a pulse then I'd be happy."

"Sooooo I'll come round yours tonight?" Artemis asked trying to change the subject.

"Wait," Willow said as he leaned over to Shangela. "Are you guys coming round to mine tonight?"

"Ours Willow, remember sharing is caring," Shangela teased her brother. "But yeah Artemis is coming round ours tonight. I'm guessing Xavier is coming round too?"

"Well I was going to ask him but I'm so nervous but so excited about it," Willow told her.

"Good to know, but it'd probably be a good idea to actually talk to Xavier about instead of talking to me right now don't you think?" Shangela asked her brother.

"But… I just don't know what to say or how to do it," Willow confessed.

"Like this," Shangela answered as she leant forward in her chair to see Xavier. "Yo Xavier! You wanna come round mine and Willow's? Artemis is coming too and once we're done we can watch some terrible films and pop some popcorn."

"Terrible movies? I'm in," Xavier confirmed. "Seriously I know way too much about bad films. I think I know The Room word for word."

"Sharknado for me," Artemis chimed in. "It has more D-list celebs than Trump's inauguration and that is really saying something."

"Birdemic is a classic," Willow added trying to impress Xavier.

"Okay, when I said bad films I meant like an Adam Sandler film, not ones I've never heard or seen before," Shangela told everyone.

"Wait, you've never seen The Room?" Xavier asked as Shangela shook her head. "Okay, we need to finish these duets quickly because you need to watch The Room."

"It's the worst yet best film ever," Artemis confirmed. "I dream of being the female Tommy Wiseau."

"I regret ever suggesting this now," Shangela confessed as she placed her head in her hands.

"You won't!" Jax exclaimed from across the room. "You will never laugh so much in your life."

Jude grabbed Jax's head before harshly turning it to face her and Josie, "You get distracted so easily like seriously dude, you've got the attention span of Daffy Duck."

"I know," Jax chuckled. "Why else do you think I'm so bad at English? I can't get two pages into a book before getting distracted by a fly."

"Well can you try and focus?" Josie asked "We need to figure out who's house we're going to tonight and what song we can do tomorrow."

"We'll figure the song out," Jax brushed it off. "We've got a whole night to get it all done! As for the house why don't we go to yours? The Crowder house is huge anyway."

"When have you ever been to my house?" Josie asked with genuine concern.

"Your brother was star of the football team and Jax was a soccer player," Jude explained. "Do you seriously expect him to not be at one of your bro's house parties?"

"I thought I'd of seen him," Josie quietly replied. "I saw CeCe there all the time, she even came to my room some nights to help me with my homework."

"Davenport being nice?" Jude questioned. "Have you hit your head in the last twenty four hours?"

"What do you have against CeCe?" Josie asked.

"If she hasn't told you then what makes you think I will?" Jude replied whilst glaring at Josie.

"Because you seem to despise her," Josie said trying to look strong against Jude. "Why wouldn't you tell me something bad about her?"

"If Davenport's not going to own up to what she did then I'm not going to stoop to her level and tell people what she did," Jude coldly told Josie.

"Wow, this is just like an episode of Gossip Girl," Jax jokingly said. "Maybe we should stream it when we're round yours Josie?"

"Sure… whatever," Josie mumbled as she looked over to CeCe, wondering what exactly she did before focusing on Teddy and his group. He noticed and gave her a casual wave before turning back to his group and talking.

"So who's place are we going to tonight?" Teddy asked. "I'd offer my place but we're still unpacking and it's looking like a disaster zone."

"I guess you guys can come to mine," Reed said. "My mom works late most nights and she always tells me to bring company round."

"Why does your mom work late?" Teddy asked.

Reed smiled as he thought of his mom, "She's a nurse. She's always out late and up early, she literally never stops it's kind of crazy."

"My mom would love your mom," Teddy followed up. "Any doctors, nurses, surgeons, anybody health related she just loves."

"Maybe we should get them to meet sometime, my mom could do with some friends," Reed suggested to Teddy.

"My mom knows no one here so that would be perfect!" Teddy happily said.

"What time are we going to yours?" Rhys asked quickly trying to change the subject.

"Oh ummm, how about right after school?" Reed followed up. "I can walk you guys there."

"Good," Rhys harshly said to Reed and Teddy's confusion just as the bell rang.

Elliot stepped away from CeCe and addressed everyone as the bell rang and everyone began to leave, "You know what do everyone. We're expecting greatness."

"Expecting greatness?" CeCe questioned. "Could you be any more of a cliche?"

* * *

Shangela, Willow, Artemis and Xavier were sat down in a subway car with a few people sitting away from them, avoiding the loud teenagers obviously. Shangela and Willow's house was a half an hour subway ride away where they'd usually be listening to music but now they were happily making small talk with Xavier and Artemis.

"So we're sorting out the songs and then having a terrible movie marathon?" Willow asked in a nervous yet oddly excited tone.

"We've said yes six times already Willow," Shangela sighed.

"Let's just hope we actually finish the songs and can have a movie marathon," Xavier said.

"What do you mean?" Artemis asked with a chuckle. "We'll get those songs done faster than Trump leaving for another golf game."

"You seriously believe that?" Xavier asked with a chuckle. "It used to take me hours and hours to figure out what I was going to sing for the debate club shows."

"Well me and Shangela are girls," Artemis teased as she put her legs up on the seat next to her. "Maybe we're just better at getting things done than you boys."

"What do you mean maybe?" Shangela joked. "Before you boys get your britches in a bunch we're joking… but we are better at getting things done than you."

"How so?" Willow asked.

"Well for starters we actually have fun with it," Artemis explained. "I've seen you play football Xavier, you never look like you're having fun out there. Seriously it's like Eeyore put on a football uniform and decided to play."

"You've seen me play?" Xavier questioned with a smirk.

"Don't flatter yourself Eeyore," Artemis told him. "Our school is literally the best at sport in the state, I think I've seen every team play at least once, even the freaking badminton team and I think a colonoscopy would be more fun than doing that again."

"Remind me to never get a review of a bad game from you," Xavier chuckled.

"Oh I won't but when you actually enjoy the game I might give you a half decent review," Artemis responded with a little smirk.

Shangela laughed as she raised her hand and gave it a little wiggle, "Preach sister! Enjoy what you love, even if it is football."

"Hey football is different okay," Xavier defended himself. "I love to play and it is fun but the stress does get to you when you feel like the whole of New York is watching and you've got college scouts in the crowd wanting to sign you once you graduate."

"You're a junior," Shangela laughed. "You shouldn't be stressing about all that yet. I mean I'm not, I'm saving all that stress for senior year."

"Same here," Artemis chimed in. "Enjoy youth whilst I can."

"I have to worry with scholarships," Xavier told them both. "If I don't get a scholarship I probably won't be going to college at all."

"Same here," Willow solemnly said trying to make a connection with Xavier.

"Willow, you're a sophomore. You've got another two years before you have to panic and you've got a 4.0 grade point average," Shangela scolded her brother as she then turned to Xavier. "Yeah you're gonna be stressed about all that but that doesn't mean you can't have fun doing something you love to do. I mean you're kind of sucking the joy out of playing the game."

"Like I said, you're like a real life Eeyore," Artemis teased. "Whilst me and Shangela are the Tiggers of the group."

Xavier shook his head and chuckled as he looked down at his feet, "So how do I have fun with all this stress then Tigger one and Tigger two? Just forget about college, football, tests and everything else that's panicking me in my life?"

"Don't forget about them just put them in the back of your mind," Shangela told him

"And how do I do that then?" Xavier asked.

"Like this," Shangela smiled as she stood up. "Tigger two, shall we give these boys a quick preview of our shamazing performance?"

"Making it clear now, I didn't give her cringe permission to say the performance was shamazing," Artemis sarcastically commented as she stood up and joined Shangela.

 _Ain't It Fun by Paramore performed by Shangela and Artemis_

 _{Artemis began to sway from side to side in the empty subway as Willow and Xavier watched the pair with eager anticipation}_

 _[Artemis]_

 _I don't mind letting you down easy  
_ _But just give it time  
_ _If it don't hurt now then just wait, just wait a while  
_ _You're not the big fish in the pond no more  
_ _You are what they're feeding on  
_ _So what are you gonna do when the world don't orbit around you?  
_ _So what are you gonna do when the world don't orbit around you?_

 _{Shangela took Artemis's arm and pulled her to the nearest pole where the two began to dance around it laughing the whole time}_

 _[Artemis & Shangela]_

 _Ain't it fun living in the real world  
_ _Ain't it good being all alone_

 _{They both got off the pole and Shangela walked over to Xavier and Willow and sat on Xavier's lap as she sang this part whilst teasing Willow with it as well}_

 _[Shangela]_

 _Where you're from  
_ _You might be the one who's running things  
_ _Well, you can ring anybody's bell to get what you want  
_ _You see, it's easy to ignore trouble  
_ _When you're living in a bubble  
_ _So what are you gonna do when the world don't orbit around you?  
_ _So what are you gonna do when nobody wants to fool with you?_

 _{Artemis dragged Shangela off of Xavier as the two continued to move around the subway car before both ending standing on top of some empty seats}_

 _[Artemis & Shangela]_

 _Ain't it fun living in the real world  
_ _Ain't it good being all alone  
_ _Ain't it good to be on your own  
_ _Ain't it fun you can't count on no one  
_ _Ain't it good to be on your own  
_ _Ain't it fun you can't count on no one  
_ _Ain't it fun living in the real world_

 _{Artemis and Shangela began to clap their hands trying to encourage the boys to clap along, which they did}_

 _[Artemis]_

 _Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_

 _[Shangela]_

 _Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_

 _{The two of them began to run up and down the cart, leaping, flipping and jumping off the seats and looking like they were having a ball until the end where they both jumped into their previous seats}_

 _[Artemis & Shangela]_

 _Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world  
_ _Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world  
_ _Ain't it fun  
_ _Ain't it fun  
_ _Baby, now you're one of us  
_ _Ain't it fun  
_ _Ain't it fun  
_ _Ain't it fun  
_ _Ain't it fun living in the real world  
_ _Ain't it good, ain't it good being all alone  
_ _Ain't it fun living in the real world  
_ _('Cause the world don't orbit around you)  
_ _Ain't it good, ain't it good being all alone (oh)  
_ _Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world  
_ _(Down to your mama) x4  
_ _This is the real world  
_ _This is the real world_

"And that's how you do it boys," Shangela teased them both as she and Artemis sat back down. "We just got our song sorted and had fun doing it. Now for your turn boys."

"No way," Willow quickly answered. "We don't even know what song we're doing yet. You girls knew before you even did that."

"I might've sent Shangie a text saying that Hayley Williams was my personal Goddess," Artemis casually explained.

"And I might've told Art that Ain't It Fun was my favourite Paramore song," Shangela added.

"And I might've told her it's my favourite song to sing in the show to the point where the last time I sang it I came out to my siblings singing it in a choir formation," Artemis explained

"And I might've told her we were doing that song no matter what," Shangela finished off. "Add planning and communication to the list of thing we're better at than them."

"Hey me and Willow are going to kill it," Xavier exclaimed as he wrapped his arm around Willow. "We'll come up with something incredible, right dude?"

"Sure," Willow awkwardly said, smiling at Xavier wrapping his arm around him. "We'll do something amazing because we make an awesome team."

"That's the spirit dude!" Xavier cheered with a smile.

"I have a question though," Willow stated. "I thought you couldn't sing Artemis? You sounded really good there though."

Artemis chuckled before shooting Willow a look, "I think you need your ears testing Willow."

"I'm with Willow here," Shangela added. "You sounded great, why do you think you can't sing?"

"Because I can't," Artemis told them. "Simon Cowell would say I sound like dog howling."

"I disagree," Willow said. "You sound like Hayley Williams."

"Okay now I know your ears need checking," Artemis confirmed. "My family and best friends have heard me sing and all have said I'm bad."

"Maybe their ears need checking," Shangela countered.

"Keep telling yourself that guys," Artemis sighed.

* * *

Gia, Tori and Milo were all walking towards the front door of Gia's house. It was a modest little house in the suburbs of New York City that wasn't too far away from the school so they could all walk it, although Milo made sure he was always far behind the girls so no one saw him leaving the school with two freshman. He didn't want the rumour mill exploding with that one.

"So this is your house?" Tori asked as they approached the door.

"For the past two years," Gia answered as she opened the door to her house. "Hey I'm home!"

"Gia!" a young girl exclaimed as she ran forward to hug Gia. "Serafina and Andrew aren't home yet. They went shopping with Eric, something about him growing out of his old clothes."

"Seriously? I swear that kid is always growing," Gia sighed as she hugged the young girl before turning to Milo and Tori. "Oh yeah, Tori and Milo this is my little sister from another mister Serenity."

"From another mister?" Milo questioned despite already seeing their clear skin colour difference.

"We're foster kids," Gia explained. "I've been in the system since I was born and I met Serenity when I was nine and we haven't left each others side since. Whatever foster home she goes into, I will follow and vice versa."

"She's the big sister I never had but always wanted," Serenity added with a joyful smile. "Plus it's nice having someone who can help me with my homework."

"Help?" Gia laughed. "You're pretty much a certified child genius, if anything you help me."

"True, I just wanted to hear it from you," Serenity chuckled. "So what are you guys doing here? Study group? If so isn't he a bit old to be here?"

"Okay I'm out of here!" Milo exclaimed before Tori and Gia both grabbed him and stopped him from leaving the house.

"No Serenity," Gia told her. "Milo is in Glee club with me and he is actually a really good musician. Artemis told me he plays the guitar like a rock god."

"You play the guitar?" Tori asked feeling slightly hurt Artemis hadn't told her about this. "You and Artemis never told me that before."

"I prefer to show my guitar playing ability than talk about it," Milo reassured Tori.

"You could play Andrew's guitar," Serenity told Milo. "He loves to play and he used to be in a rock band when he was younger. He could even give you a few tips when he gets back."

"Sorry but Milo won't have time for that because we have to work out how we're going to give the most kick ass performance of all time tomorrow evening!" Gia told her sister as she pushed Milo and Tori up the stairs into her room before shutting the door behind her.

"You know I might've wanted to play your dad's guitar," Milo said to Gia.

"He's not my dad," Gia firmly replied as she walked over and sat on her bed. "So what song do you guys want to do?"

Tori looked around the room and didn't think it matched Gia at all. It was incredibly pink and looked like something a typical pre-school kid would have but she pushed it aside and said, "I'm not really sure, I mean Milo's musical taste isn't exactly like ours."

"You two aren't getting me singing some cheesy show tune," Milo bluntly told them both. "Or any other cheesy pop number for that matter."

"So I'm guessing that means no Katy Perry?" Tori asked awkwardly chuckling to herself trying to lighten the mood in the room.

"She calls her music purposeful pop but it's really just ugh that song again music," Milo insulted the famous pop singer.

"What about some Disney songs?" Gia followed up. "I could see you doing a mean Let It Go."

"Yeah a guy who wears nothing but black, loves rock and hates musicals is one hundred percent going to love to perform a Disney song," Milo countered as he went to the pink bean bag in the corner of the room and fell into it.

Tori sighed as she realised this was going to be more difficult that she first thought, "Well how about we all just come up with a list of songs and we'll go with the one we all like the most and won't kill each other by the end of this?"

"No musicals or cheesy pop songs from either of you two though!" Milo yelled.

"Okay," Gia nodded. "But also, no heavy rock songs, cliched rock songs or anything done by someone who sounds like they've been rubbing sand paper down their throat for the past twenty years of their life."

"Okay then, let's get searching!" Tori exclaimed quickly distracting them both as they turned to their phones to look through their music which made Tori smile with relief.

* * *

Elliot stepped into CeCe's penthouse and his mouth opened in pure amazement. It was a huge penthouse that looked like something straight out of a teen movie, everything was spotless and decorated sophistically with famous artworks around the building as well as a few statues scattered around the place. It was definitely a step up from what Elliot was living in.

"You live here?" Elliot asked in awe as he span around to look at the place.

"No, I just broke into a random top story penthouse to impress you," CeCe sarcastically responded. "Yes I live here, take it all in, just don't touch anything. My parents will go crazy if they see so much as a finger print on any of the artwork."

"Can't say I blame them," Elliot agreed. "I mean they must've cost your parents a fortune."

"More than my parents paid for my education, clothes, food and nanny," CeCe explained as they both began to walk through the house.

"You have a nanny?" Elliot asked slightly dumbfounded by the idea of her having someone besides her parents looking after her.

"Yeah, her names Rosita," CeCe commented as she began to walk up the stairs. "My parents are always busy with work and fancy dinners so they hired Rosita to look after me and the house. She's pretty much my third parent."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Elliot said as he joined CeCe on the stairs. "Where we going by the way?"

CeCe rolled her eyes, "Don't apologise for something you can't control Mr Moral Compass and we're going to my room. It's the only place where my parents aren't allowed, the perfect place for us to work and for you to not touch anything."

"Great," Elliot sarcastically replied as CeCe continued to lead the way. "So will you ever actually tell me what happened to you last year."

CeCe tensed up as Elliot brought this up, "This again? Remember what I told you, mutual respect."

"I understand that but-" Elliot began before CeCe interrupted him.

"Then that's all you need to do," CeCe told him. "Look if I am ever ready to tell you I will but until then you're going to have to deal with not knowing. How about you actually get to know me before you think you deserve to know something I'd rather keep to myself."

"I know you," Elliot commented.

"Okay then," CeCe sighed as she turned to face Elliot. "Who's my favourite singer? What's my favourite movie? Who was my first kiss? What's my middle name?"

"I don't know any of those," Elliot said.

CeCe smirked as Elliot realised his defeat. "Exactly, so don't give me grief for what I won't tell you. Anyway this is my room. Don't touch anything."

"So, exactly like the rest of this house?" Elliot chuckled as he stepped into CeCe's room.

"You learn fast," CeCe replied as Elliot looked at the room, it was very much what he expected from CeCe. The walls were a sun warm yellow with all the furniture being a nice pure white, everything had a specific place with the room being spotlessly clean but there was one thing that Elliot didn't expect to see in the room.

"Is that a Squirrel Girl poster?" Elliot asked CeCe who's eyes widened realising she forgot about it.

"I completely forgot I had that, I'll just take it down," CeCe lied as she went to take it down.

"Why are you taking it down?" Elliot questioned. "Squirrel Girl's a great superhero, I loved her in some of the Spiderman comics I had as a kid."

CeCe stopped in front of her poster as she realised what Elliot said, "Wait, you know who Squirrel Girl is and you like her?"

"Of course," Elliot confirmed. "I wouldn't be a Marvel fan if I didn't. Never thought you'd be a fan of her though, comics don't really seem like your type of thing."

"They aren't," CeCe quickly said. "My mom got it for me on one of her business trips, I just keep it up so she doesn't think I don't like it."

"Then why do I see some Squirrel Girl comics under your bed?" Elliot asked as CeCe's face turned bright red realising she'd been caught out but Elliot noticed and smiled slightly. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone about it."

"Good, because if you do you're dead," CeCe told him before realising she was being a bit too harsh on Elliot. "Thank you."

"It's no problem," Elliot said as he stood next to CeCe looking at the poster. "So who did get you the poster? Was it you or was it really your mom?"

"Nope," CeCe said popping the P. "It was Rosita. Her daughter was throwing out some of her old things and she thought it'd be a waste to get rid of it all so she came over with these old Squirrel Girl comics. I fell in love with the comics, everything about them was so bright, fun, colourful and just goofy. My parents didn't approve and tried to make me get rid of them but luckily Rosita hid them for me. Every week she brought me one and I'd hide it in my room, since my parents don't really come in here that often."

"Wow, you're a mega fan then," Elliot commented.

"I haven't missed a single issue," CeCe replied as she sat down on her bed. "She's probably the closest thing I've ever gotten to a role model. Wow that sounds sad."

"Hey Spiderman was my role model, are you saying I'm sad?" Elliot asked as CeCe raised an eyebrow to him.

"Why was he your role model then?" CeCe followed up. "I mean considering I just told you my love for a girl who can talk to squirrels it seems only fair you do the same with him."

Elliot leaned back on the wall as he chuckled at CeCe's comment, "I always loved what Spiderman was about. A young guy who didn't have to become a hero but wanted to because he wanted to make a change in the world. He tries to help everyone no matter who you are, I mean he's even helped super villain's with their life before. I guess I just always wanted to be someone who made a change to the world, even if it was something small and saw myself in him."

"Guess you're just our friendly neighbourhood politician," CeCe joked awkwardly.

"That's my dream," Elliot added. "Make a change somewhere, no matter how small and make one person's day just a bit better."

"You really couldn't be more of a moral compass could you," CeCe chuckled before getting up, walking over to her desk and changing her tone of voice to a serious one. "Come on let's get this song sorted. The sooner we do it the sooner you can leave."

Elliot burrowed his eyebrows in confusion before responding, "Okay, whatever you say."

"So what type of song do you want to sing?" CeCe asked. "I'm guessing you'll want something poppy or opera based."

"Ummm why did you think I'd want to sing opera?" Elliot questioned.

"You're well dressed, well spoken and want to be a politician," CeCe explained. "I mean you just seem like the type of guy who'd sing The Prayer in the shower trying to do both parts."

"Well you're wrong, I'm actually a rock fan so you couldn't be further from the truth," Elliot told her. "Don't judge a persons taste based on their appearance."

"I'll tell Milo that his rock look doesn't hide the fact he loves girlbands and K-POP then," CeCe said.

"Point taken but I stand by what I said," Elliot replied. "It's like me saying that because you're a cheerleader so you must love One Direction and Justin Bieber and something tells me you don't."

"Bieber and One Direction? Seriously, I'm not a twelve year old girl," CeCe fired back.

Elliot chuckled before replying, "See, don't judge a book by it's cover. So what type of music do you actually enjoy then, or was I right and you're secretly a Belieber?"

"Not in this lifetime," CeCe told him. "If you want to know what type of music I like why don't you just look at my records. Second shelf on my bookcase."

Elliot turned to face the bookshelf and began to flick through the records and began to see a recurring pattern, "Ella Fitzgerald, Billie Holiday, Nat King Cole, Nina Simone, Frank Sinatra, all of these are Jazz albums."

"Great eye Sherlock," CeCe sarcastically responded. "But yes I am an avid Jazz lover. From Sinatra all the way too Billie Holiday, it's pretty much the only thing my parents have shown me that I actually like… well love but you get the idea."

"I'm guessing you're a huge fan of La La Land then," Elliot commented remembering when he saw the movie with his dad.

"Obviously," CeCe happily replied. "A movie focusing around Jazz music with a sappy story in-between that ends in sadness? What's not to love?"

"The sadness part," Elliot said.

"You've never listened to a good Jazz album then," CeCe began. "Jazz usually sounds happy but when you see the artists play live you see the amount of sadness and emotion they put into every single note. Some people say it's just noise but for me, it's a magical experience."

"That's like me with Rock," Elliot agreed. "Always get told it's nothing but noise but the sound draws me in and when you go to the show it's a full sensory experience. The smell of sweat, the bass sending vibrations through your body, the mosh pits, it's something spectacular."

"Sounds good," CeCe chuckled awkwardly not liking how in-depth they were both getting.

"I'll have to take you to a Rock show sometime," Elliot suggested. "That's the only way you'll really get the feel of rock."

"Same with you and a Jazz show then," CeCe retorted before getting uncomfortable and quickly changed the subject. "Well do you know any Jazz Rock songs? Otherwise we're kind of screwed."

"I'll sing Jazz," Elliot told CeCe much to her confusion. "I don't mind. I mean you did say I should know you better and what better way to know you than sing the music you love."

CeCe rolled her eyes, "If you get anymore cheesy I'm gonna need a barf bag. Come on then, it's time I schooled you in Jazz."

* * *

"This place is still as awesome as the first day I time I came here," Jax smiled as he entered Josie's house with Jude following behind the two of them.

"Just don't freak out my parents please Jax," Josie insisted. "This is the first time I've had friends over and I'd prefer if they didn't think you were weirdos."

"As opposed to us being friends?" Jude laughed. "I'm sure your parents will be thrilled that you're friends with the girl who's been held back a grade and has dreadlocks and piercings."

"Don't joke about this Jude," Josie whispered as she heard her parents approaching. "Just play nice for a few minutes would you, then you can be a total b-word to me."

"A total b-word?" Jude asked. "What are you, eight?"

"Josie," Her mom greeted her as he stepped out from behind the doorway. "Who are these people with you? Friends from… cheerleading?"

"Cheerleading?" Jude questioned as Josie quickly hugged her mom to distract her from Jude.

"Mom, these are my friends Jax and Jude," Josie explained. "Jax plays for the soccer team and Jude is…"

"She must be a cheerleader," Josie's mom said as Josie's eyes widened. "They always let in one down on their luck girl to make them seem more unique."

"Down on their luck girl?" Jude angrily questioned.

"In my year we had a girl who was six months pregnant," Josie's mom continued. "She was never good going into the air but at least the baby bump broke her fall. Are you pregnant too?"

Josie quickly stepped between the two of them before Jude could do anything, "Yes mom, Jude is a cheerleader. She isn't pregnant or hard on her luck she's just got a different look."

"Oh that's marvellous!" Her mom cheered. "Could you show me one of the new cheer chants? I've missed hearing those when walking down the halls each day."

"Lady you just asked if I was pregnant and I'm not-" Jude ranted before Josie interrupted her.

"Please," Josie whispered. "I'll do whatever you want just play along. I beg of you."

Jude sighed as she realised how desperate Josie was before putting a big smile on her face and began to cheer in a scarily chipper voice, "Yes mam, I'll happily give you a special preview!"

"Wait, let me just record this for the whole school," Jax said as he brought his phone out.

"I wouldn't if I were you, this is a secret cheer and if you record it I'll have to force your testicles to go back into your body, okay?" Jude asked keeping up with her exaggerated cheerleader impression before getting her cheer ready. "Let's do this! S is for super, U is for unique, P is for perfect cause you know we are sweet, E is for enthusiasm, R is for rap, so come on all you Panther fans and dang stand back!"

"Umm isn't our mascot a tiger?" Josie's mom asked.

"We use the panther so no one knows it's actually our cheer miss Crowder," Jude explained to Josie's mom continuing her terrifying act. "Now if you'll excuse us we have to work on a special project for the school. Let's got tigers!"

"I won't keep you here then," Josie's mom said as Jude and Jax walked up the stairs. "Josie, I really like that girl."

"Thanks mom," Josie nervously replied as she followed Jax and Jude upstairs.

Once they were out of ear shot Jax turned to Jude, "Where did that come from? You do a better cheerleader impression than the actual cheerleaders!"

"That never leaves this house," Jude told them both. "Now can you explain to me why the hell your mom thinks I'm a cheerleader? Or more importantly why she thinks I'm pregnant!"

"My mom speaks without a filter, I'm sorry about that pregnancy comment," Josie explained. "She thinks you're a cheerleader because she thinks that I'm a cheerleader."

"So you're lying to your parents about being a cheerleader?" Jude asked to which Josie nodded. "I have a lot more respect for you right now."

"Thank you," Josie awkward replied not knowing what she meant by that. "I owe you one for all you did back there. I know that mustn't of been easy for you"

"Make sure that no one ever finds out about that and we're even," Jude told her. "Oh and Jax, I meant what I said back there. I'll happily beat you until your voice goes back to sounding like mouse on helium."

"Aww but I want people to know," Jax sighed. "But I'd prefer to keep my testicles hanging low."

"Good choice," Jude told him. "Now where's your room, after fake cheerleading I'm going to need to lie down."

"Just down the hall," Josie said as she lead both Jax and Jude to it. "Sorry it's going to be a bit of a mess in there."

"It'll match your life," Jude commented as Josie shot her a glare. "After what I just did for you back there you're going to have to accept that."

Josie rolled her eyes as she walked through her bedroom door with Jax and Jude following behind her. It was exactly what Jude imagined Josie's room would be, dark purple walls, black furniture, a large double bed and to top it all off a corner of the room that was filled with canvases, painting supplies and a paint covered tarp.

"That bed is mine," Jude exclaimed as she ran and jumped onto the bed. "Man, feels like I'm sitting on a cloud. I might have to come here now."

"Ha very funny," Josie replied as Jax joined Jude on the bed. "So what type of song are we going to sing? I mean we're all really different in our music taste."

"The sooner we pick the sooner we can leave so let's just pick a song and get this over with," Jude told her as she got comfortable on the bed.

"We need to be serious here," Josie said trying to keep a tough composure to make Jax and Jude agree with her. "I want to do well, there must be something you both want to sing?"

"I've got it! Something that's fun and completely unexpected " Jax exclaimed with joy which got Josie's attention. "We sing Barbie Girl by Aqua."

"Yeah you're really gonna get the Emo chick and the girl with dreads and piercings to sing about being pretty in pink," Jude explained before smacking Jax round the head. "I think you've taken too many soccer balls to the head."

"Thanks for reminding me," Jax remembered, realising he hadn't told Niko about the student council meeting earlier. "I need to send a message to Niko."

"Can we please focus," Josie exasperatedly said. "I really want to get this done so my parents don't get suspicious about all of this."

"Yeah because they're really not gonna get suspicious about three teens singing songs over and over again are they?" Jude questioned as she sat up on the bed. "Look if they ask anything just tell them we're doing it for a pep rally and they'll be fully supportive and think the sun shines out of your butt. Everyones happy."

Josie looked at Jude warily before asking, "Why are you being nice all of a sudden? This morning you were being really harsh and mean but now you seem… pleasant."

"Wow really high praise there," Jude sarcastically responded.

"If you guys are going to argue again can I record it this time?" Jax asked. "I mean if I can't get Jude being a cheerleader then I at least deserve this."

"Do that and I'll punch your dick with a cactus," Jude threaten Jax who immediately backed down, before Jude turned back to Josie. "Look we were talking about Davenport, if you defend the stuff she's done to me then I'm going to be harsh, plain and simple. Especially when you don't even know half the stuff she's done to other people."

"She's my friend," Josie stated in defence. "Of course I'll defend her even if I don't know what she's done to you. I call that being a good friend"

"I call it being stupid," Jude told her. "Let's just change the subject, I'm not in the mood to fight you."

"No," Josie said. "I want to know why you hate her so much, so tell me."

"I'm not doing that," Jude responded. "Like I said this morning, if I do that I stoop down to her already low level."

"But you're willing to insult her and make fun of her in front of the entire club on a daily basis?" Josie asked with her arms folded.

"Instead of asking why I do it how about you do something more productive and wonder why you're the only one defending her when everyone else joins me," Jude retaliated. "Or better yet wonder why her being apart of the club has made more people want to not join the club?"

Josie remained silent before sighing, "Whatever, you don't have to tell me."

"Glad you understand," Jude told her dryly. "Now how about we do something useful and actually figure out what son we're going to sing."

"Fine," Josie bitterly said. "Hope the others are having more fun than us."

* * *

Teddy, Reed and Rhys stood in a living room with one of their phones plugged into a speaker on a shelf. The living room was fairly spacious for a little apartment but they had moved the chairs and table out of the way. They all stood in a small circle before counting the beat til the song started.

 _Rollercoaster by Bleachers performed by Teddy, Reed and Rhys_

 _{Teddy stood in the middle of the room as he kicked off the song}_

 _[Teddy]_

 _It was summer when I saw your face  
_ _Looked like a teenage runaway  
_ _And God I never thought we'd take it that far  
_ _Some killer queen you are_

 _{Rhys stepped forward and the two began to sing together with Rhys keeping his cool composure whilst Teddy was just waiting for the chorus to go crazy}_

 _[Teddy & Rhys}_

 _And now I'm running and I can't stop anywhere I go  
_ _I think about it everyday and night I can't let go  
_ _Man, I'm never the same  
_ _We were shotgun lovers  
_ _I'm a shot gun running away_

 _{As the build up to the chorus continued Rhys began to get more into the song and move from side to side with his foot tapping heavily}_

 _[Rhys]_

 _So come a little closer  
_ _There is something I can tell yeah  
_ _You are such a roller coaster  
_ _And a killer queen you are_

 _{As the chorus arrived Teddy leaped into the air and began to dance like nobody was watching whilst Rhys and Reed looked at him with bemused looks on their face}_

 _[Rhys, Reed & Teddy]_

 _Ro roller coaster and I don't say no  
_ _Ro roller coaster, when you don't say no  
_ _And it's such a roller coaster  
_ _Some killer queen you are_

 _{As Teddy calmed down Reed stepped up to sing his part and he soon understood why Teddy was going so crazy, the song really was infectious}_

 _[Reed]_

 _We took the bones out from the road  
_ _Those endless nights that we traveled we stole  
_ _You let your clothes fall to the floor  
_ _And lit a fire while I waited for more_

 _{Reed looked at Rhys as Teddy looked at the pair with his eyes full of excitement. The two knew what was coming soon and decided to accept what was about to happen}_

 _[Reed & Rhys]_

 _And now I'm running and I won't stop I don't wanna go  
_ _I think about it every day and night I can't let go  
_ _Hey, I'm never the same  
_ _It's a hundred miles an hour on a dirt road running away_

 _{Teddy happily sings his part waiting for that chorus to arrive}_

 _[Teddy]_

 _So come a little closer  
_ _There is something I can tell yeah  
_ _You are such a roller coaster  
_ _And a killer queen you are_

 _{Teddy leaped into action again with Reed trying to join in as best he could but looking more like a dad awkwardly dancing at a party whilst Rhys remained still rolling his eyes at the pair}_

 _[Rhys, Reed & Teddy]_

 _Ro roller coaster and I don't say no  
_ _Ro roller coaster, when you don't say no (oh-o)  
_ _And it's such a roller coaster  
_ _Some killer queen you are_

 _{Rhys sat down in a chair as he sang waiting for Teddy to become hyper again and preferring to stay far away from it}_

 _[Rhys]_

 _Come a little closer  
_ _Why don't you  
_ _Come a little closer_

 _{Reed was beginning to get to the same level of excitement as Teddy but he soon realised he wouldn't be able to keep up with him but tried the best he could}_

 _[Reed]_

 _Why don't you come a little closer  
_ _There's something I could tell yeah  
_ _You were such a roller coaster  
_ _Some killer queen you are_

 _{As Teddy and Reed jumped around the room Rhys just sat quietly in the corner and let the two get on with it, hoping it would soon be over}_

 _[Rhys, Reed & Teddy]_

 _Ro roller coaster and I don't say no  
_ _Ro roller coaster, when you don't say no (oh-o)  
_ _And it's such a roller coaster  
_ _Some killer queen you are  
_ _Ro roller coaster and I don't say no  
_ _Ro roller coaster, when you don't say no (oh-o)  
_ _And it's such a roller coaster  
_ _Some killer queen you are_

"Wow, that was surprisingly easy," Reed happily said.

"We're so going to rock it tomorrow," Teddy added with glee as he jumped into his seat. "They'll be in pure awe of our performance."

"As long as we don't make complete and utter fools of ourselves I'm happy," Rhys commented.

"Always remaining positive Rhys," Teddy sarcastically said.

"So what do you guys want to do now we're done?" Reed asked nervously. "My mom won't be back for a while so we could order pizza or play video games or something?"

"I'm up for some pizza and video games," Teddy told Reed. "My mom is out a doctors convention tonight and is probably going to come back with about fifty different new medicines I need to try."

"Different medicines to try?" Reed asked with a confused expression upon his face.

"My mom just really worries about me," Teddy responded nonchalantly. "I was born two months early and was really weak so she would always worry about me doing anything as a kid… and now to be honest."

"Why the medicines though?" Reed followed up as he sat down on the seat opposite from Teddy.

"I have asthma," Teddy explained. "It's nothing serious, I just occasionally get asthma attacks. My mom wants to find a cure for it or anything that can make me immune to any type of illness known to man. It's kind of sweet but the amount of medical supplies she has access to is kind of scary."

"It's nice of her to do it," Reed reassured Teddy. "My mom works all kinds of crazy hours just to try and make ends meet. I keep telling her I can get a job but she always tells me to focus on school and having fun more. I really love her."

"Can we stop talking about mom's please?" Rhys angrily asked under his breath.

"Umm sure," Teddy cautiously answered. "Any reason or do you have a thing for milfs?"

"Ewwww," Reed said in response. "That's really horrible to think about."

"Let's just say I don't really see eye to eye with my mom," Rhys told them both. "So I don't exactly like hearing how amazing both of your mom's are compared to mine."

"She can't be that bad," Teddy reasoned with Rhys. "I bet she's nice but just comes down on you too hard at times."

"Yeah, I can't see why a mom would be bad," Reed added.

Rhys stood up and quickly walked towards the door, "If you're going to try and convince me that she's that bad then I'm out of here."

"Wait!" Teddy yelled as he leapt up from his chair and stood in front of the door, blocking Rhys' path. "Ok, we won't say anything else. Let's just order a pineapple pizza, play some video games and forget about the whole mom thing."

"Pineapple Pizza?" Rhys asked. "I want to leave even more now."

Reed laughed at Rhys' answer, "I'm with him on this one!"

"Me and my weird taste," Teddy chuckled as he wrapped his arm around Rhys' back and lead him back to the centre of the room. "How about just a pepperoni pizza? I'll buy."

"You'll buy?" Reed asked happily.

Teddy pulled out twenty dollars from his pocket, "Some old birthday money, might as well put it to good use since this won't be able to buy me a new piano."

"Every penny counts," Rhys told Teddy. "You sure you wanna blow it all on some pizza?"

"I think I'll survive," Teddy reassured Rhys. "Now someone call a pizza and get the games out!"

Rhys rolled his eyes as he went to turn the game console on whilst Reed called for a pizza and Teddy kicked leapt into the chair and kicked his legs up in full relaxation mode.

* * *

"So has anyone found anything yet?" Tori asked nervously as Gia and Milo both pulled their earphones out of their ears. "I've just got Paramore down."

"Can't do them," Milo explained. "Artemis is singing that with Shangela, she texted me earlier."

"I've got Rainbow Connection but the Weezer version," Gia began. "Twenty One Pilots, I just wanna see Milo rap, Snow Patrol, nothing but classic jams from them and finally Passenger for some laid back songs."

Milo nodded along before sternly saying, "Get rid of Rainbow Connection and we're good."

"But I found a version that's got some rock back bone to it," Gia explained trying hard to convince Milo about the song. "They keep it mellow but have rock parts in it too, I'll show you."

"Don't play the song," Milo firmly told Gia.

"Trust me Milo," Gia continued as she got the song up on her laptop. "You'll love this version."

"What part about don't play the song don't you understand?" Milo asked as he slammed her laptop shut. "Don't play the song."

"Milo is something wrong?" Tori asked nervously. "You seem a bit edgy."

"That and you just slammed by laptop down for wanting to play a song," Gia added.

Milo rubbed his face before sighing, "Your sister said your foster dad has a guitar, where is it?"

"It's in the garage with all his other instruments," Gia explained. "Why do you want to know?"

"Because right now I just need to play one," Milo angrily stated as he began to leave with Tori attempting to follow. "Alone Tori… Look you Gia sort the song out and I'll sing it. It can be anything but that song."

Milo left the room and slammed the door behind him as Gia and Tori looked at each other before Gia said, "Okay so I know we haven't known him that long but I can't be the only one thinking that that was really weird."

"Yeah, I've not seen Milo like that before," Tori agreed. "I mean he's usually a bit full on when it comes to his decisions but even then I've never seen him upset like that. Maybe we should go help him out, see if he's okay?"

"You heard him right?" Gia asked. "He wants to be alone for a while and just play some music."

"But sometimes if someone wants to be alone it means they want someone to talk to," Tori countered knowing exactly what she was talking about.

"Or he could really want to be alone," Gia told Tori as the house began to fill with an electric guitar being played. "And judging by that sound I think I'm right. Let's just figure the song out and then sort Milo out when he's a bit less erratic."

"Maybe we should call Artemis?" Tori asked. "I mean she knows him better than anyone, she'll know what to do in this situation."

"Fine, but if he's just being a bit of dick we get to make him sing a Disney Princess song," Gia said with a sly smile.

"Deal," Tori giggled as she pulled out her phone and called Artemis who answered instantly and was put on speaker. "Hey Artemis it's Tori."

"I guessed from the caller ID small stuff, what's up?" Artemis, who was sitting on a sofa next to Shangela, asked.

"Milo's being a bit… weird," Tori explained.

"You know I'm not his carer right?" Artemis joked. "Has he been moody, hungry or argumentative? If so it's just his time of the month."

"Well he's been moody and argumentative, not sure about him being hungry, but it only really started a few minutes ago," Tori explained.

"Where's Milo now?" Artemis asked.

"He's down stairs playing a guitar," Gia told her. "Well my foster dad's guitar but at least he's not going crazy over a song."

"Milo going crazy over a song, well that doesn't surprise me," Artemis laughed. "Let me guess you guys tried to get him to sing some Disney song."

"Not us guys entirely," Tori said quietly.

"Throw me under the bus then," Gia chuckled. "I tried to get him into Rainbow Connection but the Weezer version. Honestly it's so good and rocky I thought he'd love it."

"Wait, did you say Rainbow Connection?" Artemis asked with a serious tone. "Please tell me you didn't say Rainbow Connection."

"We did," Tori confirmed.

"What's the big deal?" Gia asked. "It's a good version of the song that Me, Tori and Milo would actually enjoy doing together."

"Milo has a bit of history with that song," Artemis explained.

Tori nodded along before asking, "What's the history with the song or are we not allowed to know?"

"It's Milo's story to tell smurfette," Artemis told Tori before sighing to herself. "Do you guys need me to come round? I know what he can be like and I'm not sure you guys could handle him."

"No we'll be fine," Tori quickly intervened. "Milo is a softie when you get through to him, I'm sure you know. Me and Gia will cheer him up don't worry."

"Well if you need me give me a call okay?" Artemis sighed.

"Deal," Tori confirmed. "We'll talk to you later Artemis, we've still got to work on our song."

"Okay kiddo, talk to you later," Artemis said as she hung up the phone.

"Is the old ball and chain giving the kids some trouble?" Shangela asked with a laugh.

Artemis chuckled under her breath, "I swear I'm a middle aged woman in a sixteen year old's body. I mean I'm practically married, have two kids and have been seriously tempted to share minion memes on facebook."

"Why aren't you and Milo a thing anyway?" Shangela asked. "I mean you two are pretty much a couple, what's held you back?"

"You know a guy and girl can be friends without there being any romantic feelings right?" Artemis told Shangela. "Plus I've seen his dick and trust me that alone made all romantic feelings disappear completely."

Shangela made a disgusted face, "Ewww I don't wanna hear about Milo's nasty area. Can we change the subject please?"

"Well there is something I've been wondering about you and Willow," Artemis pondered.

"I'm a foster kid," Shangela told Artemis who was slightly taken aback by her bluntness. "Willow is Miss McClay's son and I'm her foster kid."

"How did you know I was going to ask that?" Artemis asked.

"It's the usual question I get asked," Shangela explained. "However you got the honest answer. I usually tell people Willow was born in Transylvania and I was given to miss McClay from a Gypsy who was gonna use me as a bowling ball."

"People don't genuinely believe that do they?" Artemis laughed.

"You'd be surprised, I mean have you met half the idiots at that school. If I went in and said Trump was a great president they'd probably say I was right" Shangela chuckled.

"Well you're not wrong," Artemis agreed before becoming awkward quiet along with Shangela. "So, your parents are they?"

"Alive?" Shangela asked with a smile. "I have no clue, all I know is that I was given up at birth in Washington. Why do you want to know?"

"No reason," Artemis quickly responded whilst playing with her fingers whilst Shangela gave her a confused look.

"There's something you're hiding from me here girl," Shangela told Artemis.

"No I'm not," Artemis said trying to rub off Shangela's curiosity.

"Girl, I'm not stupid," Shangela firmly told Artemis. "You're not making eye contact with me, playing with your hair and your foot is tapping on the floor so much I can see a dent forming. So what's up?

Artemis sighed before turning to Shangela, "Look just don't tell anyone in the club alright? I don't want any of that sympathy crap."

"You have my word," Shangela said.

"When I was four my mom, dad and I went on a car drive to the mall," Artemis began in a low tone as she pulled her legs to her chest. "We were driving down the highway, I was singing along to Avril Lavigne whilst my mom and dad were focusing on the drive. I wanted them both to watch me sing so they both took their eyes off the road to watch me. It was only for a second but the next thing I knew I was in hospital with the doctors and nurses surrounding me telling me they thought I wasn't going to wake up. I asked what happened, where my parents were and what was going on but they wouldn't answer me. A few hours later a social worked came in and told me a truck collided head on with the car and my parents died on impact."

"Oh honey," Shangela sighed.

"I had no immediate family and no friends of my parents could look after me so I was put into foster care and my new family was in the centre New York. It didn't work out with them, they only fostered me for the allowance they got from having me there and didn't look after me at all. My social worker found me crying in a cupboard when she came for a visit and took me back to a foster home. After that I didn't want to go anywhere near a new family, I just didn't want anyone but my mom and dad. That was until Meredith and James came along. They're the nicest people I've ever met and they just made me feel like I actually had a home. They didn't care that I wasn't their own flesh and blood they loved me for me. I still don't call them mom and dad or anything but they're as close as I'm gonna get to a real family and I love them."

Shangela remained quiet for a few seconds before saying, "I wasn't expecting that, listen I-."

"I don't want any sympathy remember," Artemis interrupted her.

"I know, I was just gonna say that when you're older you need to get your life turned into a Hallmark movie," Shangela joked which caused Artemis to laugh loudly and actually roll off the couch because of it.

"You're one of the only people who's actually not given me sympathy," Artemis told Shangela whilst still chuckling to herself.

"Foster kid as well remember," Shangela explained as she joined Artemis on the floor. "Trust me, I don't want any of that stuff either."

"Yeah, that's pretty much the reason Milo is my best friend," Artemis began. "When I first told him about my parents he just said that I'm Batman and to a seven year old girl who loved DC, it made me feel so freaking bad ass."

"So you got told you were like Batman when Milo first found out," Shangela contemplated. "When Willow first met me he thought it would be like Annie and I'd sing show tunes. Somehow I think yours was the cooler option."

Xavier came down the stairs and stepped into the living room, "You girls okay? I heard maniacal laughing and someone falling."

"We're fine dude, we were just having too much of a good time," Artemis replied.

"If only you two boys could join us," Shangela teased. "Seriously how long does it take you guys to get one song sorted? It took me and Artemis like five minutes."

"We're getting there don't worry," Xavier told them both. "We've gotta make sure it's perfect, I mean how else are we going to outshine Shartemis."

"Please never call us that again or I'll have to forget you exist," Artemis instructed Xavier who chuckled and nodded back. "Good, now go upstairs and finish the job."

"That's what she said," Shangela joked giving Artemis a fist bump in the process.

"Very funny girls," Xavier yelled back as he walked upstairs and back into Willow's room.

The room was exactly what you'd expect from someone like Willow. The room wasn't heavily decorated, it was minimalistic with only a few decorations scattered around the room and the walls were a modest sea blue. The bed was in the centre of the room with a book case and desk either side of it and Willow was sitting cross legged on his bed.

"Are they both okay?" Willow nervously asked.

"They're fine," Xavier reassured him as he joined Willow on the bed. "They were just laughing like hyenas for nothing. Now where were we?"

"We were trying to figure out the song," Willow replied. "But considering we've been here for two hours I don't think we're going to be done anytime soon."

"Let's try something new then," Xavier recommended.

"Let's find out some stuff about each other. I mean we've only chatted like twice, might as well get know each other a bit better," Willow suggest.

"What do you want to know dude?" Xavier asked.

"Your family, what're they like? What do they do?" Willow followed up, trying to find out more about his crush.

"Well my dad is a football coach so I've never really stayed at anywhere for too long," Xavier began as he lied down and looked up at the ceiling. "New York's the longest I've spent living somewhere, mainly because my mom doesn't want to move again. I mean moving on your own is stressful but moving a family of eight must be hella stressful."

"Family of eight?" Willow exclaimed. "You've got five siblings!"

Xavier chuckled and nodded at Willow, "Yep, two brothers and three sisters, a bit different that just having one like you hey?"

"I don't have one, I've got two," Willow answered back with a little smile.

"Oh, guessing your other sibling is at college?" Xavier asked.

"No, he just lives with my dad," Willow replied as he looked out of his window, remembering the last time he saw his brother. "My mom divorced my dad and he chose to go with him, haven't seen him in three years now."

"I'm sorry to here than man," Xavier comforted Willow as he placed his hand on his knee. "We can change the subject if you want, talk about something else? Like how I still owe you for telling me where Rhys was the other day."

"You don't owe me for that," Willow told him as he felt himself blush.

"You're kidding right? If you didn't tell me Rhys would've avoided me like he was talent and I was Paris Hilton. I owe you whether you like it or not," Xavier said.

Willow looked at his feet for moment before saying, "You can repay me by getting the song done. I just want to watch the bad movies."

"Let's get this song sorted then!" Xavier cheered as he launched himself to his feet. "Let's start with the basics, what type of music do you like?"

"Why do you want to know?" Willow questioned.

"If I know what type of music you like an idea might come out of it," Xavier explained. "Like, if you like rap we could do a weird take on Kanye."

"Well I don't like rap for sure," Willow replied quietly. "I mean I like modern pop mainly like Demi Lovato and Coldplay. What music do you like?"

"Rock and some indie stuff mainly, nothing like good rock and roll track" Xavier answered as he wiggled his hips a bit. "Imagine Dragons and Bastille are a personal favourite of mine, a bit different to Demi Lovato and Coldplay really."

"Well what can we do with two different genres?" Willow questioned. "But that's impossible, I mean how could we-"

"Dude you're a freaking genius!" Xavier exclaimed as he jumped up for joy. "Where's the speaker, I've got an idea!"

Willow leaned forward and pointed to his speaker in the corner of his room, "It's over there, but why am I a genius, what did I do?"

"Just follow my lead," Xavier instructed as he went over to Willow's speaker and got prepared for his idea.

 _Mashup of Pompeii by Bastille and Viva La Vida by Coldplay performed by Xavier and Willow_

 _{Xavier stands with the phone in his hand looking at Willow who is giving him a look of confusion}_

 _[Xavier]_

 _Eheu aul aul (x8)_

 _{As the music starts Xavier signals Willow to start singing the lyrics and he does it nervously with Xavier looking at him smiling the whole time}_

 _[Willow]_

 _I used to rule the world  
_ _Seas would rise when I gave the word  
_ _Now in the morning I sleep alone  
_ _Sweep the streets I used to own_

 _{As Xavier begins to sing the Bastille lyrics Willow suddenly realises what Xavier is actually doing. Xavier places his phone down and walks around the room as he sings before signalling Willow to sing again when his time comes again}_

 _[Xavier]_

 _Eheu aul aul (x8)  
_ _I was left to my own devi-i-i-i-ces  
_ _Many days fell away with nothing to show  
_ _And the walls kept tumbling down  
_ _In the city that we love  
_ _Gray clouds roll over the hills  
_ _Bringing darkness from above_

 _{Willow is a lot more confident singing and does so looking incredibly happy and is bouncing off of the energy that Xavier is providing}_

 _[Willow]_

 _I hear Jerusalem bells a-ringing  
_ _Roman cavalry choirs are singing  
_ _Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
_ _My missionaries in a foreign field  
_ _For some reason I can't explain  
_ _Once you'd gone there was never  
_ _Never an honest word  
_ _And that was when I ruled the world_

 _{Xavier looks at Willow the whole time he sings his part and Willow is just looking back with a huge grin on his face as he realises how great they sound together}_

 _[Xavier]_

 _We were caught up and lost in all of our vices  
_ _In your pose as the dust settled around us  
_ _And the walls kept tumbling down  
_ _In the city that we love_

 _{Xavier signals Willow to join in again, the pair end up high fiving each other when they finish this part realising how good that sounded}_

 _[Xavier & Willow]_

 _Gray clouds roll over the hills  
_ _Bringing darkness from above_

 _{Xavier signals Willow to keep singing whilst he does the backing vocals. Willow happily does so all whilst looking at Xavier and beginning to feel his feelings for him growing._

 _[Xavier]_

 _Eheu aul aul (x8)_

 _[Willow]_

 _But if you close your eyes,  
_ _Does it almost feel like  
_ _Nothing changed at all?  
_ _And if you close your eyes,  
_ _Does it almost feel like  
_ _You've been here before?  
_ _How am I gonna be an optimist about this?  
_ _How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_

 _{Xavier goes back to the phone as he sings this part to see how long is left}_

 _[Xavier]_

 _Oh where do we begin?  
_ _The rubble or our sins?  
_ _Oh oh where do we begin?  
_ _The rubble or our sins?_

 _{Willow confidently stands on top of his desk whilst he sings the oh's as Xavier just looks at him and chuckles under his breath not realising awkward Willow became a mini diva when he began to perform and sing}_

 _[Willow]_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh [5x]_

 _{Willow jumps off the desk and Xavier wraps his right arm around his shoulder as the two sing the final part of the track}_

 _[Xavier & Willow]_

 _But if you close your eyes,  
_ _Does it almost feel like  
_ _Nothing changed at all?  
_ _And if you close your eyes,  
_ _Does it almost feel like  
_ _You've been here before?  
_ _How am I gonna be an optimist about this?  
_ _How am I gonna be an optimist about this?  
_ _If you close your eyes, does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?_

"Yes!" Xavier exclaimed. "That was amazing dude!"

"How did you come up with that?" Willow asked with a huge smile on his face.

"You dude!" Xavier told him as he high fived Willow. "Combining two genres was genius, the credit all goes to you here!"

"So does that mean we can watch the bad movies now?" Willow followed up.

"Duh, let's watch some bad movies!" Xavier cheered as he grabbed Willow's hand and pulled him out of the room.

* * *

Elliot and CeCe sat together in CeCe's room as she was teaching Elliot about jazz.

"So when it comes to a song like this it doesn't matter about how impressive your voice is," CeCe began. "It's all about the emotion. If you believe what you're singing is true then the audience will believe it as well."

"Wow, you really are passionate about this," Elliot remarked.

"It's my passion so what do you expect?" CeCe asked. "Now come on we need to get this done so you can leave."

"And here's me thinking you wanted me to stay longer," Elliot joked.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and CeCe got up to go and answer it, "It's probably Rosita checking up on me."

CeCe opened the door and sure enough Rosita was standing there with a huge smile on her face, "My Cecelia! How are you doing?"

"Rosita!" CeCe greeted her as she hugged her. "I'm doing great, how's your day been?"

"Mi nino, it has bee a long day," Rosita told her as the hug ended. "I've come to tell you, your parents are back and they want to see you."

CeCe glanced back at Elliot nervously before turning back to Rosita, "Can you tell them I'm busy with school work?"

"They were very insistent mija," Rosita explained. "I think they just sealed a deal with the Kents and wanted to celebrate with you."

"The Kents? That's a big deal," CeCe sighed. "Tell them I'll be down in a few minutes."

"I'm guessing you want me to leave?" Elliot asked as he stood up and Rosita left to tell CeCe's parents what she just told her.

CeCe walked over to Elliot, "No, we still need to finish this song and I'm not going to let Jude have that ammo in her gun. You're going to have to meet my parents but you can't mention Glee club."

"Why?" Elliot asked.

"All you need to know is my parents won't like it," CeCe insisted. "So let's just go down, have a few celebratory snacks and come back up here and finish this song off."

"Whatever you say Miss Davenport," Elliot agreed as he followed CeCe out of the room.

"It's CeCe, never call me Miss Davenport and the same goes with my parents," CeCe began as she walked out of her room and began to make her way to the dining room. "Call them Mr James Davenport and Mrs Rosalie Davenport, always their full names. My dad will offer you a handshake, make sure yours is firm and strong and my mom will hug you, hug back and make sure it's not awkward. Finally, make sure you don't say anything bad about them, that includes joking around when they might poke fun of you."

"A lot of rules for just meeting parents don't you think?" Elliot questioned as they both went down the stairs.

"They're not just any parents, they're my parents," CeCe countered as they got off the stairs and turned to face a wooden door. "They're different so please just play along and if you don't every time you're about to drift off to sleep I'll slam a book on your testicles."

"You're getting very creative with these threats," Elliot complimented her as they entered the dining room to see CeCe's parents standing in formal attire with both holding a glass of wine.

"Cecelia," CeCe's father greeted her as he place his wine down on the table. "We are honoured that you've finally graced us with your presence."

"Very funny father," CeCe replied as she hugged her father. "Good to see you too mother."

"I feel the same darling," CeCe's mother said as she hugged her daughter before noticing Elliot. "And who might I ask is your cute little friend here."

"Oh mother, father this is Elliot," CeCe introduced him. "He's my friend from school, we're working on an extra credit assignment."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Elliot," CeCe's father said as he offered his hand to him which he took. "Nice firm grip son, good choice."

"Thank you sir," Elliot replied with a smile.

"It's Mr James Davenport son," CeCe's father, James, informed Elliot. "And you may called my wife Mrs Rosalie Davenport."

"Yes Mr James Davenport," Elliot agreed.

CeCe's mother, Rosalie, stepped in-between the two and gave Elliot a hug, "Welcome to our home Elliot, we hope Cecelia has treated you well."

"She's been a wonderful host Mrs Rosalie Davenport," Elliot confirmed.

"Good," Rosalie said as she walked over to her daughter and placed a firm hand on her shoulder. "We would hate for Cecelia to give you the wrong impression of what our family is like."

"Darling, Cecelia knows better than to do anything like that," James told his wife as he placed a hand upon CeCe's other shoulder. "Isn't that right?"

"Yes mother and father," CeCe replied looking really uncomfortable with the situation.

"Good, now why don't you go and get a drink for you and your friend," James instructed his daughter. "Don't worry about your friend, we'll make sure he feels welcomed."

CeCe nodded as she cautiously walked to the kitchen.

"So Elliot," James began. "What do you do at your school? I presume you're a model student?"

"Well I am currently on the student council as the freshman ambassador," Elliot told James.

"Ahhh just like our Cecelia," James smugly said as he took a sip of his wine. "Hopefully you're doing a better job than her."

"I'm sure I'm level with CeCe with how I am doing Mr James Davenport," Elliot responded.

Rosalie scoffed at Elliot's reply, "Then you're not doing a very good job. Cecelia was an unadulterated disaster last year, we're still paying the school for the damages. I mean she-"

"Umm Mrs Rosalie Davenport, CeCe has made it clear she doesn't want me to know about what happened last year," Elliot interrupted her.

"She does now does she?" Rosalie questioned.

CeCe entered the room with two glasses of orange juice and handed on to Elliot, "Sorry we didn't have anything non alcoholic except for this."

"Darling, your little friend here was just telling us how you haven't told him about last year," Rosalie began as CeCe visibly stiffened up. "Is this true?"

"Yes mother, it is true," CeCe uncomfortably answered her mother.

"Now why haven't you explained your failure to your friend?" James asked his daughter.

"I think you know why father," CeCe bitterly responded whilst looking down at the floor.

"Now Cecelia you know what it means to be a Davenport," James began. "Please tell me what does it mean to be a Davenport?"

CeCe looked up from the floor and made direct eye contact with her dad, "A Davenport must always succeed and never fail."

"Correct and why must a Davenport never fail?" Rosalie followed up.

"Because… because it would tarnish the Davenport name," CeCe answered with a slight quiver in her voice.

"Partly correct you missed out one crucial part Cecelia, which is?" James asked his daughter who remained quiet not wanting to answer the question. "Answer the question Cecelia."

"Because failure follows you for your whole life," CeCe answered with her fist clenched.

"Correct and that means your friend will find out sooner or later about your failure," James explained to CeCe. "So either tell Elliot now or I will tell him."

"No," CeCe quickly said. "You can't do that. I don't want him to know."

"Mr James Davenport, if CeCe doesn't want to tell me then I don't think it's your right to do so," Elliot told James.

"Is that you refusing to do what I've told you to do Cecelia?" James asked, ignoring Elliot, as he took another sip of his wine.

CeCe gulped before firmly saying, "Yes."

"I see," James darkly said. "House keeper!"

Rosita entered the room cautiously, "Yes Mr James Davenport?"

"Escort Cecelia to her room immediately and make sure she remains there for the rest of the night," James commanded. "Elliot will go up to her once I have told him of her failure."

"You can't do that!" CeCe screamed. "I don't want him to know, don't you understand that!"

"Rosita take her now!" James demanded. "We shall speak about your behaviour this evening later Cecelia but until them go to your room. Now."

Rosita took put her arms round CeCe's shoulders and guided her out of the room as Elliot was left there feeling incredibly awkward.

"We're sorry for our daughter's retched behaviour Elliot," Rosalie apologised to Elliot. "Rest assured she will be punished later this evening."

"I don't think she did anything wrong," Elliot told Rosalie who rolled her eyes in response.

"It's cute that you're defending a friend but don't lie to yourself about her," Rosalie sneered.

"Elliot take a seat," James instructed as he took a seat at the dining room table.

"I think I should check on CeCe," Elliot said before James cut him off.

"Cecelia will be fine, she's just a drama queen," James told Elliot. "Now sit down."

Elliot nervously pulled out a chair and sat down, "I don't think you should tell me about this. If CeCe doesn't want to tell me then she doesn't want to tell me."

"But you want to know don't you son?" James asked. "I know everyone at Elmwood talks about what happened last year and you're one of the few who don't. So wouldn't you like to join the rest of your school in knowing what she did?"

"Of course I would," Elliot calmly said to a now smug looking James. "But I also want to respect CeCe's wishes."

"You're a loyal boy Elliot," James compliment him as he took another sip of his wine. "But also very, very stupid."

"Thank you James," Elliot replied.

James glared at Elliot, "Remember it's Mr James Davenport."

"I know what I said," Elliot smugly replied.

"Well allow me to explain this further," James calmly began as he stood up, walked over to Elliot and stood behind his chair. "Cecelia has proven to be troublesome over the years towards our family's name. Everywhere we take her a disaster seems to follow, whether it be at a gala where she knocks over an ice sculpture or a orchestra performance where falls asleep and snores. I've had to teach her over the years to know her place in this family and when she sully's our name, I punish her accordingly. Right now the punishment for last years disaster is me telling you."

"But like I said-," Elliot began before James interrupted.

"I know what you said, but I also know like most teenagers your curiosity will get the better of you," James whispered in his ear. "Cecelia won't even know I've told you if you don't want her to. You can easily lie and say you refused and remain the good boy you want her to see you as."

Elliot looked at the ground nervously, "I suppose."

"Good boy," James complimented Elliot as he patted his shoulder. "Now, let me tell you what happened."

* * *

Josie was sitting at her desk and sighed, she wasn't enjoying her time with Jax and Jude and was beginning to question things she didn't want to think about.

"No need to mope Josie," Jude commented. "We'll get the song sorted and leave you alone."

"Awww but this bed is so soft," Jax moaned.

"Like your head," Jude joked.

"I'm not moping, I'm just thinking," Josie sighed. "Everything you said about CeCe is just making me question somethings."

"Look is CeCe nice to you and do you like her?" Jude asked.

"Yes, obviously," Josie replied.

"Then don't care what I think of her," Jude told her. "Move on and focus on the now and how we need to get this freaking song sorted."

There was a knock at the door and Josie's mom entered the room, "Hey kids, I just wanted to check and see how everything is going."

"We're doing fine mom, thanks for asking," Josie replied.

"Are you sure?" Josie's mom questioned. "You all have been awfully quiet, I haven't heard one word from you all since I saw you downstairs."

"Well Mrs Crowder we're trying to come up with a song for our pep rally," Jude told Josie's mom putting on her fake peppy cheerleader voice. "But we're finding it super difficult because we don't know what we want to do."

"From my experience nothing makes people more pumped for a pep rally than a upbeat song that just makes people dance," Josie's mom said whilst moving her body from side to side. "Maybe some ABBA or some modern dance music."

"Something tells me the dance music we listen to isn't going to be allowed," Jax stated. "I can't really imagine the teachers loving us singing about smoking weed and I'm not wearing a sequin suit singing about being a dancing queen… at least not during the day. The night is a completely different story."

"Well find a modern song that isn't like that," Josie's mom followed up. "There must be something, I mean there's different types of music everywhere. Music is life after all."

"Thanks mom… I think," Josie said.

"Well if you need any snacks or drinks just let me know kids. oh and Josie," Josie's mom said as she went over to Josie and whispered in her ear, "Keep that Jude girl around, I like her."

"Okay mom," Josie replied as her mom left the room. "Well Jude, my mom likes your cheerleader act, she wants me to keep you around."

"Great, can't wait to continue with my fake cheerleader act," Jude sarcastically said. "Maybe next time I should come here in short skit and bleach blonde hair."

"Be happy, my mom usually hates anyone I bring round," Josie explained to Jude.

"Then your mom needs better taste in people and music," Jude told Josie who chuckled along with her. "I swear all moms listen to is ABBA and old boybands."

"You missed out Bonnie Tyler," Josie added with a smile. "My mom has seen her live like fifty times and everyday in the house. Every time I hear someone say turn around I immediately say bright eyes, it's that bad."

"My mom's obsession with the Backstreet Boys, NSYNC and New Kids On The Block is terrifying," Jude stated.

"That sounds like a 90's festival lineup if ever I've heard one," Josie laughed along with Jude.

"And a modern festival called Menapausealooza," Jude joked as Josie laughed harder than before. "I'm just happy my mom likes some of my music, means car journeys are a bit more fun."

Josie rolled her eyes as she sighed, "My mom hates all of my music. Guys wearing eyeliner and heavy guitars, not really her type of thing."

"So you're a punk rock type of girl?" Jude questioned.

"Yeah, it's kind of all I listen to," Josie answered. "What music you listen to?"

"I have a nose piercing, dreadlocks and just look at what I'm wearing. Take a wild guess," Jude told Josie as she stood up from the bed.

"Look at you two getting along," Jax commented with a smile from his bed. "It's like seeing Katy Perry and Taylor Swift make up after all their drama. So beautiful."

"So hip hop I'm guessing?" Josie asked choosing to ignore Jax.

"You know it," Jude confidently stated. "Sucker for anything by Post Malone, Juice WRLD, any soundcloud rappers with a face tattoo and my favourite Elliphant."

"Hey I love Elliphant!" Jax cheered not liking the fact he was being ignored.

"I haven't heard of her, is she good?" Josie asked.

Jude's eyes widened as she approached Josie and went onto her laptop, "Girl, get prepared to be taught about some sick music."

* * *

Milo sat in the basement of Gia's house playing the electric guitar. He was lost in his own world as he continued to play any melody that came into his mind. He was so focused he didn't even realised that Serenity, Gia's adopted sister, had walked in.

"Excuse me," Serenity said but Milo was still playing the guitar. "Excuse me!"

Milo looked up and stopped playing the guitar immediately, "Sorry, I didn't realise you were there."

"That's okay, Andrew does that all the time when he's playing," Serenity explained to Milo. "I'm trying to study for a test, I was wondering if you could turn it down a bit?"

"Oh sure," Milo agreed as he turned down the volume of the amp next to him.

"Why are you down here anyway?" Serenity questioned. "Shouldn't you be with Gia and Tori?"

"I just needed some time away from them both," Milo calmly explained.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Serenity asked.

"Thanks but I don't think talking to an eight year old about my problems will help me," Milo told her as he placed the guitar back on it's stand.

"I'm twelve not eight," Serenity bluntly replied. "But I've read in multiple psychiatric books that talking to someone who you don't know can often help lead to the solution of the problem."

"Wait, you read psychiatric books?" Milo asked really confused by what she just said.

"I'm a certified genius, as Gia likes to say," Serenity explained. "I love learning things like psychology, science and politics so I think I'm somewhat certified to help you."

"I'm not going to tell you-" Milo began before Serenity grabbed his hand and pulled him over to a couch on the other side of the room.

"I won't take no for an answer," Serenity insisted as she force Milo to sit down on the couch. "Now sit and talk. Why are you down here?"

"It's private kid," Milo cautioned her.

"Correct but I want to help," Serenity replied seeing how distressed Milo's eyes looked. "I promise I won't tell anyone, I'll keep it a secret from everyone. Even Gia."

Milo sighed as he ran his hand through his hair, "You sure you can keep this on the down low?"

"I'm not sure what that means but I can keep it a secret," Serenity honestly responded.

"Okay then," Milo solemnly said. "I have a problem with the song the girls want to sing."

"And that problem is?" Serenity followed up.

"When I was younger my mom used to sing me to sleep every night," Milo began. "Even when she got back late from gigs she'd still come and sing to me. There was one song I'd always want and that was Rainbow Connection, I loved The Muppets. So I have a bit of history with the song."

"Okay, so your mom used to sing you the song Gia and Tori want to sing," Serenity recalled. "I don't see why you have a problem with the song, logically it should be a happy memory, right?"

"You'd think so wouldn't you?" Milo rhetorically asked. "My mom didn't really like the whole family thing, she wanted to be out on the road performing every night and not having to worry about a husband, house and a kid to look after. The last thing I can remember about her is her singing that song to me."

Serenity nodded solemnly, "That makes more sense."

"That's not all," Milo added as Serenity pulled her legs up and folded them on the couch. "Last night my dad decided to tell me that I reminded him of my mom. That was probably the worst thing he could've said to me and it scared me."

"So you're scared you might do what your mom did to you but with your friends instead?" Serenity asked quizzically.

"Yeah, that's it," Milo mumbled as he stared at the floor. "I don't want to be what my mom is."

"May I be honest with you?" Serenity questioned to which Milo nodded. "The fact you're scared you could be like your mom says that you're not like her at all. You know what she did was wrong, your mom obviously didn't. You aren't like her."

"Thanks kid," Milo replied.

Serenity rolled her eyes, "I'm twelve not six. Also don't let her ruin that moment you used to have. I know I'd give anything to just see my mom and dad again."

"Oh yeah, your mom and dad aren't around and here I am complaining about this stupid thing," Milo solemnly replied.

"It means something to you so don't call it stupid," Serenity told Milo.

"Seems stupid in context what you've been through," Milo explained.

"We all go through different things that effect us," Serenity fired back. "My parents aren't around, your mom left you. Don't compare your situation to someone else's."

The two remained silent until Milo asked, "Do you ever think about what your life could've been if your parents were around?"

"All the time," Serenity honestly said. "But I've got the memories and that's all I need. I don't let them being gone ruin those fun times."

"Maybe I should do the same?" Milo asked himself before someone knocked on the basement door where Tori and Gia entered slowly.

"Hey Milo, we just wanted to check how you were doing?" Tori nervously asked.

"And hopefully my sister wasn't bothering you too much," Gia added just spotting Serenity.

"Actually she helped me realise something," Milo said happily as he pat her on the head.

Serenity frowned before grumbling, "Certified genius, you don't need to pat my head."

"Sorry," Milo apologised as he stood up.

"So you're feeling better now?" Tori asked Milo with a smile across her face.

"A lot better," Milo happily told Tori. "Look I'm sorry for what I was like earlier, I was going through something that I hadn't really thought about in a while."

"We know, we asked Artemis if it was normal of you," Gia joked which made Milo chuckle too. "She said it was something to do with the song. Me and Tori talked and decided we'll do something rock and roll, we just don't want you to feel stressed."

"Thanks but that won't be necessary," Milo laughed as he walked over to the guitar on the other side of the room. "Because it's about time I enjoyed this song again."

"Are you sure?" Tori asked. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"I'm sure. I'm going to take a leaf out of Serenity's book and not let the bad times ruin these good memories," Milo happily explained as he placed the guitar strap around his neck.

"Nice to know someone appreciates my knowledge and advice," Serenity smugly said.

"Let's just do this before her head gets any bigger," Gia teased her sister.

 _Rainbow Connection by Weezer and Hayley Williams performed by Milo, Gia and Tori_

 _{Milo calmly begins to strum the melody of the track whilst Gia, Tori and Serenity lean back and listen to him play and sing. Milo seems at peace throughout the whole performance}_

 _[Milo]_

 _Why are there so many songs about rainbows and what's on the other side?  
_ _Rainbows are visions, but only illusions, and rainbows have nothing to hide  
_ _So we've been told and some choose to believe it  
_ _I know they're wrong wait and see  
_ _Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection  
_ _The lovers, the dreamers and me_

 _{As Tori begins to sing Serenity's eyes begin to flutter as she tries to stay up to hear her sing. Whilst Tori goes over and stands by Milo as she sings softly and watches him strum the guitar}_

 _[Tori]_

 _Who said that every wish would be heard and answered when wished on the morning star?  
_ _Somebody thought of that and someone believed it  
_ _Well look what it's done so far_

 _{Serenity at this point is really struggling to stay awake. Gia joins Milo and Tori and places her hand on Milo's shoulder as she sings}_

 _[Gia]_

 _What's so amazing that keeps us stargazing and what do we think we might see?  
_ _Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection  
_ _The lovers, the dreamers and me_

 _{Serenity falls asleep as the trio sing the final part of the song together with all of them smiling happily. Tori and Gia continually glance at each other smiling at how Milo is actually singing this song with them and having fun with it.}_

 _[Milo, Gia & Tori]_

 _All of us under its spell  
_ _We know that it's probably magic  
_ _Have you been half asleep and have you heard voices?  
_ _I've heard them calling my name  
_ _Is this the sweet sound that called the young sailors  
_ _The voice might be one and the same  
_ _I've heard it too many times to ignore it  
_ _It's something that I'm supposed to be  
_ _Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection, the lovers, the dreamers and me  
_ _Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection, the lovers, the dreamers and me_

As they stopped Milo noticed Serenity had fallen asleep on the couch and pointed it out to Gia and Tori who both chuckled.

"Got a blanket?" Milo asked Gia.

"In my room, I'll go grab it," Gia told Milo as she left the room.

Tori stood awkwardly rubbing her arm before looking at Milo, "Hey, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about earlier. Me and Gia didn't know and we're both really sorry."

"Water under the bridge Tori," Milo told her as he placed the guitar down next to him. "Let's just forget it ever happened. Deal?"

"Deal," Tori replied with a smile. "You might want to give Artemis a call by the way. She sounded worried when I told her about all of this."

"I'll do it when we leave," Milo confirmed as he looked at the time on his phone. "Which might have to be now if we want to get some sleep tonight."

Gia entered the room carrying a big blanket, "This oughta keep the little munchkin cozy."

"But Tori's not even sleeping," Milo teased Tori about her size.

"When I get tall you're gonna pay," Tori joked as Gia put the blanket over her sister who snuggled up to the blanket.

"She falls asleep way too easily," Gia chuckled. "Guess the bring brain she has require a lot of energy."

"Or our song was boring to her," Milo laughed. "Either way we better leave and let you two sleep."

"Seems like the best option," Gia agreed. "We're gonna kill that performance tomorrow."

* * *

Reed and Rhys sat down eating Pizza whilst Teddy pulled out a pack of playing cards from his back with a sly smirk on his face.

"So who fancies a good old fashioned game of truth or dare," Teddy suggested.

"I'm not playing the dare part," Reed told Teddy as he finished off his slice of pizza.

"Neither am I," Rhys agreed. "Just play truth or truth."

"Fine," Teddy huffed as he dealt the two of them a card. "Highest card asks the question, lowest card answers."

Reed revealed he had the highest card whilst Teddy had the lowest which made Reed say, "Do you regret wanting to play this now?"

"Nope, ask away," Teddy replied with a smile.

"What's the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to you?" Reed asked curiously.

"Easy, my mom running into my middle school to take me to the hospital and announcing to my whole class that we really need to get my butt rash checked and see if there's anything that will help my gas problem," Teddy told them both as they lightly chuckled over his story.

"Important question," Rhys followed up. "Did your butt rash clear up?"

"It's all pink and dandy there now," Teddy laughed as he pulled out another card and the other two did the same revealing Rhys now had the highest and Teddy had the lowest.

"And at this point Teddy realised he'd screwed up," Rhys said. "Least favourite person in the glee club?"

Reed's eyes widened, "Bit of a harsh question to ask."

"We already know he's got a crush on Josie so may as well follow it up with this," Rhys explained.

"Who said I had a crush on Josie?" Teddy questioned.

"It's kind of obvious," Rhys told him. "Now answer the question."

"Well you're wrong with Josie," Teddy said as he leaned backed and thought for a second about the other question. "I don't know man. If I had to pick someone I guess CeCe, but only because everyone else seems to hate her."

"Following the crowd I see," Rhys nodded as Teddy handed everyone another card revealing that Teddy was highest and Reed was lowest.

"Started from the bottom and now I'm finally here!" Teddy cheered. "Okay if you had to kiss anybody in the glee club who would it be?"

Reedy thought for a second before answering, "I guess it'd be Milo."

"Wait you're gay?" Rhys asked curiously.

"Bisexual actually," Reed corrected Rhys. "But if I had to kiss a girl it'd be Shangie."

"Oooooooh a love for the bad boy and a forbidden romance for your best friend's sister," Teddy said. "I can just see the gossip spread around the school."

Reed looked around uncomfortably which Rhys noticed and instructed Teddy as he pulled another card from the deck, "Dude shut up."

"Okay I'll stop," Teddy told them both as he pulled and Reed also pulled a card with Rhys being highest and Teddy being lowest.

"From top to bottom again," Rhys chuckled before getting serious for a second. "Biggest fear?"

"My parents dying," Teddy quietly sighed. "But I think every high school kids fear is that."

"It's definitely mine, I don't know what I'd do without my mom," Reed agreed.

"Not mine," Rhys said. "Honestly I'm kind of waiting for it to happen to my mom right now."

"Not cool dude," Teddy scolded Rhys as Reed looked at him with shock.

"If you knew what my mom was like right now you'd get it," Rhys sighed. "Not all parents are good parents remember."

Teddy shook his head, "No man. Even if she wasn't good I wouldn't wish for my mom to be dead."

"Good for you then," Rhys sarcastically told him.

"Can I change my answered to least favourite person in glee club?" Teddy asked whilst glaring at Rhys who didn't seem phased.

"Very mature," Rhys commented.

"It's true. Why would you even want to say something like that about your family? It doesn't make any sense. You just sound like a dick in all honesty and considering how you've acted this evening that doesn't surprise me."

Rhys sighed as he stood up, threw his card to the floor and walked out of the house and room before saying, "If you knew you'd understand."

"Highly doubt it!" Teddy yelled back as he went and shuffled his deck of cards with a scowl on his face.

Reed looked awkwardly between Teddy and the door before getting up and going after Rhys, "Rhys wait!"

Rhys sighed as he stopped walking down the dimly lit street, "Go away Reed, this is none of your business."

"But-" Reed began before being interrupted by Rhys.

"No buts," Rhys demanded as he shoved his hands in his coat pockets and continued to walk away from Reed. "You and Teddy aren't going to get it so don't even bother trying to."

"I can try!" Reed yelled back to which Rhys didn't respond. "You're not the only one with bad parents you know!"

Rhys stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face Reed, "So what's the matter with yours? What'd they do to you?"

"My mom? Nothing," Reed began. "My dad… everything."

"What'd he do?" Rhys awkwardly asked.

"Does it matter?" Reed questioned, not wanting to recall what previously happened with his dad. "He did something unforgivable, something I will never be able to forget… but that doesn't mean I want him to die."

"Then you're a better man than me," Rhys calmly said thrusting his hands into his jacket pockets.

"What did your mom do to you?" Reed asked cautiously after seeing what Rhys got like earlier when the subject was approached.

"Does it matter?" Rhys replied and the two stood there in silence until Rhys continued. "She's done something I can't forgive."

"Then how am I meant to understand?" Reed followed up.

"The same way I understand yours," Rhys answered him as he began to walk away from Reed.

"Wait, what about tomorrow?" Reedy asked as he watched Rhys walk away. "You and Teddy need to make up before our performance!"

"I won't be there, but good luck to you," Rhys told him. "You're going to need it."

Reed sighed as he turned back to enter his house not knowing what had just happened and feeling extremely uncomfortable about the whole situation.

* * *

 _Music Is Life by Elliphant performed by Jax, Jude and Josie_

 _{Jax stands on Josie's bed whilst the other two girls stare at him waiting for him to do something idiotic as per usual}_

 _[Jax]_

 _Music is life, life, life, life  
_ _Come again_

 _{Jude jumps onto the bed and kicks Jax off onto the floor causing Josie to chuckle at the scene. As Jude finishes she jumps down at points at Josie to start her section}_

 _[Jude]_

 _E-e-elliphant  
_ _Holla at me hater Imma holla back  
_ _See me cut a dread in a disco track  
_ _Beer's on ice, soon as I'm home  
_ _Roll up a shrink now my beer is cold  
_ _I put my headphone on  
_ _Man gon' plug in and soon Imma zone  
_ _Imma groovin  
_ _Gotta keep grooving gotta groove for life  
_ _Rhythm is me window it's me hope it's me life  
_ _I gotta stay true yo, visitors free  
_ _I better hold on now, this time is me  
_ _And my man Josie  
_ _If he cook a rock serve a melody_

 _{Josie confidently begins to sing the song with Jude and Jax encouraging her every second with Jax even dancing along and pulling her in to dance with him}_

 _[Josie]_

 _Hey yo yo, gotta keep movin' and groovin'  
_ _For life, for life  
_ _Hey yo yo, this type of music keep me groovin'  
_ _For life, for life  
_ _Music is life_

 _{Jude sits down at Josie's desk with Jax leaning on the wall next to her and when she says Jax she gets up and let's him sit in the seat}_

 _[Jude]_

 _Another day another dollar said  
_ _Waking up waking out wanna fly away  
_ _Who are you baby I never saw you bro  
_ _You're like a brush in my eyes  
_ _N-n-now Jax_

 _{As Jax sits in the seat he begins to fidget in the chair, spin around in it whilst also pushing it across the room almost hitting the girls in the process.}_

 _[Jax]_

 _Good vibes the people them want  
_ _Play the music ah tell me of Jah  
_ _From Jamaica to Sweden to France  
_ _People all jump and prance  
_ _It's source of life  
_ _Take heed from the word of the wise  
_ _When I'm down and out and I need some strength  
_ _Music can keep me alive_

 _{Jude grabs Josie's arms and begins miming the lyrics along to what Josie's singing whilst Josie is smiling from ear to ear with absolute glee}_

 _[Josie]_

 _Hey yo yo, gotta keep movin' and groovin'  
_ _For life, for life  
_ _Hey yo yo, this type of music keep me groovin'  
_ _For life, for life  
_ _Music is life_

 _{Jax is back on the bed as he slows down to sing this part}_

 _[Jax]_

 _Feel no pain  
_ _Blood run through my veins  
_ _Feel so good in my neighborhood_

 _{Jude joins him on the bed, this time not kicking him off to sing her part}_

 _[Jude]_

 _Breathe in breathe out and feel the love G  
_ _You may be poor but music is free  
_ _A shitty day but then you press play_

 _[Jax]_

 _Music will take you away_

 _{Jude pulls Josie up onto her bed and they begin to jump happily as Josie sings her final solo}_

 _[Josie]_

 _Hey yo yo, gotta keep movin' and groovin'  
_ _For life, for life  
_ _Hey yo yo, this type of music keep me groovin'  
_ _For life, for life  
_ _Music is life_

 _{The three all stop and sing the final chorus together on Josie's bed before collapsing onto the bed at the end of the track and all pant because of how much they were moving throughout the song}_

 _[Jax, Jude & Josie]_

 _You gotta keep moving boy  
_ _You gotta keep moving girl  
_ _You gotta keep moving on  
_ _You gotta keep moving on  
_ _You gotta keep moving boy  
_ _You gotta keep moving girl  
_ _You gotta keep moving on  
_ _You gotta keep moving on, moving on, move_

"We did it!" Josie ecstatically celebrated as she high fived both Jude and Jax whilst getting off of the bed.

"I told you Elliphant was the queen of music," Jude gloated as she sat up on Josie's bed.

"She's no Hayley Williams but she comes close," Josie chuckled as she sat down by her desk. "Thanks for showing Elliphant."

"No problem, just don't expect to find anyone else better than her. I've been trying for years," Jude said as she smiled at Josie.

"Can I just say I feel very left out right now," Jax joked as he stood in the centre of the room.

"There's a reason for that," Jude commented as Jax pouted.

"Come on Jude, as much as it kills me to say it he did stop us from killing each other at times tonight," Josie complimented Jax.

"I suppose you're right," Jude nonchalantly said.

Jax's eyes widened as he jumped for joy before he leaping onto Josie's bed flinging Jude off, "I got a compliment from Jude! That's like my Birthday, Christmas, Easter and Hanukkah all rolled into one!"

"Never have I regretted something more in my entire life," Jude sighed as she got herself up from the floor.

"At least you're not having to pretend to be a perky cheerleader," Josie chuckled. "I mean, I'll happily call my mom up if you'd prefer that?"

"I'd rather have Nickelback come play my birthday party," Jude joked as she leaned on the wall whilst Jax settled on the bed. "So what do we do now? We're done."

"Well we could just talk for a while," Josie suggested with a soft smile. "Like friends?"

Jude raised an eyebrow at Josie, "I thought you didn't like how I talked about CeCe though? Or me in general if we're honest."

"Like you said, it's better to just forget about the past and focus on the now and right now you seem like someone I want to be friends with," Josie explained as she fiddled with her fingers.

"I ship this so hard," Jax commented from the bed. "Ship name, Jojude!"

"Why does Jude get her whole name in and I only get Jo?" Josie asked pouting her lips

Jude rolled her eyes at Jax's comments and Josie's reply, "I'm down for just talking. Besides you still need to show me some pop punk bands."

"Yes!" Josie cheered as she grabbed her phone. "You're going to love Makeout!"

"Jude she just asked you to make out with her, don't turn it down!" Jax cheered quickly after.

"Jax, leave before I throw you out the window," Jude told Jax who looked unfazed.

"Fine," Jax sighed as he got up and began to leave the room. "Have a good night girls. Don't try and kill each other whilst I'm gone!"

"He's such a dork," Jude commented. "Now show me who Makeout are then."

* * *

"So you're okay now?" Artemis asked in the kitchen of Shangela and Willow's house. "You're actually okay with what happened with your mom?"

"I'm not a that stage yet but I'm better than I was," Milo explained to Artemis.

"Well I'm happy for you," Artemis told him as she smiled down the phone. "I know it's been hard for you with her but I'm glad you're feeling better about it. What're you doing now?"

"Walking Tori home," Milo said. "Too dark to let her walk there by herself."

"Look at you being the responsible dad," Artemis joked. "First you sang a kid to sleep and now you're walking your daughter home. What happened to you?"

"Why am I friends with you again?" Milo asked with a chuckle.

"Because without me you'd die of boredom and probably be expelled from school by now," Artemis explained. "Besides you know you love me."

"I guess you're right," Milo agreed. "I'll talk to you tomorrow Artemis, Tori says we need to get the subway from here."

"That's fine, I'll speak to you tomorrow and take care of Tori okay?" Artemis asked with a smile across her face.

"I will. See ya Artemis," Milo replied as he hung up the phone.

Artemis smiled at her phone as she walked back into the lounge where Shangela, Willow and Xavier were all sitting down watching Birdemic.

"Saying hello to lover boy?" Shangela teased her as Artemis sound down next to her.

"When are you going to realise he's not my boyfriend and we're not in love?" Artemis asked, getting slight exhausted by Shangela's insisting on the issue.

Shangela pondered for a second before replying, "Probably when you two actually become a couple or when Milo or you date someone else."

"I need to get into a relationship fast," Artemis joked.

"Why aren't you and Milo in a relationship anyway?" Xavier asked. "I mean you spend all your time together, get along famously and the whole school knows you rarely see one without the other. So why hasn't it happened yet?"

"Because Milo is my best friend," Artemis stated. "I don't feel any romantic feelings for him but I don't know what I'd do without him. We can tell each other anything and know exactly what to do to cheer the other up. Some people go their whole life without a friend like that and I don't want to not have that friend in my life."

"Good reason," Willow agreed with Artemis. "I feel the same with Reed, he's my best friend and I can't really imagine having any feelings for him.

"But people actually want Artemis and Milo together," Shangela countered. "If you and Reed were together I don't think you'd ever leave the house or do anything out of your comfort zone. You'd just do the same thing everyday."

"People change," Xavier rebuked. "In a years time Willow might end up being the most badass dude around. Reed could be the same."

"Maybe," Shangela said as she held in laughter trying not to embarrass her brother. "Sorry but Willow is too sweet and nice to be a badass."

"I could be a badass," Willow murmured.

"Being nice is better that being a badass Willow, trust me," Artemis comforted him as she gave him a thumbs up. "Milo might seem like a bad boy but he takes Flintstones Vitamins every morning and he's ridiculously sweet when no ones looking."

"Why does he dress like he's that weird kid that sets fire to things then?" Shangela asked curiously.

Artemis chuckled under her breath, "He wants to be like the classic rock stars, so he dresses like them. Denim jackets, leather pants, he'll wear it all if he gets to look like Bon Jovi."

"Remind me to get that boy an ASOS catalogue," Shangela joked as she leaned back into her seat.

"So how are you finding your first experience of The Room?" Xavier asked Shangela.

"They've dubbed the voice of this long haired dude, they had a family pillow fight that felt really wrong, the guy said hello to someone on the roof and I cant tell if everyone in this movie is high or not," Shangela explained with an annoyed tone in her voice. "I freaking love it. It's so bad but equally brilliant!"

"Told you it was a classic," Xavier told her as he leaned over and the two exchanged a high-five. "Next it's the classic Sharknado series."

"From the people who brought you Vagina Conda, they now create the most politically uniting thing to happen in America for over a decade," Artemis laughed.

"Featuring mechanical sharks, time travel, moving speeches and a talking robotic head," Xavier added continuing the joke.

"You missed out chainsaws," Willow exclaimed with joy.

Shangela stared blankly at them all, "The worst part of this is I can't tell whether or not you're joking about this."

"That's half the fun of it," Xavier teased Shangela.

Just then Artemis's phone began to go off, it was FaceTime call with 'Brother' being the name displayed on the screen.

"Oooooooh your brother!" Shangela quickly teased. "Let's see how cute he is."

"Fine but be nice, he hates it when I'm not home," Artemis sighed as she answered the FaceTime call to reveal a 17 year old boy with downs syndrome. "Hey Miles how are you doing?"

"I'm doing good," Miles replied as Shangela sat there quietly. "Are you coming home tonight?"

"No bro, I'm going to stay round a friends tonight," Artemis replied. "But I'll be back tomorrow, I'll tell you all about tonight."

"Who's the friend?" Miles asked curiously.

"Shangela, she's known for being a bit of a badass," Artemis teased Shangela who awkwardly smiled.

"Cool!" Miles ecstatically said. "Well I'm going to go to bed now, have fun!"

"Will do bro," Artemis replied as she hung up the phone and turned to Shangela. "So was he as cute as you imagined?"

"He was cute," Shangela replied with a nod. "Not my type but still cute."

Artemis smiled at Shangela, appreciating what she said, "I'll have to introduce you to him sometime. He loves Milo so I'm sure he'd love another person in a leather jacket."

"If he loves Milo then he'll freaking adore me," Shangela bragged as she put her feet up on the table in front of her.

"Keep telling yourself that," Artemis chuckled as she lent over to grab the remote. "So Sharknado?"

"Yes!" they all cheered as they started the infamous Sharknado series.

* * *

Elliot walked out of the dining room with a stern look on his face as he approached the stairs only to find Rosita standing there waiting for him with a concerned expression. She walked over to Elliot and looked him directly in the eye.

"The Cecelia you know is not the real Cecelia," Rosita calmly told Elliot before turning away and began to guide him back to CeCe's room.

"What do you mean?" Elliot asked as he followed Rosita.

"Mr and Mrs Davenport put a lot of pressure on her," Rosita began to explain. "Ever since she was a child she has been expect to maintain the Davenport name. She's had to be harsh, strong, powerful and be everything her parents are. That's not her though."

"Then why does she act like that if it's not her? Surely she should allowed to be herself," Elliot questioned.

Rosita solemnly shook her head, "That is the problem, she can't be herself. Her family has been like this for many generations and when someone doesn't conform they're not apart of the family anymore. Her cousin, Margaret, was like CeCe. Sweet, kind and such a loving heart, but that's not what Davenport's are like. She failed one too many times and was cut out of the family."

"That's horrendous," Elliot gasped.

"I know nino, I know," Rosita agreed with Elliot. "She tries to be what they want her to be but that is not her. She is a girl who loves comics, jazz and would love to be in any Marvel movie."

Elliot looked awkwardly around the hall before looking back at Rosita, "Why are you telling me all of this?"

Rosita stopped outside CeCe's room before turning to look Elliot in the eye, "In all my years of being the housekeeper for the Davenport's CeCe has never brought someone to the penthouse. You are the first person to come here which means CeCe cares about you. No matter what she says to you she does and I don't want someone she cares about to change their mind over one mistake she made."

"I can promise you nothing about the mistake will make me change my mind about CeCe," Elliot told Rosita with a soft smile.

"Good nino," Rosita thanked Elliot. "She needs someone like you in her life."

"Thank you Rosita," Elliot replied with a small smile.

Rosita began to walk away from CeCe's room and Elliot before saying, "She's been in there crying ever since she was forced to her room. Please try and cheer her up."

"I will," Elliot confirmed as he turned and opened the door to see CeCe sitting solemnly on her bed with her head down and eyes red from the tears. "Hey."

CeCe wiped her nose before looking up at Elliot, "I know you probably hate me now. I know you're never going to want to talk to me again. I just wanted to say I'm sorry. What I did. It was never meant to happen."

"CeCe wait-" Elliot said before he was interrupted.

"Let me finish," CeCe told him as she stood up. "It was never meant to happen and I just want it to be a bad memory… but people never forget. They all remember. I just wanted one person to not know. To have one person who wouldn't always think of me in that way. Please don't… just don't become like everyone else."

As CeCe choked on her last words Elliot wrapped his arms around her in a hug and calmly comforted her, "Hey, don't cry. It won't change my mind about you."

"How do I know?" CeCe asked as she continued to cry into his shoulder.

"I'm here aren't I," Elliot reassured her as he continued to calm CeCe. "I mean I don't know what you did but that wouldn't change me being here."

"What do you mean?" CeCe cried into Elliot's shoulder. "They told you. You know."

"I don't," Elliot confirmed which caused CeCe to look up in shock and end the hug.

"What?" She asked in shock.

"Your dad was going to tell me," Elliot began to explain. "He told me to just hear it and then lie to you… I won't lie, I thought about doing it. Then I remembered what you said earlier about how it was your choice to tell me when you felt I knew you and you knew me well enough. I argued with your dad and your mom for a while, they threw some insults, tried to convince me they knew what was best for you but eventually I just walked out."

CeCe smiled as she wiped away the last of her tears, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it," Elliot replied.

"No really thank you," CeCe said with a wide smile across her face. "I mean, no one would ever do that for me. They'd all want to know. Not the cheer squad, not anyone in the glee club… no one would do that for me."

Elliot lightly chuckled, "Well like you said, I'm the human incarnation of a moral compass."

"I guess you're right," CeCe said with a look of joy on her red face. "Now how about you actually get to know me now?"

"What do you mean?" Elliot asked with a confused look on his face.

"Remember what I said earlier this evening?" CeCe began to explain as she sat back down on her bed. "I said you needed to get to know me before I even thought about telling you. Well after what you just did I think you deserve to get to know more about me. Ask me anything, whatever you want to know about me and I'll answer it."

"Sounds like a plan," Elliot agree with a smile on his face. "But it's a two way street here. You've got to ask me questions too. Whatever you want to know, I'll answer too."

CeCe nodded along before asking, "Deal. Firstly, what is up with the amount of gel in your hair?"

"Well that didn't take long," Elliot chuckled as he sat down with CeCe.

* * *

Milo walked through the school, making his way to the choir room feeling a lot better in himself that he did the previous day when he was last here. What he didn't expect though was to have a happy Artemis leap onto his back.

"Someone looks happy today," Artemis commented as she gripped onto Milo's back who was also trying to stabilise himself. "What happened? Did Jon Bon Jovi finally return your calls or did you finally listen to Black Veil Brides new album?"

"No and no," Milo replied as he continued to walk through the halls with Artemis on his back. "Can't I just be happy without there being a reason."

"Your Milo," Artemis rebuked. "You're only happy when you're on stage, when you're playing the guitar or at a concert."

"People change," Milo said as he dropped Artemis off his back as Tori and Gia appeared next to the pair.

"Hey guys!" Tori happily greeted the two before focusing her attention on Milo. "Are you ready to nail this performance Milo?"

"You know it small stuff," Milo replied. "You ready too Gia?"

Gia shrugged her shoulders, "As long as I don't fall asleep like my sister I think I'll be fine."

"Come on guys let's go," Tori ecstatically told everyone as her and Gia began to walk down the hall together.

"Those girls really did a number on you Milo," Artemis commented as they both followed the girls. "And you said you didn't want kids."

"Are you still on that?" Milo questioned.

"Hey, I told you kids would change your life," Artemis continued to tease him. "You went from a moody rockstar who didn't care about anything to a loveable dad who makes terrible puns on a regular basis."

"Did you just call me a rockstar?" Milo smugly asked.

Artemis rolled her eyes at that being the only thing Milo noticed. "Jokes aside, I'm proud of you. I know it's been hard for you but I'm really happy and proud of you."

"Thanks Art," Milo solemnly said. "I'm always there for you, you know that right?"

"Oh I know," Artemis answered as they entered the show choir room that was filled with all the members except for Rhys.

"Okay that's everyone," Elliot announced as Milo, Tori, Artemis and Gia took their seats.

"What about Rhys?" Xavier asked. "He isn't here yet."

"That's the bad news," CeCe interrupted. "Rhys has decided to leave the club. He called me and Elliot last night and said he just didn't enjoy working with Teddy and Reed."

"What did you two do?" Xavier questioned the two of them.

Teddy folded his arms and huffed, "We did nothing wrong."

"We were playing a game of cards and Rhys and Teddy got into a bit of an argument," Reed intervened. "Rhys left because of it and said he wasn't going to be here today."

"What was the argument about?" Xavier followed up.

"Family, let's put it that way," Reed answered wanting to help Rhys anyway he could.

"Damn," Xavier sighed. "It's a touchy subject with him. I'll speak to him when I can, I'm sure he'll comeback once he's calmed down a bit."

"Hopefully that's true," Elliot agreed. "We could do with someone like Rhys."

Amongst the brief silence Shangela spoke up, "So when are we going to show you guys what we've got? Me and Artemis are ready to slay some Paramore."

"Well me and CeCe realised something last night," Elliot began. "Before yesterday how well did you know your partners?"

"I thought I hated Jude, but it turns out she's a good person who has great taste in music," Josie commented to which Jax cleared his throat. "Oh and Jax is also incredibly funny and one of the stupidest people I've ever met."

"I take that as a compliment," Jax confidently said.

"Josie may look like your regular emo but underneath all that she's pretty dope," Jude explained. "She also has a great taste in music which is surprising."

"Artemis has been through a lot of crap," Shangela began glancing over at Artemis who was smiling at her. "But that doesn't change the fact she's funny as hell, has a sweet brother and has made me laugh more in the last 24 hours that I have in a long time."

"Shangela is powerful, strong and one of the most outgoing people I've ever met. She doesn't judge you on anything except who you are," Artemis told everyone whilst smiling at Shangela.

"Xavier has a huge family," Willow followed up. "But he's also a great leader and has the best ideas that come out of nothing."

"Willow can go from a shy awkward teen to an absolute rockstar when he sings," Xavier complimented Willow.

Gia chuckled before stating, "Tori loves musicals, speaks from the heart and always tries to make sure everyone around her is happy and safe. Milo, although we fought a bit, is so passionate about music it's insane, like you should all hear him play guitar. He's also really good with my sister. He'd be a great babysitter."

"Gia is a great big sister and has been through more than I could ever handle," Milo happily said. "Also if Serenity ever needs a babysitter I'm all for it."

"She's a child genius remember?" Gia reminded him. "She's probably better at looking after herself than you are."

"Reed is so nice it's not even funny," Teddy began. "He hates pineapple pizza and loves video games but would give it all up for his mom in a heartbeat."

"Teddy has asthma," Reed stated. "But he's also incredibly generous, loves playing card games and would kill for pineapple pizza."

"CeCe is one of the strongest people I've ever met," Elliot followed up. "Nothing can stop her."

"Elliot is the kindest person I've ever met in my life," CeCe explained whilst looking Elliot directly in the eye. "He never does anything wrong, he is true friend and I cannot thank him enough for letting me co lead this club with him."

"Woah CeCe being nice?" Jude questioned. "Elliot what did you spike her drink with?"

"This is a rare occasion," CeCe replied. "Give me til tomorrow and I'll be threatening to castrate him with a piece of string and wind up toy car."

"What does all this have to do with the performances?" Milo asked.

"We did this to know you all could work together and get to know each other," Elliot reminded everyone. "After what you all said I think that it's safe to say you did that and then some."

"So you don't have to perform today," CeCe followed up to which everyone nodded accordingly. "Consider it a thank you from us."

"If you really wanted to thank us you'd both sing," Artemis teased the pair. "I mean I've heard everyone else here sing but you two."

"That's not going to-" CeCe began before Elliot intervened.

"Sure," Elliot complied with Artemis whilst CeCe looked a bit flustered by his response.

"But we never-" CeCe began again.

"Just trust me," Elliot interrupted CeCe as he offered her a stool next to him.

CeCe took the seat next to him before realising the song that was beginning to play.

 _City Of Stars from La La Land performed by CeCe and Elliot_

 _{Elliot calmly swayed from side to side as CeCe looked at him with a bemused look on her face}_

 _[Elliot]_

 _City of stars  
_ _Are you shining just for me?  
_ _City of stars  
_ _There's so much that I can't see  
_ _Who knows?  
_ _I felt it from the first embrace I shared with you_

 _{Elliot glanced over at CeCe who smiled as she faced the member of the club for her solo}_

 _[Mia]_

 _That now our dreams  
_ _They've finally come true  
_ _City of stars  
_ _Just one thing everybody wants  
_ _There in the bars  
_ _And through the smokescreen of the crowded restaurants  
_ _It's love  
_ _Yes, all we're looking for is love from someone else_

 _[Elliot]_

 _A rush_

 _[CeCe]_

 _A glance_

 _[Elliot]_

 _A touch_

 _[CeCe]_

 _A dance_

 _{Elliot and CeCe stood up as they sang together awkwardly swaying together whilst both attempting to dance but end up making each other laugh because of how bad they are}_

 _[CeCe & Elliot]_

 _A look in somebody's eyes  
_ _To light up the skies  
_ _To open the world and send it reeling  
_ _A voice that says, I'll be here  
_ _And you'll be alright  
_ _I don't care if I know  
_ _Just where I will go  
_ _'Cause all that I need is this crazy feeling  
_ _A rat-tat-tat of my heart_

 _[Elliot]_

 _Think I want it to stay  
_ _City of stars  
_ _Are you shining just for me?  
_ _City of stars_

 _[CeCe]_

 _You never shined so brightly_

 _{The song ends and the Glee club erupts into a round of applause as the two end their track with them high fiving each other.}_

* * *

 **Cast:**

 **Elliot Wade Cavaliere (Peyton Meyer)**

 **Cecilia Davenport (Lili Reinhart)**

 **Milo Gunner (Jamie Campbell Bower)**

 **Artemis Eileen Cole (Casey Lee Williams)**

 **Victoria Marie Liddle (Sabrina Carpenter)**

 **Josie Ann Crowder (Landry Bender)**

 **Ajax Christian Lexington The Third (Alex Aino)**

 **Jude Winter (Zhavia Ward)**

 **Shangela Davis (Jude Demorest)**

 **Willow McClay (Ross Lynch)**

 **Reed Lievers (Ben Platt)**

 **Gianna Rose Copeland (Alexandra Shipp)**

 **Theodore Stephens (Corey Foglemanis)**

 **Rhys Dignam (Joe Keery)**

 **Xavier Bradshaw (Dylan O'Brien)**

 **Serenity Fitch (Malina Weissman)**

 **Songs:**

 **Ain't It Fun by Paramore performed by Artemis Eileen Cole and Shangela Davis**

 **Rollercoaster by Bleachers performed by Rhys Dignam, Reed Lievers and Theodore Stephens**

 **Mashup of Pompeii by Bastille and Viva La Vida by Coldplay performed by Willow McClay and Xavier Bradshaw**

 **Rainbow Connection by Weezer and Hayley Williams performed by Milo Gunner, Victoria Marie Liddle and Gianna Rose Copeland**

 **Music Is Life by Elliphant performed by Jude Winter, Josie Ann Crowder and Ajax Christian Lexington The Third**

 **City of Stars from La La Land performed by Elliot Wade Cavaliere and Cecilia Davenport**

 **There we go, the third episode is finally done. Now onto why it took so long. Unfortunately life got in the way, a lot of bad things happened one after the other which lead to this having to be pushed to the side for a bit but luckily I'm still going to keep writing this story as I thoroughly enjoy doing it as the characters are so interesting and all have something about them that makes me happy when I write for them. I know some of you would prefer regular updates and I am trying but unfortunately I can't control my life and I apologise for that but I will update whenever possible.**

 **The next chapter is going to focus on the character development of a few characters this time rather than the whole ensemble so that we get a chance to see each person shine individually so I really hope you enjoy this. Also shoutout to the people who sent me PMS checking on me, that was really lovely and massively appreciated!**

 **Now onto the episode, what did everyone like? Anybody who you grew to love a bit more? Anyone who surprised you with their backstory? Any specific moments you loved? Favourite performance? Any song suggestions or storyline suggestions? Whatever you want to say, say it. I love reading the reviews and seeing where I can improve! I hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you next time!**

 **Keep the light shining!**  
 **Lux**


	5. Episode 4: Pumpkins Scream From Rooftops

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN! So many of you wanted a halloween themed episode so I dove straight in and made sure it would be complete on Halloween itself so you could read it on the day! As always I hope you enjoy the episode and have great day and a spooky halloween!**

* * *

It was early in the morning at Sabrina was walking through the currently empty school. Over the years she'd learnt that the school janitor kept the front doors open of the school from 6AM meaning she could come in whenever she wanted and go to her favourite place in the whole school. No, it wasn't the art room, it was the roof of the school. The door was always left open and she knew she could go up there to escape the world for a while before coming back to the reality she was going to have to suffer through a day of school.

The janitor walked by Sabrina and greeted her, "Morning Miss Calloway. Going to the roof?"

"As always Martin," Sabrina replied as she walked towards the stairs that lead up to the roof. "You left the door unlocked right?"

"As always," Martin, the janitor, chuckled back. "Be careful up there."

Sabrina gave him a small nod as she made her way up the stairs whilst pulling out her headphones from her bag. She'd gotten used to listening to ambient music whilst on the roof, it made watching the sun rise over the nearby buildings a lot more relaxing. As she opened the door to the roof she was surprised to see another figure sitting there before her.

"Okay, who are you and why the hell are you up here?" Sabrina angrily asked the figure who began to turn around revealing a girl with a pale white face and red blood smeared around her mouth who Sabrina soon realised who she really was. "Your face looks like mozzarella and how much did you spend on red paint?"

"Oh come on," Artemis complained as she stood up. "I spent all morning getting this ready. Even bribed the janitor to let me come up here early. Did you know there's a singles magazine for janitors, maids and cleaners?"

"You try this every year Artemis, just because it's Halloween doesn't mean you can scare me," Sabrina shrugged. "Remember I can't be scared. Plus if you're going to try and scare me at least pay for some good special effects makeup."

"It's your favourite holiday though, I had to at least try and give you a good scare," Artemis teased as she wiped the red paint from off of her face. "I haven't seen you scared since… well I haven't seen you scared at all."

"And you won't ever see me scared," Sabrina explained with a slight smirk. "Now are you going to go so I can get my morning downtime before the spawn of satan begin to enter the school?"

Artemis rolled her eyes at her comment, "Fine, but only on the condition you come to the halloween party tonight. You dodged it last year but you need to come this year, it's meant to be the biggest in Elmwood history."

"You seriously want me to go to a party filled with nothing but idiot jocks dressed as zombies and girls dressed as a sexy piece of broccoli. Yes I so want to go," Sabrina sarcastically told Artemis.

"Come on, it'll be fun," Artemis insisted. "Josie's hosting the party, I'm going and Gia's going. We'll make sure you have a good time… or at least make you crack a smile."

"Gia's coming… in what reality did you think saying that would make me want to come?" Sabrina questioned Artemis.

"Please," Artemis begged.

"The only way I would go is if that party ended Carrie style," Sabrina coldly told Artemis as she took her seat by the roofs wall. "Obviously with a me covered in pigs blood with the jocks and cheerleaders setting on fire though."

"Somehow I don't think I can make that happen," Artemis solemnly replied.

Sabrina shrugged her shoulders, "Then sorry, it's not happening."

"I didn't want to do this, but if you don't go I can make sure Gia and me come to the art room every lunch," Artemis teased her with a sly smirk on her face. "You can either have one night with her or every lunch with her until you graduate. Your choice."

"That's cruel… I like it," Sabrina stated. "I'll go, but only for twenty minutes. I go in and then I come right back out. Now can you leave me alone?"

"Deal!" Artemis cheered as she made her way towards the exit. "See you tonight, oh and I'm expecting big things from your costume!"

Sabrina rolled her eyes as Artemis exited the roof, "Skull mask it is."

* * *

It was later in the morning now and Niko was walking on the sidewalk towards the school with his head down looking at his feet. Thoughts raced in his mind about what Jax had told him, how he was going to lose his captaincy of the team if they lost the next match tomorrow. The coach had been making them play non stop defensive soccer when they were an attacking team and he knew that the only way they'd win the game was if they disobeyed the coach.

"Hey man!" Jax greet his friend as he wrapped his arm around his shoulder. "Why're you looking so glum? It's Halloween! The day where everyones wearing costumes, the day where girls looking so freaking hot, the day where we get all the free candy we want!"

"Hard to be happy when I've got my captaincy on the line," Niko angrily uttered under his breath.

"The game is tomorrow, today is the greatest day of the year! Along with Christmas, my Birthday and Easter obviously," Jax attempted to cheer up his friend. "You'll have a good time tonight at Josie's halloween party and be all loose for tomorrows game."

"You seriously think my dad will allow me to go?" Niko questioned Jax. "The guy who used to take a bite out of all my halloween candy to introduce me to how taxes work?"

"Who says he has to know?" Jax suggested. "Just say you're going to bed early and sneak out or say you're going to stay round mine, my dad will cover for us."

Niko sighed remembering how cool Jax's father was, "I wish my dad was like yours. He lets you get away with murder."

"I still can't believe he helped me bury that body," Jax joked as the two entered the school. "So are you going to come then? I won't take no for an answer."

"I don't know man," Niko sighed as he rubbed his hair back.

Jax pouted his lips at Niko's response before he spotted Tori at her locker, "Hey Tori!"

"Oh hey Jax, Niko," Tori replied slightly startled by Jax's yell as Niko and Jax made their way over to her. "You both ready for Halloween? I've had my costume picked out since August!"

"Tori can you please convince Niko to come to Josie's party tonight?" Jax begged Tori.

"Why aren't you going?" Tori asked curiously. "I thought everyone was going to it?"

"Big match tomorrow, I could lose my captaincy if we don't win," Niko explained.

"That makes sense, if it helps I'm not going either," Tori said trying to cheer Niko up.

Jax gave Tori a shocked look as his draw dropped, "Wait why aren't you going? It's the biggest and best party of the year and you got your costume prepared ages ago!"

"I'm taking my brother out trick or treating," Tori happily told Jax. "My mom's on a night shift so I've got to take him. You guys are more than welcome to come along."

"I'll pass," Jax quickly said.

"I'll come," Niko happily accepted Tori's offer.

"You won't come to a party but you'll go trick or treating?" Jax asked Niko. "Man I don't even know you anymore."

"It's an hour or two of walking followed by candy binge session," Niko explained. "A relaxing night before a big game sounds good to me."

"Perfect," Tori sweetly said.

"Soooo, I'm going to leave you two alone," Jax said as he realised the looks the two were giving each other and began to walk away. "Remember if a vampire sees you tonight let out a blood curdling scream! Vampires hate curdled blood."

"So what're you going to come as?" Tori asked Niko as she shut her locker.

"I don't have a costume," Niko confessed. "I was just going to pour blood all over some old clothes and go as a zombie."

"My brothers seven, I think he might be a bit too scared for that costume," Tori chuckled.

"Then I've got nothing," Niko said as Tori paused to think for a second.

"I've got an idea for your costume," Tori told Niko with a big smile on her face. "Come to my place tonight at six and I'll get your costume sorted."

"Nothing embarrassing okay?" Niko insisted as he expected Tori to get him to dress up like a cat or something terrible.

"Can't promise," Tori teased as the camera panned over to Josie and CeCe walking through the halls together with Josie looking incredibly stressed out about the party and CeCe doing her best to calm her down knowing how much she disliked parties like this.

"Why did you decide to host the party if you didn't want to actually go to it?" CeCe asked Josie.

"I didn't want to host it, my mom wanted to," Josie angrily explained to CeCe. "She practically forced me to do it. Apparently since my brother always did it I needed to continue on the tradition."

"So your mum has forced you to pretend to be a cheerleader and now she's making you host a halloween party you never wanted in the first place," CeCe listed. "When are you going to tell her you don't want any of that?"

"When I've moved out and they can't ground me, punish me or tell me how much I've disappointed them," Josie told CeCe as she shrugged.

"Are your mom and dad going to be at the party?" CeCe asked getting slightly weirded out by how involved with their kids life they were.

"Thankfully no," Josie sighed with relief. "They booked a hotel for the night and are going to be back tomorrow evening. They expect the whole house to be clean when they're back too."

CeCe knew what Josie was implying, "I'll stay behind and clean with you when the party is over. Just don't expect me to do a good job."

"Thanks," Josie replied with a sincere smile. "I just hope I don't go crazy tonight."

"I'll keep you sane and keep Bruce and Amy far away from you," CeCe promised her as she wrapped her arm around Josie's shoulder. "But if you get wasted I am not going to be responsible for what you say or do during your drunken spree."

"I'm not getting drunk, I'm fourteen!" Josie exclaimed.

"Hey, I didn't know," CeCe swiftly defended herself. "You could be a secret drunk for all I know."

"Not likely," Josie replied as the two began to walk away from each other. "See you at Glee club?"

"As always," CeCe answered as the two separated.

* * *

Sabrina sat on top of the roof with one earphone in to make sure she could hear the school bell, she'd done this ever since she zoned out and didn't hear the school bell and ended up missing the whole day because of it. She then heard the door open and turned to see a boy with big hair standing there with a bag slung over his shoulder.

"Who're you then and why are you here?" Sabrina harshly asked him.

"Sorry, I'm Rhys," he introduced himself. "I just… I just needed to get away for the day."

"If you can't tell I want to be alone, so go and get away from it somewhere else," Sabrina bluntly told Rhys.

"You're not the only person who wants to be alone and if you haven't noticed this school doesn't exactly have much privacy to it," Rhys bit back.

"Not my fault now is it?" Sabrina rhetorically asked. "So just skip down those stairs, try not to trip and hide in the bathroom stall like every other outcast."

Rhys glared at Sabrina as he walked over to the wall and sat down right across from her, "I'm not going anywhere. It's a free roof."

Sabrina glared back at him as she pulled out her earphone, "I get it, your a socially deprived kid who thinks he doesn't belong at this school but when he goes out into the big wide world he'll become a successful person whilst everyone else goes to dead end jobs and tries whenever they can to relive their glory days, when in reality you're going to enter the real world and continue to be someone who doesn't belong whilst everyone else does better than you and you will continue to be jealous of them all til the day you die and realise that high school never ends. Sound about right?"

"And you're a moody girl who acts like the toughest and most bad ass bitch in the world and hates everyone at the school because they're not mature enough for you or understand how the real world works," Rhys began with angry tone as the school bell rang in the background. "But in reality you're a lonely girl who chooses to be alone because she doesn't want to get close to anyone when in reality no one actually wants to spent time with her at all."

"Wow, you really tried hard there didn't you?" Sabrina teased him with a sly smile on her face. "You get an A for effort but execution could've been a lot better. Like about how I come to this roof to stand here and contemplate my own death."

"I was going to add how you get black eyes regularly from fighting the dark thoughts inside your head but your joke went further," Rhys awkwardly replied.

"Who said anything about it being a joke?" Sabrina questioned as Rhys's eyes widened from her response. "The roof is mine in the morning. Come up any other time but in the morning it's mine. Got it?"

"Sure," Rhys agreed as Sabrina picked up her bag and headed towards the exit.

"Good luck getting away from it," Sabrina said as she went to open the door to the only to be met with the door handle breaking off. "Shit."

"Oh great, so we're trapped up here now? I'll call someone," Rhys suggested as he pulled out his phone and began to make a call whilst walking over to Sabrina.

Sabrina walked over to him and swiftly pulled the phone from out of his hand, "Can't do that. If we get caught up here Martin, the janitor, job is going to be on the line. Principal Abraham would fire him instantly if he knew he left it unlocked for me every morning."

"So what are we meant to do?" Rhys asked with an annoyed tone in his voice. "Just stay up here til the morning and hope no one sees us?"

"You're the reason we have to put instructions on shampoo," Sabrina sighed. "No you idiot. We wait til schools finished, I text my friend Artemis and she'll get us off of here. Until then we stay up here, be quiet and just enjoy the view."

"Great," Rhys sighed. "So why does the janitor let you up here in the morning?"

Sabrina shoved both of her earphones into her ear as she sat down by the wall, "None of your business, now sit down and be quiet before I make you."

Rhys complied as he sat down and just looked over the wall at the world below him.

* * *

"Happy Halloween!" Elliot exclaimed with Frankenstein bolts in his neck as the glee club began to enter show choir room with CeCe and Elliot standing front and centre as always.

"If you all can't tell Elliot is really excited about Halloween," CeCe sighed. "Probably because if the dead rise tonight he'll be the only one brainless enough to live among them."

"Shut up Davenport," Jude told the blonde as she took her seat. "You love Halloween, I'll put money on it you've got your sexy corn cob costume all picked out for tonight."

"I'm just going to ignore you now Judith," CeCe responded as everyone took their seat. "Now as you all know tonight is Halloween and Josie is hosting the party this year and we expect all of you to come to it. No exceptions."

Tori raised her hand and CeCe pointed at her allowing her to speak, "I'm taking my little brother trick or treating so I really can't come."

"She's also going with Niko," Jax told everyone whilst Tori immediately blushed. "Love is in the air, even when zombies are around."

"Awwww is someone jealous that Niko's spending more time with someone else?" CeCe teased Jax. "Don't worry I'm sure you two can catch up with each other Bert and Ernie style."

"Hey, don't make fun of America's favourite LGBTQ+ couple," Jax fired back as CeCe rolled her eyes.

"Tori your excused and so is anyone else who is taking someone trick or treating," CeCe told Tori.

"I can't go," Shangela informed CeCe. "Me, Willow, Reed and Jude are having a monster movie marathon and even if we weren't I wouldn't come to the party."

"Why?" Josie asked curiously wondering if it was something to do with her.

"Nothing to do with you sweetheart," Shangela reassured her. "I'm just not into party's filled with people who chant go tigers every time someone downs a shot."

"Okay just raise your hand if you're not going to the party?" CeCe asked the room whilst facepalming herself as Reed, Willow, Shangela, Jude, Teddy, Tori and Milo all raised their hands.

"Milo, you're not going to the party?" CeCe questioned thinking a party would be something Milo would love to go to considering his rockstar personality.

"Working the late shift at the bar tonight," Milo sighed. "Half the staff booked the night off and I'm the only one Bryan could force to do it."

"At least you've got me CeCe," Jax teased her.

CeCe rolled hey eyes, "Don't remind me."

"I'm so excited for tonight," Gia happily said as she jumped in her seat. "I've never been to a halloween party before and I've had my costume prepared for what feels like years now."

"No better party to be your first," Artemis told Gia. "Best party of the year, I remember last year when Matt Crowder had fog machines all around the house, a cauldron of beer and a coffin where one person got so drunk they passed out and were left in it for the whole night."

"Or how about freshman year at my place?" Xavier asked. "A graveyard made of real gravestones, walls covered in fake blood and thirteen black cats all around the house."

"Thirteen black cats?" Teddy questioned. "First off how? Secondly where did they go after?"

"My brother volunteered at a animal shelter and smuggled them out," Xavier explained. "After the party some girls took them and they still have them to this day."

"I can't wait to see what your parties going to be like!" Gia exclaimed to Josie.

Josie visibly gulped, "Thanks Gia."

"Still doesn't beat the battle of the bands parties," Milo reminisced. "Nothing like a party where everyone in the room goes up and plays music for people to dance to."

"Sorry everyone Milo's got a musical boner again!" Artemis yelled as she pushed Milo in his chair.

"You've never been to Republic's Christmas party," Jude told Milo.

"Foam raining from the ceiling like snow," Shangela remembered. "Candy canes scattered around the place and hot chocolate shots."

Willow looked at the two of them with a confused look on his face, "How did you get shots? You're fifteen and sixteen."

"Fake IDs," Jude explained. "That and Shangela knows how to bribe a security guard without anyone seeing."

"Why weren't we invited?" Reed asked.

"Reed," Shangela sighed. "Let's face it, you and Willow have such baby faces the guard would throw you out the second he saw you."

"The best party I've been to was Serafina's birthday," Gia stated, trying to change the subject.

"That doesn't sound so bad," Artemis told Gia.

"Forgot to mention, she's my foster mom," Gia continued. "Nothing like a bunch of middle aged men and women in one room sipping coffee and having bland cake."

"Ayyy foster kids unite!" Shangela cheered as she fist bumped Gia. "Welcome to the crew."

"Is there an initiation party?" Gia jokingly asked.

"Okay everyone now let's stop talking about parties," Elliot told everyone. "It's time to celebrate halloween in true glee club fashion."

"Does anyone else know what he's on about or has his tight ass shirt cut off circulation to his brain?" Shangela asked the room.

"Just wait," CeCe sighed. "He's been forcing me, Gia and Jax to rehearse this for the past two weeks now."

"Why you three?" Shangela asked.

CeCe shrugged her shoulders, "Because Gia and Jax were here early one morning, trust me they weren't my first choice."

 _Monster Mash by Only The Young performed by Elliot, CeCe,Gia & Jax_

 _{Elliot walked over to a jukebox and hit play and whilst he walked back he covered the camera with his hand and when he allowed the camera to see again the room had transformed into a horror scene with green lighting, fog on the floor, a long wooden table and each glee club member in a halloween costume of their own liking.}_

 _{CeCe stood up from the table playing with a knife in a vampire costume as she walked around the table with all the Glee club members sitting around it.}_

 _[CeCe]_

 _I was working in the lab late one night  
_ _When my eyes beheld  
_ _An eerie sight  
_ _For my monster from his lab began to rise  
_ _And suddenly  
_ _to my surprise_

 _{Everyone who was stationary came to life around the table doing robotic quick movements as Elliot, CeCe, Gia and Jax all stood up on the table together.}_

 _[Elliot, CeCe, Gia & Jax]_

 _He did the mash  
_ _He did the monster mash  
_ _The monster mash  
_ _It was a graveyard smash  
_ _He did the mash  
_ _It caught on in a flash  
_ _The monster mash  
_ _He did the mush, did the monster mash_

 _{Elliot jumped off the table dressed a professor with Xavier and Willow standing to him dressed as Frankenstein and a ghost. Elliot electrocutes the them both with wires as they become more lively and dance a bit more freely}_

 _[Elliot]_

 _From my laboratory in the castle east  
_ _The master bedroom where the vampire feast  
_ _The ghouls all came from their humble abodes  
_ _To get a jolt from my electrodes_

 _{Everyone around the table game to life and began dancing around Elliot, CeCe, Gia & Jax who remained stationary whilst laughing at them}_

 _[Elliot, CeCe, Gia & Jax]_

 _He did the mash  
_ _He did the monster mash  
_ _The monster mash  
_ _It was a graveyard smash  
_ _He did the mash  
_ _It caught on in a flash  
_ _The monster mash  
_ _He did the mush, did the monster mash_

 _{Gia, dressed as Sally Skellington, was lifted onto the table by Teddy, dressed as a wolf, and Artemis, dressed as a zombie, as everyone gathered around the table with their hands placed on the table ooohing and ahhhhing as Gia sang her lines.}_

 _[Gia]_

 _Zombies were having fun  
_ _The party had just begun  
_ _The guests included wolfman  
_ _Dracula and his son_

 _[Jax, dressed as Frankenstein with bolts in his neck, stood in front of the table leaning back as everyone continued to dance around the table}_

 _[Jax]_

 _The scene was rocking  
_ _All were digging the sounds  
_ _Igor on chains, backed by his baying hounds  
_ _The coffin-bangers were about to arrive  
_ _With their vocal group, "The crypt-kicker Five"_

 _{The rest of the glee club moved from the table again and danced around Elliot, CeCe, Josie & Jax as they joined them by doing their best dance moves.}_

 _[Elliot, CeCe, Josie & Jax]_

 _He did the mash  
_ _He did the monster mash  
_ _The monster mash  
_ _It was a graveyard smash  
_ _He did the mash  
_ _It caught on in a flash  
_ _The monster mash  
_ _He did the mush, did the monster mash  
_ _La La La La La La La x8_

 _{CeCe was lifted into the air on the shoulders of Milo, dressed as a zombie, and Reed, dressed as as Freddie, as the rest of the glee club circled her.}_

 _[CeCe]_

 _Zombies were having fun  
_ _The party had just begun  
_ _The guests included wolfman  
_ _Dracula and his son_

 _{Jax stood front and centre with everyone else standing behind him continuing to dance as he began to go more and more over the top with his lyrics.}_

 _[Elliot, CeCe & Gia]_

 _He did the mash_

 _[Jax]_

 _He did the monster mash_

 _[Elliot, CeCe & Gia]_

 _The monster mash_

 _[Jax]_

 _It was a graveyard smash_

 _[Elliot, CeCe & Gia]_

 _He did the mash_

 _[Jax]_

 _It caught on in a flash_

 _[Elliot, CeCe & Gia]_

 _The monster mash_

 _[Jax]_

 _He did the mash, did the monster mash_

 _{Once Jax finished the Glee club dragged him into their circle as they all continued to dance whilst singing the chorus of the track}_

 _[Elliot, CeCe, Gia & Jax]_

 _He did the mash  
_ _He did the monster mash  
_ _The monster mash  
_ _It was a graveyard smash  
_ _He did the mash  
_ _It caught on in a flash  
_ _The monster mash  
_ _He did the mush, did the monster mash  
_ _He did the mash  
_ _The monster mash  
_ _It caught on in a flash  
_ _The monster mash_

 _{Jax was lifted from the pit and was being carried by everyone as he sang his final part. When the song ends Elliot covers the camera again and we're brought back into the real world again.}_

 _[Jax]_

 _Mm, what luck girl in the audience  
_ _Would care to dance with igor?  
_ _The monster mash is so ghoul  
_ _Muah ha ha ha_

"Yeah, I'm happy I'm going to work now," Milo sighed.

* * *

Rhys was beginning to get annoyed now. The bell had just gone for lunch to end and he was having to still sit up there with the ice queen sitting across from him. He was staring out at the world below when he finally decided it was time for a decent conversation.

"So why are you up here then?" Rhys asked Sabrina who shot him a look before going back to her music. "Look we're going to be up here for a long time to come so why don't you just talk to me."

Sabrina paused her music and pulled out her earphones, "You want to talk? Fine let's talk. Why are you here? Besides to try and get away from the fact you're about as useful as an old vibrator with no batteries."

"Seriously?" Rhys reacted to her insult. "I'm bored, I just want to talk, what's wrong with that?"

"That I don't want to, isn't that kind of obvious?" Sabrina replied with an annoyed tone to her voice. "Just do what you came here to do. Get away from the world for a bit."

"Fine, I'll answer your question," Rhys told Sabrina not wanting to get into another argument with her. "I'm here because of some drama that I got into a few weeks ago."

"Drama? What are you a twelve year old girl?" Sabrina teased. "Whatever happened just get over it. Put on your big boy pants and go say your sorry or talk it out. It's not hard to do."

"What if I don't want to sort it out?" Rhys asked.

"Then get used to hiding behind lockers, in the bathroom stalls and janitor's closet because you're going to see them in this school sometime or another," Sabrina rebuked.

Rhys sighed as he pushed his hair back, "It's not that easy."

"When is life ever easy," Sabrina bluntly replied. "What'd you even do?"

"I said something honest but stupid," Rhys confessed.

"Then it's your fault, simple as that," Sabrina explained to Rhys. "What'd you say?"

"I told them I wanted my mom to die," Rhys said whilst awkwardly fiddled with his hands.

Sabrina's eyes widened as she realised what Rhys just said, "And you're telling me you don't want to apologise to them for what you said? I don't have the mind power or crayons to explain to you how stupid that is!"

"It's true as well," Rhys told Sabrina.

"What the hell did your mom do?" Sabrina asked Rhys aggressively.

"It's a long story," Rhys explained.

"We've been on top of the roof for three hours now and we're going to be on it for another three, you've go time," Sabrina reasoned with him as she stood up. "So talk."

"Fine, but you can't make fun, insult or say anything until I'm done," Rhys told Sabrina as he got up to his feet as well.

"Got it, now talk," Sabrina bluntly replied.

Rhys sighed as he prepared to explain, "My dad died when I was thirteen. It was from a car crash during rush hour, the ambulances couldn't get to him and he died at the scene… For a long time I tried to distract myself as much as possible, I joined clubs, bought books, played games, went for long walks, anything to keep my mind busy. My mom on the other hand shut herself off, always going to her room and never coming out. She got fired from her job only and now gets benefits from the state, but that doesn't cover the bills. I work a part time job that just about covers us but if our bills get raised by one cent we're out on the streets."

"She's grieving," Sabrina told Rhys. "Of course she's going to hide from the world."

"That's not the half of it," Rhys added as Sabrina raised her hands to let him continue. "She stayed in her room for almost a year before she finally went outside. I'd waited for this moment and was ready to finally see her again but the first thing she did was leave the house and go to a bar. Each night for a month she brought home a different guy and took them to her room. I ended up making a few of them breakfast and spoke to them more than my mom. I finally had enough and confronted her about what she was doing. I yelled, she yelled, things broke but at the end she said, 'I wish you died instead of him.'"

"Shit," Sabrina cursed in shock.

"I know," Rhys replied as he pushed his hair back. "After that she went back into her room for a while but over the past year she's started going back out more, this time not returning until morning. We haven't seen or spoken with each other for over four months now. I just leave money under the door and she buys food when I'm not at the apartment. Not the best mother son relationship in the world."

Sabrina stayed silent thinking Rhys might want to add more but when he didn't she spoke, "So you obviously have issues with your mom."

"That's putting it lightly," Rhys chuckled. "The worst part is we still have pictures of how happy we were before all over the apartment. There's one of me and her catching fireflies when we went camping. I pass by it everyday and it just… it sucks knowing what she used to be like."

"Do your friends know about the whole thing?" Sabrina asked.

"No one I know knows about it," Rhys told Sabrina as he turned to look at the view. "I didn't want anyone to act differently around me."

"I get it," Sabrina nodded as she turned to look at the view too. "Look, if your friends don't known they're gonna be pissed by what you said. It's that simple. Go to them, say you have your reasons and you're sorry if it looked heartless."

"And if they don't accept it?" Rhys asked solemnly.

"Then move on," Sabrina answered. "It's tough but sometimes you have to try and forget about the past to start a new future."

Rhys glanced over at Sabrina, "That's pretty deep."

"Well when you live through some shit you learn to look at the bright side of it," Sabrina explained.

"What happened?" Rhys followed up.

Sabrina turned away from the view and sat back down against the wall, "Something that you're never going to know about."

"Come on I told you my story," Rhys insisted.

"This isn't a swap meet," Sabrina fired back. "Just because you told me your story doesn't mean I'm going to all of a sudden open up and tell you my tragic back story. This isn't some bad fan fiction story."

"Fine, let's go back to silence then," Rhys sighed as he went back to his seated position.

"I didn't say we needed to be silent," Sabrina told him as Rhys smiled knowing he wouldn't be completely bored out of his mind whilst up here.

* * *

Niko sat in the changing rooms of the school in his soccer uniform tying in laces up ready to get some training in on the pitch before his evening with Tori. As he finished his laces he noticed a figure standing in the doorway and soon realised it was Jax.

"What're you doing here?" Niko asked curiously. "You never practice when you're not supposed to."

"Hey I practice when you're not looking," Jax replied as he took a seat next to him.

"Then why are you here?" Niko followed up.

"Why did you decide to go trick or treating with Tori instead of the killer party with me?" Jax solemnly asked Niko who raised an eyebrow in response.

"Awww is someone jealous," Niko teased Jax whilst giving him a light shove.

Jax chuckled in response before turning to face Niko, "I'm serious dude. If I told you to come to a party the day before a game last year you'd of jumped at the chance. We'd of partied til morning and end the night by putting a goat in the school."

"That was a one time thing," Niko informed Jax as he stood up. "I thought you liked Tori, why is she a problem all of a sudden?"

"Because I don't want you to be one of those guys who ends up forgetting about me," Jax confessed as he stood up too. "As you and her slowly drift off into the sunset with me sitting on the porch playing a sad song the violin."

"You don't even play the violin," Niko responded with a questioning look on his face.

"Exactly! You'll be so obsessed with her I'll end up learning the violin to fill time!" Jax exclaimed.

"You need a girl desperately man," Niko joked as he began to stretch. "Go to the party tonight and find someone, show them the smooth Jax with his killer sax."

"I felt the cringe there," Jax told Niko. "Also I need a girl? Does that mean Tori is your girl? Or is this just you trying to force me into a relationship so you don't have to worry about me and nanny me twenty four seven?"

"A bit of both," Niko replied with a little smirk on his face.

"What does she offer that I don't?" Jax mockingly asked with a fake upset expression on his face.

Niko stopped stretching and turned to Jax, "This is the reason my mom thinks we're dating."

"Don't deny we'd look like a good couple," Jax teased Niko.

"And that is why half the school thinks you're gay," Niko joked.

"Hey everyones a little bit gay dude, I mean you are Bi after all" Jax replied as he and Niko walked out of the room. "So do you know any girls who might like a piece of the Jaxster."

"Don't call yourself that and no," Niko bluntly responded. "Now are you going to let me practice or am I going to have to force you leave."

"I'll leave, but only if you win this bet," Jax teased. "I bet I can fit my whole world in my hands."

Niko's eyebrow raised not really knowing where this was going, "Sure, I guess…"

Jax quickly cupped his hands around Niko's face, "You are my world bro."

"Remember what I said earlier," Niko told Jax with his face being smushed by Jax's hands.

"You never let me have any fun," Jax sighed as he got his hands off Niko and began to walk away. "Enjoy your date with Tori."

"It's not a date!" Niko yelled back as he walked onto the pitch.

"Keep telling yourself that!" Jax shouted as he left Niko to practice.

* * *

Artemis and Gia sat on the subway next to each other on their way home to get ready for the party. Gia was fidgeting with excitement whilst Artemis idly watched people get on and off the subway. She wasn't used to sitting on the subway without any music playing.

"If you want you can listen to some of the songs on my phone," Gia offered as she held out her phone and earphones.

"It's okay," Artemis passed. "I'll just charge my phone when I'm home. Besides something tells me you won't have many songs I'm into on your phone."

"Just because I like musical theatre doesn't mean I don't like other genres," Gia rebuked as she pulled her phone away from Artemis

"How many musical albums do you have verses how many non-musicals albums?" Artemis jokingly asked as Gia began to check her music on her phone.

"Thirty musicals and six non-musicals," Gia quietly replied.

Artemis let out a light chuckled as she folded her arms, "I rest my case."

"So what are you going to be for the party?" Gia asked trying to change the subject.

"I'm going as one of my favourite characters in any film, Heather Chandler," Artemis stated with a smirk on her face. "Who doesn't love a badass with a wooden crocket mallet."

"I thought you were more of a Veronica personally," Gia told Artemis.

"Oh any other day I would be but how am I gonna pass up the opportunity to wear that red jacket and act like a complete bitch to everyone?" Artemis rhetorically asked Gia. "The best thing about Halloween is that you can act like that character and no one will give a damn."

"Man, I wish I thought of that," Gia sighed as she slouched forward.

"I'm sure your costume is going to be awesome," Artemis reassured Gia. "What are you going as? Alexander Hamilton? A guy who thinks he knows the songs from Hamilton but really doesn't and annoys everyone by getting the lyrics wrong?"

Gia laughed at Artemis's suggestion as she sat back up, "I'm going as Elphaba. You know the wicked witch of the west from Wicked."

"Are you gonna paint yourself green?" Artemis asked with excitement.

"Yep," Gia replied whilst popping the P. "Bought the paint last week and it's the exact shade and brand that they use on Broadway!"

"Sabrina is gonna love that," Artemis told Gia who's face lit up.

"Wait is Sabrina coming?" Gia asked with joy. "I thought you said she never comes to parties."

Artemis lightly chuckled at the happiness of Gia, "I managed to convince her this morning. She needs a night off from staying in her house in her usual brooding manner and I know that we can make it something she'll enjoy."

"Why does she always stay in her house?" Gia questioned Artemis not understanding why Sabrina never wanted to go out and be social.

"She prefers her own company to others," Artemis vaguely explained. "She's had… issues in the past so she just puts walls around herself."

"How did you break them down?" Gia curiously asked.

Artemis sighed remembering how the whole incident came about, "It's a long story, let's just say it took a long time before she actually talked to me willingly."

Gia fiddled with her fingers being turning to Artemis, "Do you think she'll talk to me willingly?"

"Give it time," Artemis reassured her as she rubbed her back. "Beneath her cold, heartless exterior there is a heart and trust me if she didn't like you she'd of punch you in the face by now."

"I'm not sure how to feel about that," Gia nervously replied.

"It's a good thing I promise," Artemis reassured Gia.

* * *

Sabrina stood on the roof shaking her phone furiously as Artemis continually refused to answer. She realised now that she was going to be stuck on this roof longer than she expected.

"The one time Artemis doesn't answer her phone and I'm trapped on a roof with a guy who's completely and utterly useless," Sabrina bellowed as she slumped down again the wall.

"I'm not useless," Rhys angrily replied sitting across from her.

"Okay, shock me, say something intelligent," Sabrina responded whilst gesturing to him.

"Why don't you just call someone else?" Rhys questioned Sabrina who replied by rolling her eyes.

"The same reason you don't call anyone," Sabrina began. "Because I don't have any other numbers in my phone."

"We could call the fire brigade," Rhys suggested.

"We just need someone to open the door from the other side," Sabrina told him. "No point wasting their time on something so idiotic that could still get Martin fired."

"Why do you care so much about him?" Rhys questioned. "He's just a janitor."

Sabrina shot Rhys a deadly glare, "Because unlike you I actually know him, I actually care about him and know what he's going through. Oh and before you ask it's personal so I am not going to tell you what he's going through."

"Fine," Rhys complied whilst raising his hands in defeat. "What do you suggest then?"

Sabrina stood up and looked out at the view, "We might have to climb down."

"I could barely climb the rope in gym, you really expect me to climb down a two story building," Rhys told Sabrina who rolled her eyes.

"Then how about we wait until the carparks empty and yell for help?" Sabrina suggested. "Martin will be around and you can not fall to your death, no matter how good that sounds."

"And what if Martin leaves before all the teachers?" Rhys asked with a smirk on his face as he realised Sabrina didn't have any good ideas either.

"Then we're going to have to wait til Artemis answers her phone," Sabrina angrily told Rhys not liking him finding a problem with her ideas. "As I've said about fifty times now, get comfortable."

"Perfect," Rhys sarcastically sighed. "I get to spend my whole day on a roof with the famous ice queen herself, Sabrina Calloway."

"Oh so you know my name?" Sabrina snapped back at him. "Good for you a whole day with the ice queen herself whilst I get to spend my whole day with a kid who looks like a Oscar The Grouch from Sesame Street but you don't hear me complaining,"

Rhys stood up and walked over to her, "At least I know the reputation you have as ice queen is correct. Stone cold face, icy personality and a frozen heart."

"Nothing surprising there," Sabrina coldly replied. "When you act like I do you're always going to have that reputation. Once you get that rep you're stuck with it. No matter how much you want it to go away at times."

"So you don't want to be known as the ice queen?" Rhys questioned her.

"At times," Sabrina replied solemnly beginning to show a bit of weakness to Rhys. "Being known as one thing your whole life can get pretty tiresome."

"Then why don't you try and change it?" Rhys suggested as he leaned on the wall. "It can't be that hard to do."

"It's hard to do when you want it as well," Sabrina explained as she folded her arms and leaned on the wall next to Rhys.

"Why do you want it?" Rhys asked with concern not really understanding what Sabrina wanted.

"It's a long story," Sabrina sighed.

"Like you said earlier, we're on a roof and we're going to be here longer than expected. We've got time," Rhys rebuked as Sabrina let out a light chuckle.

"Great my own words coming to bite me in the butt," Sabrina chuckled. "That still doesn't mean I want to say why though."

"Well can you give me a vague explanation without telling me why?" Rhys followed up trying to think go a solution to the issue.

Sabrina thought for a second, "Let's just say I don't like getting close to people."

"Is that why you come to the roof?" Rhys questioned to which Sabrina nodded.

"Partly," Sabrina vaguely answered.

"Partly?" Rhys followed up not entirely understanding Sabrina's answer.

"I don't like getting close to people, I haven't for a while," Sabrina began to explain. "That doesn't mean I don't like people though. But when you have my reputation people avoid me. Up here, no one can see me but I can see them all arrive and leave the school. I see them live their lives and I can just watch it."

"So you feel like you know them without having to actually get close to them," Rhys nodded along understanding where Sabrina meant.

"That's right," Sabrina quietly said as she placed her elbows on the wall and looked at the view. "I know them as they'll never know me."

Rhys joined her as he looked out at the view, "So you remain trapped up here until the time you can get close to people again and not be scared."

"Can I go back to insulting you again?" Sabrina asked trying to change the subject. "This is getting too personal."

"Fine, just get on with it. Just don't expect me to like it," Rhys sighed realising the brief moment of friendliness was over.

Sabrina looked over at Rhys and realised he didn't deserve what she was giving him, "Fine, I'll stop for now. Just don't expect me to act like your friend."

"I'll take you not saying I'm the reason god invented middle fingers," Rhys offered.

"We'll go with that then," Sabrina compromised as the two stood and looked the view.

* * *

Josie was running around her house trying to get everything ready for the party. If she was honest she hadn't put a lot of effort into it but after hearing everyone talk about the past parties she began to panic and tried to get the house as terrifying as possible. All in three hours.

"Josie just calm down," CeCe told her as she tried to catch her as Josie ran around the house.

"How can I calm down?" Josie asked CeCe as she began to throw fake cobwebs everywhere. "Everyone is expecting a big crazy party and all I've got is some cobwebs, some blood splattered on the walls and bats hanging from the ceiling."

"People exaggerate the parties," CeCe reassured her. "People will come, they'll get a bit tipsy and before you know it the bats on the ceiling will feel like vampires to them."

"Or they'll get drunk and destroy the place!" Josie exclaimed as she began to get more panicked.

CeCe placed her hands on Josie's shoulders and looked her straight in the eye, "Josie. Breathe. Everything is going to be fine. Go upstairs and get your costume on. I'll call you when it's time for you to come down."

"But what if-" Josie began before CeCe cut her off.

"Just trust me," CeCe reassured her. "I'll get everything ready, you just need to relax and enjoy the party. So go and get ready."

Josie looked up at CeCe before reluctantly going up the stairs, "Call me if you need anything."

"I will," CeCe replied until Josie entered her room where she pulled out her phone and began to make a call. "Time to make a few calls. Hey Simon, it's CeCe. Yeah, I was wondering if you could do me a special favour? Can you get here ASAP? Perfect, I'll see you then."

* * *

Milo stood behind the counter at Bryan's Bar cleaning the glasses that had been piling up and, despite the fact it was only 6PM, the place was packed. Everyone was in costume getting drunk as hell to celebrate the holiday. Whilst Milo was just in his uniform looking miserable.

"Come on Milo cheer up," Bryan teased him. "I get it, it's halloween and you want to be out partying, getting drunk and getting rejected by every girl you talk to but you could at least pretend to be happy."

"Kind of hard to be happy when I've had four customers spill their drinks on me and more old women than I can count ask for my number," Milo countered as he put the glass he was cleaning down and slung the rag over his shoulder.

"Those old girls do seem to like you," Bryan chuckled as he served someone their drink whilst Milo looked at him, completely unamused. "Don't give me that look kid. You know I want to let you out and be wild but sadly I need the staff tonight."

Milo let out a sigh as he wiped down the counter, "Sorry Bryan. It just… it just sucks being here with everyone having a good time when I could be out having a good time too."

"Life sucks kid," Bryan told Milo whilst placing his hand on his shoulder. "Better to know it now that later on in life."

"Great words of optimism their Bryan," Milo chuckled before going back to self loathing.

"You know I've always been a glass half empty guy," Bryan said whilst patting Milo's shoulder, not enjoying seeing him look so down in the dumps. "Look, I know your dad kind of forced you into this gig tonight so how about we make a deal?"

"What do you have in mind?" Milo asked with a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"You work your butt off tonight," Bryan began. "I'm talking you smile all night, if a customer asks for a drink you get it to them faster than ever, if there's a spillage you clean it, if someone wants you to do a bar trick you do it, if the mens toilet needs cleaning but we have no brush you clean it with your tongue."

"Where is this going Bryan?" Milo questioned him not wanting to think about cleaning the toilet with his tongue for much longer.

"If you do all that I'll let you leave early," Bryan told Milo who instantly smiled with pure happiness.

"How early?" Milo followed up with joy.

Bryan placed his finger on his chin, "How about eight? Gives you enough time to get to your party and have some fun."

"So I'd only work a few hours? What's the catch?" Milo asked getting a bit suspicious of Bryan.

"No catch," Bryan reassured Milo with a chuckle. "You've worked hard over the years for me and I know you don't want to work here at all. But your perseverance means something to me. You deserve a night of fun. Just don't tell your dad I let you off early for a night, something tells me he wouldn't be too happy about it."

"Deal," Milo happily agreed.

"Good, now go clean the bathroom. It's like a bomb site in there," Bryan told Milo who reluctantly headed off to the bathroom.

* * *

Josie sat in her room dressed as Wednesday Addams from The Addams Family. Nothing too over the top but it was simple comfortable enough for her to feel happy wearing it. She'd heard some people come in and was waiting for CeCe's call to see the house.

"Come on out Josie!" CeCe yelled.

Josie opened the door and she gasped with excitement. The house looked incredible, fog was flowing on the floor throughout the house, the lights were red and green, there was DJ set up in her living room, props all around the place and a cauldron filled with beer in the centre of the dining room. It was like all the great parties combined into one.

"How did you do this?" Josie exclaimed as she ran over and hugged CeCe who was now dressed in a Wonder Woman costume.

"Let's just say I called in a few favours," CeCe explained. "I got some friends at a production company to come round and pimp up your house. They even said they'll clean everything up tomorrow morning."

"You're my hero!" Josie cheered with joy as she continued to hug CeCe.

CeCe returned the hug with a little smile on her face, "Well I know you don't want your parents to find out about you not being a cheerleader so I thought this would help."

"You're literally Wonder Woman," CeCe told her.

"I know," CeCe agreed. "Now let's get crazy because there's cue outside."

"There's a cue outside?" CeCe asked with amazement.

"Yep, hey DJ, play some music!" CeCe yelled as she opened the door to reveal and army of people outside on Josie's lawn.

 _Halloween From Be More Chill performed by Josie, CeCe, Xavier, Jax, Teddy, Artemis, Gia & Elliot_

 _{CeCe stood in the middle of the doorway as Josie looked at her lawn in amazement, hardly believing her eyes}_

 _[CeCe]_

 _Picked out a costume for tonight  
_ _Made sure to get a size that was a lot too tight  
_ _You can kinda see my business  
_ _But I'll act like I don't know  
_ _Whoa_

 _{Bruce stormed in moving CeCe out of the way as she glared at him}_

 _[Bruce]_

 _I got a condom_

 _{Amy followed Bruce as she walked by not taking any notice of CeCe}_

 _[Amy]_

 _And a flask_

 _{Next it's Xavier who comes in dressed as Jason, wielding loaf of bread as if it were a machete.}_

 _[Xavier]_

 _I stole my older brother's Jason mask  
_ _And I don't have a machete  
_ _But a loaf of bread will do  
_ _Ooo_

 _{More people begin to pile in as Josie decides to take this moment to revel in the wonder of the army of people liking here.}_

 _[Josie]_

 _Who's ready for my Halloween party?!_

 _{Teddy stands on the stairs, stressed as Where's Wally, leaning over the bannister as he notices all the things happening at the party, mainly how everyone has a red solo cup.}_

 _[Teddy]_

 _Everybody's got a red Solo cup  
_ _Fill it up, fill it up  
_ _Hear the beer spill on the ground_

 _{Gia, dressed as The Wicked Witch Of The West, joins Teddy on the stairs as they then begin to walk down greeting all their friends along the way with fist bumps and hugs.}_

 _[Teddy and Gia]_

 _Everybody's all like "Sup?"_

 _[Teddy, Gia & Elliot]_

 _"_ _Yo man, sup?!"_

 _[Teddy & Gia]_

 _Let's catch up, let's smoke up_

 _[Teddy, Gia & Artemis]_

 _Look at how many drinks I've downed_

 _{Teddy, Gia, Xavier, Artemis & Elliot all stand in the middle of the dance floor losing their mind as they begin to dance around like no one is watching.}_

 _[Teddy, Gia, Xavier, Artemis & Elliot]_

 _Every single song's like "Whup," they're all "Whup!"  
_ _We're like "Yup! Turn it up!"  
_ _As we stumble to the sound_

 _{CeCe and Josie join the group by dancing and singing along with them and neither can truly believe how amazing this party has turned out.}_

 _[Teddy, Gia, Xavier, Artemis, Elliot, Josie & CeCe]_

 _'_ _Cause a Halloween party's a rad excuse  
_ _To put your body through mad abuse  
_ _And I might pass out, but it's alright  
_ _'_ _Cause I'm Halloween partying hard tonight  
_ _It's Halloween  
_ _It's Halloween_

 _{The whole party erupts with everyone singing along as people play beer pong, dangle other people from the stairs, jump on top of tables and overall everyone is just going crazy}_

 _[Everyone At The Party]_

 _Crank the bass, it's Halloween  
_ _Break a vase, it's Halloween  
_ _Jello shots! It's Halloween  
_ _Liver spots from Halloween  
_ _Everybody's got a red Solo cup  
_ _Fill it up, fill it up  
_ _Hear the beer spill on the ground  
_ _Everybody's all like "Sup?" "Yo man, sup?!"  
_ _Let's catch up, let's smoke up  
_ _Look at how many drinks I've downed  
_ _Every single song's like "Whup," they're all "Whup!"  
_ _We're like "Yup! Turn it up!"  
_ _As we stumble to the sound  
_ _'_ _Cause a Halloween party's a rad excuse  
_ _To put your body through mad abuse  
_ _And I might pass out, but it's alright  
_ _'_ _Cause I'm Halloween partying hard tonight  
_ _It's Halloween  
_ _It's Halloween_

* * *

Tori sat in her living room dressed as Wendy from Peter Pan, she'd decided ever since Niko had given her the nickname of Wendy she would go as her for halloween. It felt completely natural putting on the dress and tying her hair in a bow. She was Niko to make his grand reveal in the costume she'd picked for him as her brother, Charlie, played with some toys on the floor in his crocodile costume.

"Are you ready yet Niko?" Tori asked, wondering what was taking him so long.

"Almost, just wondering how I can hide my face in this!" Niko yelled back as he left the spare room to reveal he was in a full Peter Pan costume.

"Come on it works perfectly!" Tori cheered with joy. "I'm going as Wendy, you go as Peter Pan and Charlie is going as the crocodile. It's the perfect group costume!"

"If you say so," Niko sighed as Tori just smiled at him. "So where are we going trick or treating?"

"Just up and down the building," Tori explained. "Everyone in the building joins in and gives the kids candy and some even give out full bars."

"What about outside the apartment?" Niko asked.

"My mom doesn't want Charlie going outside in the dark," Tori quickly told him. "She worries something will happen and I've learnt to just do what she says."

"Mommy knows best," Charlie told Niko as he stood next to Tori.

Tori nodded as she bent down to Charlie's height, "She does. Now go and get your bag and we'll go trick or treating."

"You're a good big sister," Niko complimented her as Charlie ran off to get his candy bag.

"I try," Tori blushed whilst pushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "He's a handful sometimes but I love him."

"That's how all siblings are," Niko reassured her as Tori continued to blush.

"We should've asked your sister to come with us," Tori told Niko. "I'm sure she'd of loved a night out with her big brother."

"You say that but I'm pretty sure she'd just come round here and embarrass me," Niko said, knowing exactly what his sister was like.

"And you don't think Charlie will do that tonight?" Tori asked. "I love him but I'm just waiting for him to tell you something he shouldn't."

"He's lucky to have you," Niko told her as Charlie ran back with his candy bag. "Let's go then and get some candy!"

"Yay!" Charlie cheered as Niko opened the door for him, Tori and Charlie to go trick or treating.

* * *

Sabrina stood on top of the roof shivering. The sun had gone down, the moon had come up and she was freezing. Her clothes were perfect for the weather during the day but during the night they were the complete opposite.

"Cold?" Rhys asked as he noticed her shiver.

"No I just shake like this because it's the fashionable thing to do," Sabrina bit back at Rhys. "Of course I'm cold you moron… sorry I know we're stopping me call you dumb."

"It's fine," Rhys sighed as he took off his jacket and offered it to Sabrina. "Take it."

"I don't need a knight in shining armour to save me you know," Sabrina told him.

"I know," Rhys explained. "But I also know you're going to freeze to death if you don't take it."

Sabrina glanced down at the coat before taking it and putting it on, "Thanks. Aren't you going to get cold?"

"You're welcome," Rhys responded as he leant on the wall in from of him. "And no. I live in an apartment with no heating so I'm used to this."

"You don't have heating?" Sabrina asked.

"My mom doesn't pay the bills remember," Rhys explained. "We can just about cover electricity, heating is an expense that we can't afford."

"Man, that sucks," Sabrina sighed as she glanced over at Rhys's stony expression. "So why do you still stay with her? There must be somewhere you can go."

Rhys shook his head, "She's the only family I've got. It's either living with her or sleeping on the streets of New York."

"Well, my home is yours if you need it," Sabrina nervously offered Rhys who looked at her with a confused look on his face.

"I don't get you," Rhys stated whilst shaking his head. "One minute you're saying I'm safe from zombies because I don't have a brain and then next you're offering me your house to stay in. I just don't get it."

"I'm tough to figure out," Sabrina told him as Rhys continued to look confused. "Look, you have a bit of a crap life and I'm trying to be nice. My house is empty anyway so you may as well stay there when you need to."

"I kind of figured you're tough to figure out, considering you sit up here for no apparent reason," Rhys relented. "Thanks for the offer though. I might take you up on it."

"It's there if you ever need it," Sabrina sighed.

Rhys glanced at Sabrina before turning to face her full, "So I know you're up here because you don't like getting close to people, but why don't you like getting close to people?"

"We're not doing this," Sabrina bluntly told him. "You're not going to find out. Just accept it."

"Okay, you win. I won't ask anything else about it," Rhys said whilst raising his hands in the air, accepting his defeat. "Has your friend answered your calls yet?"

"Yes, I'm just sitting up here with you because I love the cold," Sabrina sarcastically replied. "She hasn't picked up yet. She's probably at the party and forgot all about me."

"You were going to that party?" Rhys asked curiously. "I thought you were a loner."

"I'm being forced against my will to go, trust me," Sabrina explained to him.

"Well, I'm sure they're having a lot more fun there than we are," Rhys reassured her.

* * *

Artemis stood in the middle of the room dancing around like an absolute maniac with Gia (dressed in full wicked witch of the west gear), Teddy (dressed as Where's Wally) and Xavier (dressed as Jason with a loaf of bread instead of a knife) and Elliot (dressed as a vampire). They were all having a blast, Gia especially.

"So what do you make of your first high school party?" Artemis asked Gia as she continued to dance like a lunatic.

"I love it!" Gia exclaimed with joy. "It's absolutely crazy and Josie made the place look incredible!"

"Where is Josie anyway?" Teddy followed up as he hadn't seen her all night.

"She upstairs with CeCe and some of the popular kids in her room," Artemis told Teddy who looked slightly downhearted by it. "Can't say I blame her. High school is much easier if you're one of them, although a lot of people want to punch you as well but that's a small side effect."

"Who do you want to punch then?" Teddy questioned as he never saw Artemis as a violent person.

Artemis didn't even have to think before she knew her answer, "Amy. After seeing all the stuff she's put people through, how she rules the school like it's Game Of Thrones and the fact she cut the school's funding to the arts I think she a good smack."

"Then why haven't you done it?" Xavier asked. "You could take Amy on easily."

"After seeing the fights Milo's gotten into I realised I'd rather not ruin my perfect face," Artemis joked as Gia, Xavier and Teddy chuckled.

Gia looked around the group and realised someone was missing, "Hey where's Jax? I thought he was here with us."

"Bathroom break," Teddy told Gia.

"He's burst the seal, he's gonna be in and out of the bathroom all night now," Xavier chuckled as the camera panned over to see Jax coming out the upstairs bathroom looking extremely relieved.

"I am not cutting it that close again," Jax sighed, dressed as a zombie, as he began to make his way down the stairs before hearing a girl in distress and went back up to investigate.

"Please get off of me," A girl dressed up as Little Red Riding Hood said as she was pressed up against the wall by Bruce.

"Come on Little Red, let me introduce you to my big bad wolf," Bruce slurred as he got closer to the girl who's face scrunched at the smell of his breath.

"Get off her Bruce!" Jax yelled as he marched over to him. "She told you to leave her alone, so do it… now!"

Bruce got out of the girl's face and looked over at Jax, "Hey! She wants me! I'm a sexual tyrannosaurus rex."

"Small appendages, loud and heading for extinction? Sounds about right," Jax joked which made the girl laugh a lot.

"What're you talking about?" Bruce slurred with dumb look on his face.

"How about you go and ask Amy to explain it to you? In-fact I heard she was in Josie's room just waiting for you to come and talk to her."

"Awesome!" Bruce cheered as he walked over to Josie's room.

"I didn't think he could become any stupider but I guess beers a miracle worker," Jax chuckled as the girl stood next to him with a small smile on her face. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay," she reassured Jax. "Thanks for saving me there, I thought he was going to…"

Jax quickly cut her off not wanting to envision what Bruce might've done, "Lets just be thankful he didn't. Who're you by the way? I don't think I've seen you at school."

"I don't really like to make myself notice," she told Jax. "I'm Harper and you're Jax, I've seen you play at some of the soccer games."

"And you were impressed with my super skills on the ball and my legendary celebrations," Jax joked as Harper continued to smile.

"No, I was more impressed by how quickly you rushed over to help another teams player when they were injured," Harper recalled. "It was back at the Tigers vs Panthers game last year."

"I forgot about that," Jax sighed as he remembered how badly the coach and team yelled at him for helping the opposition. "After the grief I got for it I kind of regretted it."

Harper's eyes widened at that, "You shouldn't. It was really cool what you did."

"Thanks," Jax replied with a small smile.

Harper rubbed her arm as she looked up at Jax, "Do you mind if we go outside for a bit? After the whole… thing I just need some air."

"Sure," Jax agreed as they both made their way towards the door as the camera panned into Josie's room where Bruce had just been kicked out and Josie, CeCe and Amy, who was dressed as a dark angel with black wings, were sitting down chatting about the party.

"You've done well Josie," Amy complimented. "It's nice to see someone can actually live up to their family legacy. Isn't that right Davenport?"

"Actually CeCe did the majority of the party planning," Josie told Amy not wanting her to insult her friend. "She was my personal party hero."

"Davenport you did this?" Amy asked to which CeCe nodded with a smile on her face. "Well then, this might be the first thing you haven't screwed up."

CeCe pouted, it was a compliment sure but a backhanded one at that, "Thanks Amy."

"Don't get used to it," Amy cautioned her. "This is one golden nugget in a pile of rocks."

"I'll take it," CeCe sighed as Amy stood up.

"I'm going to make sure Bruce doesn't make an ass out of himself, as usual," Amy stated as she exited the room. "Josie, tell your brother I missed him and CeCe… don't try and mess this up."

As Amy shut the door behind her CeCe sighed in relief, "I just got complimented by Amy… This really is a scary holiday."

"You deserved it," Josie reassured her with a slight smile before it quickly faded.

"What's the matter?" CeCe asked.

"I know I should be enjoying this," Josie began whilst looking down at her feet. "Everyones loving the party, Amy loves it, the house looks incredible and everyone wants to speak to me… but I hate it. I just want to stay in here and not go back out there."

CeCe looked at her and knew exactly what she meant, she always hated her parents parties and anyone held at school but she was forced to enjoy them to hold up the Davenport name, "Then let's stay here for the night."

"But Amy just complimented you," Josie told CeCe. "You should go out there and celebrate, have fun, get drunk and all the other stuff people do at parties."

"I could, but I'm also your friend," CeCe began. "And I'd rather not let you spend the whole night in here alone. So how about we talk and you draw me?"

"Sounds like a plan," Josie replied with a big smile on her face.

* * *

Tori and Niko stood on the other side of the hall as they watched Charlie go door to door and trick or treat. It was the simple times like these that made Tori really appreciate her brother, he still had a sense of wonder about him that made times like these magical.

"He seems to be having fun," Niko commented. "When I was his age I was egging peoples doors."

"Please don't suggest that to him," Tori begged Niko. "I could do without that extra hassle."

"Your wish is my command Wendy," Niko teased. "So did you trick or treat around here when you were his age too?"

"No," Tori quietly said whilst looking down at her feet. "We moved here when I was eleven, we used to live in the suburbs but… but my mom wanted to come to the city."

"Do you miss it?" Niko asked curiously.

"Everyday, but this is better and safer," Tori explained before realising what she said.

Niko gave her a look, wondering what she meant by that, "Safer? You moved from the suburbs to the centre of New York, that's like moving from a country house to a prison. How is that safer?"

"It just is," Tori quickly defended herself whilst looking flustered.

"Are you okay? You seem off," Niko stated which made Tori turn slightly red.

"I'm… I'm fine just… can we just change the subject please?" Tori begged and Niko noticed her eyes and she looked as if she was about to cry.

"Okay," Niko responded as Tori wiped her eyes with her arm. "How about we talk about the game tomorrow? You are coming right?"

"Wouldn't miss it," Tori confidently told him. "Do you think you're going to win?"

"We need to," Niko explained. "If we don't then there goes my captaincy, even though it's just the damn coaches fault. Seriously he won't let us play the type of football we're good at and that's why we've been on a losing streak."

"I'm sure this time will be different," Tori reassured Niko who she could tell was beginning to get very angry.

"I doubt it. We're gonna end up losing, I won't be captain anymore, my dad will be disappointed and Bruce will rub it in my face until he graduates!" Niko bellowed as he punched the wall next to him out of frustration.

Tori stared nervously at the wall and as Niko pulled his fist down she took a step back, "Please calm down."

Niko took in a few deep breaths before calming himself down, "I'm sorry. I just… I just got a bit too worried about tomorrow."

"I understand," Tori nervously replied as Charlie ran over to them showing the candy he just got.

"I got two full bars!" Charlie cheered with pure joy and excitement.

"That's great! Maybe we can get even more before we have to go back," Tori told her younger brother with a little smile. "Will you be sharing them with me?"

"Maybe," Charlie sweetly suggested.

"That's better than what you said last year," Tori chuckled as a door opened in the hallway and a man stepped out.

"What's with all the racket?" he asked angrily as he laid eyes on Niko, Tori and Charlie but focused specifically on the siblings. "Well I'll be damned."

Tori looked at the man with pure fear in her eyes as Niko covered for them, "Sorry sir that was my fault, I got a little wound up."

"It's no problem kid," the man said as Tori grabbed her younger brothers hand and ran down the stairs leaving Niko alone with the man.

"Wait Tori!" Niko yelled as he ran after her whilst the man stood there as a small smile appeared on his face.

* * *

Rhys and Sabrina stood on the roof, both getting colder by the minute but then Sabrina's ringtone went off and the two of their faces lit up like a jack-o-lantern. They were finally getting off of this goddamn roof, that was until Sabrina noticed it was coming from an unknown number.

"Hello," Sabrina said whilst answering the phone, fully expecting it to be a cold caller.

"Hey Sabrina, where the hell are you?" Artemis asked on the other end of the line as music blared in the background.

"Artemis!" Sabrina cheered with joy. "I'm trapped on the roof of the school with a guy called Rhys, the doors broken and we need to get off now!"

"If you didn't want to come to the party you could've come up with a better excuse than that," Artemis sighed. "I would've believed you if you said you were ill or something."

"I'm serious," Sabrina snapped as she began to walk around. "I've been up here since this morning. Get me off of here!"

"Holy pumpkin you're serious," Artemis gasped. "Wait how am I meant to get there, Josie's house is like a forty minute subway ride away from you."

"Get someone else here!" Sabrina yelled getting impatient. "Call someone from your glee club! Call your mom! Call freaking Milo for all I care!"

"Wait, Milo's bar is only like six minutes away from you!" Artemis exclaimed. "I'll call him ASAP and he'll get you out of there."

"Perfect, my knight is stained denim," Sabrina sighed as Artemis rolled her eyes on the phone.

"So was everything you said true? Even the boy? Because I haven't seen you talk to a boy since Bradley and since he moved you haven't even mentioned him," Artemis asked as Sabrina froze on the other end as Artemis began to talk about… him. "Actually you know what we'll talk about it later, I'll call Milo and see you soon!"

As Artemis hung up Sabrina began to breathe heavily, she felt like she couldn't catch her breath and her heart began to beat rapidly, her chest her and she felt a numb feeling in her arms. She knew what this was, she'd had these before and each time it felt like the first. Sabrina fell to the floor as Rhys quickly took notice.

"Sabrina!" Rhys yelled with worry as he ran over to Sabrina as he placed his hand around her back. "What's going on? Are you okay?"

Sabrina couldn't respond, it felt like she was being strangled. She couldn't get the air into her system no matter how hard she tried.

"Just breathe okay. Everything is going to be fine just take deep breaths okay, long deep breaths," Rhys repeated to Sabrina who tried to nod in response. "It's going to be fine, just keep doing as I say and breathe okay."

Sabrina did as Rhys, it was long and worrying but after a while she began to feel like herself again and got her breathing under control, "I'm… I'm better now."

"What was that about?" Rhys asked nervously. "You were talking on the phone and next thing I knew you were on the floor."

Sabrina, still on the floor, leant onto the wall and tried to remain calm, "It was a panic attack. I have them every once in a while."

"Why now though?" Rhys questioned further. "You were just on the phone to Artemis, you should've been happy."

"I got triggered okay?" Sabrina bluntly told him. "Artemis mentioned someone who triggered the panic attack. That's why."

"Who was it?" Rhys asked cautiously not wanting to provoke Sabrina and cause another episode.

Sabrina sighed, she knew this would require some explanation and considering he was the first person who ever saw her have a panic attack she knew she had to tell him, "Bradley Hawk… His name was Bradley Hawk."

"I haven't heard of him before," Rhys stated as Sabrina continued to stare at the floor.

"I wouldn't expect you to know him," Sabrina coldly said. "We went to a different high school together before I moved to this school. He was my boyfriend and it wasn't a great first relationship for me. In-fact I can't think of one that would've been worse."

"What happened?" Rhys pressed as Sabrina continued to explain.

"It was freshman year and during the first week of school he asked me on a date. He had this deep parted hair that made me swoon and even deeper daddy issues. He picked me up on his motorcycle outside my house and ever since then I had a big crush on him. I should probably explain that back then I was really stupid when it came to the world, I didn't know about money problems, what guys were like or what society was really like in general so I saw none of the warning signs at first but after the first few weeks… they appeared like wildfire."

Rhys looked at her with worry, "What'd he do?"

"All the girls at the school wanted him and I'd seen him flirting with all these girls," Sabrina explained whilst closing her eyes, not wanting to really think about all of it. "I wanted him to focus on me so I began wearing shorter skirts, my tops got lower, I wore layers and layer of makeup and I would do whatever he want me to do and I'm pretty sure you can guess what that means."

"You had sex with him," Rhys guessed to which Sabrina nodded.

"We did even more than that," Sabrina recounted. "At first I… I pleasured him and let him touch me wherever he wanted. I hated it. It felt wrong. But I thought this was what all girls did and soon he… he wasn't happy with just that and he wanted more. He took my virginity and he became a lot more violent the more I let him do it. I woke up with bruises everywhere and was always sore but I thought it was all normal and I was just… a freak."

"You're not a freak," Rhys reassured her.

"Thanks," Sabrina replied before going back to her story. "Not even halfway through the year he broke up with me in front of the school and told everyone how he cheated on me, used me for sex and he just… he just broke me. I couldn't handle it and I forced my dad to change my schools."

"That's why you don't what to get close to people," Rhys said realising how it all connected. "That's why you come up to the roof."

"You got it," Sabrina sighed. "Before all of that happened I loved having friends, I wore fun fitting clothes and I was happy."

"Now you hate having friends, wear baggy clothes and aren't happy," Rhys replied to which Sabrina nodded.

"It's better though," Sabrina sighed. "I'd rather be alone than have to go through the pain I experienced with him."

"But you're friends with Artemis?" Rhys questioned. "Doesn't that mean you're not alone and she may hurt you one day?"

Sabrina pushed her hair back as she responded, "Artemis is relentless. She forced herself into being my friend and… and she's someone I know I can trust."

"Surely you can find more people to trust," Rhys suggested trying to help however he could.

"It's not easy to trust someone," Sabrina coldly told him. "There are a lot of terrible people in this world and a lot of them go to this school."

"Then you just have to find the good people," Rhys calmly explained to Sabrina

Sabrina shook her hair, "Harder than it sounds."

"But not impossible," Rhys retorted.

"Look I get what you're trying to do," Sabrina began. "You're trying to make me have some form of hope in people. You want me to suddenly become a social butterfly and make friends like I used to do instead of being what I am. I don't want that though. I just… I can't deal with it."

"I don't want you to go out and make hundreds of friends," Rhys retorted as he leaned on the wall where Sabrina sat. "I just want you to make one."

"You make it sound simple," Sabrina stuttered.

Rhys looked over at Sabrina before saying, "How about we make a deal? I'll apologise to my, I don't think I can really call them friends. Acquaintances, we'll call them that. I'll apologise to them and you just have to make a friend."

Sabrina looked at the floor before looking up at Rhys, "Can you just leave me alone for a bit? I just… I just need some quiet time."

"Okay, just yell if you need anything," Rhys reluctantly said as he walked away to the other side of the roof.

 _Good In Me by Jon Bellion performed by Sabrina Calloway_

 _{Sabrina remains seated on the floor as she thinks back to her time with Bradley and how much of an ordeal it was for her.}_

 _[Sabrina]_

 _You know that he trusts you and I know that he loves you  
_ _But somehow you convinced me again  
_ _My foundation rumbles and all my morals crumble  
_ _My father's warnings run through my head (one, two, three)_

 _{Sabrina places her head in her hands remember what her father told her about Bradley before looking up at the stars above. As the chorus progresses Sabrina sees memories of her and Bradley connect in the stars, from their first kiss, how he would hold her close and how he picked her up on his motorcycle.}_

 _[Sabrina]_

 _Your heart's a vine that I've bled trying to climb  
_ _Yeah, you're making a ruin of me  
_ _Try to survive, keep my spirit alive  
_ _But like a knife in the woods  
_ _Yeah, you hunt down the good in me  
_ _Like a knife in the woods  
_ _Yeah, you hunt down the good in me  
_ _Like a knife in the woods  
_ _Yeah, you hunt down the good in me_

 _{Sabrina snaps back to her senses and shakes her head refusing to remember him as a good person or the good memories they shared. As she sings the final line of the verse a single tear rolls down her cheek.}_

 _[Sabrina]_

 _One temptation sparked this  
_ _Now I can feel the darkness  
_ _It's my own fault but you had this planned  
_ _All of me, you take now, like criminals and shakedowns  
_ _Yeah, you make me forget who I am (one, two, three)_

 _{Sabrina looked back up at the star and this time saw all the horrible times that her and Bradley shared with her changing herself to keep his attention, the horrible things he made her do and the humiliation she felt when she was dumped in front of the whole school.}_

 _[Sabrina]_

 _Your heart's a vine that I've bled trying to climb  
_ _Yeah, you're making a ruin of me  
_ _Try to survive, keep my spirit alive  
_ _But like a knife in the woods  
_ _Yeah, you hunt down the good in me  
_ _But like a knife in the woods  
_ _Yeah, you hunt down the good in me, hey  
_ _Like a knife in the woods  
_ _Yeah, you hunt down the good in me_

 _{The stars connect together to form an image of Bradley as he sings the rest of the song at Sabrina who is visibly uncomfortable and stressed.]_

 _[Bradley]_

 _All of your good is mine  
_ _All of your good is mine  
_ _All of your good is mine  
_ _All of your good is mine_

 _[Sabrina]_

 _Like a knife in the woods  
_ _Yeah, you hunt down the good in me, hey, yeah_

As Sabrina looked down at the world below the door to the roof opened and Milo was standing there with a stained shirt on and a tired look in his eyes, "Your knight in stained clothing is here. You both okay?"

"Better now we can get off this roof," Rhys told Milo as he approached the door.

"Thanks Milo, I owe you one," Sabrina told him as she approached the door.

"Who're you and what've you done with Sabrina?" Milo asked nervously as he had never seen Sabrina be nice to him before.

Sabrina rolled her eyes as she shoved herself past him, "You look like crap, do you ever shower?"

"That's more like it," Milo nodded as he followed after her with Rhys hanging behind him. "Artemis said you don't have to go to the party if you don't want to Sabrina. With you know the whole being stuck on a roof thing."

"I'm going," Sabrina sighed. "I told her I would so I will."

"Rhys, are you coming?" Milo asked him.

"No, I'm going to head back to my place for now," Rhys told Milo as he shoved his hands in his pocket. "I'm not much of a party goer."

"Well if you change your mind it's at Josie's house," Milo explained as the trio began to exit the school with Sabrina remaining far ahead of the other two.

Sabrina realised she was still wearing Rhys jacket and began to take it off before offering it back to Rhys, "Thanks for this. My offer about my house still stands."

"Thanks," Rhys said as he put his jacket back on. "I'll take you up on it someday."

"Give me your phone," Sabrina commanded as Rhys reluctantly handed it to her. When she got it Sabrina began to type in her number and hand it back to him. "My number. Call me when you want to take me up on the offer."

Rhys nodded with a little smile, "I'll see you later Sabrina, I'll see you at Glee club tomorrow Milo."

"So you're coming back?" Milo asked with a sly smile.

Rhys nodded, "Yeah, I had sometime to think about it. See you both later."

"See ya," Sabrina replied as Rhys began to leave the area.

"You were wearing his jacket," Milo teased Sabrina who rolled her eyes in response. "Someone managed to finally thaw out your frozen heart."

"Say that again and I'll donkey punch you so hard your eyeballs will pop out," Sabrina threatened as she walked ahead of Milo who shook his head in response. That was the Sabrina he knew.

* * *

Jax stood outside with Harper next to him, the two had spent a large majority of the party outside together. Jax didn't really want to leave her alone after seeing the state Bruce had gotten himself into and more importantly he was actually enjoying her company.

"I miss the stars," Harper commented as she looked up at the sky.

"What do you mean?" Jax asked. "I mean they're all there still. I mean there's the Milky Way, it has great reviews on Trip Advisor by the way, and the saucepan constellation."

Harper chuckled as Jax attempted to talk about the stars, "The only thing you go right there was the Milky Way but that's not what I meant."

"What'd you mean then?" Jax followed up.

"I mean, in the city there's so much light that you can hardly see any stars," Harper began to explain to Jax. "When I lived in a small town you could see all the stars. I used to lie on the grass and look at them every night trying to see where the constellations are."

"So you like stars then?" Jax asked.

"I love them, I have a necklace of the north star," Harper enthusiastically said as he pulled out the necklace from her shirt to show Jax. "I always wear it wherever I go. I means the world to me."

"Why does it mean that much to you?" Jax asked with a slight smile on his face.

"The north star has always been used by people to find their way home when they're lost," Harper explained. "When I wear this necklace it always feels like I have a piece of home with me wherever I go. That probably sounds stupid."

"It doesn't," Jax quickly told her.

"Thanks," Harper replied with light chuckle. "Do you have anything like my star necklace?"

Jax thought for a second trying to see if he did, "It's not a necklace, it's a watch my grandad gave to me when I was ten. It was the first thing he bought when he started my family's travel company and he wanted me to have it. Sort of a thank you for when I take it over."

"That's really sweet," Harper told Jax. "Do you want to take over the business?"

"I don't have much of a choice," Jax chuckled. "It's a family business and I doubt anyone else in my family will take it over so it falls on me. But I don't mind too much, I mean I don't know what I'd do if we didn't have it."

"Not everyone knows what they want to do straight away," Harper explained to Jax. "Maybe down the line you'll figure out what you want to be."

"I guess, but for now it's nice to have that plan with my dad supporting me," Jax said as a small smile spread across his lips.

"It must be nice having a dad that supports you," Harper sighed as she continued to look up at the stars above her.

"Yours doesn't?" Jax asked sincerely.

Harper shook her head in response, "I want to be an astronomer and he doesn't think it's a good career path. Says I can't have my head in the stars all my life but I just love them. I mean we look up at the sky at night and we barely see any of the stars that are out there in our galaxy let alone the whole universe. I just want to see what else is out there you know?"

"That sounds pretty magical," Jax replied whilst looking up at the stars with Harper. "I never really thought of how much we're missing out there."

"Not many people do," Harper whispered as the two remained silent and looked up at the stars.

* * *

Tori stormed into her apartment holding her brother closely by her side as Niko ran in after her with his face filled with worry. He didn't understand what had just happened. One minute everything was fine and then two seconds later Tori was running out there in pure fear.

"Tori!" Niko yelled as Tori began pacing the room. "What was that all about? What happened out there? You went from happy to terrified in seconds!"

"No no no no," Tori stuttered under her breath. "He can't be here, he can't. How does he know?"

"What's going on?" Niko asked again wanting to get to the bottom of this.

"He knows where we live," Tori panicked as she held her hair back and began to breathe heavily.

"Tori!" Niko yelled as he grabbed ahold of Tori's shoulders and looked her in the eye as Charlie sat on the floor looking at the both with tears in his eyes. "What is the matter?"

Tori looked at Niko with tears almost rolling down her face as she stuttered out, "That was my dad."

"Okay, what else?" Niko continued not really understanding what she meant.

"My dad, he's a bad man," Tori explained to Niko as a single tear fell down her face. "We moved from the suburbs to get away from him. My mom told me he wouldn't know where we are and now… and now he's found us!"

"What did he do?" Niko followed up wondering what made him a bad man in Tori's eyes.

"He…he…" Tori stuttered before she broke down on the couch. "I can't… I don't want to think about it. He shouldn't even be here! We were happy! Why… why did he have to ruin it?"

Niko sat down next to Tori and awkwardly placed an arm around Tori trying to comfort her, "It's okay, it's okay. You'll be fine. We're gonna call your mom and ask her to come back and we'll get this all sorted, I promise. Everything will be fine"

"You don't know that!" Tori bellowed. "You don't know what he's capable of! He could hurt us, he could hurt mom, he could hurt you!"

"Tori," Niko calmingly said as he rubbed her back. "Remember the first day of school? I stood up to Bruce who's twice my size and looked twice as strong as your dad. If he ever comes near you, I'll make sure that he never does it again."

Tori looked up at Niko and found comfort in his eyes, "Thank you. Charlie?"

"Yes," Charlie whispered as he stared at the pair.

"Do you want to eat your candy now?" Tori asked wanting to find away to cheer Charlie up as well as herself.

"YES!" Charlie exclaimed as he poured his candy out and began to pick his favourites.

"I'm going to call my mom," Tori told Niko as she pulled out her phone.

"I meant what I said by the way," Niko glowered as Tori looked for the number. "If he comes anywhere near you, I will make sure he pays."

"Please don't" Tori begged Niko. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't, but he will," Niko darkly said as Tori made the call nervously.

* * *

Artemis stood outside of the party with Xavier, Teddy and Elliot by her side. Gia had vanished from sight and Artemis was getting slightly worried but knew the young girl was more than capable of handling herself. She was probably just exploring the party and making the most of the night.

"Artemis!" Milo greeted her as he and Sabrina arrived on the front Josie's house.

"You're here!" she cheered as she approached the pair. "Neither of you are wearing costumes."

"What'd you mean? I'm a bartender who's been working all night long," Milo joked.

"Looking at the amount of drinks on your shirt you must be a pretty crappy bartender," Artemis fired back as Milo shrugged his shoulders.

"I left my costume on the roof," Sabrina bluntly told Artemis.

Artemis rolled her eyes, "You're the only person I know who would get stuck on a roof to get out of a party, but at least you're here now."

"Have I missed anything good?" Sabrina asked curiously.

"Not much," Artemis recalled. "Just one drunk guy dressed as Superman thinking he could fly, some drunk girls singing Whitney Houston and one guy lighting his farts on fire."

"A regular night then," Sabrina sighed thankful she missed all of this until she realised something. "Where's Gia? Thought the walking headache was with you."

"She disappeared a while ago," Artemis explained. "She went to have an explore of the place and I haven't seen her since. Although that might be because you could barely see her over all the drunk regular sized people."

Sabrina sighed as she shook her head as she entered the building, "I'm gonna find her. A party like this is not a good place to be alone. Stay here in case she comes outside."

"Okay," Artemis confirmed as she admired Sabrina's determination. Although she said she hated her Artemis knew Sabrina has a soft spot for the young girl.

Sabrina walked through the crowds of people with all of them staring at her, the ice queen had never gone to a party before so it made sense they'd be confused by her presence. She made her way through the house trying to find Gia over the blaring music and soon found her pinned up against the wall by Bruce.

"Come on baby, don't say no to me," he slurred as he leaned into Gia.

"Get off of me!" Gia screamed hating every second of what was happening.

"I'll show you a good time I promise," Bruce babbled as Sabrina stormed over to him.

"Get off of her now," Sabrina coldly told Bruce who just gave her a blank look.

"Move along icy, me and this little lady have plans," Bruce explained to her whilst using his drink as a way of gesturing to Gia.

Sabrina stepped closer to him, "I'll say this one last time. Get off of her. Now."

"No," Bruce chuckled as he took another swig of his drink.

Sabrina quickly grabbed the drink and threw it across the room before grabbing Bruce's arm and pushing it to the small of his back and shoving him against the wall, allowing Gia to escape.

"What the hell?" Bruce yelled in pain.

"Now you listen here," Sabrina began to threaten Bruce as she pushed his arm further up his back. "You are not going to touch this girl again. You're not going to touch anyone at this party from now on and if you do I will make you regret."

"What will you?" Bruce whimpered as he began to feel the pain.

Sabrina smirked, happy to explain what she'd do to him, "I will personally kick you in the balls so hard that your voice will go back to the prepubescent squeaky voice it used to me. Then I will personally castrate you with a pair of eyelash curlers before ending it all with me using you as my whipping post for the rest of your miserable high school existence."

"I won't do it again, I promise!" Bruce screamed in fear.

"Good," Sabrina replied with a smirk as she released Bruce but not before giving him one swift punch to the jaw. "Let's go."

Sabrina grabbed Gia by the hand pulled the pair out of the house, "Thank you. I didn't know what he was going to do."

"Listen," Sabrina firmly said once they were outside of the house. "Guys are like that. They will treat you like crap unless you fight back. What were you going to do if he didn't get off of you?"

"I don't know," Gia whispered not really knowing what she'd of done considering nothing like that had happened to her until now.

"You need to learn to protect yourself," Sabrina commanded. "Tomorrow morning. You're meeting me at school and I'm teaching you some basic defence skills. I don't care if it's early in the morning you need to learn this sooner rather than later. Got it?"

Gia nodded in response before going over and hugging Sabrina, "Thank you. I owe you one."

Sabrina smiled slightly at the hug before turning back to her usual stern look, "Just don't expect me to be nice to you everyday."

"Gia!" Artemis cheered as her, Milo, Xavier, Teddy and Elliot all made their way over to the pair. "I'm so happy you're alright. Where did you go?"

"Bruce had he pinned to the wall and making some sexual comment," Sabrina coldly stated to everyones shock.

"He what?" Milo angrily asked.

"You heard me," Sabrina replied not wanting to say it all again and before they knew it Milo was running off into the house with Xavier following close behind.

"What're they doing?" Teddy asked.

Artemis was the first to realise as she lead everyone back inside, "My guess, to knock some sense into Bruce. Big time."

Milo was the first to land a punch, he hit Bruce perfectly in the face causing him to stumble back and almost fall over. Then it was Xavier's turn who gut punched him, knowing it'd keep him on his feet for longer. The party stopped and looked at the drama unfolding as Bruce was getting beaten up by the pair.

"Stop this now!" Amy yelled as she tried to get Milo and Xavier off of Bruce and when she realised that wasn't working she slapped Milo across the face.

"Get your hands off of him!" Artemis yelled with fury as she stormed over to Amy and pulled her away from him as she let Milo and Xavier continue their work. "He was sexually harassing a fourteen year old girl! Let Bruce get his punishment."

"Please, considering how Milo looks I wouldn't be surprised if it was him," Amy fired back as Artemis's eyes lit up with pure rage.

"Amy's gonna die now," Sabrina happily said as she awaited Artemis's attack.

Before Amy knew it Artemis had punched her so hard she fell onto the ground causing Milo and Xavier to stop themselves and the whole party to stop and look at Artemis who stood there realising what she'd just done.

"I think it's time we left," Milo said as he grabbed Artemis by the arm and began to drag her out of the house with everyone else following behind them.

"Is it bad that felt so good?" Artemis asked with a sense of excitement.

"Now you know why I try and hit Bruce whenever possible," Milo chuckled as they exited the building. "Just don't expect Amy to like you tomorrow."

"I kind of figured," Artemis laughed. "I just hope she ends up having a black eye!"

As they exited Jax and Harper took notice and wondered what was going on, "Slow down guys! What's going on?"

"Hey Jax," Teddy replied with a cheeky smile as he stopped. "Milo and Xavier just beat up Bruce to point where he was on the floor and Artemis just punch Amy in the face. Now we're running for our lives, so you know a normal party."

"Man I miss all the good stuff. Gotta run, Bruce is going to kill me by association," Jax said to Harper as he got up, but Harper wasn't going to be left alone.

"I'll come to," Harper told Jax as she followed him to join the group as they ran away. "I'm not being left alone with a drunk Bruce around."

"Sweet, just don't expect me to slow down if you can't keep up!" Jax laughed as they all began to run off with the group.

* * *

Tori's mom stormed through the door as Tori, Niko and Charlie (who were now in normal clothing) were sitting on the floor eating halloween candy, although Tori and Niko mainly did it to try and distract Charlie from had previously happened that night.

"Are you both okay?" Tori's mom asked with a panicked tone as she bent down to see both of her children and give Charlie a hug.

"We're fine mom," Tori replied as she stood up. "We haven't heard anything from him or even had a knock at our door. I don't think he saw where we were going."

"He didn't," Niko confirmed as he stood up too. "He didn't follow us after we ran away."

Tori's mom looked at Niko, just realising he was there, "You must be Niko. Tori has told me a lot about you. You were with her tonight?"

"Yeah, I have a big game tomorrow and thought something like this would be more relaxing than a party. How wrong was I?" Niko joked as Tori's mom shot him a look.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Niko and thank you for looking after my daughter tonight," Tori's mom replied with a small smile. "But I'm going to have to ask you leave as we need to get moving."

"What do you mean?" Tori asked.

"I called my friend Karen," Tori's mom explained. "She's letting us stay at her place for the next few nights whilst I get the police to sort this out, but we have to stay here tonight."

"How long will that be?" Tori followed up beginning to get nervous, she didn't want to leave her home again because of her dad.

Tori's mom pushed her hair back as she responded, "I don't know sweetie. Hopefully a day or two but they should be able to get him to move away from this building."

"But he knows where we are," Tori countered beginning to sweat with fear.

"I'll talk to the police, I'll see if they can make sure he never comes back here again," Tori's mom reassured the panicked girl. "Now go and pack some clothes for you and Charlie. I'll get your stuff over to Karen's tomorrow when you're at school."

Tori nodded as she grabbed Charlie by his hand and began to lead him away to another room, "Yes mom."

"Do you need me to help with anything?" Niko asked Tori's mom.

"No Niko you've done plenty," Tori's mom reassured him. "Thank you again for looking after my children. Lord knows what I'd of done if they got hurt."

"It was no problem," Niko replied. "I guess I'll leave you guys alone for now."

"Thank you," Tori's mom said as Niko began to leave. "Watch out for her Niko. She needs friends like you right now."

Niko nodded as he left the apartment but he knew he wasn't going to leave the building. He went upstairs to the same floor where Tori had seen her father and sat down at the end of the hall, making sure her dad wouldn't leave the building to try and find her.

* * *

Rhys stood inside of his apartment, the place was freezing, he could see his breath as he tried to heat up his body. He heard a noise in one of the rooms, it sounded like moaning and he knew his mom had come home for night with another suitor. He felt uncomfortable immediately and knew he wouldn't be able to sleep with that noise going on for most of the night. He sighed as he pulled out his phone and call Sabrina.

"What do you want?" Sabrina bluntly answered the phone.

"Is the offer available for tonight?" Rhys asked with a sigh as he leant again the kitchen counter.

"Why tonight?" Sabrina followed up.

"My mom is here with another man and they're doing exactly what she always does," Rhys explained. "I'd rather not here the sound of moaning for the whole night."

"Spare me the gruesome picture," Sabrina replied quickly. "I'll text you the address now. I guess I'll see you tonight."

"Thanks, I'll see you later," Rhys sighed as he hung up the phone. He looked up at focused on a photo on the wall. It was of him and his mom before his dad died catching fireflies when they went camping one weekend, they were both smiling and Rhys began to remember what life was like before she became what she is.

 _Years by Axel Flovent performed by Rhys Dignam_

 _{Rhys stared at the photo in front of him and he reminisces about the times before his dad died when his mom was a good mother to him}_

 _[Rhys]_

 _A mother's heart  
_ _Can feel the tide  
_ _The waves that come rushing in  
_ _A fearful wind  
_ _Another star  
_ _I watched from afar  
_ _The stream is innocent  
_ _It keeps us clean_

 _{As Rhys stared at the picture as a firefly came to life and flew out of the image and moved around the kitchen as Rhys watched in awe and pain.}_

 _[Rhys]_

 _Water washes off your years  
_ _Forever home  
_ _Twilight creeps under your skin  
_ _What a night it has been_

 _{Rhys followed the firefly as it lit up multiple pictures around the house of him and his mom during a time when they were both happy and enjoying life together}_

 _[Rhys]_

 _As a child  
_ _I feared the night the endless fight  
_ _I didn't stand  
_ _The silence  
_ _Reminded by  
_ _The unknown sight  
_ _I didn't quite understand  
_ _I blamed a friend_

 _{As Rhys looked back at the original photo where the firefly landed and thought about how there may never be a time like that again]_

 _[Rhys]_

 _Water washes off your years  
_ _Forever home  
_ _Twilight creeps under your skin  
_ _What a night it has been_

 _{Suddenly more and more fireflies come to life and come out of the image and fly around the room, illuminating everything in a warm yellow light that fills Rhys with a certain level of joy and sadness.}_

 _[Rhys]_

 _Water washes off your years  
_ _Forever home  
_ _Twilight creeps under your skin  
_ _What a night  
_ _Water washes off your years  
_ _Forever home  
_ _Twilight creeps under your skin  
_ _What a night it has been_

 _{The fireflies begin to fade as Rhys is left along in his dark, cold and lonely apartment which leaves him feeling empty inside.}_

 _[Rhys]_

 _It has been  
_ _It has been  
_ _It has been_

* * *

"So you made a friend tonight," Artemis teased Sabrina as she rolled her eyes. "Now are you going to tell me who he is?"

"You know him," Sabrina told her. "It's Rhys, the guy in your glee club."

"Not anymore!" Teddy yelled from the back. "He left after he said some stuff about his mom."

"Oh so you're the guy he told me about," Sabrina said under her breath.

"He what?" Teddy asked.

Sabrina turned to face Teddy, "He has his reasons for what he said but he also knows how other people could take it. Tomorrow he's going to apologise and when he does you'll accept it."

"Why should I? I don't even know his reasons for it," Teddy countered.

"Because he doesn't want people to know," Xavier added. "If he does apologise just accept it."

"Again, why should I?" Teddy asked again.

"Tonight I managed to pin Bruce to a wall and kick him onto the floor," Sabrina threatened with a smirk. "If I can do that to him, what do you think I could do to you?"

Teddy visibly gulped, "Okay, I'll hear him out."

"Good," Sabrina replied as she continued walking ahead of everyone else.

"Sabrina," Gia yelled as she caught up with her. "Thank you again for tonight. I owe you."

"You don't owe me squat," Sabrina told her.

Gia walked awkwardly beside her in silence before asking, "Did you mean what you said about teaching me how to defend myself?"

"Yes, I did," Sabrina confirmed. "I'm guessing you're interested."

"Yeah, Bruce kind of scared me tonight and I don't want to feel that again," Gia confessed.

"Tomorrow morning," Sabrina told Gia. "At seven AM you're going to be at the school. I'm going to teach you some techniques and we're going to do it everyday for the next few weeks. If you don't come one day then we stop completely. Got it?"

"Thanks," Gia sweetly replied as Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"Aww this is so sweet," Artemis said as jumped in-between the pair. "My kid and my best friend bonding together."

"You're never gonna stop that are you!" Milo yelled from the back.

"Be a good dad and be quiet!" Artemis bellowed back as she looked at Sabrina. "Are you happy I got you to come now?"

"I got to beat Bruce up and see you knock Amy to the ground," Sabrina bluntly replied. "I call that a good evening overall."

"Good," Artemis happily said. "Maybe now you'll do more of what I say."

"Don't count on it," Sabrina told her as the camera began to focus on Jax and Harper.

"So are you planning on coming to the game tomorrow?" Jax asked Harper with a cheesy smile.

"Wouldn't miss it," Harper replied cheerfully.

* * *

It was the next morning now and Niko was still sitting at the end of the hallway outside Tori's dad's apartment. He hadn't moved throughout the night and was visibly tired but he knew Tori was safe and that was all that mattered to him. His phone alarm went off signalling that it was safe for him to leave the hallway. He went down the stairs and knocked on Tori's apartment's door and soon after Tori answered the door in her oversized t-shirt and baggy shorts.

"Niko, what're you doing here?" Tori asked with a bit of shock, not expecting to see him this early. "It's six AM and you look so tired!"

"I saw how scared you were last night and thought you might like someone to walk you and your bro to school," Niko firmly replied.

Tori smiled not realising he cared about her this much, "Thank you, have you had breakfast?"

"Not yet," Niko told her.

"Come on in, I'll get you some cereal," Tori smiled as she let Niko into her home.

"Oh Niko," Tori's mom said, wondering why the boy was here. "What're you-"

"Niko came to walk me and Charlie to school," Tori interrupted her mom, knowing what she was going to say. "He was worried about us after last night."

"Well, it's a welcome change to see a man wanting to help us out," Tori's mom complimented Niko. "Take a seat, I'll get you some cereal."

"Thank you," Niko said as he took a seat at the table next to Charlie.

"So Niko, Tori said you have a big soccer game today," Tori's mom began as she poured some frosted flakes out for him. "I hope you don't mind if me and Charlie tag along with Tori to support you. Go Tigers!"

Niko chuckled slightly as Tori turned slightly red with embarrassment, "It's no problem. The more supporters we have the better chance we have of winning and me keeping my captaincy."

"Tori said that too," Tori's mom replied. "If the coach does get rid of your captaincy I'll give him a piece of my mind. It's not the captain's fault the coach is bad."

"Thank you!" Niko cheered, finally someone who saw what he saw. "I've been saying that for ages now. He never lets us play how we want to play."

"Well maybe it's time to do some rebelling," Tori's mom suggested. "Get the team to play how they want to play and say screw you coach!"

"Mom, maybe you should stop talking now," Tori suggested getting slightly embarrassed by her mothers antics.

"She's right though," Niko told Tori. "It might be worth fighting back against him."

"Maybe you should listen to your old mom more Tori," Tori's mom teased as Tori sat down next to Niko and Tori's mom gave them both a bowl of cereal. "Now eat up, the bus will be here thirty minutes and you still need to get changed. Can't go to school in your PJ's."

"I'll be ready don't worry," Tori told her mother as she took the first spoonful of her cereal.

"Good, now Niko I know I can trust you with Tori so would you mind keeping an eye on her before the game starts?" Tori's mom asked Niko.

"You know I'm right here mom," Tori told her mom. "I don't need a babysitter."

"I just need him to watch you today after last night," Tori's mom reassured her. "You can act tough in front of me all you want but I know you're scared."

Tori sheepishly went back to eating her cereal as Niko responded, "It's no problem. I'll keep an eye on her and aren't some of your glee club friends going?"

"Yeah, Milo, Artemis and Gia are coming along with me," Tori told Niko. "They can keep me company when you're in the dressing room."

"Perfect," Tori's mom replied. "Now I'm going to work, make sure Charlie gets to school and be good today baby."

"I always am," Tori said as her mom gave her and Charlie a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you tonight."

"See you tonight and Niko, best of luck for the game!" Tori's mom cheered as she left the apartment for work.

* * *

Sabrina and Rhys walked into the school together, Sabrina had gotten up early in the morning and Rhys had done the same. Sabrina was awaiting Gia whilst Rhys had no idea what he was going to do this morning.

"So what're you going to do now that you don't have your roof to go to?" Rhys asked knowing the roof door would not be fixed that quickly.

"I've got some plans with an acquaintance," Sabrina told Rhys.

"A friend?" Rhys questioned. "Well looks like you completed your part of the deal."

"Not a friend, an acquaintance," Sabrina corrected him. "But yeah, you now need apologise to that dude who's not your friend but is."

"Doubt he'll listen," Rhys replied whilst shaking his head.

"Oh he will," Sabrina told Rhys. "After seeing him last night I might've persuaded him to hear you out before misjudging you."

Rhys raised an eyebrow, "So you scared him?"

"Pretty much," Sabrina replied as she stopped outside of the art room. "This is my stop, at least until the acquaintance gets here. What're you going to do?"

"I'm probably going to go to the library," Rhys suggested. "Nothing else to really do here with the roof being out of commission."

"Well enjoy your reading session," Sabrina told Rhys. "I'm guessing I'll see you at mine tonight."

"I won't make a habit of it I sweat," Rhys swore to Sabrina. "Just for the next few nights."

Sabrina shrugged it off, "It's no problem, my dad is never around so he won't care. Just don't expect me to do your cooking and cleaning for you."

"I wouldn't expect anything less," Rhys replied as he began to walk away from her and as Gia ran past him over to Sabrina.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Gia panted as she got her breath back. "I'm not used to getting up this early, I hit snooze on my alarm like thirty times and I-"

"Save it," Sabrina interrupted as she entered the art room with Gia following her. "You're here now so who cares if you're a bit late. Now let's get to work."

"What am I going to be learning?" Gia happily asked as she placed her bag down on the floor.

"How to get a guy off you," Sabrina explained. "Now get ready because this going to be a long morning for you."

"Yes sir!" Gia mock saluted Sabrina as she got ready for her training.

* * *

The bell rang as the glee club began to enter the show choir room. Rhys was standing in the middle of the room as everyone entered and it was Elliot who approached him first.

"Hey Rhys, you're back," Elliot greeted Rhys as he offered him his hand to shake.

"Yeah well, I've got some explaining to do," Rhys sighed as he began to look at the room and realised someone wasn't there. "Where's Milo?"

"Him, Artemis and Gia are at the soccer game, Jax is playing in it and CeCe is there cheerleading," Elliot explained. "So it's a bit of an empty meeting today."

"Well there's only one guy who I need to talk to anyway," Rhys told Elliot as he looked at Teddy and began to approach him. "Look, I know Sabrina's already talked to you about this but I figured you should hear it from me. I have my reasons for hating my mom and I know you disagree with what I said and I'm sorry if it affected you in anyway, but I'm also not sorry for having those feelings.

Teddy just stared back before offering Rhys his hand, "Let's just forget about it. Welcome back."

"Deal and thanks," Rhys replied as he shook Teddy's hand and the pair sat next to each other in the choir room.

"Good news, the glee club is back with all our members again," Elliot cheered.

"But half of them are at the soccer game," Willow said with a confused look on his face.

"I meant all our members are members again," Elliot explained. "Wait that's even more confusing."

"We get what you mean," Shangela told Elliot wanting him to stop rambling.

"Can we just move this along so we can get to the game," Jude suggested to Elliot.

"You like soccer Jude?" Xavier asked. "I didn't take you as a soccer kind of girl."

"I'm not, I just want an excuse to leave and go home," Jude replied as she kicked her feet up onto the chair next to her.

"Me too," Josie sighed as she rubbed her eyes, looking visibly tired.

"Guessing last night was rough?" Teddy asked Josie who nodded in response. "How is that possible though? We didn't see you for like the whole night."

"Me and CeCe stayed in my room for a lot of the night," Josie explained to Teddy. "I think I figured out I'm not really a party girl and CeCe kept me company until everyone left, which wasn't til like three in the morning."

"That's early for a party," Jude said reminiscing about her past parties. "But yeah let's cut this meeting short so Josie can go home and get some sleep."

"Fine, we'll cut this meeting short," Elliot told them all which was replied with a small cheer from the club. "Go Tigers!"

"Cringe," Shangela insult Elliot as they all laughed.

* * *

Niko sat in the changing room in his full soccer gear next to Jax as the coach entered the room. All the players went quiet as the coach approached the whiteboard, preparing to give them the tactics for this game.

"Alright listen up!" The coach yelled. "Today we're going to play our usual game. We defend at all costs and get them on the counter attack and I don't want to see any lazy play from any of you. We've lost six games in a row and you all need to start pulling your weight otherwise I'm going to gave to start kicking some of you out. Lord knows a lot of you need a good kick up the rear. Now are there any questions.

Niko didn't hesitate as he stood up to talk to the coach, "I do."

"Then speak Fitzgerald Lee, did you forget you role or something?" The coach mocked Niko.

"No I haven't, but we shouldn't be playing this way," Niko told the coach in a firm voice not wanting to appear weak in front of him. "We've always been an attacking team and ever since we've started playing your way we have lost every single game. We need to start playing our way again."

"Are you suggesting a coach who's won back to back state championships and two national championships doesn't know what he's doing?" The coach insinuated wanting Niko to back down. "Because if you are you're on thin ice Fitzgerald Lee."

"I'm not suggesting, I'm saying he doesn't know what he's doing with this team," Niko confidently said to the coach.

"Kid I recommend you sit down before I bench you, or worse kick you off the team," The coach threatened Niko who was taking none of it.

"If we lose tonight I lose my captaincy," Niko explained. "I've really got nothing to lose so bench me if you must but I know how this team can play when we play our way,"

Jax stood up besides Niko supporting his friend, "He's right coach. We could win if we played our we know we can play."

"Does anyone else agree with these goons?" The coach asked his whole to team who began to stand one by one except for Bruce, Jared and Pete who remained seat and the coach glanced down at them. "Nice to know I have some loyalty in this team."

"The whole teams against you coach," Niko confidently told the coach. "What're you going to do?"

The coach glared at Niko, "Fine, you want to play soccer your way? Then go and do it. But if you lose tonight your captaincy won't be the only thing you lose Fitzgerald Lee. If you lose you're off this team and I will happily watch you throw away the one thing you're good at."

"Fine," Niko responded with a smirk as the coach stormed out of the room. "Okay guys lets talk about the game plan!"

"Let's do this!" Jax cheered as the whole team join him.

"Jared, Pete, Bruce, you're our defensive line," Niko told them. "Jamie, Oliver, Nelson, Isaac, you're our central midfield. Jax and Kirito, you're our wingers which leaves me as the striker. This is must win game today guys, let's show this whole school what we're made of."

"Go Tigers!" Jax yelled out as the whole team began to join him getting louder and louder.

* * *

Milo, Artemis, Gia and Tori, with her mom and brother, sat in the stands waiting for the game to start. There was sense of nervous excitement among them as this had been the first game a lot of them had been to, but it was Tori who was the most anxious about the game and Artemis could tell.

"It's going to fine," Artemis comforted Tori as she placed a hand on her shoulder. "Niko's a great player, I mean I've never seen him play but I've been told he's good."

"I hope you're right," Tori nervously replied. "I don't want to see what happens if they lose tonight."

"Same as usual. The school paper will talk about how bad the coach and players are, the school will blame the coach, the students will blame the players, everyone will slowly forget until the next game and then the cycle repeats. It's like a weird circle of life," Artemis explained.

"How do you know all that?" Tori asked.

"I'm on the girls soccer team remember," Artemis chuckled. "Whenever we lose we get the same treatment, albeit the stands are usually a lot emptier when we play."

"Except for me," Milo butted in. "I've never missed on of her games."

Artemis rolled her eyes, "Not by choice. Since I go to all his shows he owes me by coming to all of my games, even if he spends the whole time cheering for whichever team scores."

"I said I never missed a game, I never said I understood what was going on," Milo countered causing Tori to laugh under her breath.

"Go Tigers!" Tori's mom cheered as she stood up and began clapping along to the band.

"Your mom is awesome by the way," Artemis told Tori who was getting slightly embarrassed by her mom's antics when supporting the team.

"You think?" Tori asked not knowing if Artemis was joking or not.

"Hell yeah," Artemis replied as she stood up to join Tori's mom. "Go Tigers! Destroy those dumb pigeons! Booooo pigeons!"

"Isn't their mascot an eagle?" Tori's mom asked Artemis.

Artemis shrugged, "All birds look the same to me."

The team suddenly burst out of the dressing rooms and onto the pitch with the crowd going absolutely wild. The team huddled before the start of the game with Niko leading the talk.

"You all know your jobs?" Niko asked everyone who all responded with a yes. "Good, now let's show these goddamn eagles what some tigers can do!"

The huddle broke up as the players took their positions, the cheerleaders began to do their cheers and the crowd began to cheer.

"Please win," Tori whispered under her breath as the game got underway.

The game was end to end soccer with no team really stopping to take a breath, it was Niko who scored first with headed goal the came from a brilliant cross from Jax. The second game from Jax this time who managed to dribble in behind the defends and slot the ball right into the top corner. The third and final goal of the half came from Niko who scored from a brilliant free kick from 34 yard out. The whole team and audience were ecstatic about this as they left the pitch for the dressing room.

"That was phenomenal!" Niko cheered as the whole team began to cheer along with him. "It's not over yet though. We need to keep this up. Keep playing how we're playing and we can bag our first win of the year. Let's do this!"

The whole team began to exit the changing rooms with Bruce, Jared and Pete trailing behind them all. The coach grabbed Bruce, Jared and Pete as they left the changing rooms and whispered in their ear, "Make us lose by any means necessary."

Bruce looked at the coach and smiled slyly as he nodded towards Jared and Pete, "You've got it."

The game kicked off again with the Tigers dominating the second half, that was until one of the eagles broke through the defence and was fouled by Bruce who slide tackled him with his studs up, injuring the player in the process.

"Crap," Niko muttered under his breath as he ran to the incident.

The ref didn't hesitate and gave Bruce a red card meaning he was off the pitch but it didn't take long for Jared and Pete to get involved by pushing the ref who gave them both reds as well.

"Are you stupid?!" Niko yelled with pure anger. "You could've just cost us the game!"

"We'll live," Bruce responded as the three left the pitch leaving Niko to kick the grass under his foot to the joy of the coach.

As Bruce left the pitch CeCe left the cheerleaders and walked over to Bruce, "I know you Bruce. You're not that dumb. Why did you do that?"

"Let's just say, coach doesn't want this game to go well," Bruce chuckled as he went into the dressing room and CeCe realised what he was trying to do.

CeCe ran over to Jax on the pitch as the injured player was still being treated, "Jax! Bruce did it on purpose. Your coach told him to."

"You're kidding me right?" Jax asked with a shocked look on his face.

"Do you think I'd joke about this?" CeCe questioned Jax who shook his head. "Right! If you don't win this you and Niko are going to be screwed by the council."

"Get off the pitch, I'll talk to Niko," Jax told CeCe as he ran over to Niko who was kicking the grass out of frustration. "Okay Niko, I think that grass has had enough."

"They've ruined it Jax!" Niko yelled at him in frustration. "We've got eight players against eleven and there's way we're going to be able to defend ourselves."

"I know and that's why Bruce did it," Jax began to explain. "CeCe just told me coach told Bruce and his goons to do that. He wants us to lose."

"That piece of…" Niko muttered under his breath. "Fine, grab the guys, we're going to have to defend for our life and hopefully get them on the counter attack."

"Or we could all get red cards and call it a day," Jax joked whilst Niko glared at him.

"Not now Jax," Niko replied as they both ran to their teammates.

"This cannot be happening," Tori cried out as she watched what was unfolding in-front of her.

"Bruce knew what he was doing there," Artemis told Tori. "He might be a big idiot but he's a damn good soccer player and he's smarter than that."

"What do you mean?" Gia asked Artemis.

Artemis looked down at the pitch intensely, "It means Bruce got that red on purpose and Jared and Pete did the same."

Tori's jaw dropped as she realised what this meant, "So that Niko would lose his captaincy."

"And bingo was his name-o," Artemis replied as she knew the next half an hour of the game was going to be intense.

The Tigers continued to play as well as they could with the whole crowd behind them but it was no use as they let in two goals within quick succession and Niko was getting more and more frustrated. It finally happened in the ninetieth minute where the eagles equalised. Niko sighed as he realised there was only one minute of extra time and they had to try something reckless.

"All out attack!" Niko yelled at his team who all nodded in agreement as they surrounded the ball before kick off.

Niko started the play by passing back to Jax and then the move started. All their players charged forward in a quick moment not wanting to get caught and doing all they could to get to the oppositions goal. With seconds left Jax picked out Niko who dribbled around the players and was left one on one with the goal keeper. He pulled his foot back and took the shot. It was going into the top right hand corner but it was saved by the eagles's keeper, leaving Niko furious as the final whistle blew. They didn't lose but a draw from a three nil lead was never a good thing.

"Is this good?" Tori asked Artemis who shook her head in response.

"From three nil to three all," Artemis sighed. "When you're that far ahead you should never be caught and with Niko missing that final shot. I can't see anyone really getting behind him."

"But Bruce, Jared and Pete all got sent off and ruined it for them," Tori countered. "Aren't they going to get hated too?"

"Bruce is, for some reason, loved by the whole school," Artemis sighed. "Everyone will rub it off and say oh it's just Bruce being Bruce. Niko on the other hand."

"No," Tori whispered as she put her head down as her mom rubbed her back comforting her.

The camera panned over to Niko and Jax walking over to CeCe together with Niko leading the way, "Jax told me that Bruce and his idiot squad got sent off on purpose because coach told them to. Is this true?"

"Bruce told me himself," CeCe bluntly told him. "He said the coach didn't want the game to end well and looks like he got his wish."

"We need to tell the team about this," Jax told Niko. "Otherwise they're all going to blame you."

"Blame me?" Niko questioned. "I did nothing wrong!"

CeCe looks Niko in the eye, "You missed that final shot. The whole team is going to blame you for not getting the goal. Bruce will get blame as well but since your captain the blame is going to fall on you hot shot. If you don't want to lose your captaincy you need tell them all. Now."

Niko jogged off to the changing rooms with Jax following him and as they entered they saw coach standing in front of them all shaking his head, "Well look who it is. The boy who cost us the game."

"I cost us the game?" Niko questioned the coach in anger. "We were winning by three goals then three idiotic players got sent off leaving us near defenceless! If it wasn't for them we would've won that game hands down!"

"They showed commitment and passion by getting sent off," The coach countered. "Bruce fouled the player when he was through on goal and stopped them from getting a chance. Jared and Pete defended their fellow player and showed true loyalty to the squad. You missed an open chance and failed to show anywhere near the amount of passion these boys did. They are heroes."

"You're kidding me right?" Niko asked not really believing what he was hearing.

"Let's ask your team shall we?" The coach replied knowing exactly what he was doing. "I want you to stand if you think that Fitzgerald Lee did what was right tonight and I want to remain seated if you think Bruce, Jared and Pete did the right thing tonight."

Jax stood with Niko and two other players did as well whilst everyone else remained seated, meaning the majority agreed with the coach which Niko couldn't believe, "Are you all really buying this? We were down to eight men! We needed them to stay on the pitch not get kicked off!"

"It looks like you've lost the loyalty of your team Niko," The coach coldly said. "I always believe a captain should have the backing of his team so I'm stripping you of your captaincy and handing it over to Bruce. I'm sure he'll lead us into a winning streak."

"You're giving it to Bruce?" Niko angrily questioned. "He couldn't lead a one man parade!"

"If you're going to question his leadership I recommend you leave the team," The coach threatened Niko with a slight smirk on his face. "Actually I'll do it myself. You're off the team."

Niko glared at the coach not believing what was happening, Jax placed his hand on his shoulder and said, "Then you're going to have to get rid of me too. Bruce couldn't lead Trump to twitter, and that's saying something."

"Fine then," The coach replied. "Jax you're off the team and if anyone else wants to leave with the two of them be my guest."

The two players who supported Niko left the changing room with Niko going after them leaving Jax along with the coach, "Good luck next game. You're going to need it."

"We'll win," The coach told Jax as he left the room to attempt to find Niko.

"Niko!" Jax yelled as he saw Niko running off out onto the pitch, Jax chased after him but couldn't see where he went once he came out of the tunnel. "Damn. This is not gonna be good."

"Jax," Harper greeted him as she walked down from the stands. "You played great tonight."

"Well you're not going to see me play anymore," Jax sighed. "Me, Niko and a few others are now off of the team."

Harper's eyebrows raised in shock, "What? But you scored a goal tonight and Niko did too. Why are you being kicked off the team?"

"Let's just say the coach doesn't like people telling him what to do," Jax replied. "He must be wonderful at parties."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Harper offered her condolences to Jax. "Do you know what you're going to do now? I mean now you don't have soccer."

"I'll start a hobby," Jax told Harper as he leaned against the wall of the tunnel to the changing rooms. "I've been told I'm an excellent prankster and I've also been informed the coach of the soccer team and Bruce are very easy targets."

"Well, I look forward to seeing your handy work," Harper chuckled as she left Jax and made her way to the exit of the pitch.

"Jax!" Tori yelled as she spotted Jax walking out onto the pitch. "Where's Niko?"

"Oh hey Tori, I'm doing good thanks," Jax joked as Tori pouted at him. "He ran off. He's not really in the best of moods."

"What happened?" Tori asked nervously. "Did he lose his captaincy?"

"Slightly worse," Jax replied as he walked towards the exit with Tori following him. "Me and him both got kicked off of the team."

"No," Tori gasped.

Jax nodded, "Yep. Bruce is now captain as well which is even worse."

"Niko must be so upset," Tori sighed. "Do you know where he could be? I want to help."

"When Niko get's like this he needs to be left alone," Jax explained to Tori. "He hates when people try and cheer him up when he wants to be angry. Trust me I've tried."

"What if someone just wants to be there with him?" Tori asked.

"He'll still hate it," Jax replied. "Trust me, I've tried all of that and more and he never changes."

"There must be something I can do," Tori begged Jax, wanting to know anything she could do to help Niko in anyway possible.

Jax stopped walking and turned to look at Tori, "Niko cares about you. Like big time. Like I'm certain he has his vows written for you right now."

"Vows?" Tori questioned.

"The point is, he cares about you," Jax continued trying to change the subject. "So when he is ready to talk about all of this, you need to be there for him. I've done it for years and now you're going to be joining the Niko Support Group, NSG for short."

"What do I do until then?" Tori asked sadly realising she had to wait to help Niko.

"Until then you can join me in NSG and prepare for the storm," Jax joked as he wrapped his arm around Tori and lead her off the pitch. "Just don't expect me to give you any of my food supplies. Seriously the Twinkies are mine."

Tori laughed as Jax and her left the pitch, "You're a good guy you know that right?"

"I always try to be," Jax replied.

* * *

Artemis walked alongside Milo outside the school with the crowds of people leaving the game. Artemis was a bit downhearted by the whole team drawing but knew the team would bounce back eventually and Milo wasn't too fussed about it.

"So what's the plan for tonight Milo?" Artemis asked. "Brood at hope whilst playing your guitar or brood at my place whilst fantasising about playing your guitar?"

"Brood at mine tonight," Milo told her as the two continued to walk through the crowds. "Considering parents night is coming up I need to my dad to like me as much as he can."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," Artemis replied. "Never a fun night."

Milo gave Artemis a look, "You're straight A student who's involved in three different clubs and have never had a detention in your life. You're going to be fine."

"I said it wasn't fun, not that I would get in trouble," Artemis countered. "I mean who wants to hear all the teaches tell our parents about all our problems and things we should be doing."

"No one at all," Milo agreed.

"HEY!" Amy yelled as she marched over to Artemis and Milo. "You!"

"Me!" Artemis cheerfully replied as she soon began to realise Amy had a black eye.

"You did this to me!" Amy angrily told Artemis as she pointed to her eye.

"Man I should consider being an MMA fighter," Artemis joked. "First time I've ever thrown a punch as well. I am strong!"

Amy was not amused by Artemis, "You realise I can end you right? I won't hesitate to make your life a living hell!"

"You do just by talking to me," Artemis fired back. "You insult Milo, trust me when I say you got off easy, I'd of done a lot worse to you if the whole party didn't stop because of me."

"Well I hope you enjoy the rest of your time in high school because I am going to make you feel like nothing," Amy threatened as she walked away from Artemis and Milo.

"Sounds like you made a friend last night," Milo teased Artemis as she shot him a look.

"After seeing what I did to Amy do you really want to tease me?" Artemis jokingly threatened Milo. "I can give you a black eye too you know."

"One fight and you think you're Rocky Balboa," Milo sighed as Artemis smugly smiled at him.

"I prefer Roxanne Balboa," Artemis fired back. "Women can be boxing champions too."

"Whatever floats your boat," Milo replied as the two continued walking.

* * *

Niko stood in his family's home gum punching a boxing bag with his gloves on. He usually did this when he needed to get his anger out, it was something a teacher told him to do when his anger got the better of him and for the most part it worked, tonight however it wasn't working. He continued to hit the bag as hard as he could until his dad entered the room.

"I'm guessing your game didn't end well," Niko's dad said as he stood in the doorway.

"You could say that," Niko replied as he punched the bag again.

"So what happened?" His dad asked.

"I got kicked off the team and we drew when we three goals up," Niko explained as sweat began to drip off of his forehead which he wiped away with his glove. "Not a good day."

Niko's dad sighed as he heard what Niko said, "You know you need to have those extracurricular activities to get into a good college."

"I know dad," Niko sighed as he punched the bag again.

"Then you know getting kicked off the team was an idiotic move," Niko's dad told him. "That was a guaranteed scholarship with the way you can play and it's not like you're good at much else."

"Encouraging as always," Niko spat back at his had as she focused more on the bag.

"You need to grow up Niko," His dad firmly told him. "You're not a kid anymore. You've got to start thinking about your future."

"I know dad. It's not like you ever let me forget," Niko replied to his dad as he stopped punching the bag and began to take his gloves off.

"And with good reason," Niko's dad explained. "You have it easy here. When I was your age I had to work my way from the bottom to where I am now and I want you to have the choices I never had. That means working hard in school, all your extracurriculars and not losing your temper."

Niko threw the boxing gloves onto the floor as he faced his dad, "I know okay! I get it!"

"That is exactly what I mean, losing your temper over the smallest thing," His dad lectured him.

"I've been kicked off the team I love, lost a huge game and had a terrible day," Niko explained to his dad. "I'm not in the mood for this."

"We all have bad days, it doesn't mean we act like you do," His dad solemnly replied.

"Then those people are better than me," Niko told his dad.

"Fine I will leave you to punch in piece. Now you're off the soccer team it might be worth joining a boxing team," Niko's dad suggested to his son as he left the room leaving Niko on his own.

Niko punched the wall next to him in frustration as sweat dripped off of his face.

 _Where Do We Go When We Go by Neck Deep performed by Niko_

 _{Niko leaned against the wall next to him as he felt the adrenaline from boxing die down within him and began to accept what was happening}_

 _[Niko]_

 _Pain, pain go away,  
_ _Come back another day,  
_ _I just wanna get one up on life before it kills me._

 _{As the guitars kick in Niko pushes himself off the wall and as he sings the lyrics of the song he walks over to a mirror and stares at himself, not liking what he sees}_

 _[Niko]_

 _I guess we'll never know,  
_ _If when were gone there's a place to go.  
_ _Or if we don't see anything at all,  
_ _Is that what were supposed to call faith?  
_ _Well if that is that, and it all just fades to black,  
_ _And we don't see anything at all,  
_ _We don't see anything,  
_ _What are you waiting for?_

 _{Niko turns away from the mirror and jumps onto the bench next to the mirror and jumps off of it once he begins to sing "And I can't put my faith in a fallacy."}_

 _[Niko]_

 _Pain, pain go away,  
_ _Come back another day,  
_ _I just wanna get one up on life before it kills me.  
_ _And I can't put my faith in a fallacy,  
_ _I just wanna get one up on life before it kills me._

 _{Niko pulls out his phone and looks at the images on twitter of Bruce with his captaincy armband with people underneath complimenting him on his performance and getting to become captain before getting so frustrated he threw his phone across the room}_

 _[Niko]_

 _The world is a funny place,  
_ _It kicks you when you're down  
_ _And knocks you out when you get up again.  
_ _I don't think it's worth suffering through.  
_ _But on the other hand,  
_ _There's a world full of possibilities  
_ _And a million other people just like you  
_ _Who've all been through what you've been through  
_ _They were singing…_

 _{Niko leans against the wall as he sings the bridge before kicking the wall as hard as he can during the second part of the chorus}_

 _[Niko]_

 _Pain, pain go away,  
_ _Come back another day,  
_ _I just wanna get one up on life before it kills me.  
_ _And I can't put my faith in a fallacy,  
_ _I just wanna get one up on life before it kills me._

 _{Niko fell onto his knees as he realises all that he's lost today, from his captaincy, to the game and the respect of a lot of his team and peers.}_

 _[Niko]_

 _I saw it all flash and pass by  
_ _With bright lights  
_ _And right before my eyes was the Exit sign.  
_ _I saw it all flash and pass by  
_ _And asked why I wasted precious time,  
_ _It just passed me by.  
_ _It just passed me by.  
_ _We are just passing by.  
_ _(Just passing by.)  
_ _Just passing by.  
_ _Oh, we are just passing by.  
_ _(Just passing by.)  
_ _Just passing by._

 _{During the final chorus Niko stares down the punching the bag before ending the song with him running to the punching back and punching it so hard it falls off of its hinges.}_

 _[Niko]_

 _Pain, pain go away,  
_ _Come back another day,  
_ _I just wanna get one up on life before it kills me.  
_ _I can't put my faith in a fallacy,  
_ _I don't wanna wait for that goodbye to see what could've been.  
_ _And I just wanna get one up on life before it kills me._

 _{Niko ends the track by looking at the punching bag on the floor whilst panting heavily}_

* * *

 **Cast:**

 **Elliot Wade Cavaliere (Peyton Meyer)**

 **Cecilia Davenport (Lili Reinhart)**

 **Milo Gunner (Jamie Campbell Bower)**

 **Artemis Eileen Cole (Casey Lee Williams)**

 **Victoria Marie Liddle (Sabrina Carpenter)**

 **Nicholas Fitzgerald Lee (Choi Minho)**

 **Sabrina Calloway (Billie Eilish**

 **Josie Ann Crowder (Landry Bender)**

 **Ajax Christian Lexington The Third (Alex Aino)**

 **Jude Winter (Zhavia Ward)**

 **Shangela Davis (Jude Demorest)**

 **Willow McClay (Ross Lynch)**

 **Reed Lievers (Ben Platt)**

 **Gianna Rose Copeland (Alexandra Shipp)**

 **Theodore Stephens (Corey Foglemanis)**

 **Rhys Dignam (Joe Keery)**

 **Xavier Bradshaw (Dylan O'Brien)**

 **Harper Katelyn Ross (Mackenzie Foy)**

 **Amy James (Chloe Bridges)**

 **Bruce McTames (Leo Howard)**

 **Songs:**

 **Monster Mash by Only The Young performed by** **Cecilia Davenport,** **Elliot Wade Cavaliere,** **Gianna Rose Copeland & ****Ajax Christian Lexington The Third**

 **Halloween from Be More Chill performed by** **Cecilia Davenport,** **Elliot Wade Cavaliere,** **Gianna Rose Copeland,** **Ajax Christian Lexington The Third,** **Theodore Stephens,** **Josie Ann Crowder,** **Artemis Eileen Cole,** **Xavier Bradshaw, Amy James & Leo Howard**

 **The Good In Me by Jon Bellion performed by Sabrina Calloway**

 **Years by Axel Flovent by Rhys Dignam**

 **Where Do We Go When We Go by Neck Deep performed by Nicholas Fitzgerald Lee**

 **The fourth episode of Glee: The OC Project has officially landed everyone! On top of that happy halloween! Since so many of you wanted a halloween based episode I dived in and wrote this as fast as freaking could to make sure you would all be able to read it on halloween night. This is also the first time in the story where we've focused more on individual characters rather than the cast and a whole so I do apologise if your character didn't feature heavily in this episode but I promise you they will get an episode dedicated to them in the future. You've just got to be patient. Also there's a little spoiler for what the next episode will be themed around so try and find that if you can!**

 **As always did you enjoy the chapter? Who's character development did you enjoy? Favourite performance of the episode? Any characters really surprise you at all? Who's story did you enjoy following the most? Finally are there any other ideas you have for future episodes that you would love to happen? I love reading your reviews so please keep doing them as it does feel great to see them!**

 **Keep the light shining!  
Lux**


	6. Episode 5: Who Am I?

**Another day, another episode! Well guys here is another instalment of Glee The OC Project, featuring all the characters submitted by you! This episode is one that focuses on identity and who you really are so it was a fun and interesting episode to write. Hope you all enjoy and have a great day!**

* * *

Parents night, a night that is often fear amongst students at schools across the USA and Elmwood High was no different. Hundred of students waiting in the halls with their parents for meetings with the teachers, parents scorning and praising their children, teachers getting berated by parents for not doing their job, teachers berating parents for not doing their job and then there was the students who didn't have parents there.

Gia leaned against the wall on her own in the cafeteria trying to stay out of site. She watched the parents and kids stand with each other, laughing, having fun and even the ones who were less happy she still envied. Her foster parents weren't able to make it tonight, Serenity had a parents evening of her own that night and, lets face it, she was the one who would get more out of it. Gia would just forget what was said an hour later.

"Enjoying people watching?" Milo asked Gia as he walked over and leaned on the wall beside her causing Gia to jump out of her own little world.

"You scared me," Gia stated as she put her hand on her chest. "And not really. I kind of wish I was apart of it all."

"I'm guessing your foster parents couldn't come," Milo said to which Gia nodded. "If it helps my dad didn't bother turning up either. Nothing like sitting down with the teachers and having them tell me what's wrong with me."

"Why couldn't your mom come?" Gia asked to which just shook his head. "Oh sorry, I forgot. Touchy subject, long story, all of the above."

Milo nodded as Gia listed off the reasons, "Still it's better than when he came during my freshman year. Told the art teacher art isn't a serious thing, only a hobby. She mysteriously began hating me after that moment."

"Seriously?" Gia chuckled as Milo laughed whilst shaking his head. "I thought Miss McClay couldn't hate anyone. She's so nice."

"Well when you have your career insulted by an idiot parent you're going to get a bit testy with their kid," Milo explained as he looked around the room at all the parents and kids. "Kind of sucks we have to be here for all of this."

"Agreed," Gia sighed as she focused in on a kid and their parents laughing a lot. "I kind of want to be apart of it though. Just once."

"Just once?" Milo questioned, not really understanding what Gia meant by that.

"I've never had a parent come to one of these," Gia explained to Milo as she gestured to others in the room. "They were always busy or I didn't have any foster parents for it. I just wish I could do it for once you know? I mean I know you hate it but I just want to experience it once. It sounds stupid I know."

"No I get it, I used to be the same, until my dad actually came to one." Milo reassured her as he fell silent before wanting to ask something. "Don't answer this if you don't want to but… do you ever wonder what your life would've been like if your parents didn't give you up."

Gia remained silent for a moment before answering, "All the time. I wonder what my life would be like, where I'd go to school, who my siblings would be, who I would be… what my parents would be like. I mean you always ask those questions if you're a foster kid."

"Well if you ever need a fake parent for parents evening me and Artemis are always available," Milo joked which caused Gia to laugh heavily. "You know Artemis would do it as well. She's still calling us all the Elmwood family."

"I might take you up on that daddy," Gia told Milo who looked visibly uncomfortable which caused Gia to laugh even harder. "Thanks but I don't think the teachers would allow it."

"You haven't seen how convincing Artemis can be," Milo replied as he reminisced over the times Artemis has managed to get herself out of homework during high school. "I am serious though. If you don't want to be alone for it I can come along."

Gia smiled at Milo, sure he was an idiot at times and too cocky for his own good but he was also really caring when he wanted to be, "Well I've got my english teacher Miss Miller next. Think you can tag along for that?"

"No problem, I've got Mr Little next and something tells me he's not going to have anything nice to say about my science skills. After I set a table on fire."

"How did you manage that?" Gia asked slightly dumbfounded by how Milo could achieve that.

"I thought I could make some stage effects for my band," Milo began to explain. "Turns out, I'm not good at mixing chemicals. But it was awesome to see that table light up."

"And just like that you're a pyromaniac," Gia teased Milo as she smile realising she wasn't going to be alone this evening.

* * *

Jude stood in the middle of the hallway by herself rubbing the side of her head in frustration. Parents night was often the worst night of the year for her with her parents constantly telling her how she needed to improve, how she wasn't going to get into a good college with her attitude and whole mess of other things she didn't even want to thing about.

"Jude!" Shangela yelled as she ran over to her best friend. "Where the hell have you been girl? I've spent like half the night looking for you."

"Mainly getting lectured about how I need to be more like my sister," Jude sneered as Shangela joined her. "My parents can't understand what they ever did wrong. One kid got held back a year and the other skipped a grade. simple as that."

"Ouch, and here I thought the dreadlocked girl who back mouths teachers all the time would be getting nothing but praise," Shangela teased Jude who shot her a glare, she wasn't in the mood for this at all. "Okay, okay, I'll stop. No need to look at me like I'm Trump."

Jude rolled her eyes in response as she looked over at her parents talking to Principal Abraham who'd literally just walked by them, "I can't wait to find out what Abraham is telling my parents."

"You'll be fine girl," Shangela reassured her friend. "It's Abraham, the dude is like a pussycat. You give him some milk and he'll purr his way to sleep. He's probably over there saying how he loves your spunky attitude and the way you told him to stick his detention where the sun don't shine."

"You're not making this any better you know," Jude reluctantly told Shangela who was smiling from to ear at the response.

"I know, but that's why you love me," Shangela teased as she looked over at Jude's parents too. They'd never been overly fond of Shangela but that never stopped her from trying to get them to like her. "Do you think they'll ever get used to the fact I'm your best friend now?"

Jude shook her head in response with a slight smile, "Probably not. They're still hung up on me and Davenport not talking anymore."

"Sometimes I think they were more upset about it than you were," Shangela joked which caused Jude to laugh under her breath. "Maybe I just need to act more like Davenport. Give me two seconds and I'll go grab my devil costume from Halloween and they'll never know the difference."

"Then I'd give it two seconds before they forced me to spend more time with my sister," Jude told Shangela who just shrugged her shoulders. "How's your parents night going? Teachers telling you to stop wear the bad girl clothing?"

"It's been fine for me," Shangela began as her and Jude began to walk down the hall together. "Teachers saying I need to answer more questions in class, show more ingenuity and of course not make so many sarky comments."

"As usual," Jude commented as she mock punched Shangela's shoulder.

"Willow and Reed however not so much," Shangela told Jude who raised an eyebrow in response, not really believing the two golden boys could do anything wrong.

"What'd they do? Forget to write in cursive or answer too many questions?" Jude joked as Shangela responded by shaking her head.

"Nope," Shangela replied whilst popping the p. "Every teacher has said their presentation skills are, how do I say this? Like watching an episode of Riverdale, it's horrible, awful and you don't understand what the hell is going on but at the same time you can't stop watching it."

"So a train wreck then?" Jude questioned as the two of them stopped outside of the cafeteria. "And don't bash on Riverdale you know that shows my jam."

Shangela rolled her eyes at Jude's last comment, "Pretty much. Apparently they both need more confidence in themselves when talking in front of others."

"Which means we need to give them both a confidence boost," Jude suggested knowing that her and Shangela were the only people who could make them confident in themselves. "Late night at my place tomorrow? I've got everything we need to make those bozos feel like a million bucks."

"Glad I'm not the one who had to suggest it this time," Shangela teased Jude as she glanced over at Willow and his mom sitting in the cafeteria together. "I should probably go over to Willow. Dude looks like he's about to cry."

"From being told he needs to be more confident?" Jude questioned not really understanding how that was possible and thinking Willow would've probably had a mental breakdown if he had to endure the evening she's experienced.

"It's Willow remember," Shangela responded. "I love him but he'd cry if he stepped on a worm."

"Well good luck with that," Jude told Shangela as she began to walk away from her. "I'm going to go back to my parents before they start suggesting juvenile detention centres to Abraham."

"Tell them I wanna tag along!" Shangela yelled back at Jude as she left her sight.

* * *

Gia and Milo walked down the hallway and stood outside of the classroom ready for the meeting to begin. Gia looked a bit nervous about the whole thing, I mean having a parent was normal but having a friend be your parent was something else.

"It's going to be fine," Milo reassured her as Gia continued to fiddle with her fingers. "We'll go in, smile, hear some bad things, hear some good things, leave and go get an ice cream to celebrate."

"Since when did you decide we were getting ice cream?" Gia asked Milo finding it really sweet that he was looking after her like this.

"Since Artemis texted me saying her and Tori were getting some and she wanted it to be a family outing," Milo explained to her as he leaned up against the wall.

"Why does she do this family stuff?" Gia questioned Milo.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Milo replied. "My guess is she's going slowly insane or she has ridiculously strong maternal instincts."

"Well as long as she doesn't start spanking me or telling me to go to my room I'll be fine with it," Gia told Milo as the door to the classroom opened and CeCe, with her mom, came out.

"Oh, I'm guessing you're next," CeCe said to Gia before noticing Milo. "What're you doing here? You don't have Miss Miller, hell I didn't even think you could read and write."

"Very funny Davenport," Milo nonchalantly replied as he stopped leaning on the wall. "I'm surprised Miss Miller even bothers teaching you after you gave a presentation about how To Kill A Mockingbird was about a talking bird planning on killing a wealthy mockingbird."

"It was last minute okay!" CeCe snapped remember that embarrassing moment during freshman year. "What are you doing here though?"

"He's here for me," Gia intervened. "My foster parents aren't here and Milo said he'd be my surrogate parent for this meeting."

CeCe raised an eyebrow, "Milo, as a surrogate parent? The guy who looks like he just came out of a dive bar? Seriously?"

"He'll do," Gia replied.

"Loving the compliments there guys," Milo chimed in not exactly enjoying the conversation.

"Look if you're going to get anything out of this meeting then I'm obviously going to have to come in with you," CeCe told them both as Milo visibly groaned. "You're going to need a serious person to combat his general Miloness."

"Someone in the sky really doesn't like me," Milo said as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Gianna!" Miss Miller yelled from her classroom. "Please come in!"

Gia looked between the two of them and walked in as Milo followed her before CeCe turned to her mom, "Head home, I'll be back later."

"Good this dreadful night is over," Her mom replied as she walked away and CeCe walked into the classroom again where Milo and Gia were both already seated.

"Well this is… new," Miss Miller stated as she looked between Milo and CeCe. "May I ask why you're both here with Gia?"

"Her parents couldn't make it," Milo explained as he got comfortable in his seat. "So we're both kind of her substitute parents for the evening."

"Well it's unusual for sure but I suppose I can allow it," Miss Miller sighed as CeCe sat down. "Now Gia and… her substitute parents. Gia has been struggling with her writing skills since the start of the year making multiple errors, specifically the meaning of words. For example, Gia what does fabricating mean?"

Gia shifted uncomfortably in her chair, "Fabricating means they hate fabric?"

"No, it means to invent something in order to deceive," Miss Miller firmly told Gia who looked down at the floor feeling embarrassed. "Let's continue shall we. In your paper you wrote, 'she went to bum a torch off her friend.' Now why did you write that."

"It was based in England," Gia uncomfortably defended herself. "It means to borrow there."

"But we're here in America so that means something completely different," Miss Miller countered as Gia's cheeks went red as she looked at the floor. "Let's go even further."

"Stop, we get it," Milo intervened not wanting Gia to feel any worse about herself. "She has trouble with writing, no need to embarrass her like that."

Miss Miller glared at Milo as she lowered her glasses down, "If she submitted her work to me then this should be high enough quality that she wouldn't be embarrassed."

"Is that what the publishers said when they rejected your novel?" Milo asked as CeCe and Miss Miller's eyes widened in shock at what he said whilst Gia held in her laughter.

"Milo!" CeCe yelled at him as she turned to Miss Miller. "I am sorry for his behaviour Miss Miller. Rest assured I will talk to him about this and we'll improve Gia's writing."

"You're not actually my parents," Gia told CeCe with a sly smile on her face.

"Milo," Miss Miller calmly began. "I recommend in future you focus more on your own personal problems that others. Considering I've seen your writing and know how bad it is I say you should take my advice. Especially considering your music isn't exactly listenable or good."

Milo glared at Miss Miller as Gia and CeCe's mouth's both hung open, "What did you say?"

"Whoa, hang on a minute," CeCe told Miss Miller whilst holding her finger up to her to keep her quiet. "You can't say that about Milo or his music."

"Considering what he said I think I'm justified," Miss Miller replied as she folded her arms and leaned back in her chair.

"No you're not," CeCe fired back. "Milo's a good musician and he'll make it, so don't even go there. Secondly you are a teacher, your job is to encourage your students not discourage them like you have with Milo and Gia. Thirdly I've read your novel, it's like someone took Twilight and 50 Shades Of Grey and forced them to mate and then gave it to a eight year old to finish it off. Finally we're out of here, come on guys."

CeCe got up from her seat and walked to the door as Gia and Milo followed, "Don't have to tell me twice. See ya Miller!"

"Well that was fun," Gia stated as Milo slammed the door behind them. "I'm going to go home guys but umm thanks for all this."

"Sorry we weren't much help in there," Milo apologised to Gia. "We can still get the ice cream."

"No it's fine, I'm just going to go home and go to bed," Gia explained solemnly as she began to walk away. "I'll see you at glee club tomorrow!"

"See you then!" Milo yelled back as Gia disappeared before turning to CeCe and smiling sly at her. "You said I'm a good musician."

CeCe immediately rolled her eyes at the response and began to walk away from Milo, "Don't get used to me to defending you. I doubt it'll happen again."

"I won't but thanks for that," Milo replied which caused CeCe to stop in her tracks.

"No problem," she told him as she continued to walk away leaving Milo should shaking his head not understanding the Davenport he was seeing.

* * *

Teddy had just managed to escape from his mom. He loved her to absolute pieces but this was their first parents night at a new school and, like usual, she was going round to every single teacher and telling them all of his allergies, medical problems and what they needed to do incase of an emergency with any of them. They'd spent more time talking about his health rather than his schoolwork so when he saw an opportunity to bolt, he took it.

"Hey Teddy!" Josie greeted him as she walked over to him. "How's parents evening going?"

"Well my mom's told all the teachers about my medical history from birth to now," Teddy explained to Josie who looked at him with confusion. "So it could be a lot better."

"Why would she do that?" Josie asked curiously.

"I wasn't a very healthy baby," Teddy told Josie. "So my mom worries about me big time. I'm almost certain she carries my medical records with her at all times."

"Better than my parents potentially finding out I'm not a cheerleader though," Josie countered Teddy who just realised Josie had to dodge that question all night.

"Oh yeah, how's that been going?" Teddy questioned Josie. "Have you managed to dance around that question like Trump when asked about… well anything?"

"Twice actually," Josie replied whilst holding up two fingers. "Once when the P.E teacher said I needed more credits and once again when my mom tried to talk to the other cheerleaders. I kind of pulled her away before they could say anything else."

Teddy nodded his head, impressed by how she maintaining this lie, "Not bad, maybe they'll actually be able to come to a game and see you cheer one day!"

"Don't joke," Josie told him. "My mom and dad have been trying since September to get me out of the reserves. CeCe is getting sick of it."

"Well maybe you could, I don't know, tell them the truth?" Teddy suggested as the two moved out of the middle of the hallway and leaned against a wall together. "You know before either of them get a tad suspicious their daughter hasn't been doing jump splits or practising cheers in her room."

"I'm kind of already pretending to practise them at home," Josie countered. "I think I can keep this going until I'm at college."

"College?" Teddy asked not really believing what he was hearing. "If you can do that then I'll pay your tuition."

"I think I can do it," Josie replied with a smug look. "I mean if I don't I'm probably going to need a new home, family and school."

"Theodore!" A woman at the end of the hall yelled.

Teddy's eyes widened as he realised who it was, "Oh no."

"Why oh no?" Josie asked curiously as she glanced down the hall to see the woman coming towards them with a worried look on her face.

"If you care about me you'll walk away and avoid the upcoming embarrassment," Teddy begged Josie as the woman grabbed him and brought him in for a boa constrictor style hug.

"Oh Theodore where did you go?" The woman questioned Teddy as she tightened her hug. "One minute you were there as I told your teachers about the time you drank your ear drops for your ear ache when you were eight."

"Your mom? And you drank ear drops?" Josie asked Teddy who shook his head whilst mouthing 'Don't ask.'

As Teddy's mom noticed Josie she loosened her hug on Teddy and looked Josie up and down, "Oh and who is this? Are okay honey, you seem awfully pale?"

"I'm fine miss," Josie replied, not paying attention to the pale comment. "I'm Josie, Teddy or Theodore's friend."

"You're Josie!" Teddy's mom cheered as she went over to Josie and wrapped her arms around her, hugging her as tight as she did Teddy. "You're the girl who looked after him on his first day! Thank you so much for doing that, you're just wonderful!"

"Can't breath," Josie gasped causing Teddy's mom to stop hugging her and stepping away.

"Sorry, Teddy says I can be a bit forceful with my hugs," She apologised as Teddy placed his hand on his mom's shoulder.

"Mom this is Josie, Josie this is my mom," Teddy introduced them both as they shook each others hands. "Josie is in the glee club with me and my mom gave birth to me. I think that's all you both need to know about each other."

Teddy's mom rolled her eyes at Teddy, "I'm also the woman who looks after him when he's sick, which is always! Oh this one time when he was nine-"

"Mom we should really go back to the teachers right?" Teddy interrupted his mom knowing the story that was about to be told.

"Oh you're embarrassed," Teddy's mom cooed her son. "Don't worry, it's completely normal for someone with explosive diarrhoea to not make it to the bathroom in time."

Teddy quickly grabbed his mum by her wrist and dragged her away from Josie, "That's enough of that! See you tomorrow Josie!"

"I wanna here the rest of that story!" Josie yelled back at Teddy as he disappeared down the hallway leaving Josie to laugh at what had just happened.

* * *

Gia was sat at her desk in her room as she let out a deflated sigh. Her foster parents had just gotten back from Serenity's parents night and they were praising her consistently about how good she was being, whilst she was alone in her room accepting that she wasn't exactly the academic type. It's not like she didn't know it already but being told it was something entirely different.

She opened up her laptop, hoping to find something to watch so she could drown out the noise from her foster family downstairs. She began browsing through Netflix but all of a sudden an email notification came up with the title, 'Your Mom.' Gia cautiously opened the email and began to feel her heart race as she read it.

 _Dear Gianna Rose Copeland_

 _Please don't show anyone this email. I'm sure you know I'm not meant to contact you until you're eighteen but I just couldn't wait any longer. I needed to find you. I've spent so long trying to find you and when I saw your files in our family's social worker's office I had to take a look._

 _I see you're quite the theatre actress, just like your father. He always loved to sing on stage, I always told him he could of become a broadway star but he chose to remain in our small town. It's one of those small things that I admire about him. He doesn't know about me contacting you. He wanted to forget about you but I don't think I would ever be able to do that._

 _I know it's hard to believe I'm really your mom but I can prove it. You were born in California on May 16th 2004 at the Sutter Coast Hospital and you have a small birth mark on your left ankle that looks like Italy, it's why we gave you the Italian name Gianna._

 _This must all be so much for you but I would love to meet you. I want to see what a brilliant young woman by daughter has become. Please reply._

 _All my love_

 _Graciela Copeland, your mom._

Gia stared at her screen in pure shock. She was being hit with so many emotions, anger, love, sadness, pain and more that left her in a confused state. She had no idea what she could do except close her laptop and sit and think about what was going on.

 _Nobody's Home by Avril Lavigne performed by Gia_

 _{Gia stares blankly at her screen as she tries to figure out her feelings. She tries to figure out what is actually going on with this.}_

 _[Gia]_

 _Well I couldn't tell you  
_ _Why she felt that way  
_ _She felt it everyday  
_ _And I couldn't help her  
_ _I just watched her make  
_ _The same mistakes again  
_ _What's wrong, what's wrong now  
_ _Too many, too many problems  
_ _Don't know where she belongs  
_ _Where she belongs_

 _{Gia angrily stands up and throws her chair across the room onto her bed before walking over to her door and opening it as the chorus ends}_

 _[Gia]_

 _She wants to go home  
_ _But nobody's home  
_ _That's where she lies  
_ _Broken inside  
_ _With no place to go  
_ _No place to go  
_ _To dry her eyes  
_ _Broken inside_

 _{Gia walks to the top of the stairs and looks down at her foster parents cooing and praising Serenity whilst she herself feels horrible. Before they notice her she walks back into her room.}_

 _[Gia]_

 _Open your eyes  
_ _And look outside  
_ _Find the reasons why  
_ _You've been rejected  
_ _And now you can't find  
_ _What you've left behind  
_ _Be strong, be strong now  
_ _Too many, too many problems  
_ _Don't know where she belongs  
_ _Where she belongs_

 _{Gia slams the door behind her and falls against it before rising to her feet and walking over to her mirror and staring at her reflection.}_

 _[Gia]_

 _She wants to go home  
_ _But nobody's home  
_ _That's where she lies  
_ _Broken inside  
_ _With no place to go  
_ _No place to go  
_ _To dry her eyes  
_ _Broken inside_

 _{Gia stares at her reflection with tears rolling down her face and looks at the things hung on the mirror. The F from English Class, the picture of her foster family, the picture of her young self and wonders how much else she can lose of herself}_

 _[Gia]_

 _Her feelings she hides  
_ _Her dreams she can't find  
_ _She's losing her mind  
_ _She's falling behind  
_ _She can't find her place  
_ _She's losing her faith  
_ _She's falling from grace  
_ _She's all over the place, yeah_

 _{Gia falls to her knees whilst crying her eyes out trying to process it all but really just feels completely lost and lone in the world}_

 _[Gia]_

 _She wants to go home  
_ _But nobody's home  
_ _That's where she lies  
_ _Broken inside  
_ _With no place to go  
_ _No place to go to  
_ _To dry her eyes  
_ _Broken inside  
_ _She's lost inside, lost inside  
_ _She's lost inside, lost inside_

* * *

It was the morning after parents night and the bell rang throughout the school as Reed, Willow, Jude and Shangela walked through the school with Reed and Willow still feeling down about the night before. Nothing like having your confidence ripped to shreds by every teacher telling you that you need to be more confident.

"Will you guys stop looking so down," Shangela told them both as she walked down the hallway with them. "You guys have never had confidence, why the hell are you so fussed about it now?"

"When every teacher you have tells you that, you begin to feel rather down," Willow explained. "Especially when they tell you your grade is going to fall from it."

"Presenting, not our best subject," Reed sighed.

"Don't remind me," Jude said as she remembered the last time she had to present with Willow. "Nothing like having Willow throw up on you in front of the entire class."

"I said I was sorry," Willow defended himself.

"Well sorry doesn't wash out the puke stains," Jude fired back as they stopped next to Shangela's locker. "I saw too many undigested carrots that day."

Shangela opened her locker as she pulled out her books as Reed said, "I just wish we didn't have to do these presentations. I lost my A grade from failing them."

"Well if it's making you both so sad why don't you do something about it?" Shangela asked them both. "You know, instead of moping like usual."

"It's not that easy," Willow explained as Xavier walked over to them and interrupted them.

"What's not that easy?" Xavier asked.

"Doing anything in front of people," Jude told Xavier who looked confused. "Willow and Reed got told by every teacher they need to be more confident in their public speaking and now they're sad. I got told I should drop out of school, but I'm fine."

"Wait, Willow needs confidence?" Xavier questioned not really understanding why he needed it. "Dude, when we sang that Bastille and Coldplay mashup in your room you became a performer. Jumping on beds, dancing, you were like Jon Bon Jovi on speed."

Shangela gave Xavier and Willow a dumbfounded look, "Are you sure it was my brother Willow and not some kid that looks just like him?"

"Pretty sure it was him," Xavier reassured Shangela who turned to her brother.

"Why have I never seen this side of you then?" Shangela asked Willow who shifted uncomfortably. "You're telling me you can go from shy kid to outgoing kid in a matter of seconds?"

"It's different with music," Willow defended himself as everyone gave him a confused look. "When I perform I imagine I'm someone else. Someone who do anything. Someone who was made to perform like that."

"An alter ego," Reed said as Willow nodded along.

"It's like a real life Hannah Montana," Jude joked as Willow continued to nod along. "We need a makeover montage now with the best of both worlds playing in the background."

"This isn't a TV show," Willow told Jude who rolled her eyes in response.

"No it's a fan fiction, but the make over isn't a bad idea," Shangela countered. "Why don't we give Willow's alter ego their own look and create Reed's alter ego as well?"

Willow and Reed weren't really sure about this which Xavier noticed and quickly said to encourage them, "I say do it. David Jones to David Bowie. Stefani Germanotta to Lady GaGa. Why not Willow and Reed to whoever they want to be?"

"Okay," Reed reluctantly agreed. "But I get to pick the name."

"There went Bucky Kentucky as your name," Jude sighed as she kicked the locker jokingly with her back heel. "Willow could've been Mo Idaho or Judah Utah or Blaine Maine or Alvarado Colorado or-"

"How many of these do you have?" Shangela interrupted Jude's ongoing naming.

"More that is healthily possible," Jude replied as she stopped her incessant naming.

Willow looked between Xavier, Shangela, Jude and Reed who were all giving him reassuring looks as he smile and finally said, "Okay I'll do it."

"You're gonna rock this dude," Xavier reassured Willow who nervously smiled at him.

* * *

Elliot and CeCe stood in the middle of the show choir room as they waited for everyone to arrive. It had become somewhat of a small tradition for them to arrive a few minutes before hand so they could plan what they'd say to the rest of the club.

"A name?" CeCe questioned not really understanding what Elliot meant.

"Amy wants our club to have a name," Elliot explained as he leant on the wall next to him. "She saw the Crescendudes perform this weekend and thinks it'll give us a better chance at doing well.

"What's wrong with Elmwood High Glee Club?" CeCe asked with a slightly annoyed tone in her voice. "It's a name and I doubt anyone will care about it."

"It's also because if we lose the school isn't associated with the club," Elliot explained which made CeCe eyes widen.

"Wow," CeCe sarcastically said. "Nice to have her full support."

Elliot shook his head, "Well she's not wrong. A name would probably be a good idea, give everyone in the club a name to rally behind."

"Rally behind? We're not a macho sports team. We're a show choir, we go on stage and sing stuff in the top forty. What do you think we should be called? The New York Dolphins?" CeCe complained, not really wanting to have a name for the club at all.

"Ha ha, very funny," Elliot sarcastically replied as the members began to enter the room and take their seats. "Why don't we have them name it? Best one becomes our name."

"You want the group of people that have the combined IQ of a chicken to name this club?" CeCe questioned Elliot as she glanced at everyone. "Be my guest."

Elliot turned round to face the glee club as they were now all seated, "Okay everyone, the first order of business today is that we need a name for our club."

"I thought we were just the glee club?" Tori asked.

"Well now we're going to be called something else," CeCe bluntly told Tori. "Her royal highness Amy has decided we need a name, so just say anything that comes to mind and we'll pick one."

"Revenge Of The Vocal Chords!" Artemis yelled out first which made CeCe roll her eyes.

"Milo Gunner and The Rest," Milo followed up causing Artemis to punch him in the arm.

"Seven Chicks and A Load Of Dicks," Shangela added which garnered a few chuckles.

"Alcoholics Unanimous," Jude joked as CeCe began to look more and more frustrated.

"Our Lawyer Made Us Change Our Name," Josie chimed in.

"Insert Cool Name Here," Jax laughed wanting to be apart of the naming.

"Out Of The Ashes We Rise!" Teddy yelled which made CeCe stop looking so angry and Elliot nod slightly in approvable.

"That's not bad," CeCe said whilst everyone else groaned. "I'm guessing you all have a problem with that name then?"

"No offence Teddy," Artemis began, not wanting to to hurt Teddy's feelings. "But it sounds like something someone would say before they got into a life or death battle in a movie. If we fall and lose out of the ashes we rise!"

"Out of all the names it was the only one that had potential," Elliot agreed with CeCe. "But if a lot of you don't like it then how about we let Teddy give us more options? He can come up with some and then in the next meeting he can list them out and we'll pick the best."

Everyone in the Glee club nodded except for Milo who just shrugged, "I still think Milo Gunner and The Rest is a great name."

"The Rest disagree," Artemis bluntly told Milo whilst ruffling his hair. "Now The Amazingly Talented Kids and That One Bad Kid Milo Gunner has a much better ring to it."

"Kind and friendly as usual Artemis," Milo sarcastically responded as Artemis shoved him.

"Do you think you can do that for us Teddy?" Elliot asked him to make sure.

"Totally!" Teddy cheered with joy. "I get to name the club and it stays like that for life? It's like a weird dream come true."

"Your dream was to name the glee club?" Shangela asked Teddy who nodded as Shangela shook her head sadly. "That's really, really sad."

Teddy pouted before shrugging his shoulders, "Hey we all have different dreams. My other one was when I chased some chocolate only to discover I was chocolate myself."

"Can we wrap this up?" Jude asked whilst making a motion with her finger. "I don't want to hear about him eating himself in his dream."

"Is there anything else we need to talk about?" Elliot turned and asked CeCe who shook her head in response. "I guess it's another short meeting then. You can all go."

Everyone began to get up and leave except for Milo who remained seated which Artemis, Gia and Tori noticed which to lead to Artemis asking, "You staying behind after we've been told we can leave? Who are you and what have you done with Milo?"

"I just need to talk to CeCe about something," Milo explained which made Artemis raised an eyebrow. "It's just about what happened yesterday at parents evening. Miss Miller called my dad and now I need her to back me up on what happened."

"Your dad found out?" Artemis asked. "Damn, did he kill you and you're just a ghost now or is he going to kill you?"

"Hopefully neither if Davenport plays along," Milo replied.

"Well me and the girls will see you in the cafeteria. It's tater tots day and I am not missing out on those bad boys," Artemis laughed as her and Tori made their way to the exit. "Gia are you coming or do you need to back Milo up too?"

"Uhhh back Milo up," Gia nervously responded as Artemis shrugged it off and left the room with Tori. "Can I speak to you in private once you're done?"

Milo gave Gia a confused look, "Ummm sure? What do you need to talk about?"

"It's… complicated," Gia explained as she looked behind to see Elliot leave the room. "It kind of has to do with what we talked about last night."

"What has to do with what we talked about last night?" CeCe asked as she approached the pair. "Because if it's about Miss Miller then we all need to get our stories straight."

"It's not about Miss Miller," Gia told CeCe.

"You got the call too?" Milo assumed as CeCe nodded. "Parents going to kill you?"

"Let's just say my punishment isn't something I want to talk about," CeCe sighed as she remembered what her dad said would happen to her. "Change the subject. What's your problem then Gia?"

"I kind of just want to talk to Milo about it," Gia awkwardly told CeCe as she began to rub her arm. "We had a talk about it last night and I-"

"So it's about your parents then," CeCe interrupted Gia who's eyes widened at CeCe guessing it easily. "I mean they weren't there last night and neither were Milo's."

Well she was half right, "You're kind of right, I guess."

"What's the issue then?" CeCe asked as she took a seat next to Milo and Gia as they both gave her a slightly confused look. "Considering I was your substitute parent in that meeting last night and I'm getting the punishment of a lifetime I think I have a right to know."

"You don't need to tell her if you don't want to," Milo reassured Gia as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You can tell me later."

Gia glanced between the pair before coming a decision, "No, CeCe might actually have some advice for this."

"So spill, what's happened?" CeCe asked Gia as she folded her arms.

Gia took in a deep breath before retelling her story, "Last night I got an email from my mom. Not my foster mom. My birth mom. She… she said she wanted to meet me."

"Are you sure it's her?" Milo swiftly questioned her, not wanting Gia to get scammed.

"It's her," Gia confirmed. "She told me about my birth mark on my ankle. Only like a few people even know about it and I don't even know what I'm meant to do or why she contacted me or how she gave me up!"

"Breathe," Milo firmly told Gia who stopped speaking and began to take slow deep breaths. "Now, do you know what you want to do?"

"That's why I came to you two," Gia confessed as she continued to breathe. "I don't know what to do. Should I contact her? Should I meet her?"

"You shouldn't," CeCe said whilst Milo said at the same time, "You should."

"Well that's not good," Gia sighed as Milo and CeCe exchanged looks.

"She has no idea if they're her parents other than the fact they know she has a birthmark," CeCe scolded Milo. "They could be anyone. They could just be using her to get something more Milo. She shouldn't reply. End of discussion."

"But what if they are her parents," Milo bit back. "She's imagined what they're like since she was born and now she actually has a chance to know what they're like. Why should she give it up?"

CeCe pursed her lips, "And what if they're not what she's imagined? What if they're horrible people who just want to get some money out of her?"

"I wouldn't care!" Gia yelled at them both who immediately stopped their argument. "I just want to know who they are, even if they are horrible people."

"Well I'm sorry but if you decide to do that I'll have to report it," CeCe begrudgingly told her which caused both Gia and Milo to react angrily.

"You can't do that," Gia shouted at CeCe.

"It's her choice!" Milo snapped as well.

"It might be her choice," CeCe calmly rebuked as she stood up. "But if her choice causes her to possibly get into danger then I can't allow it."

Gia looked up as CeCe began to leave the room, "Please. I beg you."

"I'm sorry," CeCe sighed as she left the room.

Milo looked between Gia and the door, "I'll sort this out. You just… just decide what you want to do. I know you want to meet them but think about what could happen if you did."

"Okay," Gia nodded as she wiped away the tears using her arm.

"You know Artemis might be better to talk to about this," Milo told Gia.

"Why?" Gia asked as Milo realised he isn't technically allowed to tell Gia about Artemis's parents.

"She's just a lot better at giving advice than me," Milo replied whilst trying not to look flustered.

"Okay, I guess," Gia said quietly under her breath.

"Come on then," Milo said as he got up from his seat. "Something tells me some tater tots will cheer you up."

Gia chuckled as she stood up and walked out of the room with Milo, "Thanks Milo. You've been really cool these past few days."

"I'm always cool though," Milo joked as Gia rolled her eyes at him.

* * *

Teddy, Josie and Elliot sat together in the cafeteria where Teddy was leading the conversation. Even though he'd only gotten the job of naming the glee club a few minutes ago he was already going absolutely crazy with name suggestions.

"What about The New Directions?" Teddy suggested as he shoved another tater tot in his mouth.

"Already taken," Elliot told Teddy who groaned. "They won it a few years ago and now one of their members is on broadway."

"Probably because of name," Josie added with a slight smile as Teddy sighed. "You'll get it eventually. Just relax. I'm sure it'll come to you when you least expect it."

"I hope so," Teddy replied. "I'm just thinking how it would sound when an announcer says it. Introducing the one, the only Elmwood High glee club, Floor 'Em and Decorum!"

Elliot shook his head as he laughed, "Funny but not right for us. Try something else."

"We could be called Ourselves to mess with the other choirs," Teddy suggested with a mischievous grin. "Oh who ware we playing with? With Ourselves."

Elliot laughed harder this time as Josie shook her head, "Don't laugh that hard. You'll only encourage him to make more bad jokes."

"Rage Against The Vaccine?" Teddy continued to joke as Elliot suddenly stopped laughing. "Too much? Okay, I'll stop now."

"Glad you finally got the idea," Josie chuckled as she continued eating. "So Elliot, why are you actually eating with us today? You usually just… don't eat."

"No school council meeting today," Elliot explained. "Meaning I don't have to eat in-between classes today. Feels good."

"Wait you eat in-between classes?" Josie questioned. "You do that just to be apart of the student council and be under Amy's foot? Even CeCe eats in here."

Elliot shrugged in response, "If I can help this school a bit more from an extra ten minutes of being in there then my job is done."

"But your stomach remains empty," Teddy chuckled as he shoved more tater tots in his face.

Suddenly Milo appeared next to Josie, "I need CeCe's number."

"Hi," Josie awkwardly replied.

"Hi. Can I have Davenport's number?" Milo asked Josie who didn't really know what to make of the situation considering Milo and CeCe weren't exactly best of friends.

"Why?" Josie questioned Milo.

"I need it for something, nothing bad I swear," Milo explained. "I just need to talk to her tonight."

Josie looked Milo up and down and didn't see any malice in the way he was talking so grabbed his phone from out of his hands and began to put CeCe's number in it, "Okay but please don't do anything mean to her. I don't want her to kill me."

"I owe you one," Milo thanked Josie as he was given back his phone and walked away.

"Well that was weird," Elliot commented as he watched Milo walk away. "I thought those two hated each other."

"So did I," Josie stated as she went back to eating her food.

* * *

Xavier, Reed, Jude, Willow and Shangela were all hanging out in Willow's room. They'd agreed to meet here and sort out both his and Reed's alternate personalities before the night was through so that they would be able to nail their presentations tomorrow.

"So where do we start?" Reed asked nervously as he began to fiddle with his fingers. "I mean do we pick a name or clothes or personality."

"Clothes, a change of clothes can often make someone feel brand new," Xavier told Reed as everyone get him an inquisitive look. "My sisters are fashion majors. I know more about how to sew up a dress and what's on trend in Paris than any guy should know."

"Well who are we to say fashion majors are wrong," Shangela said as she got up from her seat. "Reed, what do you want to look like? We've got the whole of Willow's wardrobe."

"Will his clothes even fit me?" Reed asked as he opened Willow's wardrobe and looked at them. "I mean, he's a lot skinnier than me."

"But he also likes wearing a lot baggier clothes," Jude countered as she looked through the wardrobe with Reed. "Meaning we have a lot more to work with and with a bit of tearing, ripping and maybe even sewing we could make you look like a badass."

"But what if I don't want to be a badass? I don't want to stand out," Reed replied as he moved to let Jude look through the wardrobe.

Jude continued to raid Willow's wardrobe, "That's kind of the whole point. Be someone who you wouldn't usually be, so why not be a badass? I mean I kind of just want to see you try and be tough but I think it'll work for you too."

"Isn't there anything else I could be?" Reed insisted as he saw Jude pull out Willow's black clothes. "Like, can't I be a confident guy who likes the colour blue?"

"It's your alternate personality," Shangela began as leant on Willow's desk. "You can be whoever you want to be, just don't make it you but in blue."

Reed awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck as he continued to watch Jude pull out every black piece of clothing Willow had, "Are you sure that's for me? Please don't make people want to look at me, I just want to be in the background."

"Why do you want to be a background character so much?" Jude confronted Reed. "I mean come on, you're friends with the girl who has dreadlocks and piercings, people are already looking at you in association with me."

"Five syllable word Jude? You get a gold star," Shangela mocked her as Jude stuck out her tongue at her in response.

"I just…" Reed stammered. "I just don't like people looking. When they notice me it means they have more things to make fun of."

"You really think me or Shangela are going to allow that to happen?" Jude questioned Reed. "If anyone looks at you funny we'll end them. Same goes for you Willow."

"She's right," Shangela reassured Reed. "We're a team, all of us. If they do anything to you then we make a move. Simple as that."

"Add me to that list," Xavier chimed in as Shangela smiled at him.

"You see? You've got one girl who's broken more noses than she has passed classes, another girl who is known as the toughest girl in school and one of the most popular guys in school. You're going to be fine."

"But what if that doesn't stop it?" Reed asked.

"You can't live your life through what ifs Reed," Jude firmly told him. "You can't live your whole life being a background character when you've been the main one all along."

Shangela leant over to Willow and whispered, "Since when did Jude become a philosopher?"

"Trust me Reed," Jude reassured him. "I've got a vision for you and we're going to make you look damn good, so just sit back and enjoy the ride."

Reed nervously smiled as he sat down on Willow's bed next to him, "Well this is fun."

"Willow, you got any ideas?" Shangela asked her brother. "I mean it's your wardrobe but I think me and Jude can shake it up a bit. Hell we might even get Xavier in on the action."

"If you want to wear a outfit that looks like something child sized trench coat then be my guest," Xavier joked which made Willow chuckle softly.

"I don't really know, I mean they're my clothes so they're already me," Willow explained as Shangela nodded in agreement. "So how can I be this brand new person when I'm already dressed as myself?"

"We'll make some alterations," Shangela reassured Willow. "Make them unrecognisable."

Willow shrugged, "It's still the same clothes."

"That's a problem for later!" Jude exclaimed as she threw the clothes she chose to Reed. "Right now it's time for mister ramen hair to go and get dressed."

"Yay," Reed sarcastically cheered as he picked up the clothes. "Where can I change?"

"Bathroom down the hall," Willow answered as Reed began to leave the room.

Reed closed the door behind him and entered the bathroom as he looked in the mirror not really understanding who he was or what was happening with him. He just wanted to be someone in the background. He wanted to watch the world, not be apart of it.

 _Waving Through A Window from Dear Evan Hansen performed by Reed_

 _{Reed looks into the mirror as he contemplates who he truly is and who he wants to become whilst he gets changed into his new personas clothing.}_

 _[Reed]_

 _I've learned to slam on the brake  
_ _Before I even turn the key  
_ _Before I make the mistake  
_ _Before I lead with the worst of me  
_ _Give them no reason to stare  
_ _No slipping up if you slip away  
_ _So I got nothing to share  
_ _No, I got nothing to say  
_ _Step out, step out of the sun  
_ _If you keep getting burned  
_ _Step out, step out of the sun  
_ _Because you've learned, because you've learned_

 _{As Reed puts on the last of his clothing he stares down at his old clothing remembering what he is like and wondering if he would ever be truly seen whilst occasionally glancing up at his new reflection in the mirror}_

 _[Reed]_

 _On the outside, always looking in  
_ _Will I ever be more than I've always been?  
_ _'Cause I'm tap, tap, tapping on the glass  
_ _I'm waving through a window  
_ _I try to speak, but nobody can hear  
_ _So I wait around for an answer to appear  
_ _While I'm watch, watch, watching people pass  
_ _I'm waving through a window, oh  
_ _Can anybody see, is anybody waving back at me?_

 _{Reed sits down as he sees flashbacks run through his mind of when he was a kid and how he would be so confident until one day changed it all which Reed blocks out.}_

 _[Reed]_

 _We start with stars in our eyes  
_ _We start believing that we belong  
_ _But every sun doesn't rise  
_ _And no one tells you where you went wrong  
_ _Step out, step out of the sun  
_ _If you keep getting burned  
_ _Step out, step out of the sun  
_ _Because you've learned, because you've learned_

 _{Reed rises up from his sitting spot and looks at his reflection again as he tried to become more like who he should be but eventually gives up and gives the toilet a soft kick}_

 _[Reed]_

 _On the outside, always looking in  
_ _Will I ever be more than I've always been?  
_ _'Cause I'm tap, tap, tapping on the glass  
_ _Waving through a window  
_ _I try to speak, but nobody can hear  
_ _So I wait around for an answer to appear  
_ _While I'm watch, watch, watching people pass  
_ _Waving through a window, oh  
_ _Can anybody see, is anybody waving?_

 _{Reed stares blankly into space as he progressively gets more and more annoyed by his own problems before stopping on the final line and looking at his face.}_

 _[Reed]_

 _When you're falling in a forest and there's nobody around  
_ _Do you ever really crash, or even make a sound?  
_ _When you're falling in a forest and there's nobody around  
_ _Do you ever really crash, or even make a sound?  
_ _When you're falling in a forest and there's nobody around  
_ _Do you ever really crash, or even make a sound?  
_ _When you're falling in a forest and there's nobody around  
_ _Do you ever really crash, or even make a sound?  
_ _Did I even make a sound?  
_ _Did I even make a sound?  
_ _It's like I never made a sound  
_ _Will I ever make a sound?_

 _{Reed smiles as he begins to realise he might actually be able to break and be seen for the first time in what felt like a lifetime.}_

 _[Reed]_

 _On the outside, always looking in  
_ _Will I ever be more than I've always been?  
_ _'Cause I'm tap, tap, tapping on the glass  
_ _Waving through a window  
_ _I try to speak, but nobody can hear  
_ _So I wait around for an answer to appear  
_ _While I'm watch, watch, watching people pass  
_ _Waving through a window, oh  
_ _Can anybody see, is anybody waving back at me? (oh)  
_ _Is anybody waving?  
_ _Waving, waving, whoa-oh, whoa-oh_

Reed walked out of the bathroom in his new clothes and entered Willow's room and got a mix of smiles and nods from everyone, "Well?"

"It's a start," Jude told him with a smile.

* * *

CeCe laid down in her room with the soft sounds of Frank Sinatra playing on her record player, she needed something to accompany her sorrow. Her parents punishment could've been a lot worse but she suspected Rosita may have managed to get them to give her a less harsh punishment. Suddenly her phone began to ring with an unknown number on it.

"Hello?" CeCe answered cautiously, expecting it to be telemarketer calling.

"Evening Davenport," Milo responded causing CeCe's eyes to shoot open and for her to leap forward into an upright position.

"Milo!" CeCe exclaimed. "How did you get my number and why are you calling me?"

"You're one of the most popular girls in school, it wasn't exactly hard to get your phone number from someone," Milo explained.

"Flattery will get you nowhere Milo," CeCe cautioned Milo. "What do you want then?"

"You need to come out with me tonight," Milo told her as CeCe shook her head.

"I've been grounded for the next month because of what happened last time I spent an evening with you," CeCe retorted as Milo chuckled on the other line. "It's not funny. I can't go anywhere so you're going to have to try and get someone else to go out with you tonight."

"I'm outside your place Davenport," Milo explained.

CeCe face changed into a confused look, "So?"

"So you have a choice," Milo said, ready to give her an ultimatum. "You can either come down and meet me outside or I can come up and meet you. I'm sure your parents would love to see me come to your door and say how you're meant to meet me tonight."

"You wouldn't?" CeCe asked Milo.

"It's your choice. Meet me outside in ten minutes or I'm coming up. See ya," Milo replied as he hung up the phone leaving CeCe to sit and contemplate what she would do.

The camera cut to Milo standing outside with his hands in his jacket pocket and before he knew it CeCe was standing outside with him, "So I see you manage to convince your parents."

"Convince? More like sneak out," CeCe bluntly told Milo. "Now tell me why the hell you wanted me this late when you've already gotten me into enough trouble as it is."

"You sneaking out? Nice work Davenport," Milo joked as CeCe continued to glare at him.

"Not funny Milo," CeCe coldly said.

"I'm here to talk about Gia's situation," Milo explained to CeCe.

CeCe gave Milo a dumbfounded look, "We've been over this Milo. She shouldn't email them back, it's against the law for her parents to even contact her like this. They could be-"

"Before you continue your rant how about you listen to someone who understands why she wants to reply to them," Milo commanded CeCe who stood there silently.

"Okay then, I'm listening," CeCe replied as she folded her arms as Milo began walking with CeCe reluctantly following his lead.

* * *

Artemis sat down on Gia's bed as Gia showed her the email. Artemis didn't know what to expect but as she began to read the email she soon realised what the conversation was going to entail.

"Milo said that you give good advice," Gia quietly explained to Artemis. "So do you have any advice? I'll take anything."

"Did Milo tell you anything else?" Artemis questioned as she continued to read the email.

"No," Gia told her but soon began thinking about what she said. "Should I know something else?"

"No," Artemis bluntly replied. "So do you have that birthmark on your ankle?"

Gia pulled back her trouser leg and revealed her birth mark to Artemis, "It's been like that since I was born. It's never gone away."

"And you're sure no one else knows about it?" Artemis asked further.

"Not even my doctors have seen it," Gia reassured Artemis. "Only I really know and my social worker doesn't know either."

"No chance they could find anything about it then," Artemis commented as she finished up reading the email. "Okay, so what advice do you want me to give you?"

"I just want to know what to do," Gia told Artemis who looked slightly confused by the request. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

Artemis shook her head, "No but I can't really tell you what to do with this kiddo. If I did it wouldn't be your decision. Do you want to meet them?"

"Yes, I do," Gia answered before having second thoughts. "Maybe… I don't know."

"That was a very clear answer," Artemis sarcastically said.

Gia let out a soft laugh, "I just kind of wish I knew what I wanted."

"Don't we all," Artemis replied as she leant back on Gia's bed. "I wish I could help more but I can't really think of what else I can say to you."

"Well, what would you do if it was happening to you?" Gia asked. "If you didn't even know what your parents looked like or what they were like what would you do?"

Artemis looked up at Gia's ceiling with a solemn look on her face, "I know what I'd do, but that doesn't mean that you should do the same."

"It might help," Gia told Artemis who let out a sigh before she laid down on Gia's bed.

"I'd see them. In a heartbeat. No one would be able to stop me. I wouldn't care if there was a chance of me getting hurt. If it meant I got the answers that I wanted then I'd do it, even if they weren't the answers I wanted," Artemis explained to Gia in a solemn voice. "I'm guessing that's what you're struggling with, because you want to have the answers but don't want them to ruin the idea you have of them in your mind."

"Yeah… That's exactly what I'm feeling," Gia murmured as she looked over to Artemis. "Artemis, is there something you're not telling me? Did something happen with your parents?"

"Let's just say I know how you're feeling and leave it at that," Artemis told Gia who nodded in response. "Do your foster parents know about all this?"

"No, if I told them they'd report it to my social worker," Gia explained as she lied down next to Artemis. "That and right now I don't think they'd really care enough."

"Care enough?" Artemis questioned. "They're your parents, why wouldn't they care enough?"

Gia sighed as she stared at her ceiling, "Serenity is their favourite. I mean she's a freaking genius and good as gold so it's not hard to see why. Me on the other hand, I'm just here because Serenity didn't want to go anywhere without me."

"That doesn't meant they don't care about you," Artemis told Gia as she placed her arm around her and gave her a hug. "They just need to get to know you. Who knows maybe they're a big fan of musical theatre."

"Doubt it," Gia scoffed. "Andrew is much more of a rocker and Serafina doesn't is more academic. Honestly it's like the odd couple with them I don't know how they married each other."

"Well maybe they fell in love," Artemis suggested with a chuckle. "And their are rock musicals you know. We Will Rock You, Spring Awakening, Rock Of Ages, the list goes on."

"And what about academic musicals?" Gia asked.

"The 25th Annual Putnam County Spelling Bee is all I've got there," Artemis joked which made Gia let out a laugh. "Maybe she can test you on spelling afterwards."

"My birth dad is apparently into musicals," Gia told Artemis who nodded along. "Maybe that's where I get my love for musicals from."

"Maybe," Artemis sighed not wanting to get Gia's hopes up.

"My mom seems sneaky too so maybe I get that side of me from her," Gia continued.

Artemis nodded before saying, "I've always thought that apart from our DNA we don't really get anything from our parents. We become who we are from others around us. I know I did."

Gia remained silent as she processed what Artemis said, "So I became who I was from all the foster parents I've had and foster kids I've met?"

"Pretty much," Artemis answered. "I know I wouldn't be who I was without Milo around me."

"Same with me but with Serenity," Gia replied as her and Artemis went silent as they just looked at the ceiling above them.

* * *

Teddy was pacing in his room as he tried thinking of names for the Glee Club. He'd spent all day on it and he was struggling more and more with the names and was coming up with more and more stupid names.

"What about Pleasantly Confused?" Teddy suggested as he spoke on the phone to Josie.

"You can't name it after you during sex ed," Josie teased Teddy. "It's been over three hours now Teddy I think you're running out of ideas now."

"No I've got more, Perfect Imperfections?" Teddy continued. "Maybe Overdramatic Kids or even The Rejects?"

"Perfect Imperfections sounds like a beauty range, Overdramatic kids is something the drama club and The Rejects? Do you really want people in competitions to think we're losers too?"

"We're in a glee club? I think they already know we're losers," Teddy joked which made Josie chuckle. "But we could be the biggest losers at the competitions. Wait! That's our name! The Biggest Losers."

Josie rolled her eyes through the phone, "That's a TV show about losing weight."

"I'm trying okay," Teddy replied with a slightly annoyed tone in his voice. "You got any ideas?"

"I called my cat Brownie because it's brown," Josie told Teddy. "Something tells me you don't want me naming this club."

"Maybe I should just called it Elliot and CeCe Rule Over Us," Teddy joked as he sat down on his bed and propped his feet up on his desk chair.

"CeCe would probably love that," Josie reassured Teddy. "Look I need to get my homework done but call me if you have anymore names. Oh and I mean good names, not stuff like Call Us Daddy."

"I thought that was a winner personally," Teddy laughed. "Good luck with the homework."

Josie smiled on the other end of the phone, "Thanks. You'll get a good name eventually, I know it. See you tomorrow."

"See ya," Teddy replied as he hung up the phone and continued to try and come up with a name.

* * *

Reed was now sat down on Willow's bed as Xavier began to put hair gel in his hair. It was the final part that was meant to complete his look before they gave him his name.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Reed asked as Xavier pushed his hair back.

"Trust me dude," Xavier reassured him as continued to work his magic. "If gelling my hair for five years has taught me anything it's that this stuff can do wonders."

"Plus I've been wanting to get rid of that noodle hair for years," Jude told Reed to shot her a look. "Kidding dude, but your new personality needs new hair."

"Fine, as long as I don't look stupid," Reed said as Xavier finished off his hair which was now slick and gelled back. "Does it look good."

"You look suave," Jude complimented Reed who gave an awkward smile back.

"Suave Jude?" Shangela questioned. "Nice to know you're using that word of the day calendar I bought you."

Jude stuck her tongue out in response to Shangela before turning back to Reed, "Now a name. What should this suave dudes name be?"

"Alejandro sounds quite slick," Xavier suggested but Jude shook her head in response.

"Nah, it's too Spanish," Jude replied. "Plus, no offence Reed, I don't think you could ever pull off a name like Alejandro."

"None taken," Reed sighed as he continued to fiddle with his fingers.

"What about Leon?" Willow said as Jude's ears pricked up. "It's not that foreign, it's got some suaveness to it and I think Reed could pull that name off."

Jude nodded before confirming, "I like it. I like it a lot. Good job Willow. Now for your last name, I'm thinking Nolan. Leon Nolan, suave leader of men who can convince anybody to do what he wants because he has such a way with words."

"Leon Nolan now he gets a character background? I'm liking this guy," Shangela complimented Jude. "Now do we think he can handle the presentation tomorrow?"

"What's it about anyway dude?" Xavier asked Reed who remained seated.

"It's a sales pitch," Reed explained. "We're meant to sell a book we read to the class and make it sound like something they'd want to read."

"Sounds like a gig suave businessman Leon Nolan was born to do," Jude smugly told Reed who continued to smile as he began to grow more confident with this character. "You're going to kill it tomorrow and get that A."

"Hopefully," Reed nervously responded. "Shouldn't we help Willow now?"

"Yes please!" Shangela exclaimed as she went over to Willow's wardrobe and began to look through it. "I think there might be something we can work with."

"Like what?" Willow awkwardly asked as he stood up to try and see what Shangela was picking out for him to wear.

Shangela pulled out a bright yellow t-shirt and red trousers too, "I'm thinking we could turn you into a happy go lucky colour loving maniac. What do you think?"

"It's… out there," Willow whispered so that Shangela wouldn't feel offended, but Shangela knew her brother and knew he didn't like it.

"If you don't like it you can tell me Willow, I won't bite," Shangela comforted Willow as she put back the clothes she'd taken out.

"It's not that I don't like them it's just…" Willow tried to say before trailing off because he couldn't find the right words to describe how he felt.

"They don't feel right," Shangela said to which Willow nodded.

"I just don't feel comfortable in them," Willow confessed as Shangela began to think.

"Well we don't have much else to work with," Xavier told. "Unless there's another closet in this house filled with clothes for Willow."

Shangela nodded as she realised what her and Willow could do, "I've got an idea. Willow come with me. You guys work on Leon Nolan."

"Wait where are we going?" Willow asked as Shangela dragged him out of the room by the arm.

"Remember when we were kids and I'd dress you in my clothes and we'd put on shows for your mom?" Shangela rhetorically asked Willow as they both entered Shangela's room. "You would never do it unless we dressed you like that."

"Yeah, but that was when we were kids," Willow responded as he watched Shangela open up her wardrobe to find more clothes.

"We may have been kids but you were never scared to do anything in those clothes," Shangela continued to explain. "Maybe that's what you need to become your new self."

"But Bruce will kill me if he catches me wearing any girl clothes," Willow exclaimed in fear.

"Not if I have anything to do about it," Shangela reassured her brother as she pulled out a pair of black leather trousers and a lace shirt. "Trust me. I think this could be perfect."

Willow nervously looked at the clothes before Shangela gave him a reassuring smile which made him take the clothes and leave to put them on. "I'm going to die tomorrow."

* * *

Milo and CeCe walked through New York City together with CeCe looking visibly cold whilst Milo looked completely at one with the city. He didn't mind the cold he was just enjoying the night sounds of the city he loved to be in, despite the story he was telling.

"You know about my mom right?" Milo asked as CeCe shifted uncomfortably.

"I know only what Bruce spread around the school," CeCe confessed as she shoved her hands in her pockets. "That she left you when you were young."

"But do you know why she left?" Milo followed up.

"No, no I don't," CeCe confessed as she looked down at her feet.

"She left because of me and my dad," Milo solely explained as CeCe looked up at him. "She couldn't handle having a normal life. She didn't want a steady job, she wanted to be out on the road doing performing in front of everyone."

"She sounds like you," CeCe told Milo who raised his hand and shook it.

"Please don't say that, never say that I'm like her," Milo cautioned CeCe who nodded. "She left me and my dad a note. All it said was, 'I couldn't do it anymore, I'm sorry.' My dad was heartbroken and never really forgave me for it."

CeCe raised an eyebrow, something didn't add up, "Wait why did your dad never forgive you? It was your mom's fault. She left you."

"Try telling my dad that," Milo suggested as he kick a stone underneath his feet. "He thinks that if I was never there he wouldn't of had to say goodbye to her. That the two of them could've been on the road together until the end of time. That's his vision anyway."

"But she abandoned you," CeCe reasoned with Milo. "It doesn't matter what could've been, what matters is the now and in the now your mom was the problem."

"That's the thing Davenport, he can only live in what could've been because she was all that made his life worth living," Milo explained to CeCe who was getting more and more invested in Milo's story. "He sure knows how to make me feel great about myself."

"I don't know how you handled it," CeCe told Milo.

"I didn't," Milo confessed. "I handled it terribly. It was Artemis who kept me sane."

"She's a good friend," CeCe complimented Artemis as the two continued to walk.

Milo nodded with slight smile on his face, "Best friend I could ever ask for, but even she can't stop me asking questions about my mom."

"Like what?" CeCe asked curiously and with concern.

"Like was it really me that made her leave? Did she even want me in the first place? Am I really like her?" Milo explained to CeCe. "Those questions are always in my head and I'm never going to have the answer to them."

"Can't you just ask her?" CeCe suggested.

"I would, if I knew where she was," Milo answered. "Advantage of having a new stage name is that it's impossible to find her."

"I'm sorry about that Milo," CeCe comforted Milo who just looked straight ahead. "But if it helps at all she's missing out on seeing you become a better performer than she ever was."

"Cheer Davenport," Milo chuckled. "Nice to know you can be nice when necessary."

"Don't get used to it," CeCe cautioned Milo as she began to think about why she was telling her this story. "So what does this have to do with Gia?"

Milo sighed before stopping in his tracks and turning to CeCe, "I would do anything to see my mom again and have her answer those questions. I wouldn't care how I got the answers as long as I got them. It wouldn't matter if I ended up getting hurt, even the slimmest chance of getting those answers I would jump at the chance. That's exactly how Gia is feeling."

"I get that but she could end up seriously hurt Milo," CeCe reasoned with him. "They could just want her for something and what happens if they're not what Gia wants? What if they end up being everything she didn't want them to be?"

"She'd still have answers," Milo told CeCe who remained silent. "It wouldn't matter who they were as long she got the answers. Yes, they might not even be real but who said I'd ever let her go and meet them or see them alone?"

"You'd go with her?" CeCe asked Milo with slight smile as Milo nodded in response. "There's still a risk Milo, you might not be able to protect her. You might be known for getting into a few fights at school but there are people who're tougher than you out there."

"I'd take the punches and get her out of there," Milo firmly told CeCe. "Just tell me this. If you were in her shoes would you take the chance?"

CeCe remained silent as she thought about the question, "Honestly with the way my parents treat me I'd rather just not know."

"But what if you didn't know them?" Milo questioned her. "What if your whole life you were going from family to family not knowing who you were or where you came from? Wouldn't you do all you could to find it out?"

"I wouldn't know Milo!" CeCe snapped. "I'd have no idea in hell whether or not I'd do it. I'm not like Gia, so how would I know what she'd choose?"

"Then why are you trying so hard to not let her have the choice?" Milo asked her as CeCe remained silent as she realised what Milo was saying.

She didn't know how Gia felt or what her life was like so why should she take this chance from her? "Fine. I won't say anything."

"Good to hear Davenport," Milo thanked CeCe.

"But," CeCe quickly added. "If she does meet her parents you have to go with her, you have to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid and keep her safe. Got it?"

"Yes general Davenport, I've got it," Milo responded as he gave her a mock salute. "Now come on, let's get you back before it gets too late."

* * *

Gia sat in her bed with Artemis beside her. The two had remained silent for a long time with the both of them wanting to just be left alone with their thoughts. Gia thinking about what she was going to do and Artemis thinking about her parents. Gia's phone then went off and it was because of a text from Milo.

"He did it!" Gia cheered as Artemis gave her a questioning look. "Milo convinced CeCe to not tell anyone about my brith parents."

"That doesn't really help if you still don't know what you're going to do," Artemis told Gia who visibly deflated which Artemis noticed. "But hey, at least now you've got the choice."

"You're right though," Gia responded. "I still don't know what I'm going to do. Do I keep the image I have of them in my head or do I see them for real?"

"You've got time now at least," Artemis reassured Gia. "You can wait a while before you make your decision. You can think about it before diving into the unknown."

"I guess you're right," Gia muttered.

Artemis saw Gia looking so confused and tried to cheer her up," Come on, be happy. You witnessed a miracle tonight. Milo convinced Davenport to change her mind, that only happens once every decade when all the planets line up behind each other.

Gia chuckled as she looked over at Artemis, "Thank you for all of this. Really I don't know what I'd do without you guys."

"You guys?" Artemis questioned. "Last time I checked I was a one woman band."

"I mean you, Milo, Tori and Sabrina," Gia explained. "Ever since I got to this school I've had some of the best friends I could ever want. It's amazing."

Artemis smiled at Gia, "Well I'm happy to be of service and we're happy to have you as our friend too. Even if Sabrina doesn't act like she does."

"I think she's warming to me," Gia told Artemis who nodded in response.

"I can definitely see that," Artemis told her. "What'd you say tomorrow I get you, me, Milo, Tori and Sabrina to sit together at lunch. I'm sure I can pull her out of the art room for one day. Even if she forces me to let her bring paint with her."

"That sounds amazing," Gia complimented Artemis's idea as the two embraced in a hug.

* * *

Willow opened Shangela's door in his new clothes. The leather jeans were tight on him but he felt comfortable in them and although the lace top was completely see through he never felt more himself than he was wearing them. Shangela noticed and nodded as she looked her brother up and down, admiring the look.

"You're pulling off those clothes better than me," Shangela chuckled as Willow let out a nervous laugh as well.

"I actually really like it," Willow told Shangela who smiled at her brother. "It just feels so… right."

"Good, so do I," Shangela agreed. "But it's missing something."

"What's it missing?" Willow asked curiously.

Shangela went over to her wardrobe and began to rifle through her clothes before pulling out a red leather jacket, "It's missing this bad boy."

"But that's your favourite jacket!" Willow exclaimed. "You always used to wear it, if you ever spilt anything on it you went crazy!"

"Used to be my favourite jacket," Shangela countered as she handed Willow the jacket. "I've become more a fan of my black one now but you on the other hand could do with a little red. Plus I think you're going to pull it off better than me."

Willow slipped on the jacket and then turned to Shangela, "So does it work?"

"How is it you rock these clothes better than me?" Shangela questioned as Willow laughed. "Damn, I'm going to have to lock my wardrobe now. Don't want you raiding it!"

"I'm okay with this for the time being," Willow reassured Shangela as he glanced at her table.

Shangela noticed and quickly looked at her table and saw her make up out and realised what he was thinking, "Do you want me to put some makeup on you?"

"What?! No, I don't," Willow said as he flustered around trying to not look at the table again.

"It's okay if you do," Shangela reassured her brother. "Nothing wrong with you rocking some guy liner and some blush."

"But… but what if-" Willow began.

"People make fun of you?" Shangela interrupted her brother. "Remember you've got four people in the other room who will make sure that won't happen. Now do you want me to put some makeup on you? Yes or no?"

Willow glanced at the makeup before nodding, "Let's do it."

"Good," Shangela told Willow as she went over to her table and grabbed some of her makeup. "I'm thinking some eyeliner, a bit of lipstick and I might do some contouring."

"I have no idea what any of that means," Willow replied as Shangela opened up her eyeliner.

"Just stay still whilst I do my magic," Shangela instructed him as she lifted began applying the eyeliner to Willow. "Keep your eyes open and I'll sort you out."

Willow stayed quiet as Shangela applied the eyeliner before he nervously asked, "Does this… does this change us at all?"

"What're you talking about?" Shangela questioned him.

"I mean, does this change anything about me and you?" Willow followed up as Shangela began to understand where this was coming from. "Will you leave too?"

"I'm not your dad or brother Willow," Shangela reassured him. "I don't care that you're gay, I love you for who you are no matter what."

"That's what dad and Danny used to say too," Willow solemnly replied.

"Yeah well they're both homophobic bigots who don't understand how awesome you are," Shangela comforted Willow as she finished his eyeliner. "Makeup and all. You are incredible, don't let their small minded opinions change your mind."

Shangela pulled out the lipstick next as Willow continued to question himself, "They're still my family though Shangie. What they think about me is important."

"I'm your family too dingus, does my opinion not matter?" Shangela teased Willow as she rolled up the red lipstick.

"Yeah but you're not that type of family," Willow replied before his eyes opened wide in shock suddenly realising what he said. "Shangie, I didn't mean it like that."

"Let's just forget you said that okay," Shangela bluntly told Willow as she held the lipstick to his lips. "Now purse your lips."

Willow pursed his lips as Shangela applied the lipstick and once she was done said, "I'm really sorry Shangie. I didn't mean it."

"Like I said, let's act like you never said that," Shangela instructed her brother as she put the lipstick back on her desk. "I'm going to skip contouring, let's go show the guys. I'll even do a grand announcement for your new personality."

"But we haven't got a name for them yet," Willow told Shangela who shook it off.

"I've got the name, don't worry," Shangela explained to Willow as she opened the door. "Now move your butt before I kick it out of here."

* * *

Josie was lying down in her bed ready to fall asleep. She'd done her homework and was very tired after having to put up with Teddy's incessant naming throughout the day so she was ready to sleep. Then her phone rang and, of course, it was Teddy.

"What is it Teddy?" Josie said as she answered her phone with an annoyed tone in her voice.

"I've got a few names that I think the guys are going to love!" Teddy exclaimed as Josie rolled her eyes on the other end of the phone.

"It's eleven at night Teddy," Josie sighed as she rubbed her eyes.

"It will only take a few minutes I swear!" Teddy reassured Josie who just sighed.

"Fine, let's hear them," Josie told Teddy who cheered with excitement down the phone.

"Okay so the first one is Act One," Teddy suggested.

"So we're the opening of act of a show?" Josie questioned. "It's kind of… okay I guess."

"Passable, I'll take it," Teddy sighed as he moved onto the next name. "What about Music and Lyrics?"

"That's a cheesy rom com from the 2000's," Josie told Teddy. "My mom loves it, well she loves anything starring Hugh Grant."

Teddy began to get flustered, "Is there anything wrong with Harmonizers?"

"Fifth Harmony fan names," Josie countered.

"The Colour Of Music?" Teddy continued hoping it'd be the one.

"Sounds like a weird documentary rather than a show choir," Josie told Teddy.

"Pulse N Rhythm," Teddy followed up.

"Salt N Peppa," Josie joked.

"I've got nothing," Teddy sighed as he realised he was out of names.

"Just take a break," Josie told Teddy as she herself yawned. "Sometimes all you need is a break and who knows it might come to you in the morning."

"Fine," Teddy grumbled. "But if I have nothing for the glee club tomorrow I am blaming you."

"If it means I can sleep then I'll take it," Josie said as she hung up the phone and went to sleep.

* * *

CeCe and Milo stood outside of CeCe's apartment share. CeCe was getting visibly nervous about sneaking back into the penthouse, getting out was the easy part, getting back in was a mission.

"Don't you have a friend's you could stay at?" Milo asked trying to figure out how she could avoid her parents noticing she was gone.

"None who wouldn't tattle on me," CeCe sighed as she folded her arms. "I'll manage and if not then I can give you hell tomorrow."

"Joy," Milo sarcastically replied.

"I'll see you later Milo," CeCe said as she entered the apartment share and Milo waved her off.

The camera cut to CeCe standing outside her penthouse door before she slowly began to open it, only to be greeted by her father and mother standing right in front of her, "Oh, hello mother, hello father. How're you?"

"Where have you been Cecelia?" Her father asked her with an intense look on his face.

"I just… there was just something I had to do," CeCe stuttered as she walked into the penthouse.

"You know we went easy on you earlier," Her dad threatened. "That's the last time I listen to Rosita about raising a Davenport."

"We should've never listened to her in the first place," Her mother scolded her father.

"It's not her fault," CeCe defended Rosita. "It's my fault, but I had a good reason for disobeying your punishment."

"I don't give a damn!" Her father snapped as CeCe stepped back in fear. "You're in a world of trouble unlike you have ever seen."

"I say we do what her aunts did to her cousin all those years ago," Her mother suggested as CeCe realised what they were implying.

"No, we still can save her if we try," Her father reassured her mother as CeCe began to get more nervous. "I know a good boarding school that might be able to scare her straight."

CeCe's palms began to sweat when her phone began to ring and she could see her parents ears prick up, "Oh no."

"Give me your phone. Now," Her father instructed as CeCe reluctantly handed her ringing phone to him and he answered it. "Hello, who is calling?"

"Ummm isn't this CeCe's phone?" Milo asked on the other end.

"This is her father, now who are you and why are you calling my daughter?" CeCe's father asked with an angry tone in his voice.

"Well sir I am Milo and I was calling to thank her for tonight," Milo replied in his most polite voice.

"So you're the reason my daughter disobeyed me and her mother this evening then Milo?" CeCe's father menacingly asked Milo as CeCe's eyes opened in fear.

"Yes, that would be partly right," Milo answered.

"I hope you know that because of you your friend is now going to be in for the punishment of a lifetime," CeCe's father explained to Milo who remained calm.

"Well can you just thank her for getting Gia home safely?" Milo asked as CeCe's father looked confused at what he'd said.

"What are you talking about?" CeCe's father asked as CeCe visibly shifted uncomfortably.

"My little sister Gia went out and got drunk tonight and I got a call that she was near CeCe's place," Milo lied as he smirked on the phone. "I called and begged her to get her to me safely as I didn't know if she would hurt herself. She saved her, I cannot thank her enough and I'm sorry she had to disobey you because of it."

CeCe's father glanced over at his daughter before turning back to the phone, "I'll pass on the message."

"Thank you sir, tell her I'll properly thank her tomorrow," Milo sincerely told CeCe's father.

"I will, goodbye," CeCe's father replied as he hung up the phone before turning to his daughter. "You ever disobey us again and I'll give you the punishment from hell. You're just lucky for once you did something right. Now go to your room and don't come out til morning."

"Yes father," CeCe said as she quickly made her way to her bedroom.

"Oh and Milo says he'll thank you properly tomorrow," Her father told her as she continued to make her way up the stairs.

"Thanks," CeCe replied as she began to think about what Milo must've said to save her.

* * *

Jude, Reed and Xavier sat in Willow's room waiting for Shangela and Willow to return. They'd got Reed sorted with his character and were kind of running out of things to talk about.

"So do you think ghosts can tap dance?" Jude asked as Shangela kicked open the door.

"Introducing!" Shangela announced as Jude, Reed and Xavier all looked at her. "The boy with attitude who doesn't give a damn what anyone thinks about him. He's stolen boys hearts all over the world and now he'll steal yours too! It's the one, the only Eli Stryker!"

Willow entered the room with his new look and was greeted by smiles and nods of the head, "So does this look good or not?"

"How the hell do you look better in eyeliner and lipstick than I do?" Jude joked as she admired Willow's new look. "Seriously, you're looking good. If you were straight and I didn't know you, I would be all over you right now."

"You look like a modern David Bowie," Reed complimented him. "Can we trade looks?"

"What do you think Xavier?" Willow asked nervously.

Xavier smiled whilst looking him up and down, "Dude, you are rocking that jacket. Eli Stryker looks freaking awesome!"

"Thanks guys," Willow said with a huge smile across his face. "I am going to rock my presentation tomorrow and get that A."

"You better do," Shangela told him. "I didn't give you that jacket and makeup for nothing."

"Thanks again Shangie," Willow thanked his sister.

"Urgh, stop with the cheesiness, you're going to make me barf," Shangela teased Willow as she rubbed his hair. "Does anyone want a drink? I'm thirsty as hell."

"I could go for a soda," Xavier told Shangela.

"Come on down, I'll show you our wonderful selection," Shangela instructed Xavier as she opened the door. "Anyone else want anything?"

"I'm good," Reed and Willow replied in unison.

"I'll take a martini, shaken not stirred," Jude joked as Shangela rolled her eyes in response.

"Okay so nothing as a coke, got it," Shangela replied as her and Xavier left the room and went downstairs. "Be warned we have a surprising amount of soda's for you to choose from."

Xavier chuckled at Shangela as they entered the kitchen, "I'm looking forward to seeing them."

"Just open the fridge, top shelf has them all," Shangela instructed Xavier as he opened the door and his jaw dropped. "Told you."

"It's like I'm in a store," Xavier laughed as he noticed a specific brand he liked. "Hey, red cabbage soda! Haven't seen this in years."

"You like that stuff?" Shangela questioned. "Here I thought I was the only one keeping that soda going around here."

"Can never go wrong with this," Xavier told her as he pulled out two and threw one across the room to Shangela, which she caught.

"Umm, why do I need one?" Shangela asked Xavier.

Xavier popped open his soda and raise it up, "A toast, to your ability to transform Willow into what he is now upstairs!"

"A toast," Shangela laughed as the two clinked their cans.

"You did a great job with him. You're an awesome sister," Xavier complimented Shangela as he took a sip of his drink.

"It's my job, gotta help him in anyway possible," Shangela explained as she took a drink too. "Maybe this might boost his confidence even more."

"I still cannot believe he's shy," Xavier confessed. "When I saw him sing he was like the most confident person I'd ever seen. It was like seeing a live concert starring him."

"Well hopefully this knew personality will make him more like that," Shangela told Xavier. "You know he has a big crush on you right?"

Xavier raised an eyebrow to Shangela, "I may not be the smartest person in the world but I did notice that."

"I'm guessing you don't swing that way?" Shangela asked as she took another sip of her drink.

"Sadly no, I'm a heterosexual white male," Xavier told Shangela. "I just don't want to break the dudes heart. He's so nice too."

"He'll be fine," Shangela reassured him. "He kind of knows you're straight so he'll get over it eventually and move onto another guy."

"Good news there," Xavier laughed as he looked at Shangela. "What about you?"

"What about me?" Shangela asked.

"Are you… you know?" Xavier questioned awkwardly as he tried to dance around the subject.

"Am I gay?" Shangela finished his sentence for him as he nodded. "No, I'm not. I'm a straight female, why do you want to know anyway?"

"Just curious," Xavier answered as the two remained silent for the next few seconds. "Well this got awkward really quick."

"No shit Sherlock," Shangela chuckled under her breath as she tried to think of a way to change the subject. "So how're things going with football? You enjoying it anymore?"

Xavier shrugged, "I can't tell anymore. I mean I need to do it to get any chance at a good college but I just don't feel happy when doing it. It's like having a dead end job in high school."

"The joys of college fees I guess," Shangela sighed. "I've kind of just accepted I will never get there, to college that is."

"Why?" Xavier asked as he sipped his drink.

"My grades are average at best and Willow's mom doesn't have enough money to get us both in," Shangela explained. "I'd rather Willow went than me. He has a better chance of a good career than I ever would."

"What makes you think that?" Xavier followed up. "From what I've seen you are very smart and you have a way around people. You could get a career easily."

"You might buy that but I don't," Shangela told Xavier. "I've just got this feeling inside that no matter what I will fail. Guess that's the joy of your parents giving you up when you were only a baby."

"Promise me you won't give up," Xavier begged Shangela.

"Why does it matter to you?" Shangela asked him as she sipped her drink. "At least you have a chance to get far in life."

"It matters because you shouldn't give up," Xavier insisted. "I've seen you fight for Willow, I've seen you fight for Jude, I've seen you fight for Reed, even me on the subway. So why won't you fight for yourself as well?"

Shangela shifted uncomfortable, "I could say the same thing to you. You fight for your brothers and sisters happiness but won't do the same for yourself."

"How do you know about that?" Xavier asked in slight shock Shangela knew that about him.

"My brother, duh. Willow's a blabbermouth when it comes to me," Shangela told him. "So why don't you fight for yourself then?"

"I'd rather see them happy than be happy myself," Xavier explained to Shangela. "I'm guessing that's why you do it too?"

"Bingo," Shangela answered as she crushed her soda can.

Xavier watched Shangela crush the can before having an idea, "I've heard sometimes doing things together helps alcoholics get over their drinking problems."

"Are you calling me an alcoholic? Think carefully before you answer," Shangela cautioned Xavier.

"I'm not," Xavier defended himself. "But if it works for them, maybe it can work for us."

"Has that soda gone to your head?" Shangela questioned him not fully understanding what he was suggesting or saying.

"No it hasn't," Xavier replied as he shook his head. "What I'm saying is why don't we try and succeed together. I'll try and find some joy outside of football and you have to try find joy in not giving up on college."

"This just sounds like something from a bad TV show," Shangela told Xavier.

"Do we have a deal or not?" Xavier asked offered his hand to Shangela for her to shake.

Shangela sighed before shaking his hand, "Deal. Just don't expect wonders."

"I don't expect wonder, just for you to never quit on yourself, like you never quit on Willow, Jude or Reed," Xavier told Shangela who just smiled in response.

 _Never Gonna Quit by Royal Teeth performed by Xavier and Shangela_

 _{Xavier crushed his can in his hand before throwing it into the trash can and smiling at Shangela before grabbing Shangela and moving to the dining room with her.}_

 _[Xavier]_

 _I've been keeping on the down low  
_ _Moving just a little too slow  
_ _I think it's time to let the world know  
_ _I'm never gonna quit  
_ _I'm never gonna quit  
_ _Cause when I'm  
_ _Feeling good they wanna beat me down  
_ _But I know I can go another round  
_ _Yeah I just waiting for the bell to sound  
_ _I'm never gonna quit  
_ _I'm never gonna quit_

 _{The two begin to dance with each other as they sing the chorus with Shangela smiling massively as she begins to get more and more into the dance routine.}_

 _[Xavier & Shangela]_

 _When hard luck hits  
_ _How low can you go  
_ _As for me baby you already know  
_ _I'm never gonna quit  
_ _I'm never gonna quit_

 _{Shangela moves away from Xavier as she stands on the other side of the dining room table and moves back and forth to the beat.}_

 _[Shangela]_

 _I've been staring at the finish line  
_ _Held the door but never get'n mine  
_ _Another mountain that I gotta climb  
_ _I'm never gonna quit  
_ _I'm never gonna quit  
_ _Cause when  
_ _We move our bodies to a new sound  
_ _You should know that I don't mess around  
_ _Times up  
_ _Gotta have it now  
_ _I'm never gonna quit  
_ _I'm never gonna quit_

 _{Eventually Xavier slides over the top of the table to be on the same side as Shangela and the two continue their dance routine from the previous chorus with Xavier now trying to keep up with Shangela's dancing.}_

 _[Xavier & Shangela]_

 _When hard luck hits  
_ _How low can you go  
_ _As for me baby you already know  
_ _I'm never gonna quit  
_ _I'm never gonna quit_

 _{Shangela stops dancing and teases Xavier with these lyrics while doing a few little dance moves as the track goes on}_

 _[Shangela]_

 _Keep walking  
_ _Say you gotta put your shoes on  
_ _Keep fighting  
_ _See you got a little bruise huh  
_ _Don't you get a little sick of losing  
_ _Uh huh_

 _{Xavier does the same as Shangela, even dropping to do a little twerk which caused Shangela to giggle and Xavier took notice of that.}_

 _[Xavier]_

 _You wanna drive but you're just another passenger  
_ _Stop believing everything they tell ya  
_ _You gotta hold your head higher than the fire  
_ _When they got the lighter_

 _{During the final chorus the two become closer as they dance with the two almost becoming one as they do their dance moves.}_

 _[Xavier & Shangela]_

 _A shot to the chin  
_ _Say do you want some more  
_ _As for me baby you already know  
_ _When hard luck hits  
_ _How low can you go  
_ _As for me baby you already know  
_ _I'm never gonna quit  
_ _I'm never gonna quit_

 _{As the song ends Xavier and Shangela end their dancing with their faces being inches aways from each other and both of them are out of breath.}_

"Shangela!" Jude yelled. "You and Xavier done yet!"

"Be up in a minute," Shangela sighed as her and Xavier went back upstairs.

* * *

It was the next morning and Gia was in school early for her lesson with Sabrina. The early mornings were something she was still getting used to but every morning without fail she was there in the art room with Sabrina. Even if it meant getting thrown around the room when Sabrina wanted to demonstrate a defence move on her.

"Hey Sabrina," Gia greeted her as she entered the art room to see Sabrina working on a painting in the corner of the room. "What're you painting? Is it me?"

"You wish," Sabrina sarcastically replied as Gia went behind her to see the painting.

"Wow that's really good," Gia gushed over Sabrina's work.

"Well nice to see you have Van Gogh's ear for art," Sabrina complimented Gia. "Let's hope you don't have his ear for music too."

"Thanks, I think," Gia said as she put her bag on the floor. "So what're you teaching me today?"

"Nothing, today we're talking," Sabrina bluntly told Gia as she kicked a chair over to her. "Sit down."

Gia reluctantly sat down, "Why are we talking today?"

"Because Artemis told me you were struggling with a decision," Sabrina explained to Gia as she continued to paint. "Regarding your birth parents."

"I swear almost everyone knows about this now," Gia commented before going back to subject. "Yeah, I don't really know what to do."

"Well why are you struggling?" Sabrina asked as she put her paintbrush into some blue paint.

"Because… because I've always wanted to know who my parents are and what they're like. I've wanted answers about who I am and where I'm from since I can remember," Gia began. "But what if the answers I get aren't the ones I want. What if my mom and dad are monsters? What if I'm nothing like them? What if… what if they're not what I want?"

Sabrina sighed as she put her paintbrush down and turned to face Gia, "Want my honest opinion? Parents are never what the kids want and you know that. My dad is a rich business man who works twenty four hours a day, all I want is a dad who I can see. What's the real reason you don't want to see them?"

"What do you mean?" Gia asked Sabrina.

"You know your parents aren't going to be exactly how you imagined," Sabrina bluntly told Gia. "So why don't you really want to see them, or are you just going to lie to me and dance around the subject like a ballerina?"

"I… I'm scared," Gia murmured.

"Okay, why are you scared?" Sabrina followed up as she leaned forward.

"I've just settled down," Gia began to explain whilst looking at the floor, avoid Sabrina's eyes. "I've been in so many foster homes and for the first time in my life I've actually been in a home for two years. I know I'm not their favourite kid but I like being comfortable. I like having a home. I'm scared I won't have that anymore."

Sabrina nodded in response, "So you're scared your foster parents won't understand or will hate you for finding your birth parents?"

"Pretty much," Gia responded.

"But do you want to know about your birth parents?" Sabrina asked her as she leant back on her chair with her arms folded.

"More than anything," Gia solemnly told Sabrina.

"Then do it," Sabrina told her. "If you weren't with your foster parents you'd do it. You want the answers and the only reason you're not doing it is because of them. Because you're scared. Don't let that fear make you regret something you really want."

"And if they find out?" Gia nervously asked.

"Cross that bridge when it comes up," Sabrina replied as she grabbed her brush and began to paint again. "Now go, send that email and leave me alone."

Gia went and picked up her bag before smiling at Sabrina, "Thanks Sabs."

"Call me Sabs again and I'll make sure you're in hospital for longer than I'm in jail," Sabrina threatened by Gia just smiled as she left the room. "You're going soft Sabrina. You're going way too soft with these kids."

* * *

Milo walked through the halls of the school with his backpack thrown over his shoulder. He didn't get in until 2AM last night, subway delays, and was exhausted. Luckily he was used to this feeling with his late night gigs and was able to catch up on some of his sleep in the boring classes.

"Milo!" CeCe yelled as she approached him.

"What is it Davenport?" Milo sighed as he rubbed his eyes.

"Why did you save me last night?" CeCe asked. "My dad was going to ruin me and you… what did you say to him?"

"What all rich parents want to hear," Milo explained with a smug look on his face. "That his daughter was saving a young drunk girl from hurting herself."

"My dad bought that?" CeCe questioned Milo.

"Like it was half price caviar," Milo joked as he continued walking and CeCe followed him. "I've used that excuse for my old band when they were getting home late. Works every time."

"Why did you do it though?" CeCe continued to pester Milo with questions.

Milo stopped and turned to face her, "Consider it me repaying you for agreeing not to tell anyone about Gia's parents."

"Don't spread that around, I still have a reputation to keep up you know," CeCe told Milo. "I don't know how I'll do it, but I will repay you at some point."

"Nothing with suits Davenport," Milo sighed as he rubbed his eyes. "I don't want to be dressed like a monkey for anything."

"I know, you're more of a dirty boxers and smelly denim guy," CeCe replied with a slightly smug look on her face before she noticed Milo's eyes. "Tired?"

Milo nodded in response, "I got back late last night. Not a lot of sleep."

"What lessons have you got next?" CeCe asked.

"P.E and Social Studies," Milo answered.

CeCe pulled out her notebook from her backpack and began to write something before tearing it out and handing it to Milo, "Give this to them both during lunch. Me and Elliot are going to a student council meeting with another school. Use that to say you're going with us and you can have a nap in the show choir room before glee club."

"Seriously?" Milo questioned as he examined the note. "You know you can be alright sometimes Davenport, which feels weird to say."

"Thanks, I guess," CeCe responded as she began to walk away. "Oh and it's CeCe not Davenport."

"Oh, I know," Milo replied as CeCe shook her head and disappeared from his sight.

* * *

Jude, Shangela, Reed, Willow and Xavier stood in the hallway together as the bell rang. Reed and Willow, dressed as their alternate personalities, began to get visibly nervous.

"You guys have got this," Jude reassured the two boys. "We spent all night on this and you're going to kill it. I mean Leon and Eli are gonna kill it."

"Yeah, don't worry about it," Shangela comforted the pair. "Go in there as underdogs and leave as champions of public speaking."

"Let's do this," Willow confidently said to Reed as the two turned and headed to their classrooms, that was until Bruce spotted them both.

"You're kidding me right?" Bruce asked as he realised how they both looked. "This couldn't get any better! You two look like a reject from Wolf of Wall Street and a drag show!"

Shangela and Jude began to move but it was Xavier who got to Bruce first, "Step off Bruce."

"Nice try Bradshaw," Bruce mocked him. "You're not your brother so don't try and act like you can save Tinkerbell and Snow White here. They look like fools."

"Still look better than a high school has been waiting to happen," Xavier replied with a smirk as he got into Bruce's face. "Now my brother was a football star remember? He was also on the Judo team and he taught me a lot of those moves. I might not be as strong as you but I could get you down on the floor in seconds."

"You think I'm scared of you?" Bruce nervously asked Xavier who could see the fear in Bruce's eyes and enjoyed every second of it.

"Oh I know you're scared of me," Xavier confidently told Bruce. "Now I know Niko can't exactly keep you in your place anymore but if you touch these guys I will make sure the whole school watches me make a fool out of you. So why don't you back off."

Bruce uncomfortably backed away before saying whilst entering his classroom, "You won't be able to keep an eye on me forever Bradshaw, Niko can't and neither will you."

Xavier shrugged as he turned to Willow and Reed, "If he does anything to either of you tell me. I'll make sure it never happens again."

"Thank you," Willow and Reed said in unison as they entered their classrooms.

"That was… impressive," Shangela admired Xavier as she walked over to him.

"I've picked up some things from my brother," Xavier rubbed it off as if it was nothing.

"You're surprising, you know that right?" Jude asked as she playfully punched his shoulder.

"I like to think so," Xavier said with a slightly smug look before realising the hallways were empty. "We're gonna be late for class."

"Run!" Shangela yelled as the three separated and ran to their classes.

* * *

Reed sat in his classroom as the teacher, Mrs Wilcox, began to prepare her paper work for grading the students presentations. Reed was beginning to get nervous but he kept trying to get into the headspace of Leon Nolan and found himself getting calmer and calmer as time went on. By the time Mrs Wilcox was ready he was more than prepared to handle it.

"Reed Lievers! You're up!" Mrs Wilcox announced the classroom as Reed got up confidently and made his way to the front of the classroom. "New look Reed?"

"It's for the presentation, you'll see don't worry about it gorgeous," Reed smoothly told as Mrs Wilcox gave hime a puzzled look and the rest of the class chuckled.

"Flattery will get you nowhere Mr Lievers but whatever helps you not have a panic attack I guess," Mrs Wilcox replied as she took her seat. "The floor is yours and remember class you can ask Mr Lievers a question anytime you want."

"Thank you," Reed said as he pulled out his book from his pocket and held it up to the class. "Now how many of you in this class have felt like you don't belong? That in this grand high school you're just a speck that no one takes notice of?"

A large portion of the class raised their hand whilst a few tried to look cool as they kept there's low but, eventually, they reluctantly raised their hand.

"That's what I thought," Reed told everyone as he held the book higher. "The Perks Of Being A Wallflower. This book is banned in the school system and why is that? Because it explores themes that we as kids shouldn't know about. They think we need to be sheltered off and protected from this big bad and scary book. The reality though is that this book talks about things that effect a lot of us, including feeling like you don't belong which you all raised your hand for."

"What are the other topics it explores?" A girl at the back of the classroom asked.

Reed pointed at her with cheeky smile, "Great question from the lady at the back of the room with the lovely pink shirt. This book explores abusive relationships, first loves, heartbreak, sex, homosexuality, mental illness, growing up and sexual abuse."

"Reed no mentions of R Rated topics please," Mrs Wilcox firmly told Reed who shrugged it off.

"Sorry Mrs Wilcox but a book this good needs to be talked about in it's entirety," Reed countered as Mrs Wilcox raised an eyebrow. "This book has moments that will make you laugh, like the story of a the brother and sister who have a living room dance routine to Come On Eileen or the story of how a guy used a sandwich bag as a condom."

This earned him a chuckle from the classroom as Mrs Wilcox also smiled, "R Rated again Reed."

"Like I said it's gotta be done!" Reed proclaimed as he turned back to the classroom. "It also has moments that will make you cry like when Charlie reveals how he feels both happy but sad and is still trying to figure out how that is possible or when he feels appreciated by his friends for the first time and gets a speech about him because of how amazing he is."

"So like all books then?" A boy near the front commented.

This is no ordinary book though. This book will make you think about things you never thought you would before. It will make you think about the love you accept from others. It will make you think how the moment you're in will just become another story when it's over. It will make you think how one moment of your favourite song playing in a truck whilst you're standing in the back with the wind blowing through your hair can make you feel infinite," Reed exclaimed as he stood on top of the boys desk for the final part of his speech.

"Off the desk Mr Lievers," Mrs Wilcox instructed and Reed obeyed this time.

"This book will change the way you think about the world," Reed continued. "It will change the way you think about yourself. It will change your perspective on the people around you. It will change you. Read this book, you will not be sorry. Thank you."

As Reed finished the room exploded with applause as Mrs Wilcox nodded along as well, "Mr Lievers I don't know what those clothes have done to you but that was quite something. In future please don't talk about R Rated topics in the classroom so I don't have the board of education coming in here telling me how to do my job."

"Yes madame," Reed replied as he went back to his seat feeling like a million bucks. He was hoping that Willow was having the same experience.

* * *

Willow was sat down in the classroom with his palms sweating. He was getting more and more nervous as people began to get up and do there presentations, everyone was so confident when presenting and it didn't help that Bruce was at the back of the class just waiting for him to go up.

"And that's why Rebecca Black is the greatest musician in the world," A jock finished off his presentation as he head back to his seat.

"Thank you Kevin for that wonderful if not completely false presentation," Mr Tuerff sighed as he looked at his clipboard. "Okay looks like Willow is up next."

"Someone get the mop ready!" Bruce laughed at the back as Willow clenched his fists.

"Considering in freshman year you put a 'U' in the word zoo I recommend you keep quiet Bruce," Mr Tuerff responded as the class laughed at Bruce. "Willow, get up here."

Willow stood up and made his way to the front of the room, "When do I start?"

"Whenever you're ready," Mr Tuerff told him. "Remember class you can ask questions anytime during Willow's presentation."

Willow took a deep breath before moving his hand across this face and becoming Eli Stryker, "Ladies and gentlemen, boy and girls and whatever Bruce can be classified as."

"Umm Mr Tuerff, did you hear that?" Bruce asked as the class chuckled at him.

"I'll allow it," Mr Tuerff said, "Continue Willow."

"Now a lot of you have chosen artists from today, the Biebers, the One Directions and, god forbid, the Rebecca Blacks," Willow began as he moved around the front of the room with a certain level of swagger. "But the true legendary artists come from a time before where lycra was worn by everyone and Mr Tuerff was in his early fifties."

"Watch it Willow," Mr Tuerff joked as Willow continued with his presentation.

"The artist I've chosen is not only one person, in fact throughout his entire career he has been six different people. I'm talking about the legendary David Bowie," Willow exclaimed as the class nodded along. "His first persona was Ziggy Stardust, arguably his most famous one, who was created as David Bowie came out to the world!"

"Is that why you're dressed like a reject Lady GaGa?" Bruce asked from the back with a sly smirk. "So you can finally come out to us all?"

"I think we all know I'm gay Bruce and if you didn't then your gaydar needs work," Willow joked which made the class laugh as he continued. "But no, I am wearing this because the best way to show you how simply extraordinary Bowie was is by doing what he did. Becoming another person and singing his song."

"Ummm this is a tad unconventional don't you think Willow?" Mr Tuerff questioned him. "Remember you're presenting your argument for this."

"What better way to argue it than with his music?" Willow countered.

"Okay then, what is your personality and which of his songs are you going to be singing?" Mr Tuerff asked curiously.

"I am Eli Stryker and I am going to be performing Life On Mars," Willow confidently announced to the class he flicked his jacket out.

"Eli Stryker? This is so sad even for you," Bruce commented from the back.

"I'd rather be Eli that you bruce," Willow fired back as Bruce's nostrils flared. "Don't worry Bruce we can make you a new persona as well."

"Watch it Willow," Mr Tuerff warned him.

Willow nonchalantly place his phone down as music began to play from it.

 _Life On Mars by David Bowie performed by Willow_

 _{Willow stands with his back from the classroom as he sings the opening line before turning around slowly to face them all.}_

 _[Willow]_

 _It's a god-awful small affair  
_ _To the girl with the mousy hair  
_ _But her mummy is yelling, "No!"  
_ _And her daddy has told her to go  
_ _But her friend is nowhere to be seen  
_ _Now she walks through her sunken dream  
_ _To the seat with the clearest view  
_ _And she's hooked to the silver screen_

 _{Willow struts his way over to Mr Tuerff's desk and sits on it as he sings the build up to the chorus.}_

 _[Willow]_

 _But the film is a saddening bore  
_ _For she's lived it ten times or more  
_ _She could spit in the eyes of fools  
_ _As they ask her to focus on_

 _{As the chorus starts Willow rises from the desk and makes his way to the centre of the classroom, forcing the students to turn and face him and even begins to interact with some of them with him pointing to Bruce during the caveman lyric}_

 _[Willow]_

 _Sailors fighting in the dance hall  
_ _Oh man!  
_ _Look at those cavemen go  
_ _It's the freakiest show  
_ _Take a look at the Lawman  
_ _Beating up the wrong guy  
_ _Oh man! Wonder if he'll ever know  
_ _He's in the best selling show  
_ _Is there life on Mars?_

 _{Willow confidently struts back to the front of the classroom and leans against the whiteboard before gesturing to the whole class during the million hordes.}_

 _[Willow]_

 _It's on America's tortured brow  
_ _That Mickey Mouse has grown up a cow  
_ _Now the workers have struck for fame  
_ _'Cause Lennon's on sale again  
_ _See the mice in their million hordes  
_ _From Ibiza to the Norfolk Broads  
_ _Rule Britannia is out of bounds  
_ _To my mother, my dog, and clowns_

 _{Willow steps forward and begins to make grand gestures with his body, becoming more and more confident with the song.}_

 _[Willow]_

 _But the film is a saddening bore  
_ _'Cause I wrote it ten times or more  
_ _It's about to be writ again  
_ _As I ask you to focus on_

 _{During the final chorus Willow interacts with the classroom again before ending the track by jumping on top of Mr Tuerff's desk}_

 _[Willow]_

 _Sailors fighting in the dance hall  
_ _Oh man!  
_ _Look at those cavemen go  
_ _It's the freakiest show  
_ _Take a look at the Lawman  
_ _Beating up the wrong guy  
_ _Oh man! Wonder if he'll ever know  
_ _He's in the best selling show  
_ _Is there life on Mars?_

 _{Willow jumps down off the desk as the final note of the track ends and is greeted by a small applause from his class and teacher}_

"Okay, whilst that performance was good," Mr Tuerff began. "How does it convince me that David Bowie is the greatest musician to ever live?"

"Like this. Did anyone feel something when they heard that song? Did you relate to the lyrics? Did you want to hear more from Bowie? Raise your hand if any of that is true!" Willow instructed the whole room as everyone began to raise their hands except for Bruce who's arms remained folded. "Well I'd expect that from you Bruce considering your artist was Nickelback."

"Sir?" Bruce asked the Mr Tuerff again.

"Well… he's not exactly wrong," Mr Tuerff replied as he gestured for Willow to continue. "So why does the whole class raising their hand show he's a great artist?"

"Because with one song he effected everyone in this room who likes good music," Willow replied with a slight smirk as Bruce continued to glare at him. "Not many artists can actually do that, hey not many songs can actually do that! That alone shows how special he was and how he made such an impact on the people who heard his music. Would anyone feel the same with any of the music they've heard about today?"

No body raised their hand and Willow looked smug with himself and Mr Tuerff said, "Well I can't exactly disagree with your argument, however unconventional it is. Well done Willow."

"Thank you," Willow replied as he went back to his seat feeling incredibly proud of himself.

Bruce leaned forward and whispered into Willow's ear, "You will pay for all of that."

Willow turned to face Bruce with the confidence still rushing through his veins, "Do your worst."

* * *

Gia walked through the halls with a big smile on her face. As weird as it was the conversation with Sabrina had actually left her feeling joyful, she finally knew what she was going to do and was actually ready to reply to her parents. As she walked she noticed CeCe and quickly ran to her.

"CeCe!" Gia yelled as CeCe stopped and turned to face her.

"What is it Gia?" CeCe asked with a tone of annoyance. "I'm a bit busy right now so be quick."

"Thank you," Gia quickly said. "Thank you for not telling anyone about my parents. I don't know how Milo convinced you but I cannot thank you enough!"

"Your parents? What're you talking about? I know nothing about your parents," CeCe told Gia who gave her a puzzled look.

"But yesterday, you said-" Gia began.

"I know nothing about this Gia," CeCe insisted. "You're just talking gibberish."

Gia suddenly realised what CeCe was doing and smiled at her, "Oh I get it, if you don't know about it you can't be involved in it."

"Did you eat today? You're talking nonsense," CeCe sighed as Gia all of a sudden hugged her. "Umm, thank you… I guess."

"You can go now," Gia told CeCe as she ended the hug and CeCe awkwardly walked away from her, slightly confused by the hug.

"Did you just hug CeCe?" Artemis questioned as she walked over to Gia. "And if so, why didn't I see her melt from her heart being warm."

"I did and I just wanted to thank her," Gia explained to Artemis who gave her a knowing look.

"I'm guessing you talked to Sabrina today?" Artemis asked and Gia nodded in response. "Sorry I had to tell her but I was hoping she'd help you figure out what you wanted."

"It's okay," Gia reassured Artemis. "She really did help and I know what I'm going to do."

"Well that's good to know," Artemis said with a smile. "Sabrina can be a cold hearted person sometimes but she's one of the few people in this world who will tell you how it is."

"And throw about twenty insults in there along the way," Gia laughed.

Artemis let out a small chuckle, "That too, I still remember the time she said Milo was as useful as a ham sandwich at a Bar Mitzvah or when she said I really wish we were better strangers."

"How does she come up with them so quickly?" Gia asked curiously.

"She probably has google built into her brain," Artemis joked as Gia laughed along with her.

"So, jokes aside do you think you could help me with this email to my parents?" Gia nervously requested. "I'm not the best writer and could use some help."

"My writings not the best either but I'll do what I can," Artemis replied with a smirk.

"To the library computers?" Gia asked as Artemis nodded and their way to the library.

* * *

Bruce marched his way over to Amy, he was furious after seeing what Willow did in that class and wanted revenge and if one person could help him it was Amy.

"Amy!" Bruce yelled. "We need to talk."

"What do you want Bruce?" Amy asked as she slammed her locker shut.

"I want revenge on that little gay Willow," Bruce snapped as he tensed his muscles. "I want you to help me. Now."

"Willow? As in Shangela's brother? As in the kid who's afraid of his own shadow?" Amy questioned Bruce. "You're delusional."

"Ever since he's been in that stupid glee club he's not like that anymore!" Bruce bellowed. "He needs to learn his place in this school."

"Move on Bruce, I don't have time for your petty little problems," Amy brushed Bruce off as she turned to walk away.

Bruce stood for a moment before yelling, "What about Artemis?"

"What about her?" Amy replied as she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Don't you want to see her suffer after how she hit you at the Halloween party?" Bruce asked hoping to get Amy on his side.

Amy turned round to face Bruce, "You've got my attention."

"You and me get revenge on the whole of that club," Bruce suggested. "Make them suffer. Make them know not to mess with us."

"Okay, I like that," Amy told Bruce with a sly smile. "And I've got the perfect idea for this."

* * *

Milo was lying down on the chairs in the glee club room sleeping. It wasn't a five star hotel by any means but it meant he got to catch up on some of his lost sleep.

"Milo, get up," CeCe instructed him as she walked into the glee club room. "It's almost time to start and something tells me they're not gonna want to see you squatting here. How'd you sleep?"

Milo begrudgingly rose from the chairs whilst rubbing his back, "Ugh, well it wasn't the best sleep I've ever had but I'll survive."

"At least you're not falling asleep whilst standing now," CeCe replied as she placed down her bag at the back of the room. "So, Gia just hugged me today because of what you did last night."

"What'd I do?" Milo asked as he stretched out.

"Convince me to not tell anyone about her parents," CeCe told Milo as she walked back to the front of the room. "She seemed, very grateful."

"Well at least she's happy," Milo said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Why did you do all that last night?" CeCe questioned Milo. "I mean I know because you wanted her to have a choice but you went majorly out of your way to do all of this for her. Why?"

"I don't know," Milo exasperatingly sighed. "She looked sad after you said you were going to tell Principal Abrahams so I just went and did it."

"So you didn't want to see her sad?" CeCe followed up. "Somethings not adding up Milo. I've seen you help others before, I heard how you the beat Bruce up at Josie's party, but there's something you're not telling me here."

Milo pushed his hair back as he looked at CeCe, "What makes you think I want to tell you why I went out of my way?"

"You spent last night talking to me about your mom Milo," CeCe countered. "I can't think of anything more personal you could tell me. So I'll ask again, why did you go out of your way for Gia last night?"

"If you really want to know, it's because of family," Milo told CeCe who looked confused.

"Because of family?" CeCe asked.

"Family," Milo replied with a nod. "My family doesn't really exist if you didn't guess from last night and from what Gia told me at parents night she isn't exactly favoured in hers. If I could get her the chance to meet her family, even if it's not the one she always wanted, then I was going to do it."

"So you didn't want her to be like you?" CeCe followed up.

"If you want to look really deep into it then yeah, I didn't want her to have the family that I now have," Milo replied as he leant forward in his seat. "Is that what you wanted Davenport?"

"Not really," CeCe sighed as she leant against the wall. "Look family sucks, I get that, trust me, but you can choose who is really your family you know."

Milo raised his eyebrow, "I'm fairly certain you can't choose your own blood."

"Family doesn't have to be just by blood," CeCe explained. "I consider Rosita, my parent's house maid, more of my family than I do them. I'm sure you feel the same about Artemis."

"I guess, but she's not who I see every night when I go home," Milo countered.

"But she's the person you see and talk to every morning," CeCe replied. "Sure, we have to live with our family like this until we graduate, but once we do that we don't have to see them ever again if we want to. We get to choose our family."

"Who're you trying to convince more here? Me or you?" Milo asked CeCe who remained quiet and stunned for a second until Artemis, Gia, Tori, Josie, Elliot, Rhys and Jax entered the room and went over to Milo.

"Milo, you're early for something," Artemis stated with a shocked look on her face as she sat down next to him. "Are you feeling okay? Did you bump your head last night?"

"Ha Ha, very funny," Milo sarcastically replied as CeCe looked at Milo before turning to her phone. "Maybe I actually wanted to be here early?"

"Yeah right," Artemis chuckled as elbowed Milo playfully.

Milo noticed CeCe looking at him whilst talking to Elliot before turning to Gia and whispering, so no one else would hear, "Did you make your choice in the end?"

"I emailed them back," Gia whispered back. "Thank you for all of this Milo, really, it means a lot."

"Happy to help," Milo replied with a small smile on his face.

Jude, Shangela, Reed, Willow and Xavier then all walked in with Shangela saying, "I can't believe you told Bruce to go and do his worst. You're insane."

"Sorry, it's just when I was Eli I felt so… different," Willow replied. "I loved it."

"Well maybe if you borrow more from Shangie's wardrobe you can be him everyday," Jude responded with a small laugh as they took their seat.

"How about we just go on a shopping spree instead?" Shangela suggested to which Willow nodded. "Perfect, shopping spree this weekend then."

"Willow's wardrobe aside, can we admire Reed becoming salesman of the year?" Jude suggested to which they all nodded. "I heard Amazon are running out of stock thanks to you!"

Reed awkwardly chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck, "It's nothing really. I just got into character really."

"You still did it!" Jude exclaimed. "Seriously, if I had Leon Nolan selling girl scout cookies instead of me I could've got that three speed bike."

"You both did amazing," Xavier told them both. "You should be proud and Reed if you ever need anymore gel, just ask."

"Thanks Xavier, I will," Reed replied with a calming smile.

"And Willow, keep the red jacket man, it suits you," Xavier complimented Willow who blushed.

"Thanks," Willow sheepishly said as looked down at his jacket.

Shangela exchanged an awkward look with Xavier who smiled at her, "We'll get you more jackets like that this weekend."

"Awesome," Willow replied.

Elliot looked around the room with a puzzled look on his face, "Does anyone know where Teddy is? He's meant to have our name today?"

"He was up late," Josie explained to Elliot. "He kept calling me tell me names."

"Were any of them good?" Elliot asked.

"I've heard better, let's put it that way," Josie told Elliot as she leant back in her chair.

"I've got it!" Teddy exclaimed as he walked into the room looking extremely tired. "I've got the name for the club!"

"Teddy you look like hell," Rhys bluntly told him.

"He's got more bags than Santa," Artemis added.

Teddy walked to the centre of the room. "I've got the name everyone!"

"Did you even sleep last night?" Jax asked him. "You look like me when I went to the midnight premiere of the last Star Wars movie. Not a pretty sight."

"Your hair, it looks like an abandoned nest," CeCe added.

"Can we stop talking about my appearance?" Teddy insisted. "I've got the name. That's what we should be talking about!"

"What's the name then?" Elliot asked with excitement in his eyes.

"The name is…" Teddy began as the scene cut to black

* * *

 **Cast:**

 **Elliot Wade Cavaliere (Peyton Meyer)**

 **Cecilia Davenport (Lili Reinhart)**

 **Milo Gunner (Jamie Campbell Bower)**

 **Artemis Eileen Cole (Casey Lee Williams)**

 **Victoria Marie Liddle (Sabrina Carpenter)**

 **Nicholas Fitzgerald Lee (Choi Minho)**

 **Sabrina Calloway (Billie Eilish**

 **Josie Ann Crowder (Landry Bender)**

 **Ajax Christian Lexington The Third (Alex Aino)**

 **Jude Winter (Zhavia Ward)**

 **Shangela Davis (Jude Demorest)**

 **Willow McClay (Ross Lynch)**

 **Reed Lievers (Ben Platt)**

 **Gianna Rose Copeland (Alexandra Shipp)**

 **Theodore Stephens (Corey Foglemanis)**

 **Rhys Dignam (Joe Keery)**

 **Xavier Bradshaw (Dylan O'Brien)**

 **Amy James (Chloe Bridges)**

 **Bruce McTames (Leo Howard)**

 **Songs:**

 **Nobody's Home by Avril Lavigne performed by Gianna Rose Copeland**

 **Waving Through A Window from Dear Evan Hansen performed by Reed Lievers**

 **Never Gonna Quit by Royal Teeth performed by Xavier Bradshaw and Shangela Davis**

 **Life on Mars by David Bowie performed by Willow McClay**

 **The fifth episode has landed everyone! It's probably going to be the last one until the new year, unless I go into overdrive mode like I did with the Halloween episode and if I do then it should be an entertaining few days! This was a really fun episode to write, especially the alter egos of Willow and Reed, both of those were just so entertaining for the two of them.**

 **Now onto one thing, you may've noticed that Teddy didn't reveal the name of the club and you're probably wondering why? Well I want you guys to name it. That's right, it only seems right that you people who submit these characters are the ones who name the club. So leave a review or DM me your name/names for the glee club and I will choose my favourite and it will be the official name of the club!**

 **As always did you enjoy the chapter? Who's character development did you enjoy? Any friendships you want to see more of? Any characters surprise you at all? Favourite performance? What do you think Amy and Bruce are planning? Who's story did you enjoy most? And finally as always have you got any songs or ideas for future episodes you want to see happen? Love reading the reviews so please keep reviewing and thank you to everyone who DM'd me encouraging me to keep writing this. Honestly it means the world that you all care about this!**

 **Keep the light shining!  
** **Lux**


	7. Episode 6: Fireworks With A Wet Fuse

**It's finally arrived! Sorry it's taken so long but I'll go into that later on when this ends so you don't have to read all of this! Without further ado, Episode 6 of Glee: The OC Project.**

* * *

The student council were holding a meeting in the early hours of the morning and Elliot and CeCe were remaining attentive and listened to everything Amy had to say, Jax on the other hand was consistently nodding off and getting more and more bored. There's only so many facts and figures a man can take before he begins to count sheep and envision unicorns dancing in leotards.

"Jax!" Amy snapped as Jax woke from his slumber. "I know you're only here to provide us with some form of entertainment but could you please try and stay awake."

"I will when you stop talking figures," Jax mumbled. "We get it, 20% of the budget needs to go to the therapy costs of people who fainted whilst dissecting frogs and the other 10% goes to the water polo teams horses."

"Water polo isn't like real polo Jax," Amy sighed as she rubbed her hand down her face. "It doesn't involve horses in water."

"Then that's ruined my love of the sport," Jax replied as he stretched out his body.

"Well to stop Jax from falling asleep on this we're going to move on from the budget and onto more pressing matter," Amy announced to the room as she placed both hands on the table. "We have the pep rally coming up to raise the school's spirit before the soccer team take on the Jersey Jackals next week. We've already got the decorations sorted thanks to the art club and the AV club have set up the lighting but we need some entertainment. That's where the glee club comes in."

"You want the Keytones to perform at the pep rally?" Elliot asked with a bit of confusion in his voice. "When was this decided?"

"Last night when I got the idea," Amy maintained as she sat back down. "We need some music and since the band club is struggling after their recent accident."

"Who knew vomit could fly fifteen feet high through a tuba," Jax commented with a small smile.

Amy shook her head as she envisioned the incident again, "Yes, that incident. We need music and your club is the only one on offer so you'll be singing during the pep rally this Friday. You don't have a choice in this and if you make a mockery of this school then expect your club to be given less funding than it already has."

"Friday?" CeCe exclaimed. "You're give us three days to get a performance ready for the whole school to see?"

"Works for the cheerleaders, even if there's a blonde girl who looks like she's on drugs whilst she cheers," Amy bit back with a sly smirk as CeCe sunk into her chair. "Look, we need you to do this now. If you fail then it looks bad for the student council, which makes me look bad, which makes me angry, which makes your club get moved to the janitors closet. Understand?"

"Yes," Elliot begrudgingly replied as he rubbed the back of his head trying to figure out what he was going to need to do to get the club ready. "We'll do what we can."

The bell rang as Amy grabbed up her notes and people began to leave the room, "Meeting dismissed, be at the pep rally on Friday and make sure the event runs smoothly people!"

Elliot and CeCe walked out of the room together and both exchanged worried looks before CeCe said, "I hate her."

"It could be worse," Elliot reassured CeCe.

"She's making us perform in the auditorium in from of the whole school," CeCe bit back. "She knows what happened there with me last year and she's doing it hoping I'll screw up like last time."

"I wouldn't really know," Elliot solemnly replied. "We'll be fine."

"We might as well prepare our funerals. They haven't even sung together yet, how are they going to perform in front of the whole school in five days?" CeCe complained.

"Don't be so pessimistic," Elliot instructed CeCe as the two walked down the school hallway together. "We've got a good group of people who I'm sure will sound incredible together."

"But will they sound as good as The Crescendudes together?" CeCe questioned Elliot as she stopped next to her locker. "Remember we have to beat them to get to nationals and from what I've seen, we're nowhere near that level."

"I believe in our group," Elliot reassured CeCe. "The Crescendudes might have the arts school fund and be talented but we've got heart."

"This isn't a 90's underdog movie," CeCe firmly told Elliot as she opened her locker. "We are not as good as them which means we will lose if we don't step our game up."

"They're a glee club just like us," Elliot reasoned with CeCe. "Yes they have more trophies than us but if we work our butts off we can beat them."

"We need to do more than just work our butts off," CeCe bit back as she pulled out her books. "The Crescendudes have costume makers, they have props for their performances, they have a budget that is bigger than your college fund and we have none of that. Our budget barely covers us using the choir room."

Elliot leaned against the lockers, "We'll figure it out."

"Sure we will mister moral compass," CeCe sarcastically replied as she slammed her locker and a note fell out of her books.

"Looks like you got a note from someone," Elliot pointed it out to CeCe who bent down to pick it up. "Who's it from?"

* * *

"The Crescendudes invited us to a performance?" Milo angrily gasped as CeCe and Elliot presented the letter to the whole of the glee club in the show choir room.

"Yep," CeCe replied whilst popping the p. "Ike decided he wanted to show off to every show choir in the area. Apparently we're the grand finale for him."

"Why are we the grand finale though?" Willow asked.

"It might have something to do with Milo and Ike being in a band together and Milo saying he'd never be the man his mother is when they broke up and the fact him and CeCe went to try and spy on them and he wants to rub in their face how good he is compared to us," Artemis explained to everyone. "But that's a long shot isn't it?"

"I regret nothing," Milo chuckled at his own memories of the insult.

"Are we going to go?" Xavier asked whilst leaning forward in his seat.

"We are," Elliot replied. "CeCe told me how good these guys were and we need to see what we're up against. Even if it means having to put up with Ike Milo."

"I like how you assume I'm going," Milo mocked Elliot. "I'm not going anywhere near that High School Musical reject."

"High School Musical is one of your favourite films so don't try and act like you don't like it," Artemis teased Milo who rolled his eyes in response . "Milo, you're going, whether you like it or not. You're apart of this club, so put aside your's and Ike's boy drama and join us."

"I'm with Artemis on this," CeCe agreed as she stood directly in-front of Milo. "We need you, just like we need everyone else. So you're coming with us."

Milo groaned as he shook his head, "Fine, but if Ike says anything then I'm not holding back."

"Deal," CeCe and Artemis said in unison.

"In other news, we've booked our first ever performance!" Elliot exclaimed as Tori, Teddy and Gia all cheered too but quickly stopped when they realised no one else was. "We're going to be performing at the pep rally this Friday!"

"You've got to be kidding me," Jude snapped.

"You want us to perform in front of the whole school during an event that is specifically designed to make the sports teams and cheerleaders feel like gods," Shangela hissed at Elliot. "We're going to get laughed out of there."

"Well we don't exactly have a choice," Elliot explained to them both. "Amy is forcing us to do it, which means we need to make sure we put on a good performance for the school."

"We haven't even sung together yet," Reed rebuked. "How're we going to get something together that makes the school like us?"

"We've got a plan," Elliot replied as he pulled out a folder from behind CeCe.

CeCe grabbed the folder back and opened it up, "We've got four things we need to get done before the rally. First we need someone to design props, Josie since you're always in the art room we've decided this can be your project."

"I've got to make props for thirteen people by Friday!" Josie gasped. "Well that's my lunch gone."

"Get Sabrina to help out," Artemis suggested. "Just tell her I said it and she'll give you a hand."

"I can help as well," Willow chimed in. "I'm pretty good with a paintbrush."

"I'll help too," Rhys offered. "I kind of owe Sabrina anyway."

"So that's the props sorted. Second is the lead vocalists, does anyone want to have a solo?" Elliot asked as nobody raised their hand. "None of you want to have a solo?"

"If no one volunteers I'll be picking the soloists and they will have no choice but to do it," CeCe cautioned everyone as nobody even tried to volunteer. "Fine. Jude and Shangela."

"You sure you want to do that Davenport?" Shangela asked with a threatening gaze. "Because if you do I cannot be held responsible for my actions."

CeCe remained stone hard as she stared at Shangela, "I'll risk it."

"Why're you picking us then Davenport?" Jude asked as she kicked her feet up onto the chair in-front of her. "Your little way of putting me and Shangela in our place?"

"Hardly," CeCe bluntly replied. "You two are probably two of the toughest kids in this school. If anyone even attempts to insult or hurt you then you'll probably destroy them."

"So by picking us you're keeping everyone else safe?" Jude questioned to which CeCe nodded. "Well who knew? Davenport actually has a heart."

"Like the grinch her heart grew five sizes that day," Jax joked as CeCe glared at the pair.

"Shut up you two," CeCe snapped as she went back to her list. "Next we need a song."

"Can it be a musical song?" Gia asked to which a lot of people audibly groaned

"Sorry Gia but we need something that's going to get the school on our side," Elliot added. "Something that will make them not want to hate us."

"Then make it about rebellion," Rhys suggested from the back. "Let's face it the popular kids aren't exactly the typical law abiding students are they? I mean Bruce practically attempted to break a kids nose last week."

"Break The Rules by Charli XCX?" Gia said hoping someone would agree.

"Because nothing says rebellion like a manufactured pop hit," Milo sarcastically replied.

"This is America by Childish Gambino?" Jax added.

"Have you seen this room?" Shangela asked Jax as she gestured to everyone in the room. "The Brady Bunch are less white than this room!"

Milo shook his head before saying, "Just pick a rock song. I mean it's the genre that is all about rebelling against authority and convention."

"Oooh The 1975!" Teddy suggested from the back of the room. "They're the best rock band around right now!"

"They're rock they're pop," Milo firmly told Teddy. "They literally came out and said that about forty or fifty times by now."

"Katy Perry?" Tori suggested as Milo placed his face into his hands.

"Rock gods give me strength," Milo sighed as he moved his hands and looked up to the ceiling.

"What do you suggest then Alice Cooper two point o?" Artemis teased Milo with a sly smile. "I mean you are the rock expert here and it kills me to say that."

Milo smirked slightly as he answered, "Red Hot Chilli Peppers."

"The guys who perform in their underwear?" Willow questioned.

"I'm not singing in my underwear, no matter how much these guys would like to see it," Jude joked.

"I will," Jax chimed in. "I mean who wouldn't want to see more of the Jax man?"

"The whole female population," CeCe bluntly told Jax as she turned to Milo. "What song are we doing then Milo?"

"Let Jude and Shangela figure it out," Milo replied. "They know their voices better than I do."

"But we know about as much about the Red Hot Chilli Peppers as you do about my period cycle," Shangela bit back at Milo. "So how about you just tell us what we should sing by them instead of acting like a brat."

Artemis turned her head to face Milo, "Just do it Milo, stop trying to be difficult."

"Fine," Milo gave in. "By The Way. It's got rap, edge and it's the only song we're probably not going to destroy by them."

"Sorry guys he hasn't had his evening nap or snack yet," Artemis apologised to everyone before glaring at Milo. "Wind your neck in. Now."

Milo shrugged as he leant back in his chair, "Fine."

"Well… glad we have that sorted then," Elliot sighed whilst trying to change the subject. "The last thing on our list is costumes. All show choir teams have matching outfits for their performances so we need someone who'll be able to design and make us look good on stage."

"So we need a fashion designer, does anybody know anyone at all?" CeCe asked the room and received very little feedback until Xavier raised his hand.

"Lennox Delgado," Xavier stated. "She makes all her own clothes and is probably the most fashionable person in the school."

Artemis's eyebrows raised as she realised who Xavier was talking about, "He's right but she's difficult to work with! Lennox used to always sew in the art room until Sabrina kind of kicked her out for being too picky about her work."

"Well unless anyone else knows of a fashionista in this school then she's all we've got," CeCe countered as she looked down at her folder.

"Will she help us?" Elliot asked them both nervously.

"I doubt it," Artemis stated.

"I can talk to her," Xavier reassured Elliot as he leant forward in his chair. "Me and her are pretty close so I think I can get her to join as our fashion guru."

"Then we're all sorted for the week ahead," CeCe said as she slammed her folder shut. "You all have jobs this week and you all need to excel at them."

"This is our big moment," Elliot added with his voice filled with eagerness. "We can show this whole school what we can do and give The Crescendudes a run for their money."

"Speaking of The Crescendudes, we will be meeting outside Junction School of Arts tonight," CeCe instructed everyone. "If Ike wants to intimidate us then we have to make sure we go there as a team. No back talking. No Fighting. No anything."

"We hold our own," Elliot added. "We enter together with our head held high and we leave with our head held high."

Jude laughed under her breath, "It's like listening to a really bad sports movie."

"Yes we may not have the best voices or the best costumes or the best team or the best dancers, if we're honest at this point we probably should've ended this club the moment it started," Jax joked along with Jude. "But we have something that they don't have. A terribly low budget."

"The worst part is I can see Elliot saying that," Teddy laughed as the club chuckled along with him.

"Can we end the meeting there?" Elliot asked CeCe who just shook her head in response.

* * *

Amy stood by her locker looking down at her phone with an annoyed expression on her face. If there's one thing she hated it was people being late and it seemed like it was something Bruce thrived in doing. She told him to meet her outside her locker at the start of lunch and he was already eight minutes late.

"What's up Amy?" Bruce asked as he leaned into her locker with a sly smirk on his face.

"You're late," Amy bluntly told him.

"Sorry but I had to get the supplies for Friday to the gym," Bruce replied with a chuckle.

"So you managed to get everything into the gym then?" Amy asked as Bruce smugly nodded. "Good. Nice to know you're not completely incompetent."

"I have my moments," Bruce replied as he looked at his nails. "Perfect payback."

Amy raised an eyebrow and folded her arms, "Perfect? Let's go through the list first shall we? Did you get the remote power socket controller?"

"One of the AV club geeks had one," Bruce bragged. "I just had to promise him you'd go on a pity date with him."

"You what?" Amy angrily asked as she furrowed her brow.

"Relax, I said you'd do it on February 28th," Bruce laughed. "Stupid nerd doesn't even realise there's only twenty seven days in the month."

"I want to call you stupid, but that isn't enough," Amy sighed as she rubbed her forehead. "There's twenty eight days in February."

Bruce's eyes widened before he held out his fingers and began counting, "Okay… well at least you've got something planned for that day now."

"Moving on," Amy angrily sighed as she changed the subject. "Rotten food?"

"Jared and Pete have it above the stage ready to poor it on them," Bruce explained. "We got it this morning so it's been rotting in the trash the whole weekend."

"Nice touch," Amy complimented Bruce she pursed her lips. "Did you get the lighting crew involved too? Or did you offer me to them as well?"

"They just get to sit near us at lunch," Bruce shrugged as he stopped leaning on the lockers. "I've got everything sorted. I even bought a few little traps for the stage."

"Traps? Bruce we can't kill them, you know that right?" Amy told Bruce to make sure he really wasn't as stupid as he looked.

Bruce shook his head in response, "Don't remind me. They're not deadly. A few trips on stage, one or two paint bombs and one reserved especially for Willow. It won't kill them but they'll want to die from embarrassment."

"From the guy who puts in minimal effort into everything you certainly went above and beyond here," Amy complimented Bruce with a small nod. "Let's just hope you're able to execute it."

"Trust me," Bruce replied with a sinister smirk. "Those idiots won't know what hit 'em."

* * *

Jax happily walked through the school with Tori and Gia by his side. As per usual Tori was asking about Niko and it was Jax's duty to fill her in on what was happening. Ever since being kicked off of the soccer team Niko had been distant from the pair but recently he began talking to Jax again and, from what he was told, Niko seemed a lot happier now. However there was one thing that he knew Tori wasn't going to like.

"He started boxing!" Tori exclaimed as Jax told her the news.

"Well not started per say," Jax quickly said attempting to defend his friend. "He's been boxing since he was like ten. He just decided to do it competitively now."

"He could get hurt Jax!" Tori yelled at Jax who put his finger in his ear in response.

"You're one foot away from me, I can hear you," Jax replied as he pulled his finger out of his ear. "For a small person you sure can make a lot of noise."

"You should hear her when she's singing karaoke," Gia added cheerfully. "She can belt out any theatre song you give her!"

"Guys, can we be serious for a moment?" Tori asked the pair. "Niko could get seriously hurt."

"Not could, will get seriously hurt," Jax teased as Tori pursed her lips in response. "Tori, without soccer he has nothing to do and he's got to make his dad happy somehow. I get it, you're worried but boxing is something he's good at and can help him get a scholarship. Plus with him fighting I can now say I have a bodyguard."

"Jax is right," Gia agreed. "I mean from what you've told me Niko seems like the type of guy who'd know how get out of trouble."

Tori shook her head at the pair, "I need to talk to him."

"Well you're going to have to wait til tomorrow," Jax told Tori. "He's got the day off to work at his dad's business. So right now he's probably going through hell and would prefer having his eyelids pulled off."

"What is his dad's business anyway?" Gia asked. "All I've heard is that his dad is the CEO of it."

"Tech stuff," Jax shrugged. "Nothing that Niko likes anyway."

"Maybe Niko could join the Glee Club to make his dad happy?" Tori suggested trying to think of a way to get Niko away from boxing.

Jax shook his head and chuckled at Tori before noticing Harper down the hall, "I don't have the time to tell you why boxing and singing Katy Perry songs aren't the same thing but if you do need me to, I'll be over there."

"Huh?" Tori questioned as Jax ran over to Harper.

"Awww Jax has a crush on that girl," Gia cooed as she put her arm around. "Maybe you and Niko can go on a double date with them?"

"Double date?" Tori asked as Gia chuckled in response.

"You're way too cute for your own good sometimes," Gia laughed as pair walked away and the camera panned over to Jax talking to Harper.

"So what've you been up to since last time I saw you?" Jax asked Harper as she closed her locker.

"Well my family took me camping outside of the city so I got to see the stars again," Harper recounted with a small smile on her face. "It was like seeing an old friend. What about you, how's your life been since the game? You still bummed about being off the team?"

"Kind of, I just want to actually do something now," Jax replied. "Never really realised how much of my life soccer took up."

"If it helps I think a lot of people are upset you and Niko aren't on the team," Harper comforted Jax. "Ever since it happened Bruce and his crew have been acting like the kings of the school."

"That's because we're the kings!" Bruce bragged as he stepped in-between the pair with a sly grin across his face. "You're just gonna have to learn that when you're with me babe."

"I think she has something called standards Bruce," Jax jabbed as he smiled whilst Bruce just glared at him and Harper chuckled.

"I'd stay quiet if I were you," Bruce threatened Jax he got into his face. "You don't have your body guard around to protect you anymore."

Jax continued to smile at Bruce, "I never needed a body guard anyway. It just was more entertaining watching you get humiliated than me doing it myself."

"Well then, let's see you defend yourself," Bruce suggested as he picked Jax up by the collar of his shirt and began to carry him to the side.

"Bruce get off of him!" Harper yelled as she grabbed his other arm but was quickly pushed to the ground by Bruce and landed with a grunt.

"Hey! Don't touch her!" Jax snapped as Bruce continued to smile at him as he held him over the trashcan near the lockers.

"Maybe that will teach you to know your place in this school," Bruce told Jax as he dropped him into the trashcan below and walked off laughing away whilst highfiving multiple students.

Jax struggled in the trashcan before Harper got up and helped him out, "Are you okay?"

"I've been better but hey at least I still smell better than bruce," Jax replied with a disgruntled look on his face as he got out of the trash. "More importantly are you okay? You landed hard."

"I'm fine," Harper told Jax as she rubbed her arm, it still hurt but it could be worse. "I just feel so weak. I couldn't do anything. I just… I just wish I could've done something."

Jax smirked slightly, "Well… there is something we can do now."

"What do you mean?" Harper asked with a confused look on her face.

"Remember when I said I was a good prankster at the game?" Jax asked as he placed an arm around Harper. "How'd you like to help me humiliate Bruce in-front of the whole school?"

"I like the sound of that," Harper happily told Jax. "What's the plan?"

"Let's just say, we're gonna need a lot of toilet paper," Jax declared as the two smiled playfully at one another.

 _(Popular Song by Mika and Ariana Grande performed by Jax and Harper)_

 _{Harper leans on the locker rolling her eyes at Bruce's antics}_

 _[Harper]_

 _La la, la la  
_ _You were the popular one, the popular chick  
_ _It is what it is, now I'm popular bitch_

 _{Jax joins Harper as he shakes his head at what Bruce does to them as well}_

 _[Jax]_

 _Standing on the field with your pretty pompons  
_ _Now you're working at the movie selling popular corn  
_ _I could have been a mess but I never went wrong  
_ _'Cause I'm putting down my stories in a popular song (La la)  
_ _Said I'm putting down my story in a popular song_

 _{The scene cuts to Jax & Harper going into the bathrooms of the school and stealing the toilet paper from them and during the final line Bruce enters the bathroom and panics at what he sees realise he has nowhere to go}_

 _[Jax & Harper]_

 _My problem, I never was a model  
_ _I never was a scholar,  
_ _You were always popular  
_ _You were singing, all the songs I don't know  
_ _Now you're in the front row  
_ _'Cause my song is popular_

 _{Jax & Harper begin to laugh as Bruce runs out of the bathroom trying to find another. The pair then begin to walk through the halls doing a small dance routine with each other.} _

_[Jax & Harper]_

 _Popular, I know about popular  
_ _It's not about who you are or your fancy car  
_ _You're only ever who you were  
_ _Popular, I know about popular  
_ _And all that you have to do, is be true to you  
_ _That's all you ever need to know  
_ _Catch up, cause you got an awful long way to go  
_ _Catch up, cause you got an awful long way to go_

 _{Harper has flashback to her freshman year when Bruce put her into the dumpster in-front of the school, leaving her feeling humiliated}_

 _[Harper]_

 _I was on the lookout for someone to hate  
_ _Picking on me like a dinner plate  
_ _I hid during classes, and in between them  
_ _Dunk me in the toilet now its you that cleans 'em_

 _{Jax has flashback to when Bruce and his goons carried him through the school and continuously began dumping him into different trash cans}_

 _[Jax]_

 _You tryin' to make me feel bad with the shit you do  
_ _It ain't so funny when the joke's on you  
_ _Ooh the joke's on you_

 _{Jax & Harper turn to each other and give a small nod as they continue with their plan with Harper throwing toilet paper out of the girls bathroom to Jax}_

 _[Jax & Harper]_

 _And everyone's laughing, got everyone clapping, asking  
_ _How come you look so cool?  
_ _'Cause that's the only thing that I learned at school  
_ _Said that's the only thing I've learned at school_

 _{The pair begin to sneak through the school, hiding behind corners from the teachers, making sure Bruce and Amy don't see them and making sure it all goes of without a hitch}_

 _[Jax & Harper]_

 _My problem, I never was a model  
_ _I never was a scholar,  
_ _You were always popular  
_ _You were singing, all the songs I don't know  
_ _Now you're in the front row  
_ _'Cause my song is popular_

 _{Jax & Harper step into a store room and admire the big pile of toilet paper they've managed to amass and begin to do small dance around it whilst laughing along the way}_

 _[Jax & Harper]_

 _Popular, I know about popular  
_ _It's not about who you are or your fancy car  
_ _You're only ever who you were  
_ _Popular, I know about popular  
_ _And all that you have to do, is be true to you  
_ _That's all you ever need to know  
_ _Catch up, cause you got an awful long way to go  
_ _Catch up, cause you got an awful long way to go_

 _{The pair come out of the room smiling as they see Bruce from afar shoving another student into the trash and they both just glare at him knowing they'll soon be laughing at Bruce themselves}_

 _[Jax & Harper]_

 _Popular, I know about popular,  
_ _It's not about who you are or your fancy car  
_ _You're only ever who you were  
_ _Popular, I know about popular  
_ _And all that you have to do, is be true to you.  
_ _That's all you ever need to know  
_ _All you ever need to know_

* * *

Sabrina stood in the art room painting as she heard the sound of hammers and nails causing her hand to move and ruin the painting she was working on. She regretted the day she let Josie into this room and wished that she could go back to it being quiet again.

"Do you really have to be so loud?" Sabrina angrily asked as she glared at Josie, Willow and Rhys.

"Sorry," Josie replied holding the hammer. "There's no where else we can do this. Plus Artemis kind of said you'd help us out."

"What're you even making anyway?" Sabrina questioned as she stood up and walked away from the canvas to examine what they were making. "It looks… interesting."

"Some props for our performance this Friday," Rhys sighed as he rubbed sand paper across a wooden beam. "According to Elliot and CeCe we need to make wooden flag poles with red fabric hanging off of them and a small staircase for Shangela and Jude to perform on."

Sabrina gave them a dumbfounded look, "Are you doing a small school performance or are you performing in front of the queen of England?"

"Well they want to go all out with this considering it's during the pep rally," Rhys explained to Sabrina whilst he shook his. "Still don't get why we can't tell Amy to shove it."

"Amy's making you do it?" Sabrina asked with her eyebrows raised as they all nodded in response.

"She's forcing us because the band club can't," Willow told her as Sabrina laughed.

"You know I'd love to see things from her point of view but I don't think I can get my head that far up my butt," Sabrina joked as she sat down next to Rhys and held her hand out to him. "Pass me some wood."

Rhys handed Sabrina a plank of wood, "Turn it into a flag pole."

"I heard you earlier numb nuts," Sabrina replied as she snatched the wood and began to sand it.

"Thanks Sabrina," Josie said as she smiled at her. "We'll be gone by the end of the week."

"You better be," Sabrina scolded. "I'm getting sick of everyone from this little club trying to wriggle their way into my life."

"Maybe you were just meant to be one of us?" Willow suggested as Sabrina glared at him causing Willow to get a bit scared of her. "Or maybe you're just perfect being a scary loner and ice queen and I'm sorry I said that please don't kill me!"

"You're scared of your own shadow aren't you Willow?" Rhys chuckled as Willow turned a bit red. "What happened to that dude who took on Bruce in his English presentation?"

Willow's eyes widened, "How did you know about that?"

"Wait are you that Eli Stryker kid?" Sabrina asked to which Willow nodded. "Nice work with Bruce. Next time record it for me to watch."

"Calling him a caveman, saying you'd hate to be him and calling his music horrible," Josie recapped what she'd been told about the event. "It's the thing of dreams."

"How do you all know about this?" Willow repeated becoming more fearful.

"The whole school knows about it," Rhys explained. "I mean you're the quiet introvert who stood up to the biggest and most popular guy in the school."

"The only other way you could become more well known is if you punched the most popular girl in school like Artemis," Sabrina told Willow who was beginning to look more nervous.

"Oh god, Bruce is going to kill me!" Willow exclaimed as Rhys shook his head.

"You're best friends with Shangela and Jude," Rhys comforted Willow. "If Bruce even attempts anything they'll get payback."

"And you've got Xavier too," Josie reassured him. "He could easily take on Bruce."

"Put them together and they would shove their hand up his ass and pull out a rabbit if he went for you," Sabrina told him. "Now quit your worrying and grab a paintbrush so I can kick you all out of here sooner rather than later."

* * *

Xavier and Shangela walked down the hallway together as they made their way to Room 208, otherwise known as the storage room. It's where they kept all materials, machinery and supplies the staff would need and the only place where Lennox could get some peace and quiet.

"You sure you can get her to join?" Shangela asked Xavier as they stood outside the room.

"I'm pretty confident," Xavier reassured Shangela. "Like I said we go way back so I think I can convince her to join. Even if it may take sometime."

"Just don't take too long, I'm starving and could do with some company this lunch since Jude has detention and Reed is studying for some big math final," Shangela told him as she leaned against the wall next to the door.

"Speaking of studying, have you actually been trying with school now?" Xavier questioned Shangela, remembering the deal they made.

"That depends," Shangela said. "Have you found joy outside of football yet?"

"I wouldn't be trying to get a fashion guru to join the glee club if I hadn't," Xavier countered.

Shangela shook her head and chuckled in response, "I should've said that glee club doesn't count. If you must know though I have been studying and trying."

"Good," Xavier replied. "Now maybe you might be able to get into the college of your dreams."

"You're pushing it there," Shangela cautioned him. "But I'll allow it. Now get it in there already and get us a costume maker."

"Wish me luck," Xavier said as he pushed open the door and entered the room.

The room looked like a disaster zone with pieces of school equipment scattered everywhere, school books stacked high on one another, art supplies placed on top of tables, sports equipment on the floor and sewing machines in pristine condition placed beautifully on top of a table in the centre of the room and next to that table was Lennox Delgado sewing away.

She had pink hair that was dark at the roots and was wearing a black leather jacket with a flowing floral crop top underneath, black skinny jeans and a pair of red doc marten boots on her feet. She had her tongue sticking out as she remained focused on what she was doing until she realised the sound of footsteps approaching her.

"Whoever is there can it wait til I'm done here?" Lennox asked with an annoyed tone as she continued with her sewing.

"Is that anyway to talk to an old client and friend?" Xavier questioned Lennox with a smile as she stopped her sewing and looked up to see Xavier.

"Xavier!" Lennox cheerfully greeted him as she got up and gave him a hug. "What're you doing here? Do you need another suit made or what?"

"Not this time," Xavier replied as he hugged her back. "Although I don't think I'll ever be able to repay you for making that suit for my uncles wedding. Best looking guy there."

"Well when you spend years re-tailoring your dad's suits it becomes easy making them from scratch," Lennox bragged as she ended the hug and sat back down. "Besides making an entire suit out of red fabric and making it look good? That was a fun challenge."

"You always did like a challenge," Xavier commented as he took a seat across the table from where Lennox was sitting. "Like the time you got told you couldn't climb a tree at Central Park and then had to have the fire brigade get you down."

Lennox shook her head the memory, "Was a good way to meet some cute firemen though."

"I'm sure they thought the crying ten year old was adorable," Xavier teased Lennox who rolled her eyes at him in response.

"If we're talking embarrassing stories how about we talk about your twelfth birthday party?" Lennox laughed whilst Xavier chuckled in response. "Sitting down with a birthday badge in your pocket and piecing your left testicle. That must've been a fun trip to A&E?"

"Got to meet some cute nurses though," Xavier replied. "Never worn a birthday badge since."

"And I've never climbed a tree again either," Lennox confessed with a smile. "So, did you come in here to have a trip down memory lane or is there something else you had in mind?"

"Well I kind of wanted to ask you something," Xavier gingerly approached the subject.

"Does your mom want a dress this time or are your twin sisters finally letting me redesign their whole wardrobe?" Lennox asked excitedly. "If I didn't know them and saw them walking down the street I'd want to put money in a cup for them."

Xavier laughed and shook his head, "No and I am definitely using that one for when they come round again."

"Go for it, I've got more about their fashion sense where that came from," Lennox insisted. "What do you want to ask me then?"

"I know you like a challenge, I know you love making and designing clothes and as you may know I'm apart of the glee club," Xavier began as Lennox nodded along. "We're looking for someone who can make us look good on the stage."

"And you want me to do it because I am the queen of fashion around here?" Lennox gloated in an amusing fashion as she flipped her hair back.

"Pretty much," Xavier confirmed as Lennox thought for a second before responding.

"I don't know Xavier," Lennox replied with an unsure expression. "I'm having to do my own clothes and commissions during lunch already and I don't even know what type of stuff you're going to need or how much freedom I'm going to have with the designs."

"That's the brilliant part," Xavier reassured Lennox. "All we do is give you a theme and you can design whatever you want. If we say we want something that looks like it came straight out of a 50 Cent music video then you can do whatever you want with that. You can make us all individual outfits or you can do one for boys and one for girls. It's all up to you!"

Lennox sat in her own thoughts for a moment, "Somehow I can't see a show choir ever wanting something for a 50 Cent medley."

"Is that a yes?" Xavier her nervously.

"I don't think I can," Lennox regrettably sighed. "Sorry."

"It's fine," Xavier comforted Lennox. "Artemis already told me she doubted you'd do it."

Lennox's eyes widened as she looked up at Xavier, "Artemis?"

"Yeah, she's a member of the club," Xavier explained. "I'm guessing you know her?"

"I guess you could say that," Lennox replied as fidgeted with her fingers. "Okay, you wore me down. I'll make your glee clubs costumes, but I better get credited for my work."

"Perfect!" Xavier exclaimed with joy as he high fived Lennox. "Your first assignment is rebellion! We're doing a song by The Red Hot Chilli Peppers."

"Rebellion, I like it," Lennox said with a smirk and a slight nod. "When's the deadline?"

"Friday," Xavier told Lennox who looked at Xavier in disbelief. "Too soon I'm guessing?"

Lennox nodded, still not believe what she heard, "Just a bit. I'm going to have to work none stop."

"How about I buy you lunch today as thank you?" Xavier suggested. "I'll even keep you company during the long nights if need be."

"I suppose it will do," Lennox replied as she got up from her seat and approached the door with Xavier following. "But if I end up stitching my hand to a piece of fabric then it's on your conscience."

"I'll live," Xavier joked as Lennox opened the door to see Shangela waiting by the door still and the two looked at each other. "Oh yeah, Lennox this is Shangela, Shangela this is Lennox."

"The famous fashionista," Shangela greeted Lennox as she offered her hand for her to shake.

"The famous bad ass of the school," Lennox replied as she shook Shangela's hand. "Good to know I've got a good model wearing my clothes."

"A good model? I like you already," Shangela complimented Lennox as she realised what she said. "Wait, so that means you're making out outfits?"

"For the time being," Lennox told Shangela as she straightened her jacket. "Plus Xavier said he'd get me lunch today so that kind of sealed the deal."

"Always the gentleman aren't you?" Shangela teased Xavier who shook his head in response.

"Let's just get some food before you both begin talking about me," Xavier replied as the three of them walked off to the cafeteria.

* * *

Elliot and CeCe stood outside the Junction School of Arts together. CeCe's foot was tapping on the floor, she was getting impatient with the rest of the club not being there already, that and it was freezing outside today. Elliot already took notice of this and was beginning to figure out how much this really meant to CeCe.

"They'll be here," Elliot reassured her as CeCe puffed out her cheeks. "Don't worry we'll be ready for whatever they throw at us."

"That's not what I'm worried about," CeCe sighed as she folded her arms and let out a heavy breath. "Whatever Ike throws at us I can handle. Friday is what I'm struggling with."

"We'll be fine," Elliot continued to comfort CeCe. "Jude and Shangela are brilliant performers, Josie has been working on the props all day and we've got Lennox making our outfits for us. Everything is falling into place."

"Things can still go wrong," CeCe countered as she continued to shiver. "Lyrics can be forgotten, props can break, outfits can tear and that's just for starters. Anything can happen."

"Which also means it can all go right," Elliot persisted with CeCe as he leaned against the wall. "Don't worry, we've got this."

"Easy for you to say, you don't know what can go wrong in that gym," CeCe sighed as she stared at the floor. "It can become a disaster really quick."

"If it goes wrong then it goes wrong," Elliot commented as CeCe shook her head. "When things go wrong don't go wrong with them. You have to take the good with the bad."

CeCe sighed as she leaned against the wall too and looked over at Elliot, "How do you stay so optimistic all the time? Every time I have a negative thought or say anything bad you immediately come up with a positive side to it. How do you do it?"

"I guess I got it from my mom and dad," Elliot told CeCe who continued to look up at him. "They always taught me to see the good in people. Makes sense with my dad being a detective. He always said that there's so much bad in the world that there needs to be some good too."

"Good advice," CeCe commented. "What about your mom? What does she do?"

"She was an actress," Elliot reminisced as he thought back his mom on the stage. "She always did plays that she thought could teach me important life lessons. She did Matilda to teach me it's okay to be naughty sometimes. The Lorax for the environment. Tuck Everlasting for how important time truly is. The list goes on."

"So even your parents are moral compasses?" CeCe teased Elliot who laughed in response. "The last lesson my parents taught me was how every mistake you make follows you for life."

"Yeah they didn't seem like the caring type when I met them," Elliot told CeCe who just nodded in response. "Are they part of the reason you're so scared about Friday?"

CeCe waved her hand at Elliot whilst looking away from him, "Change the subject, let's just talk about your family instead. It's nice hearing about parents who're actually good for a change."

"Well what do you want to know?" Elliot asked.

"Your mom taught you through plays, how did you dad teach you life lessons?" CeCe followed up.

"He taught me with rock music," Elliot replied.

CeCe immediately scoffed at the answer, "Rock music? Are you sure you're not Milo?"

"Ha ha ha, very funny," Elliot sarcastically said. "My dad was a rocker back in the day before he eventually settled down with my mom. He used to take me on long drives to some police conventions outside of New York and he'd talk about rock the whole time. We'd have mixtapes of all the classics and he'd tell me what they all meant to him."

"What song was your favourite?" CeCe asked as she looked up at the sky trying to imagine her mother or father ever doing something like that for her.

"Good Riddance (Time Of Your Life) by Green Day," Elliot fondly told CeCe. "He just told me how everyone thinks its this romantic affair of a song when in reality Billie Joel Armstrong wrote it about his girlfriend moving to Ecuador and his frustration with the break-up. People found the happiness in something that was actually about sadness. Finding the good in the bad."

"Now it's played at every graduation across the country," CeCe joked as Elliot chuckled along. "Kind of wish I knew more about Green Day. I only really know that one song."

"How have you only heard that one song?" Elliot asked CeCe in slight disbelief.

CeCe shrugged in response, "You know me, more of a jazz girl, but you might convince me into liking Green Day."

"Well they're coming to New York in a month or two," Elliot told her. "Maybe its time I finally got you to experience rock and roll for the first time."

"Sure I'll come," CeCe agreed. "But don't expect me to jump into a mosh pit. I'm a small white girl who'll snap like a twig."

"Fair enough," Elliot gave in raising his hands in surrender as he noticed the glee club all beginning to arrive. "Told you they'd be here eventually."

"They're still late," CeCe countered with her arms folded as the glee club approached the two of them. "You're all late you realise?"

"Subway got delayed," Rhys told her.

"We were trapped on the subway with nothing to eat or drink for over two hours!" Teddy screamed in horror as Rhys rolled his eyes.

Rhys placed his hand on Teddy's shoulder, "Calm the dramatics, you didn't have to go that far."

"Gotta make it believable somehow," Teddy replied as he looked at Rhys.

"Believable is one thing but that was like Tommy Wiseau's acting. Unbelievable," Rhys commented as he took his hand off Teddy's shoulder.

"Let's just get this over with," Jude said as she charged ahead with everyone beginning to follow her lead. "The sooner we're done, the sooner I can get food."

"Stop thinking with your stomach and slow down!" CeCe commanded as she moved towards the front of the pack as the camera panned over to Artemis and Milo straggling at the back.

"Prepare for a night of fun and joy," Milo sarcastically said to Artemis who remained unresponsive and just looked straight on. "What have I done? Ever since the meeting this morning you've been ignoring me all day."

"It's nothing Milo," Artemis bluntly replied as the pair continued to walk near the back of the pack.

"When you say it's nothing it means something," Milo rebuked whilst pointing his finger at Artemis. "You know what's going to happen? I'm going to have no clue what I did, I'm going to try and figure out what I did, you're going to tell me and I'm going to apologise. So let's just skip the middle and go right to the end."

"Fine, you were an idiot back in that meeting Milo," Artemis snapped at him. "Actually calling you an idiot is an insult to stupid people everywhere. You were an imbecile!"

"Look it's not my fault no one in there knows anything about rock," Milo defended himself.

Artemis shook her head in response, "Milo, you know more about music than anyone in that club. You can play almost every instrument that you can get your hands on. You understand how to sing a song better than anyone I know. When you're on that stage everybody cannot take their eyes off of you, no matter how hard they try."

"So you're mad at me but you're also complimenting me?" Milo questioned nervously.

"I'm mad because of how good you are and how little you're doing with it," Artemis firmly told Milo with her furrowed brow. "You could be a real leader to this club. You could help Shangela and Jude nail this song, you could help with the staging, you could even help the whole of the club with their singing but you don't. Instead you act like you're too good for them when in reality you need them. Wherever you like it or not."

"I'm not a teacher Artemis," Milo declared as he continued to march on. "I'm a rocker."

"A rocker who on the first day of school helped a freshman in a princess outfit get up the courage to go on stage. A rocker who went to beat up Bruce the second he heard he was harassing someone he knew. A rocker who spent did all he could to help a girl he knew make her own decision about meeting her birth parents. But most importantly, you're the rocker who made a seven year old girl who lost her birth parents feel like Batman," Artemis told Milo. "You're a good guy Milo. Sometimes you just need to act like it and forget your rocker image."

Milo remained silent as the pair continued to walk behind everyone before he looked over to Artemis and said, "I'll try and do better."

"Don't try, just do," Artemis advised Milo as she looked ahead and began to move quicker. "Come on let's catch up. I don't exactly want to be scorned by CeCe again."

"Fine," Milo replied calmly as he caught up to the group and the camera panned to Josie rubbing her hand with Teddy taking notice.

"Why're you rubbing you hand? Trying to give yourself an Indian burn?" Teddy naively asked Josie who shook her head in response.

"I kind of hammered my fingers into some food," Josie explained nervously as she continued to rub her hand. "It still kind of hurts."

"Why did you need a hammer? You were making flag poles right?" Teddy questioned as Josie blushed as she remembered her idiocy.

"A staircase as well, but I might've hammered some nails into the flag poles because I thought they were needed," Josie sheepishly admitted which caused Teddy to laugh out loud. "Shut up, I'm a painter not a carpenter."

"Didn't anyone tell you?" Teddy asked curiously.

Josie nodded in response, "Sabrina told me after twenty minutes of hammering and thought I was stupid too. In her words the wheel in my head is turning but the hamster is officially dead."

"She also said we were about as useful as the g in lasagna," Willow added to the conversation.

"Well she wasn't exactly wrong," Rhys commented. "None of us took shop and have no clue what we were doing in there today. Sabrina was the only one who knew what she was doing."

"I can help if you want?" Teddy offered. "I know a bit about this type of thing."

"I thought your mom was really protective of you though?" Josie asked with a slightly confused look on her face. "You're telling me she let you near power tools that could easily hurt you?"

Teddy shrugged, "What my mom doesn't know won't hurt her."

"Then come to the art room tomorrow," Rhys told Teddy. "Just don't annoy Sabrina. I've faced her wrath once and trust me, it wasn't fun."

"Yeah, what he said," Josie confirmed. "She's just starting to like me."

"Quiet!" CeCe commanded from the front of the group as they stood outside the entrance to the Junction School of Arts auditorium. "We don't know what Ike or The Crescendudes are going to be like once we enter this room. So be prepared."

"Don't let them get in your head," Elliot added on. "They may have more money than us and more national championships-"

"Building our confidence here skipper," Shangela joked from the back.

"But whatever they can do we can do even better," Elliot told everyone. "We're only here so we all know what we're up against. So, lets go."

Elliot opened the door to the auditorium and it was pitch black. As the whole club made their way in they soon realised they were all alone and that The Crescendudes were nowhere to be seen.

"What's going on?" Tori nervously asked as she edged closer to Gia. "Why is it so dark?"

"It's like CeCe's soul, dark and scary," Jax joked trying to ease the tension.

"Not funny Jax," CeCe bit back as everyone in the club continued to look nervously around.

"Where are they?" Milo whispered to himself.

Suddenly a bright spotlight hit the stage and stood their basking in the glory of the light was Ike. He stood in the centre of the stage wearing a black shirt with rolled up sleeves with black trousers and shoes to match.

"Ladies, gentleman and whatever we can class Milo as," Ike introduced himself whilst also firing off his first insult at Milo. "Welcome to the grand show!"

"Just get on with it!" CeCe yelled with her arms folded.

"Never a one for the theatrics were you CeCe, but before we allow you all to enjoy the show we have something to show you. Jake if you please!" Ike replied when suddenly the back of the stage lit up with a wide array of colours and moving lights that flickered and consistently changed colours. "This is the Junction LED screen. It fits the entirety of any stage across the country and is our ticket to winning sectionals, regionals and nationals once again. With over 20,000 LED lights whatever design or animation we want will appear on the screen. Oh and we bought it off Beyonce once she finished her world tour."

"Well that's… impressive," Gia sighed in slight awe of what she was seeing.

"How does it feel knowing your own club thinks we're better then?" Ike asked CeCe and Elliot.

"Shove it Ike," CeCe bit back.

"We're just as good as you," Elliot responded proudly.

"Just as good?" Ike questioned before howling with laughter. "They're so bad they couldn't even win a surrender vote."

"Just get on with it!" Milo yelled from the back wanting this unpleasant expire to be over with.

"Milo, the man who looks like how a guitar centre smells," Ike insulted Milo.

Milo tried to stand by Artemis quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him down slowly, "Don't rise to it. Remember what I said. Be better."

"Fine," Milo grunted as he took a deep breath

"Good boy Milo but this LED screen isn't all we have that's new!" Ike announced to the room. "The Crescendudes have been all male we were founded all the way back in the 1980's. Now we've welcomed our first ever female member, the one and only Leticia!"

A girl with long brown hair and white floral print dress walked out onto the stage and stood right next to Ike. Shangela and Artemis's eyes widened as they saw her, she looked identical to Lennox.

"Yo what happened to her being on our side?" Shangela angrily whispered into Xaviers ear.

"What're you talking about?" Xavier asked.

"That's Lennox!" Shangela snapped as she pointed to her on stage. "Can't you see that!"

Xavier focused on the stage before shaking his head, "It's not Lennox. Her hair is partly pink for starters, she wouldn't be caught dead in white and she has her ears pierced and this girl doesn't."

"Then how come she looks identical to her?" Shangela asked with a touch of annoyance.

"People can look like other people," Xavier explained. "I've been told I look like Dylan O'Brien."

"I don't see it," Shangela replied as she shook her head.

"Are you two done talking?" Leticia asked the pair. "It's incredibly rude to talk whilst others are about to perform."

"Yeah that's not her," Shangela quickly said to Xavier as she leant back in her chair. "Carry on princess! Don't let us stop you."

"Don't call me princess," Leticia told Shangela whilst furrowing her brow. "We have four minutes to perform our song, five minutes for you all to accept we're better than you and ten minutes for us to brag about it all."

"How very efficient," Jude commented under her breath.

"It's why she got in," Ike explained to Jude. "Now let's get this show underway. I'm sure you all would hate to ruin our schedule."

"This is like watching the preview before a film you don't want to see," Jude sighed.

 _(Find You by Zedd ft Matthew Koma & Miriam Bryant performed by The Crescendudes)_

 _{Ike stands centre stage and a white pulsing circle goes off slowly behind him on the LED screen}_

 _[Ike]_

 _Silent love is calling faith  
_ _To shatter me through your hallways  
_ _Into echoes you can feel  
_ _And rehearse the way you heal_

 _{Leticia steps out from behind Ike as the LED screen continue pulsating}_

 _[Leticia]_

 _Make them dance  
_ _Just like you  
_ _'Cause you make me move  
_ _Yeah you always make go_

 _{All The Crescendudes step onto the stage to planned choreography whilst making Leticia and Ike the centre of attention as the LED Screen flashes between multiple colours, lighting up the whole room and blinding some of The Keytones members}_

 _[The Crescendudes]_

 _I'll run away with your foot steps  
_ _I'll build a city that dreams for two  
_ _And if you lose yourself  
_ _I will find you_

 _{Ike walks slowly down the centre stage as the LED screen shows small dots, almost petal like, floating across the screen. The Keytones look at each other nervously as they realise what they're actually up against.}_

 _[Ike]_

 _High on words  
_ _We almost used  
_ _We're fireworks with a wet fuse  
_ _Flying planes with paper wheels  
_ _To the same Achilles heels_

 _{Leticia follows Ike's lead as she walks slowly down the centre of the stage as the rest of The Crescendudes make her the main focus of attention}_

 _[Leticia]_

 _Make them dance  
_ _Just like you  
_ _'Cause you make me move  
_ _Yeah you always make go_

 _{All The Crescendudes begin a highly choreographed dance routine during the drop as Ike and Leticia are covered by them as the LED Screen flashes between multiple colours, lighting up the whole room in the process}_

 _[The Crescendudes]  
_

 _I'll run away with your foot steps  
_ _I'll build a city that dreams for two  
_ _And if you lose yourself  
_ _I will find you_

 _{The Crescendudes move to the side to reveal Aiden walking slowly through the middle of them and Reed takes notice of him with a small smile on his face as the LED screen remains pure white}_

 _[Aiden]_

 _Open up your skies  
_ _Turn up your night  
_ _To the speed of life  
_ _Turn up your night  
_ _Put your love in lights  
_ _Turn up your night  
_ _I will find you_

 _{Leticia is lifted into the air by the other members as she sings her part and the LED screen begins to pulsate like at the start}_

 _[Leticia]_

 _Make them dance  
_ _Just like you  
_ _'Cause you make me move  
_ _Yeah you always make go  
_ _Yeah you always make go_

 _{All The Crescendudes begin a highly choreographed dance routine during the drop as Ike and Leticia are covered by them as the LED Screen flashes between multiple colours, lighting up the whole room in the process}_

 _[The Crescendudes]_

 _I'll run away with your foot steps  
_ _I'll build a city that dreams for two  
_ _And if you lose yourself  
_ _I will find you  
_ _Turn up your night  
_ _(Go go go go)  
_ _Turn up your night  
_ _(Go go go go turn it up turn it up)  
_ _Turn up your night  
_ _I will find you_

 _{The Crescendudes walk off stage leaving only Leticia centre stage as the LED screen stops completely leaving a single spotlight on her for her final notes}_

 _[Leticia]_

 _Make them dance  
_ _Just like you  
_ _'Cause you make me move  
_ _Yeah you always make go_

"Well Elmwood glee club," Ike sighed as he walked off stage with the Crescendudes. "Have you realised what you're up against? Five other clubs have come to their senses and called it quits. Don't you think you should join them?"

"First off we're called The Keytones," Elliot firmly told Ike as he stood up to face Ike. "Secondly we're not scared of you Ike. You might have more money but we can out perform you easily."

Ike chuckled under his breath as the rest of his club did too, "Out perform us? Yeah three time national champions are going to be out performed by a club who've been together for less that three months. Keep dreaming."

"We know what we're doing," Elliot confidently said to Ike. "Just wait and see what we're capable of, then try and be as smug as you are now."

"Oooooh, freshman boys got a bit of bite to him," Ike teased Elliot. "It's good that you've got confidence kid but you're being way too optimistic about your chances. If you make it to regionals with this Addams Family of a glee club then you're over achieving."

"Don't insult them," Elliot gritted through his teeth.

"I don't insult, I say the truth," Ike sneered. "Your club has a girl who's caused more disasters at your school than anything good she's done and a guy who brightens up a room with his absence. That's just for starters. The sooner you realise you've got a mini disaster waiting to happen, the better you'll be."

"I think we'll be fine," Elliot confidently told Ike. "Now if you're done here, we're going to be leaving."

"Be free then," Ike said whilst gesturing to the door and walking back to the stage with his club. "Don't let our talent hit you on the way out."

Elliot turned to leave and walked through his glee club with CeCe following closely behind, "Well that could've gone better."

"Could've gone a lot worse though," CeCe replied as she and the glee club left the room. "Now you know what we're up against."

"And know why we need to beat him," Elliot declared. "We need to make sure we're ready for Friday. Lay a strong foundation with that performance and then we go after The Crescendudes."

"Get past sectionals and destroy them at regionals," CeCe confidently explained. "Sounds like a good plan."

The camera panned over to Reed who's eyes suddenly widened as he began to pat around his body which Willow noticed, "What's the matter?"

"I can't find my phone," Reed confessed. "I think I left it in the auditorium."

"Well run and grab it," Jude told him. "Before one of The Crescendouches spots you."

Reed nervously glanced back before he walked into the auditorium again. Nobody was in there except for one lone boy who was standing there with a phone in his hand.

"Umm is this yours?" He nervously asked as he held out the phone.

"Yeah it's mine," Reed replied as he walked over and slowly took the phone from his hand. "You were… You were really good up there."

"Thanks," the boy replied whilst rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "I'm Aiden. Sorry about what Ike said about your club."

"It's okay, I expected a lot worse," Reed responded. "I'm Reed."

"Yeah, Ike's got a bit of a reputation," Aiden defended Ike. "He means well, he just goes a bit far sometimes. He's still one of the best leaders we've ever had though."

"I'd still take someone being nice over someone like Ike," Reed told him.

Aiden shook his head as he leaned awkwardly on the chair in the auditorium, "I prefer the harsh realness that Ike offers. It may not be the nicest way to do it but considering what our last leader was like it certainly makes a change. What's your leader like?"

"We've actually got two," Reed explained to Aiden. "One's CeCe who's a bit harsh and the other is Elliot who's really nice."

"So you get the best of both worlds," Aiden replied. "Cue the Hannah Montana theme song."

Reed chuckled, "I guess you could say it like that… Do you ever get sick of Ike being harsh on you though? It must make you feel a bit bad about yourself."

"That comes with the territory," Aiden relented. "Everyone in our group goes through bad moments with him. Some will get angry, others stressed and people with cry too but in the end we all come to the next meeting."

"How?" Reed asked curiously.

"Because we're family," Aiden told Reed. "If one of us is down we all pick them back up. I've seen people cry and within ten minutes our club has got them laughing and having fun again and that's what our club needs. We might be in an arts school but we're still low in the pecking order around here, just like you are. Sometimes all you need is a group of people to have your back."

"Yeah, I get that," Reed replied as he looked over his shoulder to where Shangela, Jude and Willow were previously. "I don't know what I'd do without my friends."

"That's what I just said but sure," Aiden bluntly said as he stopped leaning on the chair. "You better get out of here before Ike sees you. I doubt he'd be fond of me talking to you."

"Ummm, okay," Reed awkwardly agreed as he headed towards the exit. "It was nice speaking to you, I guess."

"Just go," Aiden told him as Reed exited the room and Aiden turned round to walk back on the stage but was met with Ike and Leticia standing on the stage arms folded. "Let me guess, you've been watching off stage the whole time?"

Ike shrugged his shoulders as he approached Aiden, "You're good at guessing. Want to try and guess what I'm about to say?"

"That I shouldn't be fraternising with the enemy and I should be focusing on winning sectionals rather than talking to boys?" Aiden suggested as Ike nodded along.

"Smart boy," Ike complimented Aiden in a condescending tone.

"There's a reason I have the highest GPA in the school," Aiden told Ike in a snarky tone.

"Only by 0.1 of a point," Leticia replied as she followed Ike to stand in front of Aiden. "Yet somehow I am the one smart enough to know that you don't make friends with the enemy. Makes crushing them a lot harder to do."

"That 0.1 still makes me smarter than you Letty," Aiden jabbed. "I talked to him for a few seconds. I doubt that's going to effect my singing."

"You really don't understand this competition do you?" Ike asked Aiden with his arms folded. "You know him now, that face now has a personality attached to it for you. Do you think a lion sits down and talks to its prey?"

Aiden rolled his eyes, "A lion Ike? Really?"

"We are the predators Aiden," Ike told Aiden fiercely. "We hunt down the weak and destroy them so we become the alphas. Your enemy now has a personality and you need to forget that."

"Did you even see who I was talking to? He was wet blanket, bland as anything, I've had bran that's had more personality than him," Aiden snarled at Ike with his arms folded hardly believing what he was hearing. "I know what I need to do. As do you."

"Good," Ike snarled. "Now go back to the choir room with everyone else."

Aiden nodded and walked away as Leticia turned to face Ike, "You worried about him?"

"He's the only person on this team I can't read," Ike thought out loud as he looked back at where Aiden had left the room. "He'll be this snarky kid who acts tough but can break down at any moment. Yet he has one of the best voices here."

"Maybe it's wise to let him take a break until we actually beat them," Leticia suggests with her clipboard in hand. "We've got a club filled with talented singers and Aiden can always be our secret weapon when we get to nationals."

"We've got good singers but tell me one person who has a better voice than him?" Ike questioned Leticia. "No one. If we want to win sectionals, regionals and nationals comfortably we need him."

Leticia shrugged, "Then I guess we're going to have to take the risk of letting him perform, even if you cannot tell what's going on with him. Before you allow that though just remember in sectionals we're up against a school for the tone deaf and a homeschool for three rich kids. I doubt they're going to be a big challenge to beat."

"I'll think about it," Ike sighed as he pushed his hair back and looked out at the empt seats in the auditorium. "Come on, let's get to work."

* * *

It was early the next morning and Niko was working on his boxing in the school's gym. He was used to getting up this early to do some soccer drills and when he was kicked off the team he quickly change his routine to do boxing in the morning instead. Sure it was a lot more physically demanding than soccer but at least he was making his dad happy.

"Boxing? Really Niko?" Tori questioned him as she walked into the room.

"Good morning to you as well Tori," Niko chuckled as he stopped punching the punching bag and grabbed a towel to wipe off the sweat from his brow. "I'm guessing Jax told you about this?"

"Of course he did, I was worried about you!" Tori exclaimed. "I haven't spoken or seen you in over two weeks! I know you're upset about leaving the soccer team but that doesn't mean you just have to leave me in the dark."

"I deal with things my own way Tori," Niko sighed as he placed the towel back down. "That means people leaving me along and letting me figure out what needs to be done and this is what I needed to do this time."

"Start boxing?" Tori asked with a worried expression on her face. "Niko you could get seriously hurt. You could end up with brain damage. This could end up doing more harm than good."

"Got any other suggestions for a sport I might be good at? Because if you do I'm all ears," Niko told Tori as he began to take off his boxing gloves.

"Basketball, track, tennis, swimming, anything that won't lead to you getting hurt," Tori panicked as she listed off all the sports she could think of.

Niko shook his head in response, "I'm too short to play basketball, track has their member slots filled up, my hand coordination is to bad for tennis and I look like a drowning walrus when I swim. This is the only option for me."

"I don't want to see you get hurt Niko," Tori said as her eyes began to get teary.

"Then don't come to my fight on Thursday then," Niko told Tori as he leaned against the wall.

Tori's eyes instantly widened at what he said, "What? You've got a fight on Thursday!"

"Debut fight against some guy from up town," Niko nonchalantly replied as he walked past Tori to grab a water bottle from the floor. "Apparently he's only just started so it should be easy."

"I can't believe you're actually doing this," Tori exclaimed as she began to pace the room. "You can't get hurt, you can't fight, you just… you just can't."

"Change the record Tori," Niko scolded whilst squirting some water into his mouth. "What's happened with you and your dad anyway? You back at your place again or?"

"Don't change the subject to that," Tori nervously replied. "We're talking about you here."

"And nothing you say is going to change my mind about boxing," Niko countered. "I've been doing it for years, I'm good at it, I might be able to get a scholarship with it and my dad won't blow a gasket because of it either."

"What's the point of doing it if you're going to end up doing something you hate though?" Tori rebutted as she stopped pacing the room and faced Niko with an exasperated expression on her face. "You don't want to do what your dad does but you're literally pushing yourself to do something that will end with you and him working together. Jax said you worked at his place yesterday, did you enjoy it or did you want to get out of there as quickly as possible."

Niko solemnly shook his head, "You know the answer to that."

"Then why don't you do what you want to do for a change," Tori sighed as she began to her visibly frustrated with Niko.

"It's complicated," Niko replied with his head facing the floor.

"Isn't everything?" Tori countered as Niko remained motionless and didn't say anything which Tori didn't like. "Fine. Be quiet, I'll leave you alone with your thoughts but please listen to me. I can't see someone else I care about being hurt."

Tori walked quickly out of the room with tears in her eyes as Niko looked up as the door shut behind her.

* * *

Elliot and CeCe stood next to each other in the choir room with CeCe's fingers tapping the counter beside her repeatedly. Elliot was already taking notice and could tell she was nervous.

"If you do that any longer you're gonna leave an indentation on the counter," Elliot stated as CeCe sheepishly stopped what she was doing and moved her hands to her side.

"Sorry," CeCe apologised. "I'm just… stressed. I know we have a few days left to rehearse but anything can go wrong."

"Don't worry about it," Elliot reassured CeCe. "Stop being so pessimistic about it."

"Being a pessimist is the best way to be," CeCe countered. "I'm either right or pleasantly surprised. A win, win situation."

Elliot raised an eyebrow in response, "Well you must be optimistic about having Lennox with us? The fashion queen of the school designing all of our costumes and making us look incredible. Come on that must be a good thing?"

"Or we just look good and become a beautiful disaster," CeCe retorted as she checked the time on her phone. "Where is she anyway? I thought Xavier told her that she had to be here before the first bell."

"She'll be here," Elliot continued to reassure CeCe. "Just wait, she's probably been in the sewing room all day working on some concepts for us."

"Or she's late," CeCe replied as Lennox nonchalantly walked into the room. "What're you doing here Leticia?"

Lennox gave CeCe a puzzled look, "Who is Leticia and why're you calling me that?"

"Don't play dumb with me," CeCe bluntly responded. "Just go back to Ike and tell him that your little scheme didn't work."

"Is she high or something?" Lennox asked Elliot looking more confused now that ever.

"I don't know," Elliot honestly said. "CeCe, that's Lennox."

"What're you talking about?" CeCe snapped at Elliot. "Look at her! How can you not see it's Ike's crowning jewel in the Crescendude's big headed crown."

"Crescendudes? Leticia? Honestly this sounds like some bad fanfiction right now, just waiting for the spelling error and sentences that don't make sense," Lennox joked.

"CeCe, Leticia didn't have pink hair, Lennox does," Elliot explained to CeCe who took note. "Lennox was here yesterday and has been friends with Xavier since birth."

"Not birth but ever since he saved me from drowning in a pool," Lennox reminisced. "Although he was the one who caused it so I guess I have a bit of Stockholm syndrome there."

CeCe looked up and down at Lennox before conceding that she was wrong, "Well… you're still late, so I'm still mad."

"Sorry I over slept," Lennox told CeCe who gave a knowing look to Elliot as Lennox placed her bag down. "So why'd you both want to see me at this ungodly hour?"

"We wanted to talk to you about the club," Elliot explained as he walked over to Lennox. "Me and CeCe are over the moon you're joining us but we also want you to be a big part of the club."

"What do you mean?" Lennox asked nervously glancing over at CeCe as well.

"He means we want you to have a say in the club so we want you at the meetings," CeCe continued where Elliot left off. "Give us insight as someone who would be an audience member and not a performer."

"So basically be a judge?" Lennox questioned CeCe and Elliot who both nodded. "I like the sound of that. Are the rest of the club okay with it or is this just gonna be you two telling everyone how this is going to work?"

"Both," Elliot and CeCe replied in unison.

"So you've told people?" Lennox asked.

"I've let Xavier know and he's going to be telling everyone else," Elliot explained to Lennox.

Lennox nodded along before asking, "Does Artemis know about this yet?"

"Not yet… Is there any reason why she should?" Elliot questioned Lennox.

"No reason," Lennox shrugged as she tried to change the subject. "Is there anything else you want to tell me? What you want from the outfits perhaps?"

"We trust you," Elliot confidently told Lennox. "Whatever you think is right for the song and performance we'll go with."

"That and we're just about getting our heads around staging so doing fashion alongside that will probably kill us," CeCe added. "Just make sure everyone looks good and the outfits fit."

Lennox slyly smiled, "The perfect brief."

* * *

Milo and Artemis sat with each other at lunch. The two were surprisingly quiet, usually they'd be talking about everything they could think of but instead they were sitting their in almost silence with neither of them trying to talk to the other. Milo was getting more annoyed by this because he was beginning to understand how it was his fault but he also didn't know how to make it up to her.

"I've said I'm sorry about eight times now Art," Milo sighed. "What do I have to do to get you to talk to me again? Or hell even make fun of me again?

Artemis placed her fork down, "Like I said do better. I don't care how you do it but just do better."

"I'm eating my greens isn't that doing better already?" Milo joked as Artemis shook her head in response not really believing what he was saying.

"Good for boy!" Artemis exclaimed sarcastically. "Now if you put all your toys away and have no night time accidents I might actually forgive you."

"I deserved that one," Milo relented. "But I am going to do better I promise, but I do want my best friend back again."

"She's here, but she's also waiting for certain rocker who still takes Flinstone vitamins to prove himself for a change," Artemis explained to Milo as she put a piece of carrot in her mouth. "I never thought a carrot could taste so much like dirt."

Milo shook his head and tried to think of a way he could prove he was doing better to Artemis, then he heard faint voices singing across the lunch room and he saw Shangela and Jude working on the song at their table with Reed and Willow listening along, "I'll be right back."

Artemis turned her head as Milo headed towards their table filled with determination. He arrived as they were getting to the chorus and immediately stopped as he arrived.

"What do you want?" Jude asked Milo with a scowl on her face.

"Look I'm a dick. I was a dick in the meeting and I'm probably gonna be a dick in the next meeting but I'm trying to stop that." Milo began to explain as the table chuckled. "I want to help you with the song. I know this song like the back of my hand and can help you nail it… if you'll let me."

"How much did Artemis have to nag you before you finally got the hint that we needed your help?" Shangela questioned him with sly smirk on her face. "Two hours worth or did she have to write it out in crayons for you?"

"Do you want my help or not?" Milo insisted as he pushed his hair back.

Shangela and Jude looked at each other before nodding in unison, "Let's do it then. Oh but if you for one second suggested we need to do it in our underwear I will break your nose and make sure the whole school knows how much of perv you are."

"I don't want to see you in your underwear, don't worry about that," Milo teased them both he sat down at the table.

"So are you saying we aren't attractive?" Shangela asked Milo who immediately looked uncomfortable and tried to think of an answer.

"Calm down, we know you only have eyes for Artemis and none of us," Jude reassured Milo as she took a sip of her drink.

"Why does everyone think we have a thing for each other?" Milo questioned them. "She's my best friend. Being with her would be like Shangela being with Willow."

"There's an image I really really didn't want to have in my head," Shangela sighed. "Let's just get to the song already."

The camera panned over Artemis sitting at her table looking over at Milo with a small smile on her face, "Nice job for a change Milo."

"He always did know how to be ridiculously endearing," A voice said behind Artemis who immediately knew who it was and turned to face Lennox. "Miss me Artemis?"

"What're you doing here?" Artemis asked nervously feeling her stomach do backflips. "I thought we agreed we don't speak to each other, we don't see each other, we don't even acknowledge each others existence."

"Hey, I was okay with the plan you came up with but things change," Lennox countered as she sat down at the table. "I'm apart of the glee club now. I'm the fashion designer."

"Yeah, Xavier said," Artemis sighed as she rubbed her temples. "I was hoping you'd only drop off the costumes and that'd be that."

"You know that wasn't gonna happen," Lennox teased Artemis with sly smile on her face. "Elliot talked to me, he wants me in every meeting you guys have."

"So we're going to be seeing a lot more of each other?" Artemis sighed as she placed her head in her hands. "Just… just don't talk to me please."

"Artemis you know we need to talk about it," Lennox told her with an sincere smile. "You can't avoid this forever and you know it."

"It's worked for the past year so why can't it work now?" Artemis countered as she tried to avoid eye contact with Lennox.

Lennox rolled her eyes, "You and Milo were always the same. Both stubborn and refuse to talk about things that are important."

"There's a reason he's my best friend," Artemis whispered before going quiet hoping that Lennox would eventually leave her alone.

"I'm not leaving until we talk about this Artemis," Lennox insisted as she placed her hand on Artemis's before she quickly moved it away.

"Don't touch me," Artemis snapped before looking at how visibly upset Lennox looked. "We… we can talk about it… Not now but at some point, okay?"

"That's all I ask," Lennox reassured her. "I just want things to go back to how they were."

Artemis nodded, "Well somethings can never be fixed."

* * *

It was late in the evening now and Sabrina, Josie, Teddy, Rhys and Willow were all in the art room trying to make the props in time for the performance and, hopefully, in time for the dress rehearsal they were going to have on Thursday. Teddy was making short work of the flag poles whilst the rest of them were working on the staircase.

"So tell me again," Sabrina began. "How is it the kid who's mom wraps him in bubble wrap to make sure he doesn't get a grazed is able to use power tools the best out of all of us?"

"My dad is less protective than my mom," Teddy laughed. "He would teach me how to use them when my mom wasn't around. We only had one trip to A&E and that's because my mom found out I got a splinter."

"When is your mom just going to put you in a bubble?" Sabrina asked being genuinely serious.

"She's working on it I think," Teddy joked as he finished off another pole. "I think I'm done with the flag poles, you need any help with the staircase?"

"We're almost done actually," Josie happily stated as she looked up at Teddy and wiped the sweat from her brow.

"How are you sweating?" Rhys questioned Josie. "All you did was give me the wood and nails."

Josie blushed, "Hey those power tools make it really hot in here!"

"Sure," Rhys sarcastically responded as he glanced between the pair. "Let's leave the finishing touches for tomorrow. I've been here since six AM and would rather get some sleep."

"You staying round mine tonight or are you going back to your mom's place?" Sabrina asked as she got up from the floor and grabbed her bag.

"Mine, can't sleep at your place every night, besides I'm sure you've got a busy evening planned with all your friends," Rhys joked as Sabrina glared at him and he soon realised he made a mistake and nervously changed the subject. "You guys got plans tonight?"

"Changing the subject, smart move," Sabrina sinisterly chuckled. "Joke about me again and I'll castrate you with a rusty spoon."

Rhys stared nervously at Sabrina before nodding, "Good to know."

"You doing anything tonight Willow?" Teddy asked. "You know, besides making Bruce look like a fool as Eli Stryker."

"Don't joke about that," Willow told Teddy as they all began to leave the room. "He's already acting like he runs the school, I don't want Bruce to come after me too."

"Don't worry he won't!" Jax cheered as he jogged by them with Harper by his side. "We're making sure about that!"

"Jax, what're you doing here so late?" Josie questioned as Jax continued to jog backwards down the hallways with Harper.

"Making Bruce pay!" Harper yelled back with joy.

"You all might want to bring your own toilet paper tomorrow!" Jax laughed as they turned the corner and disappeared from their sight.

"Bring Your own toilet paper?" Rhys questioned.

"I don't want to know," Sabrina sighed as she rubbed her forehead.

* * *

The next day Bruce stood in the gym as the stage was being put into place. He looked smugly at it as he began to plan in his head where everything would be, the bags full of rotten food being thrown from the rafters, trip wires near the edge of the stage and a timed paint bomb in the middle. Man it felt good to do this.

"Bruce," Amy sighed with her clipboard in hand as she glared at him. "Stop admiring the stage like it's your own reflection and actually help set it up."

"Give me a minute, I'm figuring out if we can do anything else to the stage," Bruce told Amy. "Make them even more humiliated."

Amy rolled her eyes, "The plan is fine we don't need anything else. If we add more stuff it's going to be too complicated and a disaster will happened as a result."

"You can never have too much in a plan like this," Bruce reassured Amy as he walked to the edge of the stage. "Maybe we could add some oil to the stage, make them slide off of it."

"Or, and this is just a crazy thought, you could actually do some work for a change and not act like a four year old," Amy berated the jock. "Now get to setting up."

"Fine," Bruce groaned as he went to the rafters and grabbed a speaker. "Why do you even care so much about how it's all set up anyway? It's just a revenge plan anyway."

"Just a revenge plan? This event is still a student council event which means if it all looks bad then I look bad," Amy snapped at Bruce. "If some students decide to prank the performers then I don't look bad. It's so simple even you could understand it."

"You know you can stop insulting me now," Bruce suggested as he placed the speaker down next to the stage. "I get that you want to play hard to get but you don't have to play that hard."

Amy made a disgusted face, "Bruce… You have so many imperfections a plastic surgeon would have a field day with you. I'd rather experience a life of loneliness than be with you."

"You dig me," Bruce smiled as he nodded over at Amy who shuddered in response.

"I'd dig you grave the way you're going," Amy bluntly responded as she turned and looked around the gym trying to figure out where everything else would be placed until she focused upon a ledge near the ceiling. "Maybe I should add cameras up there to record this moment forever?"

"I'd buy that DVD!" Bruce yelled as she came over to Amy. "HD, Blu-Ray, whichever looked best."

Amy began to tap her pen on her lips as she got lost in thought, "Tell me, do you think we could get a livestream of this whole event and send the link round to other schools as well?"

"Wouldn't be hard, just get one of the AV club kids to do it," Bruce answered Amy's question.

"Perfect," Amy sinisterly chuckled. "If any of them try to transfer schools they'll have to relive the embarrassment over and over again."

"No way out for them," Bruce laughed along with Amy. "They'll never be able to escape. You're an evil genius."

"That's the first intelligent thing you've said all day," Amy replied as she turned to walk back to the stage as Bruce stared on.

"God she's hot when she's evil," Bruce admired as he followed her.

* * *

"Okay so let me get this straight," Artemis sighed as her, Tori, Gia and Milo walked through the halls together. "Niko is boxing and you don't want him to do it because he'll get hurt and because he's doing something to make his dad happy that he doesn't want to do and that'll lead to a future of him being really unhappy and living a miserable life?"

"Pretty much," Tori replied with a worried look on her face.

"This sounds like one of those Korean Dramas," Artemis joked. "Let me guess his dad is also really his brother!"

"Artemis this is serious," Tori told her. "I'm worried about him. I just… I don't want to see him get hurt, I can't see him get hurt."

"She tried to talk him out of it too," Gia added. "But he was like Donald Trump. Refused to listen to any voice of reason."

"Don't compare him to Trump," Tori quietly replied.

"I still don't get what's wrong with him fighting," Milo honestly told Tori whilst picking something in-between his teeth. "I mean the dude beat up Bruce on a regular basis. He'll probably knockout the other boxer easily."

"You don't know that," Tori countered as she rubbed her arm nervously. "He could end up being killed like Apollo Creed."

"Wait… did you watch the Rocky films when you found out Niko was boxing?" Artemis asked Tori who sheepishly looked at the floor. "Tori you do realise that they're not real right? That being said that is the cutest thing!"

Tori blushed slightly as Artemis wrapped her arms around her neck, "I watched the Floyd Mayweather fights too."

"Awww," Artemis cooed as Tori got even redder. "I'm sure he'll be fine. If you want we can actually go and watch him to put you at ease?"

Tori immediately shook her head, "I can't see that happen."

"Well if you change your mind we'll be there with you," Artemis reassured her. "Plus I'm sure Milo would love to watch something other than soccer for a change."

"And I just want to see two shirtless guys beating each other up," Gia cheekily said.

"Looks like someones hormones are kicking in," Artemis teased Gia as they turned a corner and saw Lennox in the show choir room which stopped Artemis in her tracks which Milo noticed immediately and stopped too.

"Artemis you okay?" Milo asked as he focused on where Artemis was looking and realised why she had stooped. "Ahhhh, Lennox."

"I'd… I'd rather not deal with all that today," Artemis confessed as she folded her arms. "Might just skip this one."

"You're going to have to deal with her at some point," Milo countered. "Might as well be now, I mean she is apart of the club now."

Artemis sighed before looking at the ground, "I will just… Just not today. Tell Elliot I'll be there tomorrow, I'm sure they'll manage without me."

"You need to talk, I'm here," Milo comforted Artemis as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Nice to know one of my rants at you has finally gotten through that thick skull of yours," Artemis chuckled. "I need to yell at you more often."

"Please don't," Milo told Artemis firmly. "I'd rather not get yelled at everyday of my life."

"I'll see you later," Artemis said whilst shaking her head and walking away from Milo.

"See ya," Milo responded as he walked into the choir room and was greeted by Lennox standing there waiting for him. "Long time no speak Lennox. How've you been?"

"I'm guessing Artemis didn't want to deal with me?" Lennox asked getting straight to the point.

"Pretty much," Milo told Lennox who looked down at the ground with her arms folded. "Look, I don't really know what happened with you two and I don't really want to, but I do know Artemis. She might be struggling now but she'll talk to you eventually, just don't push it too hard."

"I hope you're right," Lennox sighed unfolded her arms and pushed her hair back. "So what made you join this club then? Can't exactly imagine you singing show tunes."

"Circumstances meant this was the only way I could perform," Milo explained to which Lennox chuckled under her breath.

"Let me guess, you punched a guy in a chuck-e-cheese costume?" Lennox asked.

"A clown actually," Milo replied which made Lennox laugh whilst she shook her head.

"Never change Milo," Lennox told him as Milo made his way over to his seat where the rest of club had already arrived.

"Where's Artemis?" Elliot asked Milo who was now sat down next to Tori and Gia.

Milo shrugged, "She had some work to do, she'll be back tomorrow."

"Great, so we can't even have a full rehearsal," CeCe hissed under her breath. "Jude, Shangela, how're you handling the song? Do you think you'll be okay not rehearsing til tomorrow?"

"We'll be fine," Jude boasted. "The bonehead rocker actually came through and helped us out."

CeCe's eyebrow raised, "Milo helped you?"

"He spent the whole of lunch with us and even stayed late after school teaching us the song," Shangela explained to the group. "Despite looking like he's stepped out of a club a 5AM and had a rough night, he's actually a good music teacher."

"I can see an army of school kids breaking guitars in the middle of their exams right now," CeCe sarcastically joked. "Keep working, make sure you know that song like you know cheap clothing."

"And we were being civil," Jude bitterly responded.

"Speaking of clothing!" Elliot quickly intervened before a fight broke out.

"You better not be calling my clothing cheap," Lennox scolded Elliot.

"Absolutely not," Elliot said swiftly hoping Lennox wouldn't take offence. "As you all know we needed a fashion designer and Lennox has been kind enough to join us."

"Lennox? Don't you mean Leticia?" Teddy asked from the back of the room.

"No, me and CeCe already went through this with her," Elliot explained to Teddy.

"Can we just skip all of this Leticia stuff that I've already had to unfortunately deal with?" Lennox questioned the whole room whilst shaking her head. "I need to leave here ASAP so I can work on your costumes, the designs are done I just need you all to tell me your sizes."

"I still don't see why we need costumes," Rhys grunted. "I doubt anyones going to care about what we're wearing. I mean it's just clothes."

Lennox glared at Rhys, "You really don't know what you're talking about. A change in wardrobe can help redefine someone entirely. An outfit on stage and change you from a sad loner who looks like they just got out of bed to a superstar."

"Superstar?" Rhys questioned. "We're all too ordinary to be anything like that."

"Speak for yourself," Milo chimed in.

"Then you can be a ordinary superstar then," Lennox intervened. "Someone who the people look up to and relate to but you can actually approach too. That's what fashion can do."

 _(Ordinary Superstar by Rina Siwayama performed by Lennox Delgado)_

 _{Lennox closes her eyes as she speaks the first few lines and when she opens her eyes again she's in a neon dream with everyone dressed in highly fashionable clothes, looking like the superstars she wants them to be}_

 _[Lennox]_

 _You know  
_ _It's not all it seems  
_ _Underneath it all  
_ _We're all human beings_

 _{Lennox is sitting on a red couch as the rest of the glee club are around her posing like they're apart of a high production fashion shoot}_

 _[Lennox]_

 _Girl on the screen lookin' mean  
_ _I never woulda guessed that we'd be friends  
_ _Oh, but you don't want to be seen with me  
_ _I wanna see what you see  
_ _We're living in a world that's full of hate  
_ _Oh, but you don't care what they say  
_ _Do you?_

 _{Lennox has her hands out to the side as Milo and Xavier both help her up from her seat as she struts down her imaginary runway before two large feather fans cover her as she does a quick change into another brand new outfit}_

 _[Lennox]_

 _Because  
I'm just an ordinary superstar  
So far but always hanging where you are  
I'm just an ordinary superstar  
I'm just like you  
I'm just an ordinary superstar  
So far but always hanging where you are  
I'm just an ordinary superstar  
I'm just like you_

 _{The Keytones and Lennox begin to do a choreographed dance routine with each of them rocking their individual outfits within the neon setting}_

 _[Lennox]_

 _Don't you wanna be ordinary with me?  
_ _Don't you wanna be ordinary with me?  
_ _Don't you wanna be ordinary with me?  
_ _Don't you wanna be, don't you wanna be?_

 _{The Keytones stand still as Lennox walks elegantly through them before going back to the centre for the chorus}_

 _[Lennox]_

 _Girl on the screen, you're a queen  
But you're livin' in a cloud where there's no rain  
_ _Oh, what if it all went away, today?  
_ _Then what's left inside?_

 _{Lennox gets lifted into the air by The Keyontes before leaning back and flailing her legs in the air looking as model like as she could}_

 _[Lennox]_

 _Because_

 _I'm just an ordinary superstar  
_ _So far but always hanging where you are  
_ _I'm just an ordinary superstar  
_ _I'm just like you (I'm human too)  
_ _You're just an ordinary superstar  
_ _So far removed from who you really are  
_ _You're just an ordinary superstar_

 _{Lennox gets lowered to the ground as The Keytones stand around her as they do some Rhythm Nation styled choreography with Lennox joining in too. During the final lyric they cover her and Lennox his hidden from view}_

 _[Lennox]_

 _So look at me, oh, I  
_ _I'm doing this for myself only  
_ _Or so I thought_

 _{The Keytones move and Lennox is in a golden dress and launches herself into a full dance routine with everyone until the end where they form a chair for her to sit on}_

 _[Lennox]_

 _I'm just an ordinary superstar  
_ _So far but always hanging where you are (Where you are)  
_ _I'm just an ordinary superstar  
_ _I'm just like you (I'm human too)  
_ _Don't you wanna be ordinary with me? (Superstar)  
_ _Don't you wanna be ordinary with me? (Where you are)  
_ _Don't you wanna be ordinary with me? (Superstar)  
_ _(I'm just like you)  
_ _Don't you wanna be ordinary with me?  
_ _Don't you wanna be ordinary with me?  
_ _Don't you wanna be ordinary with me?  
_ _Don't you wanna be, don't you wanna be?_

 _{Lennox finishes the routine and she is back in the room with Rhys looking weirdly at her}_

"Understand now?" Lennox asked Rhys with a bit of sass in her voice.

* * *

Niko stood in the gym with the punching bag in-front of him. He hadn't stopped training, everyday during lunch, free period and even after school he was going to the gym to work on his fighting. He was sure he'd be ready for his fight and finally have something her loved back after losing soccer.

"Oi, Niko!" Artemis yelled at him as she entered the room.

"Artemis?" Niko asked as he stopped punching the bag and took a breather. "What're you doing here? I thought you had Glee club with Tori."

"Yeah but I fancied a break and wanted to get some anger out so here I am," Artemis explained as she held her hand out. "Give me those gloves, I need to hit something."

Niko complied as he began to take off the gloves, "What's got you like this then? Milo do something stupid again or have the girls on the soccer team told you they're having a sleepover without you again?"

"Milo's always doing something stupid and I avoid those sleepovers like the plague, not being invited would be a blessing," Artemis answered as she began to put the boxing gloves on. "Let's just say a memory from the past is invading my present."

"Sounds… mysterious but okay," Niko commented as Artemis began to throw multiple punches at the bag in a frantic fashion.

"That's not all I'm pissed at though," Artemis continued as she felt her anger slowly leaving her body. "I'm also angry at you."

"Let me guess, Tori's still annoyed with me?" Niko sighed as he sat down on a bench and continued to watch Artemis. "She's sweet, but she needs to let make my own choices."

"Even when they're not the best choices," Artemis jabbed as she slowed her punches down. "I mean you were always reckless on the soccer team but this is just insane."

"Great, now I've got you on my case too," Niko sneered. "Why can't you and Tori be like Jax? He's actually supporting me in this."

"Really? Because from what I've heard Jax just doesn't say anything because he knows there's no point in trying to change your mind," Artemis countered whilst Niko glared at her. "Me on the other hand? I don't care, I'm just here to tell you facts."

Niko shook his head in response, "Tori has already tried and failed."

"If you haven't noticed I'm not blonde or four foot tall, so I'm not Tori," Artemis sarcastically replied. "I've known you from the soccer team, I know what you can do and everything that makes you a good soccer player is what makes you a bad boxer. You're a thin guy which means you can get yourself out of tough situations on the pitch, in the ring however you're a tooth pick. Boxers a built like racehorses, you're built like a piece of jerky that someone drew fake abs on. You aren't strong enough to hold off a defender when they're shoulder barging you, how do you think you're going to handle when a guy twice your size punches you in the face?"

"I can adapt," Niko countered but Artemis was having none of it.

"No you can't," Artemis firmly told him. "You can ignore everything I'm saying and everything everyone else is saying and act like you're strong enough to take whoever you face down, but that sad reality is you can't. If it was a fight against a none trained fighter I would put my money on you. In a professional match however? I wouldn't put a cent on you."

"I know what I can do!" Niko snapped whilst getting up from the bench as Artemis stopped punching and turned to face Niko. "Any obstacle that comes in my way I can take down easily. All I want is a little bit of support from people, is that so much to ask?"

"It is when the support you want is for a stupid endeavour that's going to wind up with you down on the mat and a young girl who likes you crying her eyes out in the corner!" Artemis yelled at Niko. "I know your dad is strict with you about what you need to do but is it really worth losing Tori?"

"Don't bring my dad into this, I've done so much for Tori and you know it! For once she can do something for me!," Niko bellowed back.

Artemis threw the gloves off and stormed over to Niko, "Oh really now? Because from what I've seen she's gone out of her way to support you! You got kicked off the soccer team, all she did was talk to me about how much she wanted to be there for you but you wouldn't even talk to her. You told her about your dad and she told you she'd be there for you when you finally decide to tell him what you want in your life and not be his little lap dog. Tell me, what have you done that even compares to what she's done for you!"

"I waited outside her apartment all night when her whole family was terrified of her dad!" Niko screamed. "She ran away, absolutely terrified when she saw him. I stayed up all night to keep her safe, that's what I did."

"Wait, why is she afraid of her dad?" Artemis asked losing all that anger she was expressing earlier. "Niko, tell me now."

"I don't know," Niko told her. "All I know is she was scared and I did what I needed to do to make her feel safe. Whatever he did, I wasn't going to let him scare her again."

"Did you ever think that maybe, just maybe, that he's part of the reason she's so scared of seeing you box?" Artemis questioned Niko who remained still. "Do you think her dad might've done something to someone she cared about, something that hurt them and her? So that's why she's trying so hard to get you to stop this."

Niko remained silent for a second before responding, "She doesn't have to watch me."

"No… but she does have to see the aftermath," Artemis maintained. "After the fight tomorrow you're going to swan into the school covered in bruises, a busted lip and a swollen eye."

"I need to do this," Niko insisted.

"Tomorrow, if you go into that ring you're gonna lose, even if you win the fight," Artemis explained slowly to Niko. "But if you don't fight, if you step away from that ring and take those gloves off, then you'll be the biggest winner of the night. Maybe not in your dad's eyes, but in Tori's, Jax's and mine, you'll be a champion."

Niko shook his head as he stared at the ground, "It's not that easy."

"Choices like this aren't meant to be," Artemis countered as Niko stayed silent. "Whatever. I'll leave you to brood in your own teen angst but just remember what I said and think about it."

"Kind of hard not to," Niko solemnly replied as Artemis began to leave the room.

"Then I did my job," Artemis yelled back as the door close behind her.

* * *

Xavier stood on a stool as Lennox stood next to him with a needle and thread in hand sewing into the hem of his trouser leg whilst Shangela, Jude, Reed and Willow watched on. She'd done this hundreds of times before but Xavier was proving to be a very fiddly model, meaning she pricked him with the needle more times than usual.

"Ouch!" Xavier flinched as the needle went into his thigh. "I swear you're doing this on purpose."

"Well maybe if you stayed still I wouldn't be pricking you so often," Lennox mumbled as she continued to sew the hem. "I could always send you back to A&E like that birthday badge did."

"I'll be good," Xavier nervously replied as he stiffened up and stopped moving completely.

"If you do it I'll give you 20 bucks," Shangela joked to which everyone chuckled. "The outfit looks great by the way. It even makes Xavier look good."

"You know the more I hang out with you and Lennox the more self conscious I get," Xavier stated as Lennox began to sew into his trousers. "I'm going to need some serious therapy."

"Shut up," Lennox told him firmly as she continued to sew. "You've told me some messed up stuff about your life that I still have nightmares about."

"I haven't told you that much," Xavier scoffed.

Lennox stopped what she was doing and looked up at him, "Dude, you told me the story of how your brother lost his virginity in Texas, remember. A tree caught on fire, a dog stole your brother's clothes and he got interrupted mid thrust by twenty rednecks storming in with guns in there arms yelling about protecting the young from a hurricane."

"Is your brother into recreational drugs by any chance?" Jude asked humorously.

"No, but he still says it was the most memorable night of his life," Xavier chuckled as he thought back to his brother telling him this story. "Also you missed the part where a coconut hit his butt."

"Do coconut trees even grow in Texas?" Willow asked with a confused expression.

"Apparently they do," Xavier conceded.

"That story still has me terrified of the south and what my first time is going to be like," Lennox explained. "And that's only one of the wonderfully scarring stories I've heard from him."

"Story time!" Jude cheered. "Let's hear some of these!"

Lennox thought for a second before replying, "Only one and I still wake up at night thinking about it. So Xavier went to a summer camp when he was in his freshman year and he met this girl there who he had a big crush on. They began to talk in arts and crafts and she soon got feelings for him too, they were camp boyfriend and girlfriend for the whole summer and on the final day the kids get to do a little talent show. Xavier decides this is the perfect time to express his love for her so sings her an Ed Sheeran song in front of the whole camp."

"This already feels like a really bad romcom," Shangela joked as Xavier shook his head.

"The next part is anything but a romcom," Lennox continued. "So he does this sweet and adorable thing then all of a sudden this girl decides she's going to do a performance as well. She goes up and everyone is expecting something similar, you know a cute girl singing a Taylor Swift song or something. Instead she stands up there, pulls out her period pad and begins to rub it all over her face in a performance art piece to show how beautiful it can be."

"I mean, I agree but at the same time no," Jude said with a slight element of disgust.

"Xavier broke up with her the same day and I've been scarred ever since," Lennox finished off as she went back to sewing. "I recommend you don't let him tell you these stories in the future."

"I want to sit around a campfire and hear them all personally," Shangela cheekily replied with a sly grin on her face.

"There's only one story I want to hear," Jude interrupted. "What happened with Reed when he went back into hat auditorium at The Crescendude's place?"

"What?" Reed asked with eyes widening, hoping he wouldn't have to talk about it.

Jude raised her eyebrow quizzically, "You went back to get a phone and left around ten minutes later. Now, I might be dumb but I know your phone has a neon yellow case on it and in a room like that it would stand out like an intelligent person in Trump's White House. Something happened."

"That's actually a good point," Shangela agreed. "What happened Reed?"

"Nothing," Reed insisted. "I went in got my phone and bumped into one of the Crescendudes in there and we just talked for a few minutes."

"What'd you talk about? Was he cute? Did you get his number?" Jude asked wanting to know more details about this new man.

"Just the clubs and how they're both run differently," Reed reminisced. "He was kind of cute I guess and no I didn't get his number."

"Do you at least know his name?" Willow questioned and Reed soon realised he was getting ganged up on. "Or did you organise another hangout date?"

"His name is Aiden and we didn't organise another hangout date," Reed answered Willow. "He seemed nice, really smart too."

"You should meet him again dude," Xavier encouraged Reed. "Get yourself a little Romeo and Juliet moment. Two rival glee clubs but then two lovers meet and the rivalry disappears."

"And from that you can tell he's never finished the play," Lennox commented as she continued to sew into the clothes. "Otherwise he'd know that Romeo and Juliet ends with them both dying, not everyone skipping happily into the sunset together."

Shangela laughed, "He probably watched Gnomeo and Juliet instead."

"There goes my self esteem again," Xavier sighed as he fidgeted in as Lennox continued to sew. "Are we almost done here? I'm getting sick of this right now."

"Fine, we'll call it a night, I can get the rest done in the morning," Lennox grunted as she began packing her things as Xavier took off the pieces of clothing that were placed on him. "Thanks for keeping me company tonight, it means I didn't have any of my usual mental break downs."

"Happy to provide sanity when needed," Willow happily told Lennox. "Do you think you'll get everything done for Friday?"

"If I push myself I should be fine," Lennox replied whilst picking up her bag. "It'll be a close call but I've worked with tighter deadlines and succeeded, so this should be the same."

"Just make sure mine looks good," Shangela joked. "I want all of this school to see me as the icon I am for once."

The door suddenly opened with Jax and Harper standing there with a disappointed look their face which made Jude ask, "Ummmm what're you guys doing here?"

"Looking for a leaf blower," Jax honestly answered with a cheeky smile. "Don't suppose any of you know where they're kept?"

"Jax, what're you up to and why do you have an accomplice this time?" Jude followed up with her arms folded and a disapproving look on her face.

"It's a big job, he needed a helping hand this time," Harper replied. "So does anyone know where the leaf blowers are kept?"

"Sports equipment shed near the gym," Xavier answered as he grabbed his t-shirt to put on. "Be warned, the groundskeeper doesn't like people touching his stuff."

Jax shrugged it off, "Luckily I'm on good terms with Phillip, plus he gave us permission earlier, just wasn't allowed to say where it was. Oh and Xavier, can you please put on a shirt? You're making me and my mreasts feel really uncomfortable."

"Mreasts?" Willow asked, not really understanding what Jax was on about.

"I don't like the word moobs. Mreasts is much more empowering!" Jax answered as he turned to Harper. "We need to get to the shed now! See you all tomorrow, don't get too horny without me!"

The door slammed behind them as Jax and Harper left and Lennox asked the room, "What're those two doing and is that normal?"

"I don't want to know what they're planning with a leaf blower," Shangela replied.

"And it's normal for Jax but not normal for Harper," Jude added.

"Should I be worried?" Lennox followed up.

"Of Jax? No," Jude said. "Of what he's planning? Possibly."

* * *

It was the next morning and Bruce was walking confidently through the halls, one more day and his master plan would finally happened. The whole school would see Willow as a laughing stock and he would continue to be king of the school, that's when he saw him. Willow, alone at his locker, this was just too much of a good opportunity to waste. As Willow opened his locker Bruce took the opportunity and push him in before shutting the door behind him.

"Let me out!" Willow screamed as Bruce laughed.

"Maybe next time you'll think before you speak to me again!" Bruce mocked Willow as he continued to laugh.

"Hey!" A girl yelled and as Bruce turned he saw it was Josie, Rhys and Teddy all storming over to him. "Let Willow out of his locker now!"

"Yeah the little emo girl, the loner and a guy who looks like a walking Minkus are scarring me," Bruce laughed. "I'm quaking in my Yeezy's."

"Remember who my brother is Bruce?" Josie asked him with her arms folded trying to look as intimidating as possible. "The high school football captain who I can get to beat you up."

Bruce chuckled before bending down and looking Josie directly in the eye, "In case you haven't noticed your big brother isn't here. He's 5000 miles away and you're just here by yourself."

"She's not alone," Rhys defended her.

"Might as well be, so why don't you move on and just listen to your My Chemical Romance," Bruce commanded Josie as he flicked her on the forehead.

"You can't do this," Josie complained as she looked Bruce dead in the eye.

"Oh I can't? Well, what're you going to do about it sweetheart?" Bruce rhetorically asked Josie who remained silent and shift uncomfortably. "Why don't we teach you a lesson? Flashback to your first day here and what I did to you. I hear the garbage is delightfully disgusting after tuna melt Wednesday and I know how much you loved it before."

"You wouldn't," Josie nervously replied now avoiding eye contact with Bruce.

"Oh, wouldn't I?" Bruce asked as he swiftly picked up Josie and barged through Teddy and Rhys to make his way to the garbage outside all the while Josie was struggling.

"Put me down! Don't do this!" Josie continually screamed as Bruce continued to laugh.

"Enjoy the rest of the day smelling of fish!" Bruce chuckled but was soon stopped dead in his tracks by someone standing at the school entrance.

"Bruce," Sabrina coldly said. "Put her down. Now!"

Bruce complied as he put Josie down and she immediately ran to Sabrina and hugged her, "You happy now? She's down on the ground."

"Josie, go get the school nurse," Sabrina calmly told her.

"But, I'm not hurt," Josie replied not really sure what Sabrina was talking about, but she soon saw the deadly look in Sabrina's eyes and realised what she meant.

"I know you don't, but he will," Sabrina hissed as she marched over to Bruce who was now anything but confident. "The ice queen has a boy that needs to be taken down a peg or two."

"I'm not scared of you," Bruce nervously testified as Sabrina got closer to him.

Sabrina laughed calmly under her breath, "Bruce, people always say they're not scared of me. Then they see what I am capable of. I can take your testicles out with my bare hands and turn them into meatballs, I can make that pretty little face of yours look like the Hunchback of Notre Dame, I can make torture seem like a vacation for you."

"How?" Bruce gulped as fear was seen across his face.

"That's for you to find out," Sabrina sneered. "Now are you going to face your punishment face on like the hero you keep acting like, or are you going to runaway like the coward you are?"

Bruce stared at Sabrina before sprinting down the hall but Teddy and Rhys were already there waiting and as he ran by the pair tripped him up resulting in Bruce landing flat on his face, "You'll pay! All of you will!"

"You sure about that?" Sabrina asked him as Bruce continued his get away before turning to Josie. "You okay? No injuries?"

"I'm fine, thanks Sabrina," Josie solemnly replied. "Wait, we need to get Willow out his locker."

"One step ahead of you!" Rhys yelled as he opened the locker door for Willow to step out. "You okay Willow?"

"I'm fine," Willow sighed as he stretched his body out. "Thanks for saving me guys."

"Thank Sabrina!" Teddy exclaimed. "Bruce was quaking in his boots when she arrived. He looked like he'd seen a ghost!"

"Or just the legendary ice queen," Rhys added with a slight smirk. "Nice work, Sabrina."

"Don't expect me to do that everyday alright," Sabrina responded. "You're just lucky my alarm didn't go off this morning."

"We owe you," Josie told her.

"At his point your whole club owes me something," Sabrina sarcastically replied. "If I don't get a performance in my honour at some point I'm going to be pissed."

"We'll see what we can do," Willow answered with a smile and for the first time the ice queen smiled back at him.

* * *

"So you didn't come to glee club so you could talk to Niko?" Tori asked Artemis who was leaning next to Tori's locker.

"Pretty much," Artemis nonchalantly replied. "I laid down all the facts, everything why he shouldn't do it and hopefully it got through to him."

"I hope so," Tori said to herself. "I don't want to see him get hurt."

"I know," Artemis comforted her. "Look, I know you don't want to go but are you sure you don't want to go and see him box? Him seeing you in the crowd might be enough for him to make him realise he's not a boxer."

"But what if he doesn't realise?" Tori asked Artemis nervously as she continued to take books out of her locker for next period.

"Then we get out of there before anything happens," Artemis reassured Tori. "Trust me I don't want to see that happen either. I only like a fight when it's Bruce or Amy getting beat up."

"Okay," Tori quietly agreed. "So… What'd he say when you talked to him?

"Nothing really, just some stuff about his dad," Artemis shrugged before remembering something else. "Niko did say something interesting about you though. Something about your dad?"

Tori visibly stiffened up as she closed her locker, "What'd he say?"

"That when you saw your dad you were terrified and ran back to your apartment," Artemis cautiously explained, not wanting to scare or frighten Tori further. "That he had to wait outside your place all night to make sure you were okay."

"Wait, he waited outside my flat all night?" Tori asked Artemis who nodded. "I didn't know that."

"Well he does care about you, the same way you care about him," Artemis told Tori with a little smile. "You don't have to answer but what did your dad do, that made you scared of him?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Tori mumbled as she closed her eyes and shook her head gently. "It's… It's not a nice memory."

Artemis placed her hand on Tori's shoulder to comfort her, "You don't have to, but just know when you want to talk about it I'm here for you. Or if you need someone to sit outside your apartment with a pipe in one hand to make you feel safe."

"Thanks Artemis," Tori replied with a smile. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Probably cling to Gia and Milo instead," Artemis teased Tori. "How are you and Gia doing by the way? Friendship still going strong?"

"Let's just say you and Milo might have some competition for closest people at Elmwood," Tori giggled as Artemis chuckled in response.

"Confidence, I like it," Artemis laughed. "Well let's hope you two keep it up. Someone's gotta give me and Milo a challenge."

"We'll give you more than a challenge," Tori confidently boasted as the pair soon burst out into laughter as they made their way down the hall.

* * *

 _(By The Way by The Red Hot Chilli Peppers performed by The Keytones)_

 _{The Keytones stand in the choir room together in their black and red rebel costumes that Lennox designed with members standing in two lines holding the flags. Jude & Shangela stand on the small staircase with their backs to one another. As Shangela begins to sing she begins to walk down the stairs as the flags are turned to face her}_

 _[Shangela]_

 _Standing in line  
_ _To see the show tonight  
_ _And there's a light on  
_ _Heavy glow  
_ _By the way I tried to say  
_ _I'd be there, waiting for  
_ _Dani the girl  
_ _Is singing songs to me  
_ _Beneath the marquee, overload_

 _{As the guitar kicks in Jude jumps from the staircase as she begins to do her own dance to the rap as the rest of the club begin to spin and wave the flags in unison}_

 _[Jude]_

 _Steak knife card shark  
_ _Con job boot cut  
_ _Skin that flick  
_ _She's such a little DJ  
_ _Get there quick  
_ _By street but not the freeway  
_ _Turn that trick  
_ _To make a little leeway  
_ _Beat that nic  
_ _But not the way that we play  
_ _Dog town blood bath  
_ _Rib cage soft tail_

 _{Everyone holding flags throws them across to one another with Shangela and Jude artfully dodging them and dancing in unison with one another}_

 _[The Keytones]_

 _Standing in line  
_ _To see the show tonight  
_ _And there's a light on  
_ _Heavy glow  
_ _By the way I tried to say  
_ _I'd be there, waiting for_

 _{The flags stop being thrown and Jude steps forward and does a second rap whilst Shangela becomes her hype woman and pumps up everyone around her}_

 _[Jude]_

 _Black jack dope dick  
_ _Pawn shop quick pick  
_ _Kiss that dyke  
_ _I know you want to hold one  
_ _Not on strike  
_ _But I'm about to bowl one  
_ _Bite that mic  
_ _I know you never stole one  
_ _Girls that like  
_ _A story, so I told one  
_ _Song bird, main line  
_ _Cash back, hard top_

 _{The flag spinners stop and place the flags on the floor as they kneel down whilst Shangela and Jude stand still with their heads up in the air}_

 _[The Keytones]_

 _Standing in line  
_ _To see the show tonight  
_ _And there's a light on  
_ _Heavy glow  
_ _By the way I tried to say  
_ _I'd be there, waiting for  
_ _Dani the girl  
_ _Is singing songs to me  
_ _Beneath the marquee, overload_ _I'd be there waiting for_

 _{The rolls get reversed where Shangela does her rap with Jude being her hype woman as the rest of club throw away their flags to the side}_

 _[Shangela]_

 _Ooh, ah, guess you never meant it  
_ _Ooh, ah, guess you never meant it  
_ _Ooh, ah, guess you never meant it  
_ _Ooh, ah, guess you never meant it  
_ _Ooh, ah, guess you never meant it  
_ _Ooh, ah, guess you never meant it  
_ _Ooh, ah, guess you never meant it_

 _{The whole club comes together for the final chorus where they all move with one another and own the stage around them}_

 _[The Keytones]_

 _Standing in line to  
_ _See the show tonight  
_ _And there's a light on  
_ _Heavy glow  
_ _By the way I tried to say  
_ _I'd be there waiting for  
_ _Dani the girl  
_ _Is singing songs to me  
_ _Beneath the marquee  
_ _Of her soul  
_ _By the way I tried to say  
_ _I know you  
_ _From before  
_ _Standing in line to  
_ _See the show tonight  
_ _And there's a light on  
_ _Heavy glow  
_ _By the way I tried to say  
_ _I'd be there waiting for_

 _{The Keytones end with each member having a single hand in the air panting from the exhaustion}_

"Yes!" Elliot cheered as he got up from his seat in the choir room. "Everyone! You absolutely nailed it! That was amazing."

"I never thought I'd say this, but I agree," CeCe added as she stood up from her chair with a smile on her face. "The hard work has paid off, now just do that for the pep rally and it'll be perfect."

"Always the optimist Davenport," Jude sighed as she wiped the sweat from her forehead. "Just admit it. Me and Shangela killed the lead and Friday it's gonna be even better."

"Don't get cocky," CeCe cautioned Jude. "One slip up and the whole school will be after us."

"You say that like they're not," Reed commented.

"More so then," CeCe added.

"Let's just be thankful the bonehead rocker actually helped us out," Shangela joked. "Nice to know there's actually a brain in that thick skull."

"Yeah we kind of owe you one," Jude told Milo with a slight smile. "Well, actually we kind of had to force you to do it so I guess it's the least you could do for us."

"Thanks for the kind remarks," Milo sighed as he took off the jacket of the costume.

"Can we all agree on one thing though?" Lennox asked the room from her seat. "You guys are rocking those outfits. That all nighter really paid off."

Josie looked down at her outfit, "I feel like I'd wear this even if we weren't performing."

"I look like I'm in a rejected Elton John outfit," Milo sighed.

"I could've easily of made you one he wouldn't reject Milo," Lennox teased him. "Bright neon sequins with a feather boa going around your neck. I'm sure you'd rock it."

"Or he'd look like a drag queen rejected from Drag Race," Gia joked with Lennox. "Or maybe even a male Madonna, or a male Lady GaGa, or a-"

"I think she understands Gia," Artemis interrupted her before she continued her endless stream of thought. "But we all know Milo would look like Katy Perry during that awkward stage she went through. Lest we not forget the Super Bowl sharks."

Lennox cautiously smiled as she realised Artemis was actually talking to her, "Well at least it's not Miley Cyrus during her awkward stage."

"Great, the two of you are friends again," Milo muttered. "I can't wait to hear about how my hair needs cutting and I need to stop wearing so much leather."

Artemis shifted uncomfortably, "Let's just move on."

"Milo still knows how to ruin a moment," Lennox sighed as she pushed her hair back. "Do I still need to be here or can I go and get some sleep?"

"How long were you awake last night?" Elliot asked Lennox.

"I went to bed early, woke up at 3AM to finish them," Lennox confessed. "It was worth it, but I'm going to pass out by sixth period, luckily that's science so I'll probably only light the school on fire."

"3AM!?" Jax exclaimed. "I thought that was a mythical time that didn't exist?"

"The only this mythical here is the brain in your head Jax," CeCe jabbed. "You can go Lennox, thanks again for your work on this."

"Just give me more of a warning next time so I don't mess up my sleeping pattern," Lennox said as she exited the room.

"We will!" Elliot yelled as he turned to face everyone. "You've done amazing today guys but tomorrow is the day we make this school know what we can do. Take the rest of the day off and get yourself ready for the performance of your life."

"What a depressing life," Milo sighed as he and everyone began to leave the room.

"Do we change?" Reed asked the group.

"You can, but I wanna see what a packed cafeteria says when a small army of kids dressed as rebels do," Jax laughed as everyone else shook their head.

"They'd do what most people do, avoid us," Shangela replied as they all left the room leaving CeCe and Elliot alone in the choir room together.

"So, how're you feel about tomorrow now?" Elliot cautiously asked CeCe.

CeCe sighed as she stared at the floor, "The same as Monday, nervous, scared, my stomach hasn't stopped doing backflips since the day started."

"You don't need to worry," Elliot reassured CeCe. "The club came together and just gave a great rehearsal. There's nothing they will mess up on tomorrow."

"Keyword, they," CeCe countered. "I'm not nervous about them anymore. I'm nervous about what else could go wrong. The crowd could turn on them, a lighting malfunction could blind one of them, the backing track could fail, the list goes on."

"Have you planned out everything that can go wrong?" Elliot asked CeCe, not believing she was able to list all of this off without thinking about it.

CeCe nodded, "When I can't get to sleep that's what I go to, what's going to happen, will we become a laughing stock, will I go through everything that I went through last year? It's kind of hard not to think about it all."

"You'll be fine," Elliot reassured CeCe. "You're one of the most popular people in this school. If anything does go wrong you're going to bounce back again."

"Yeah, I'm popular but have you seen me actually hang out with any of them?" CeCe countered with her arms folded as she leaned on the wall. "Have you seen them talk to me? Have you seen them every look happy when I walk into a room? I might be popular but that doesn't mean that anyone likes me. They're just scared of me."

"What about your cheer team? Don't you always eat lunch with them?" Elliot questioned her.

"Have you ever tried to talk to them?" CeCe scoffed. "It's the equivalent of talking to an anti-vaxxer. No sign of intelligence anywhere."

"That's a bit harsh don't you think? I mean they still sit with you," Elliot said with confusion.

"Out of fear. If I had no power they would drop me in a second." CeCe countered. "I don't think I've actually got one true friend in this school."

"What about me?" Elliot asked.

CeCe laughed, "You're friends with me through circumstance. Get rid of the glee club and you'd be just like everyone else in this school."

"You really think that?" Elliot followed up to which CeCe nodded. "Wow."

"Don't act like it's not true," CeCe replied and Elliot just stared at her in disbelief.

"You were the first person I met here," Elliot began. "You were nothing but cold to me. You insulted me, laughed at me and treated me like I was nothing other than an assignment set by Amy. You made setting up this club hell, nobody wanted to join because you were apart of it. The only person you managed to get to join was Josie and that's because you offered her something she needed in return, yeah I know about this whole cheerleading thing. I've had to work harder because of you but what did I do when Amy attacked you? I defended you! I didn't care that you were hard work, you were still my partner and my friend. You're my friend. Whether you want to believe it or not."

CeCe stood there speechless, "Elliot, I'm-"

"I've got to go," Elliot muttered as he walked out of the room, leaving CeCe alone.

* * *

Tori, Artemis, Jax and Harper stood outside of the boxing gym. Tori was nervously fidgeting with her fingers, she wasn't looking forward to this at all but everyone was there to support her. She just hoped Niko wouldn't go through with it.

"You don't have to do this," Artemis reassured Tori. "You can go home."

Tori shook her head, "No, if me being there makes him stop then I need to do it."

"If it helps, if the fight does go on I know a great plastic surgeon who specialises in facial reconstruction," Jax joked but saw the look Tori gave him and realised he messed up. "I'm sorry. Niko's going to be fine and I'll make sure to yell at him if he goes in the ring."

"Thanks Jax," Tori replied with a smile as she took a deep breath and walked into the gym. The crowd was modest in size with enough people to make the place look busy and then Tori spotted Niko in the corner. "There he is."

"He looks kind of nervous," Harper noted. "I think he might be having second thoughts too."

"Let's hope he is," Artemis commented as Niko noticed all of them and gave a nervous wave.

"What do we do now?" Tori asked as she looked up at Artemis.

"We go to our seats and don't react," Artemis instructed everyone. "Except for Jax."

"Huh? Wait why am I different?" Jax asked with a confused look on his face.

Artemis wrapped her arm around Jax's shoulder, "Because he's heard it from me, he's heard it from Tori and now he needs to hear it from you. No running this time."

"I hate you but at the same time admire your slyness," Jax commented as he sighed and accepted his fate. "Fine. Just don't expect it to work."

"You've got this," Harper reassured Jax and gave him a smile. "We'll be waiting for you."

"Pray for me," Jax joked as the three girls walked away and he marched over to Niko. "Are you sure you want to get that pretty face of yours mashed up. I mean I don't want to be the best friend of a guy who looks like Shrek and Donkey's baby."

"Yes, I'm sure," Niko solemnly replied as he glanced over to Tori. "What's she doing here? I thought Tori didn't want to see any of this?"

"Oh she still doesn't, if the fight starts she's going to cover her eyes and run out of here as quickly as she can," Jax told Niko. "She just came because she hoped you'd of figured out this was a stupid idea. She doesn't realise how stubborn you are though."

Niko shook his head, "Why can't you all just support me?"

"Would you support me if I decided I want to become an MMA fighter?" Jax asked. "I mean I've got the muscle of a chicken and I have no fighting skills, seriously a toddler could beat me up."

"That's you though, I actually know how to fight," Niko argued.

"No, you know how to fight again Bruce and, let's be honest here, Bruce isn't exactly the most coordinated fighter around," Jax countered. "You're now going up against people who've been training for years. You can't win here."

"I've supported you through your dumb decisions, why can't you do this for me?" Niko yelled at Jax. "I've been your best friend for years and not once have I not supported you."

"Niko, you supported my decision to flush a cherry bomb down the toilet. You supported my decision to join soccer. You supported me when I couldn't come to school for weeks because of Bruce," Jax explained to Niko. "I've supported you when you wanted to be a star soccer player. I supported you when you told me about what your dad wanted. I supported you when you decided it was a good idea to prank the school by having a cow roam through the halls, I still have no clue how you managed to find a cow in New York but you still managed it. This however, I can't support. I'm willing to do a lot for you but watch you get the stuffing beat out of you isn't one of them."

Niko stood in silence, "Then maybe it's best you leave."

"I'm staying here until that bell rings," Jax told Niko. "You have until then you listen to your friends. If you don't then just know we won't be there to clean up the mess that's at the end of this fight."

"Fine then," Niko sighed as Jax walked away and made his way to Tori, Artemis and Harper.

"Did it work?" Tori swiftly asked with hope in her eyes.

"We'll have to wait and see," Jax responded he took a seat next to Harper. "Let's just hope he's sees sense before he loses it."

"He will," Harper reassured Jax as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "If he doesn't then at least you have tomorrow to look forward to."

"Oh yeah the performance," Artemis muttered.

Jax awkwardly replied, "Yeah, the performance. Definitely nothing else that I have planned."

The camera panned down to Niko sitting with his gloves on. Everything was rushing through his head, everything that Tori, Artemis and Jax had said to him were finally getting to him but he couldn't avoid this. He needed to fight. He had to do something to make his dad happy. That was when the referee asked the fighters to come into the ring.

Niko snapped out of it as he turned to enter the ring he saw his opponent. Six foot and five inches of pure muscle, he looked more like a twenty five year old man than a high school student and that's when he realised he was completely out of his depth. He couldn't do this.

The ref made an arm motion and the bell rang. The fight was beginning, Niko looked to his left and saw Tori, Artemis, Jax and Harper leaving and knew he had to stop but before he got a chance to his opponent through one punch at him and knocked him instantly to the floor.

"Niko!" Tori yelled in shock as she saw what happened, Artemis quickly grabbed her and covered her eyes so she wouldn't see anything else.

"Screw this!" Jax yelled as he ran and jumped into the ring to grab Niko. "You couldn't listen to me for this one time could you."

The referee raised his hand and announced, "Unauthorised entry into the ring. Fitzgerald forfeits! The winner is Taylor Evans!"

The crowd awkwardly cheered as Jax helped Niko up to his feet, "I know you're gonna hate me for a while. Hell you'll probably want me to be your next boxing opponent but I had to do that dude and I just hope-"

"Thank you," Niko interrupted Jax as he gave him one big hug.

"Well, nice to know there is a brain in your head after all," Jax joked as he stepped out of the ring with Niko to walk over to Artemis, Tori and Harper. "Good news everyone! He's finally admitted he's an idiot! You can't call me stupid anymore!"

"So you finally realised and all it took was one punch to the face," Artemis commented. "Someone remind me to do that to Milo next time he's being a pain."

"You're not going to fight again?" Tori asked hopefully to which Niko nodded as Tori went over and gave hugged him.

"Never again," Niko replied.

* * *

It was the next morning Sabrina was sitting in the art room painting as usual. It was the first time the room had been quiet in what felt like years, usually she was training Gia to defend herself but with the performance today she decided to give her a day off. She may be called the ice queen but she knows when too much is too much. Although she kind of missed the noise.

The door opened and Josie and Gia stepped in, "Hey Sabrina."

"What're you both doing here?" Sabrina bluntly asked the pair. "Don't you have something better to do than bother me again?"

"We'll make it quick," Josie promised Sabrina.

"We were just wondering if you wanted to watch us perform at the pep rally today?" Gia excitedly asked Sabrina.

"I have to, it's a mandatory thing you know," Sabrina told them both. "Even if I didn't want to go I'd still have to go."

"We know but we also know you'd probably skip it to go onto the roof or something," Josie replied and Sabrina had to admit they were right. "So, will you come?"

"I'll be there," Sabrina answered and the two girls give her a big smile in return. "Don't expect me be happy about being there. I'll still be miserable and want to the whole room to shut up."

Gia shrugged, "We'll take what we can get."

"If it helps me and Gia are doing this one as a dedication to you," Josie happily gave Sabrina the good news.

"You're singing By The Way right?" Sabrina asked and they both nodded back. "So you're dedicating a song to me about drug addiction, committing crimes and being a nuisance to society and an all around terrible person?"

Gia and Josie stiffened up and faces turned sour as they realised what they said before Gia tried to defend it, "We thought you'd find it funny?"

"I mean you like dark humour… right?" Josie nervously asked as she gave an awkward smile.

"You're lucky I don't hate you both," Sabrina bluntly told them as she went back to her painting. "Now get out before I decide to change my mind."

"We'll see you at the pep rally!" Gia yelled as she and Josie left the room leaving Sabrina by herself again.

"Damn it," she muttered under her breath. "I'm actually getting used to them being around."

* * *

Jax and Harper walked through the halls together with big grins on their faces. After all their handwork they'd finally sorted everything out for their little prank on Bruce that he wouldn't see coming. It felt good knowing no matter what he did to them he would soon be hit by karma.

"So when do you think we should do it?" Harper asked Jax curiously. "Before or after the pep rally, because I'm not really sure."

"We?" Jax questioned. "No, no, no. I'm gonna be doing the prank and you're going to watching in the stands with your camera on."

"So why do I get the boring job?" Harper followed up with a pout.

"Because this prank is going to be done in front of the whole school," Jax began to explain. "And that includes the teachers and principal Abraham. He'll protect his big prize possession Bruce and send me to detention for the next few weeks and I don't really want you to get that too."

"I can handle detention Jax," Harper scoffed. "Besides with me around he might actually go easier on you. I can say it was all my idea and since I haven't had a single detention in all my academic life they will go easy on me. Win, win scenario."

"Remind me to use you as my lawyer next time principal Abrahams tries to stick me in detention for harmlessly releasing 500 butterflies into the school."

Harper looked smug as she wiped her nails on her shirt, "Looks like a law career is my future. Just remember I do have a small fee."

"Just so you know I have just about enough money to buy some chicken nuggets," Jax hesitantly told Harper. "So I hope your fee is around that."

"No, it's not," Harper chuckled as she blushed and pushed her hair behind her ear. "I was actually wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me?"

"Wait… what?" Jax stammered in confusion not really understanding how this had happened.

"You don't have to say yes," Harper quickly said with a flustered expression before blushing and looking down at the ground. "It's just that, I really like you and wanted to know if you felt the same. It's okay if you don't, I completely get it and we don't have to do anything, we can just go back to being friends and forget this ever happened."

"Oh no I like you, I just didn't expect it to happen this quickly," Jax honestly replied with slight smile. "I kind of dig a girl asking me out though. It's kind of nice that I get to make the decision."

Harper nervously fiddled with her fingers, "So… is it a yes or a no?"

"Obviously a yes," Jax confirmed which made Harper's face light up. "Pick me up at eight?"

"Pick you up?" Harper asked with a confused look now on her face.

"You asked me out, you're the one who gets to plan the date, pick me up and get me home at a reasonable hour so my parents don't think you're impregnating me," Jax explained with smile across his face as Harper chuckled at his response. "Or we could just meet up for a dinner date tonight at, Breadsticks?"

"Isn't that the Lima chain that is like really expensive?" Harper questioned.

"Yes, but I think I can afford it for one night," Jax confidently replied as he winked at Harper. "Besides we could just eat breadsticks for free all night, I mean they are famous for them."

"Only if I can pretend to be a walrus with them," Harper cheered.

Jax looked Harper up and down, "Where have you been all my life?"

"Behind you," Niko joked as he and Tori walked up to the pair. "Unless you're cheating on me already Jax. I thought we had something special."

"Very funny mister black eye," Jax sarcastically replied whilst mocking Niko's now black eye. "Man, all I want to do is draw a black line on your face and make it look like an eye patch."

"Don't even go there," Niko told Jax. "What're you two so happy about anyway? You look like a more diverse Brady Bunch."

"Harper finally womanned up and asked me if I wanted to go on a date with her," Jax joked as he wrapped his arm around Harper and pulled her close. "I decided to say yes."

"That's great!" Tori exclaimed with glee.

"I know!" Harper cheered back. "Hey maybe after our first one me and Jax can double date with you guys?"

"Ummmm, we're not dating," Tori nervously told Harper as she pushed her hair behind her ear. "We're just friends."

Harper raised an eyebrow, "Really? I thought you two were definitely dating. I mean you seemed so worried at the fight?"

"It's complicated," Jax explained to Harper. "They said their vows to each other when they first made eye contact but neither of them seems to realise that yet so they're just friends for now. Give it a couple of weeks and it will definitely change but we need them both to realise their feelings first before anything actually happens."

"What?" Tori and Niko asked in unison.

"Tori sometimes you're too naive for you own good and Niko sometimes you're too dense for your own good," Jax told them both . "Now if you'll excuse us, me and Harper have somethings we have to take care of before the pep rally today."

"You're going to that," Niko asked Harper.

"Of course, wanna sit next to me?" Harper followed up. "We can be the glee club fan club."

"You guys should sit with Sabrina too," Tori told them both. "Gia and Josie said she's going so you can all be a team together."

"Sounds like a plan," Harper agreed as she grabbed Jax by the hand and dragged him off. "We've got work to do but we'll see you lovebirds later!"

"Lovebirds?" Tori asked with an even more confused look on her face.

Niko shook his head. "Jax has genuinely found someone who is exactly like him. I don't know if I should be scared or absolutely terrified."

* * *

Elliot and CeCe stood in the gym with the stage fully set up. They hadn't talked about what happened yesterday and CeCe could tell Elliot was still angry with her. She wasn't exactly used to this feeling around Elliot, that feeling that she couldn't speak to him or say anything to him. It felt weird and incredibly uncomfortable.

"Can we, talk about yesterday?" CeCe stuttered as Elliot glanced over to her. "I'm sorry about what I said, I'm just… I'm not used to this."

"Used to what?" Elliot asked with his arms folded.

"Having an actual friend," CeCe confessed. "It just feels weird to me."

"Why didn't you tell me that instead of just saying what you said?" Elliot followed up.

"I'm a Davenport," CeCe told Elliot. "You met my parents, you know what they're like. I'm meant to be harsh, cold, not show any emotion and be as cutthroat as possible, even when I don't want to be. It's how I was raised and it's hard to stop something I was raised to do."

"The stress of today hasn't exactly helped things either, has it?" Elliot questioned CeCe further. "Did you manage to sleep last night at all?

CeCe shook her head, "I stayed up all night. I now know there's two hundred and twenty eight tiles on my ceiling now though and my Squirrel Girl poster has one hundred squirrels around her."

"There's worst ways to spend a night," Elliot chuckled before he placed an arm on her shoulder. "It will be over today and you can pass out on your bed the second you get home."

"Trust me, I will," CeCe confirmed with a laugh as she glanced up at Elliot. "I'm sorry for what I said, I'll try and reel in the Davenport ways in the future but I do see you as a friend. Even if my upbringing tell me to not believe that."

"Apology accepted," Elliot replied as he moved his hand from her shoulder. "Now just have faith in our club, they're going to be incredible today."

"I hope so," CeCe said as she walked over to the stage. "It looks like they've actually put a big budget into the pep rally this year. Good stage, sound system and… what's that?"

Elliot gave CeCe a puzzled look as he moved his head to follow her eye-line, "Is that a camera?"

"Of course," Amy told the pair as she walked up behind them. "We're streaming this event to the wider public to demonstrate why our school is one of the best in New York. We've even sent a link to all schools in the surrounding area so they know how superior we are to them. I've also asked Principal Abraham to send the link to parents as well so they can watch live and that includes your parents too Davenport."

"What?" CeCe nervously asked as her whole body stiffened up.

"You know what I said," Amy sneered. "Let's just hope you club don't mess up like last year Davenport, at least last time only the school knew. Now the whole of New York will see it."

"Oh god," CeCe muttered as she stared at the floor.

"Just don't expect your parents to save your butt this time," Amy glowered.

"That's enough," Elliot snapped at Amy. "If anything goes wrong this is just as much your fault. How do you think the rest of the schools will see you and your council?"

Amy smirked at Elliot, "It's not my fault our performers messes up their routine. We organised the event, we can't help it if some people weren't up to our standards. My hands are clean and if you mess up, yours won't be."

"Luckily we won't mess up," Elliot bit back. "So how about you back off and go sort out the decorations of this place rather than consistently attacking CeCe."

"Well, looks like you have some bite after all," Amy replied with a sly smile on her face. "I'll leave you but remember what I said all those weeks ago Elliot. You'd be better off running this club by yourself and ditching the dead weight."

"Keep telling yourself that," Elliot maintained as Amy walked off and her turned to see a now nervous CeCe. "Don't listen to her. We've got this."

"My parents are going to see this," CeCe whispered as she wrapped her arms around herself. "They're going to see it. Live. If anything happens, no, no, no, don't think about it."

"It'll all be fine," Elliot reassured CeCe.

"Get the club together, get them into the choir room and make sure they're ready for this," CeCe demanded Elliot with a cold look. "Get Jude and Shangela to rehearse their lines over and over again, get everyone to go over their choreography and for the love of god make sure they know it like the back of their hands."

"CeCe," Elliot stammered.

CeCe glared at Elliot, "Do it Elliot. We can't mess this up now. I'm not having this happen again, I've lived through it once and I don't want to live through it again!"

"I'll get everyone," Elliot told her in a disappointed tone. "Do me a favour though, take some deep breaths. It'll help."

CeCe nodded as Elliot left to get the club together and she began to breathe in deep. It wasn't working and she could feel the stress get to her, all the memories of the past came flooding back and she knew that she was doomed if anything bad happened.

"CeCe," a voice said. "You okay?"

CeCe turned to see Jude standing there, "I'm… I'm fine. What're you doing here? The pep rally isn't starting for another hour."

"Checking out the venue before we get on stage," Jude told her. "What happened? You look like my mom when she found out the Backstreet Boys broke up."

"It's nothing," CeCe brushed it off.

"You sure about that?" Jude persisted. "I can see your eyes are watering, your skin is paler that usual and your fists are clenched."

"It's… it's none of your concern Judith," CeCe insisted. "Just run along back to Shangela okay?"

"Don't do that," Jude told CeCe.

"Do what?" CeCe asked trying to keep up her cold demeanour.

"What you always do when someone tries to help," Jude began with a look of determination on her face. "Push them away and act surprised when they don't come to your rescue. As much as you hate it CeCe I know you better than anyone in this school. I know that when you're stressed your dig your nails into your skin to relieve some of it, that you stare at the floor whenever you're scared… and I know what your parents are capable of."

"Don't," CeCe whispered as she looked to the floor and motioned for Jude to stop.

Jude stayed motionless, "Just tell me what's happening."

"They're live streaming the whole thing," CeCe murmured. "They've sent a link to all the parents and if anything goes wrong then…"

"Then your mom and dad are going to give you hell," Jude finished CeCe's sentence as she nodded in agreement. "We won't mess up. I promise."

"How can you be so sure?" CeCe questioned Jude who simply smiled back.

"Because I've seen what your mom and dad are capable of," Jude explained. "I'm not letting you go through that again."

"Why are you even helping me?" CeCe asked with a sniffle. "I thought you hated me."

"I don't hate you CeCe," Jude insisted. "You screwed me over in the past and I'm pissed at you, but that doesn't mean I hate you."

CeCe looked at Jude with admiration for the first time in what felt like years, "Thank you."

"No problem, just don't expect me to do this all the time. This time there's just some special circumstances," Jude explained as she turned to leave. "I'm gonna rehearse with Shangela. Don't have another mental breakdown whilst I'm gone!"

"I'll try," CeCe sighed as Jude left and CeCe continued to take in deep breaths that were now actually helping her.

* * *

"Sabrina!" Niko cheered as he and Harper stood outside the gym together waiting for Sabrina to make her way over.

"Do I even know you? You look like a reject from My Chemical Romance and your friend looks like she belongs in some children's TV show asking them about the number three," Sabrina replied with a puzzled look.

"I'm Harper and this is Niko," Harper said whilst gesturing to Niko. "We're friends of the glee club and we were told you might want to sit with us."

"Ummm," Sabrina muttered as she looked up and down at Harper. "No offence but if we sat together we'd look like the weird start of some Disney Channel show. She's a happy popular teen and she's a lonely outsider, now they're step sisters, you get the idea."

"What am I in the show?" Niko asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The best friend who ends up disappearing somewhere in season two because they couldn't find any interesting storylines for you," Sabrina continued.

Harper shifted uncomfortably, "Well do you want to come with us to wish them luck at least? I'm sure they'd really appreciate it."

"Sure," Sabrina reluctantly agreed. "I mean they're dedicating a song about addiction to me so I might as well."

"Great," Harper smiled as the three walked down the hall. "So who do you know in the club?"

"Artemis, Gia and Josie, you could include Milo if you count annoyances I know," Sabrina explained as she looked straight ahead. "You?"

"I'm kind of dating Jax, I guess," Harper answered, finding it weird saying her and Jax were dating for the first time.

"My condolences," Sabrina consoled her. "What about you MCR kid?"

"Tori and Jax, but at this point I feel like I know all of them," Niko honestly replied.

"Maybe you should join?" Sabrina joked before giving a puzzled looked to them both. "Can either of you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Harper questioned as they all halted and Sabrina gestured for them to be quiet.

"Is everything ready Bruce?" Amy asked Bruce around the corner of the hall.

Harper's eyes widened, "Is that Amy and Bruce?"

"It is," Niko confirmed.

"Stay quiet and get on the wall," Sabrina told them both as they all leaned against the wall and eavesdropped on the pair.

"It's all taken care of," Bruce reassured Amy. "Jared and Pete in the rafters with the trash, the switch to turn the sound off is in place and I've got little traps set up on stage for them."

"Will Principal Abraham walk on any of the traps?" Amy quickly asked.

"I got the AV club kids to get Abraham to give his little speech about school spirit in the centre of the gym and not the stage," Bruce bragged. "He won't know about any of it."

"Perfect," Amy remarked with a smirk. "I'm looking forward to finally getting revenge on Artemis. I'm sure you're the same with Willow?"

"The rest of their school days are going to be living hell," Bruce chuckled as the pair began to walk to where Sabrina, Niko and Harper were hiding.

Sabrina stood up first and walked round the corner to face Bruce and Amy, "Oh hey Bruce, Amy."

"Crap," Bruce muttered as he stiffened up.

"What do you want Sabrina? I'm a bit busy if you can't tell," Amy sighed as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I want nothing," Sabrina menacingly replied. "All I'm going to say is if anything happens to any of the glee club on that stage I will come after you both. Bruce already knows what I can do and I'm sure you don't want that either Amy, do you?"

"I'm guessing you heard what we were saying?" Amy asked Sabrina with a raised eyebrow.

"Every. Word," Sabrina hissed. "I won't hesitate if you hurt them."

Amy chuckled as she flicked her hair back, "Do it. Remember which one us has a perfect record whilst the other is known simply for being stand offish, violent and a nuisance to this school. You'll get kicked out of here so fast you'll just be a blur."

Sabrina looked up and smiled, "Who said I'd do it at school? Or that you'd have any proof it was me? You might be top dog here but trust me, out there you wouldn't last a second against me."

"Do your worst Ice Queen," Amy snakily replied and she walked past Sabrina with Bruce following. "Because whatever you can do, I can do better."

"We'll see," Sabrina hissed as the two disappeared from sight and Harper and Niko appeared from around the corner.

"What're we going to do?" Harper asked with a worried expression on her face.

"Warn them," Sabrina instructed. "If they know what's happening they can avoid some of the traps."

"What about Jared and Pete?" Niko questioned. "We can't go into the rafters, the school has it under lock and key, only people like Amy have access."

"We'll figure that out later, now we need to warn them," Sabrina instructed as the three began to run towards the show choir room.

* * *

The show choir room was packed with the whole glee club rehearsing the song, choreography and everything in-between. They were currently taking a break so they were rested for the performance, it was silent and you could tell people were feeling anxious.

"I know we're all nervous but we don't have to turn this place into a library," Artemis broke the silence. "Seriously, I'm expecting someone to tell me to shush any second now."

"It's hard Artemis," Tori told her. "I don't know about anyone else but my stomach is doing backflips right now."

"Same, I feel like I'm gonna be sick," Gia confessed.

"Add me to that list," Jude chimed in.

"That's good," Milo reassured everyone which resulted in a lot of puzzled looks.

"How is feeling like this good?" Shangela asked.

"I think feeling well would probably be better than this," Xavier added as well.

Milo stood up so everyone would look at him, "It's the pre-show nerves. It happens every time I'm about to go on stage and it's a good thing. Having those nerves means that whatever you're doing is actually important to you, it sucks and when you're just about to go on the stage your stomach will be ten times worse. It feels like your intestines are being pulled out."

"I'm feeling so much better now," Shangela sarcastically said.

"But," Milo interrupted as he continued his speech. "The minute the music kicks in and the first person begins to sing it all goes away and you just get this rush of euphoria and you feel like there's nothing you can't do. It honestly makes the nerves so worth it."

"Wait, you still get nerves?" Tori asked to which Milo nodded.

"But you're like a seasoned performer," Teddy recalled. "How do you still get nervous?"

"Because I always want to give a good show," Milo explained. "You never know what's gonna happen so I'm never sure if I will be able to do it."

Artemis was about to talk about the time he punch a clown but quickly changed her mind, "I've seen his nerves backstage when he first started out. He went into his own world, bitt the top of his bottle and wouldn't talk to anyone. Now he's chatting backstage, chilled out and really loose."

"So it gets better?" Josie asked.

"No," Milo honestly answered. "You just get better and hiding it and learn to ride off that thrill of performing. It may suck to feet that way but the second the first person sings or the first note is played, all of it disappears."

"Way to put the pressure on me Milo!" Jude joked which caused the room to laugh.

"You're the most confident person in this room Jude, you'll rock it," Milo complimented her as the whole room suddenly felt more at ease and all began chatting amongst themselves as Milo sat back down next to Artemis.

"Good work," Artemis told him with a sincere smile. "Nice to know one of my yelling sessions actually got through to you."

"First time for anything," Milo chuckled as Artemis lightly punched his arm.

The camera panned over to CeCe and Elliot leaning against the wall looking out over the club, "You feeling less nervous about this whole thing now?"

"No," CeCe explained. "But according to Milo that's a good thing, so I just need to accept that and hope everything works out for the best."

"I have the faith," Elliot reassured CeCe who then raised an eyebrow.

"So… are you feeling nervous?" CeCe asked.

"My stomach has been doing backflips since Monday," Elliot answered. "The difference is I'm very good at hiding it."

"Well you had me fooled," CeCe chuckled. "I just hope nothing goes wrong."

"What could possibly go wrong?" Elliot rhetorically asked as Sabrina, Niko and Harper barged into the room with worried expressions.

"Amy and Bruce have set traps up for you on stage, they've got a rig to turn off your sound and Bruce and Jared are in the rafters waiting to poor garbage on you all," Sabrina quickly explained to everyone whilst entering the room.

"That," CeCe told Elliot as she walked over to them. "What're you talking about?"

"We heard Amy and Bruce talking about sabotaging your performance," Niko answered. "They're going to humiliate you all. That's why this whole thing is being streamed to our parents and other schools, so everyone will know."

"They want to get Willow and Artemis mainly," Harper continued on.

"What!?" Willow panicked as he began looking around.

"That's what I get for finally punching her in the face," Artemis sighed. "Still worth it though."

"What're we going to do?" Shangela asked the room. "We can't change the song now, we don't have a backing track and if there's traps on stage we can't do any of our choreography."

"Even if we did change our song they'd stop the audio," Rhys explained. "We literally can't do anything to stop this."

"There must be something? Can't we go into the rafters and stop Jared and Pete?" Xavier asked.

Elliot shook his head, "Only staff and the president of student council get access. We wouldn't be able to get up there even if we tried."

"We could just do trash angels when they poor it onto us?" Jax suggested trying to lighten the mood. "Or maybe roll in it like the pigs they are?"

"Not a time for jokes Jax," CeCe snapped.

"I'm going to break Bruce next time I see him," Milo hissed. "Come on there must be something we can do to stop this?"

"There isn't Milo," Artemis firmly told him. "We're just going to have to let it be."

Milo widened his eyes as he had an exciting thought, "I've got an idea!"

"Let me write this down in my journal, you never have ideas," Artemis joked as Milo ran to the centre of the room.

"We're going a-cappella," Milo announced.

"We can't learn an a-cappella version of By The Way in ten minutes Milo," CeCe shot him down. "It'd be a miracle if we could."

"We can't but I know a song we can," Milo told her. "Niko, Harper, Sabrina, try and delay the assembly as long as you can!"

"We'll do our best," Niko reassured Milo as the three began to leave.

"Harper!" Jax quickly called for her. "Commence operation Gone With The Wind!"

Harper smiled wildly back at Jax as she ran out the room, "Got it!"

"Gone with the wind?" Tori asked him.

"You'll see," jax replied with a smirk as he patted her head.

"Ask him later, right now I'm gonna need you for this idea Tori" Milo informed Tori who smiled at Milo. "That goes for you too Gia and Artemis."

"Oh man, I didn't know this would involve work," Jax sighed as he wanted over to Milo

"Everyone take off anything red!" Milo announced.

"Umm, excuse me?" Lennox glowered. "I spent the whole week on these!"

"Do you want to do it for them then?" Milo asked Lennox who glared at him.

Eventually though she grabbed the closest person to her, Gia, and began editing, "Come here and don't move if you know what's good for you."

"Can you do that over here Lennox?" Milo suggested as he gestured for everyone to come to him. "Everyone come here! Okay here's what we're going to do…"

* * *

The gym was now packed with students sitting down and chatting amongst themselves and Amy was admiring her handy work whilst Bruce remained more reserved, something which Amy noticed immediately and wasn't happy.

"Can you stop worrying?" Amy snapped. "The Ice Queen can't do anything to us, Pete and Jared are in the rafters still and the traps are still in place. We're golden."

"You don't know what that girl is capable of," Bruce muttered.

"I know her permanent record though and that gives me a bit of an idea of what she can do," Amy countered. "She gets humiliated once and she'll leave this school in a heartbeat."

"Easy for you to say, you don't have nuts she can crush," Bruce bit back as Amy glared at him.

"Be quiet, Abraham is about to give his speech," Amy instructed Bruce as Principal Abraham approached the middle of the gym with a microphone in hand.

The room went silent as Principal Abraham began his speech, "Students, faculty and people steaming. Today we gather in here to show we are one of the most-"

"Stop!" Niko yelled as he stormed into the gym and ran to Principal Abraham.

"Nicholas, what in gods name are you doing?" Principal Abraham asked him.

"There's a troll in the dungeon!" Niko yelled out causing the room to laugh. "Sorry, always wanted to do that, don't give me detention."

"Is that all you wanted?" Principal Abraham questioned Niko with an annoyed tone.

"Well, I did want to do one thing," Niko mischievously replied as he grabbed the microphone. "The Ice Queen would like to make a statement."

Sabrina walked slowly into the room with her footsteps echoing throughout the gym as she grabbed the microphone from Niko, "Thanks Niko."

"Miss Calloway this is uncalled for," Principal Abraham told Sabrina who shrugged it off.

"Just give me a detention and get over it," Sabrina told him as she turned to the students. "Look, I'm not here to give a big fantastic speech about the school because this place is teenage hell ground and unfortunately we have a she-devil ruling over us. Isn't that right Amy?"

Amy raised an eyebrow, "This should be good."

"You think you're the queen of this school," Sabrina continued as she stared directly in Amy's eyes. "You think you can do things without consequence but you don't know what people say behind your back. I know what this school thinks of you, I know how they talk about the day you graduate as a day of celebration. It's like when Voldemort died but better. You can enjoy your rule whilst you can but just remember, one day the people below you will fight back and there is nothing you can do to stop us. Just remember that after this show."

"Miss Calloway-" Principal Abraham began.

"I'm done, you can give your speech about how much you love the school despite the fact you're planning on moving to that cushy job in Florida," Sabrina snapped as she dropped the microphone and walked out of the room leaving Niko and Principal Abraham together.

"I didn't know she'd do that if it helps," Niko told him with a smile as he ran after her.

"Well…" Principal Abraham muttered as he quickly put on a fake smile. "Luckily today we've got a great performance for you from our high school glee club The Keytones! They will be performing a song that shows our school is one of the most talented in the district."

Principal Abraham walked off to his seat as the lights went on the stage but no one was there leaving Amy to get annoyed, "Where are they?"

"Probably chickened out after finding out," Bruce suggested until Milo walked out on stage and stood dead in the centre.

"So above me there are two guys with trash ready to poor it over the top of me," Milo told the audience who all looked up to see Jared and Pete up in the rafters. "If they could get that over and done with now that'd be fantastic."

Jared and Pete looked down at Amy and Bruce who remained motionless, "What is he doing?"

"Come on guys, do it now like we planned," Milo instructed whilst smiling down at Amy and Bruce who's faces scrunched up.

"Damn it," Amy muttered.

"What?" Bruce asked.

"He's made it seem like whatever happens they planned. Whatever plans you had planned they've now made it apart of their performance," Amy hissed as she nodded in the direction of Pete and Jared who let the trash pour onto Milo causing the student body to laugh.

Milo smiled as he pushed his hair back, "Sometimes in life bad things happen and sometimes you've just got to let it be."

 _(Let It Be by The Beatles (Scattertones version) performed by The Keytones)_

 _{Milo stands centre stage in his black outfit covered in trash all whilst smiling and with a single spotlight on him as the rest of The Keytones slowly come onto the stage creating the backing for him using on their voice.}_

 _[Milo]_

 _When I find myself in times of trouble, Mother Mary comes to me  
_ _Speaking words of wisdom, let it be  
_ _And in my hour of darkness she is standing right in front of me  
_ _Speaking words of wisdom, let it be  
_ _Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be  
_ _Whisper words of wisdom, let it be_

 _{Shangela moves from the back to stand next to Milo with her head held high and with pride}_

 _[Shangela]_

 _And when the broken hearted people living in the world agree  
_ _There will be an answer, let it be  
_ _For though they may be parted, there is still a chance that they will see  
_ _There will be an answer, let it be_

 _{Jude comes up and stands next to Milo as well rapping her arm around his shoulder which Shangela mimics as they all smile together}_

 _[Jude]_

 _Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be  
_ _There will be an answer, let it be  
_ _Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be  
_ _Whisper words of wisdom, let it be  
_ _Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be  
_ _Whisper words of wisdom, let it be_

 _{The rest of The Keytones walk slowly behind and form a full line standing with Milo}_

 _[Milo]_

 _And when the night is cloudy there is still a light that shines on me  
_ _Shine until tomorrow, let it be_

 _{Tori looks up into the spotlight as she sings her lines with a huge smile on her face and looks at the rest of club realising she finally belongs somewhere}_

 _[Tori]_

 _I wake up to the sound of music, Mother Mary comes to me  
_ _Speaking words of wisdom, let it be_

 _{Gia confidently belts out whilst holding Tori's hand feeling so happy they got to sing together}_

 _[Gia]_

 _Let it be, let it be, let it be, yeah, let it be  
_ _There will be an answer, let it be_

 _{Artemis looks over at Milo proudly as she sings the final line and the whole club end in a group hug, they did it}_

 _[Artemis]_

 _Let it be, let it be, let it be, yeah, let it be  
_ _Whisper words of wisdom, let it be_

The students erupted in applause as they finished their song with all of them standing on stage together in a single line. The nerves were gone and they were thriving off of that euphoria, that was until Jax stormed to the centre of the stage and made an announcement.

"We would like to invite Amy and Bruce on stage!" Jax yelled as the students cheered as the pair awkwardly got up to go onto the stage not knowing what was about to happen.

"Jax, what're you doing?" CeCe hissed as Jax continued to smile wildly.

"Just trust me," Jax instructed CeCe.

"Famous last words," CeCe muttered as Amy and Bruce stood centre stage.

"Everyone! We would like to thank Amy and Bruce for inspiring this whole number," Jax told the whole school who applauded the pair as they awkwardly stood on stage. "Sometimes bad things happen and you've just got to let it be. So, considering we've all suffered the stink of Milo bathed in trash we think it's only right you get something as well."

"What?" Amy and Bruce snapped.

"NOW!" Jax yelled as Niko and Harper busted through the doors of the gym with leaf blowers with multiple toilet rolls attached.

"Enjoy!" Niko and Harper cheered as they turned them on and covered Amy and Bruce head to toe in toilet paper with both of them becoming furious as a result.

Amy moved some of the toilet paper from her eyes with a shocked expression on her face, "Why is this paper wet?"

"My bad," Harper confessed. "I might've dropped some of them in the toilet. Don't worry they were flushed… I think."

"Oh god!" Amy screamed as the school continued to cheer.

"Wait!" Principal Abraham yelled causing everyone to go silent. "Amy this was your idea? To show us that things go wrong and it's how you handle it that makes the difference."

Amy glared at the glee club before faking a smile, "Yes sir. What better way to share our message than through this pep rally."

"Amazing!" Principal Abraham cheered as Amy stormed off the stage and out of the gym where Sabrina was waiting.

"Told you," Sabrina smirked as Amy groaned and marched quickly away from her as Sabrina looked into the gym with a sly smile. "Good job idiots, good job."

* * *

"Three showers and I still smell like a toilet," Milo huffed as dried his hair off with a towel in the choir room with all the other glee club members around him. "Seriously, how can week old food smell this bad."

"Just be happy it wasn't left over onion stew," Artemis joked. "You'd end up smelling like Shrek… actually you kind of look like him."

"How did I know that was coming?" Milo asked as he put the towel around his neck.

"Thanks for doing that Milo," Jude thanked him.

"Yeah, you might be a dick sometimes but you did good today," Shangela added with a smile.

"Hey, I'm the only one who can call him a dick thank you very much," Artemis told Shangela as everyone chuckled around them.

Milo took a seat next to Artemis, "Well someone had to do it and, lets face it, I'm the only one here who can make trash like this look good."

"I think that's more my costumes," Lennox joked which earned a laugh.

"We do owe you a thank you though Milo," Elliot told him. "You stepped up when we needed someone to lead us through a difficult time."

"It was nothing," Milo shrugged.

"No it wasn't," CeCe interrupted him. "You did good today Milo. You didn't let anyone else have that trash poured on them, you made sure it was only you and you saved us from humiliation. Thank you, for all of that. Just… thank you."

Milo looked at CeCe and gave her a little smile, "Let's just hope the trash smell goes away by Monday or I will regret doing this."

The glee club laughed as there was a knock at the door and stood there was Sabrina, Niko and Harper all smiling at them, "Well don't you all look happy."

"What're you guys doing here?" Jax asked the threesome.

"Aren't we allowed to just visit our friends?" Niko countered with a sly smirk. "I might've missed you all after the day we had."

"Cut the crap Niko," Sabrina told him as she faced the rest of the club. "Look, we all were talking and we want in."

"What?" Elliot questioned with a puzzled expression.

"A nicer way of putting it is that me, Niko and Sabrina want to join the glee club," Harper said with a smile. "We've really gotten to know you over the last few days and we want to be apart of this."

"Really?" Tori asked excitedly with her eyes on Niko.

Niko nodded, "Yep, we want to join."

"There's always room for more," Elliot happily told them all who smiled back at him.

"Good to have you here," CeCe solemnly said as well.

Tori looked over at Jax with a sly smile, "Jax… didn't you say that if Niko joined the glee club you would wear a sequin suit and sing ABBA?"

"Damn," Jax muttered.

"I'm looking forward to this!" Jude cheered as Jax shook his head.

"I'll do it, but I'm going to do it when you all least suspect it," Jax told everyone. "If I'm doing this, I'm doing it by my own terms."

"Fine," Tori sighed. "Just make sure we all get to see it," Tori chuckled.

"So?" Elliot whispered to CeCe as the club talked amongst themselves. "You still nervous."

"For the first time in a while, I'm actually not," CeCe told Elliot as they went to join their members.

* * *

 **Cast:**

 **Elliot Wade Cavaliere (Peyton Meyer)**

 **Cecilia Davenport (Lili Reinhart)**

 **Milo Gunner (Jamie Campbell Bower)**

 **Artemis Eileen Cole (Casey Lee Williams)**

 **Victoria Marie Liddle (Sabrina Carpenter)**

 **Nicholas Fitzgerald Lee (Choi Minho)**

 **Sabrina Calloway (Billie Eilish**

 **Josie Ann Crowder (Landry Bender)**

 **Ajax Christian Lexington The Third (Alex Aino)**

 **Jude Winter (Zhavia Ward)**

 **Shangela Davis (Jude Demorest)**

 **Willow McClay (Ross Lynch)**

 **Reed Lievers (Ben Platt)**

 **Gianna Rose Copeland (Alexandra Shipp)**

 **Sabrina Calloway (Billie Eilish)**

 **Nicholas Fitzgerald Lee (Choi Minho)**

 **Theodore Stephens (Corey Foglemanis)**

 **Rhys Dignam (Joe Keery)**

 **Xavier Bradshaw (Dylan O'Brien)**

 **Lennox Iris Delgado (Vanessa Morgan)**

 **Amy James (Chloe Bridges)**

 **Bruce McTames (Leo Howard)**

 **Ike Ramirez (Zac Efron)**

 **Leticia Electra Kane (Vanessa Morgan)**

 **Songs:**

 **Popular Song by Mika & Ariana Grande performed by Jax & Harper**

 **Find You by Zedd performed by The Crescendudes**

 **Ordinary Superstar by Rina Sawayama performed by Lennox**

 **By The Way by The Red Hot Chilli Peppers performed by The Keytones**

 **Let It Be by The Beatles (Scattertones version) performed by The Keytones**

 **The sixth episode has arrived, after about five rewrites it has finally made its way onto here! That's why this took so long because, as well as my life getting a tad hectic, with so many characters I had to rewrite and edit this episode so many times it's just unreal. Apologies again for the time it took, I do try and get them out as quickly as possibly but sometimes it doesn't all go to plan. Sorry again!**

 **The name has been given to our club! YAY! The Keytones have arrived everyone, celebrate it! There were a lot of great name suggestions but I just adored that one and had to choose it, just seemed right for the club in my eyes. Plus The Crescendudes vs The Keytones feels like a great match up, don't you think?**

 **This was a fun chapter to write though, Milo's character development was lovely to do, the dramatic scenes between Niko and Artemis is something I adored to write about, the prop makers bonding was really sweet as well and Jude and CeCe finally getting some common ground was a highlight as well. There was a lot of good moments in this chapter that I adored to do!**

 **I also wanted to talk a bit about the songs too because I got one or two DM's asking about the songs. So I try to vary it with well known songs, more indie music and musicals so we get a lot of interesting music that you will know and may not know. Example being Rina Sawayama working perfectly with Lennox's character and being an artist you may not of heard of before.**

 **As always did you enjoy the chapter? Which character did you really love or hate in this chapter? Any moments that left you wanting more or surprise you? Did you enjoy Jax and Harper's relationship and prank together? What do you think is up with Lennox and Artemis? And, as always, have you got any songs or story ideas you'd like to see in the future! Thanks to all who sent DM's again, the support helps this story alive and going!**

 **Keep the light shining!  
** **Lux**


	8. Episode 7: Stranger Nights

**Episode 7 has arrived and it's a wonderful bonding occasion for all of the Keytones, and some of The Crescendues, to take part. Hope you all enjoy this chapter and without further ado here is episode 7 of Glee: The OC Project**

* * *

"A sleep over?" Sabrina asked Artemis with a raised eyebrow as they both walked through the school to glee club with Tori, Gia and Milo in front of them. "Have you met me?"

"Hey, it wasn't my idea," Artemis told Sabrina raising her hands in submission. "Shangela said all us girls haven't really had a chance to bond or anything. I mean I know barely anything about Jude and… okay so I know everyone well but Jude but you know absolutely no one."

"That's a personal choice," Sabrina bluntly replied with a sly smirk.

"Behave," Artemis instructed to which Sabrina shrugged. "It might be good for you. I mean you weren't exactly a fan of me when we first met but look at us now! You can tolerate me! And I'm sure you'll learn to tolerate the rest of girls as well."

"Not likely," Sabrina mumbled. "I'm just about surviving the chatting from Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb."

"You know you love Josie and Gia," Artemis teased Sabrina who shook her head. "I'm sure they'll both be upset if you don't come along as well."

"They'll survive, they see me in the art room and now the choir room, they'll survive without me for a night," Sabrina shrugged

"Sabrina, you're coming," Artemis maintained with a stern voice. "Putting my foot down here. As a member of mine and Milo's ever growing family we need you to set a good example for the kids."

Sabrina looked over at Artemis and raised an eyebrow, "You're either very drunk or haven't taken your pills this morning because there is no way I am going to be even fictionally related to Milo."

"How about this," Artemis began suggesting, "I won't compare you and Milo ever again, even though the two of you have very similar hair, don't care attitudes and you both think you're so much cooler than you actually are, if you come to the sleep over tonight."

"So either way I'm going to be tortured, I just get to choose the length of it," Sabrina sighed to which Artemis nodded happily. "Fine, I'll go. But I'm allowed to be pissy the whole night and if anyone even thinks of painting my nails or giving me a makeover I'm allowed to tie them to a bike and push them down a rocky mountain."

"Then you go to jail for manslaughter," Artemis countered with a smile.

"I've been to jail, I'm not afraid to go back in," Sabrina declared Artemis gave her a puzzled look but decided not to ask any questions. "What are the boys doing then? They having a sleepover too or are they just going to be like Milo and brood in the corner alone together?"

"I can hear you!" Milo yelled back.

Artemis rolled her eyes, "This is big girl talk Milo, that's why I told you to go more forward with Tori and Gia and not listen!"

"Kind of hard not to listen when you're talking about me," Milo countered as he slowed down to join the girls walking. "Plus I'd rather listen to anything other than what the best new musical is."

"Which one is it?" Artemis playfully asked.

"Something about a comet, being Russian and Andre not being there," Milo sighed as he pushed his hair back. "I couldn't of cared less if I tried."

"Still haven't answered my question," Sabrina insisted. "Are you doing anything together or just sit in a circle and play a game of soggy biscuit and call it a day?"

"Gross and Jax is trying to get us to do something," Milo answered. "He wants us to have a slumber party because apparently men don't have sleep overs but have something that is far more camp and cheesy."

"Let me guess, you want to avoid it because your pillow fighting isn't up to scratch?" Artemis teased Milo before sticking her tongue out at him at the end.

"Very funny," Milo sarcastically replied. "I'm more planning something that will be a bit more entertaining and not result in a night of pure boredom."

"Oh no, Milo's had an idea, pray for that last remaining brain cell and how much effort it took for them to do that," Sabrina jabbed.

"Sabrina, hope you enjoy the sleepover tonight, I've heard there's going to be karaoke to Little Mix," Milo teased Sabrina who punched his arm with brute force. "God that hurt."

Sabrina blew on her knuckles as they enter the choir room, "Remember that in the future."

"Yo Milo!" Shangela yelled as she walked over to him. "Here's you fake ID's, good look getting baby faced Willow and Reed into that bar."

Artemis raised an eyebrow, "A bar? Your grand plan was a bar, with fake ID's? Sabrina can you punch Milo in the head to knock some sense into him?"

"My pleasure," Sabrina menacingly replied whilst cracking her knuckles.

"Calm down," Milo insisted raising his hands in defence. "It's a good bar, all ages are allowed, the ID's are just if some of us want to drink and there's a live stage with instruments set up and a band if anybody wants to go up and perform a song."

"So basically you want to go and sing a song on stage and get that usual euphoria you get with the rest of club watching?" Artemis asked.

"I'm only going up if everyone does," Milo reassured Artemis. "If no one wants to go up they don't have to, I just thought it'd be better than a mass sleepover."

Artemis smiled a tad at Milo, he really was getting his head together, "Fine, you win this time. If you get arrested though I'm not bailing you out unless you call me Buck Nakad when you come out."

"Deal," Milo chuckled as they took their seats with Sabrina folding her arms, slightly annoyed she didn't get to actually punch Milo again.

"So you're all coming round mine tonight at like 6ish, right?" Jude asked the girls in the room.

"You know it," Shangela answered as she gave her a fist bump. "Got my bag all packed and waiting by the door for a quick exit."

"I'm so excited for this," Gia squealed. "I've never been to one of these before."

"Wait, you've never been to a sleep over before?" Tori asked curiously.

Gia nodded in response, "I was in foster care for year remember, I've never actually got to go to one because I hopped around so much so this is SO exciting!"

"Now we've got to make this something to remember," CeCe commented as the rest of the girls turned to look at her.

"Wait… you're coming?" Shangela asked and CeCe nodded. "That's this night ruined."

"Breathe in Shangela," Jude instructed before turning to CeCe. "You still know the way to my house or do I have to give you the address?"

"No, I remember," CeCe quietly replied as she folded her arms around herself.

"Good, nice to know you remember," Jude replied as she noticed Lennox entering the room. "Yo Lennox, you still coming tonight or are you going to be the only no show?"

Lennox glanced over to Artemis nervously who reluctantly nodded, "I'll be there, just don't expect me to get into any pillow fights… unless you want to lose that is."

"Perfect," Jude said. "I'll get the playlist sorted when I'm home, if you have any questions call me or Shangela because she knows my house better than me at this point."

"There's a great liquor cabinet," Shangela joked as Jude rolled her eyes. "I'm kidding, however there is a fridge solely dedicated to ice-cream."

"Shut up," Jude told Shangela as she gently shoved her. "Wonder what the boys have planned."

"Milo's organising it so expect a call around nine about bailing them out of jail," Artemis laughed.

"You won't!" Milo yelled as he turned back to face the guys. "So the bar is uptown, small, not well known and it's going to be a great night for us."

"Are you sure we won't get arrested?" Willow asked nervously. "You might be used to it but I really don't want to be in a jail cell."

"It's fine Willow," Elliot reassured him. "The place lets anyone of any age in, the staff are friendly and they get some great talent on stage."

"How do you know this?" Rhys asked with a raise eyebrow. "No offence but you've always seemed like a bit of a wet blanket and rock bar doesn't seem like your scene."

"I'll have you know I'm a bit of a rock head," Elliot bragged a bit. "Even saw Milo's band before we met and I know almost as much about rock as he does."

Xavier chuckled under his breath, "Honestly I never thought you'd be a rocker. Actually we don't really know anything about you dude. I mean all I know is your names Elliot and you always look like you've come straight out of an ASOS catalogue."

"Mission for tonight!" Jax announced. "Know more about Elliot that we did before we left."

"That means fifty million questions from Jax until he knows everything about you," Niko laughed.

"First question!" Teddy chimed in. "What's going on between you and CeCe?"

"Save the questions for tonight," Milo swiftly said, seeing Elliot look a tad nervous. "Right now we need to know when we're going, any times preferred?"

"The sooner the better," Reed replied. "I have to stay here until it's time to go because my house is on the other side of New York."

"Six a good time?" Elliot suggested. "Not too late and not too busy and we could all stay at the school and go down together."

"I've got to drop in on my old man but I can manage that," Milo explained. "All good with that plan?"

Everyone nodded along and Elliot smiled, "Perfect! Let the lads night begin!"

"Never say that again," Jax chuckled as everyone laughed along.

* * *

Ike walked through the Junction School of Performing Arts confidently with Leticia by his side. The two had been developing a master plan for them to be able to conquer the show choir world together and with Ike's genius ideas and Leticia's planning skills they knew they could keep The Crescendudes on top for years to come.

"What's the plan for today then?" Ike asked Leticia. "Sort out our songs for sectionals, intimidate the Keytones even more?"

"Recruiting," Leticia calmly told Ike whilst holding her clipboard close to her chest. "I might be the first girl to be in The Crescendudes but I'm certainly not going to be the last."

"Who'd you have in mind?" Ike followed up. "Besides some of those triple threat girls who think they can perform when in reality they move like an elephant on LSD, sing like donkey getting fisted and act like Adam Sandler."

"I'd rather lose my clipboard than let them in," Leticia answered. "No, we need someone who's going to add something to our sound and look and there's only one girl who can do that with ease. Amaryllis Goodwyn, or Lis as you know her."

"My ex-bandmate? I'm sure she'll be rushing to join me like a goth going to a Little Mix concert," Ike sneered. "Anyone else?"

"No," Leticia maintained. "No other girl in this school has her voice, attitude and ability to make all eyes go to her. You're just going to have to swallow your pride and accept the fact we need her."

Ike glared over at Leticia, "Fine, but she needs to do as I say. I'm not having my authority be questioned by the likes of her."

"She won't," Leticia reassured Ike. "Just don't make her angry with you, I'd rather not put out that fire. It'd ruin my schedule and put me off track for the rest of the day."

"She gets mad when she her toast doesn't have the right amount of peanut butter on," Ike countered. "She threw a spatula at me that day."

"Let's just see what I can do," Leticia confidently said. "Maybe you just don't have the woman's touch like me."

"Oh no, my penis has ruined me again," Ike sarcastically replied as they turned the corner to see Lis Goodwyn standing by her locker with her signature hangover sunglasses on whilst rocking a leather jacket, vintage band tee and mini skirt. "Feels like I'm about to go into the second world war, perfect."

Leticia and Ike marched over to her with confidence at Leticia started off the competition, "Amaryllis Goodwyn I presume?"

"It's Lis," she snapped. "I'd of thought Ike would've told you that before you came over. Hi Ike, how's the biggest fish in the small pond doing?"

"Remind me again why I have to do this?" Ike asked Leticia.

Leticia chose to ignore them both, "Lis, we were wondering if you would like to join The Crescendudes and become our second official female member?"

"You're kidding right?" Lis scoffed as she saw their faces. "Oh damn you're actually serious? Wow, how desperate are you guys?"

"We're not," Leticia informed her. "We want someone who can add something to our team and from what I've seen you're just the girl who can do that. It looks great on your college applications and you can perform in front of large crowds."

"Yeah, like I'm really worried about my college applications," Lis sarcastically replied. "As for crowds? I'm fine performing solo rather than with a bunch of guys in tights and one girl."

"Better than a short skirt a old band tees every fake fan wears," Ike bit back as Leticia shot him a dirty look.

"Ike please leave now, I'll inform you of her decision later," Leticia instructed Ike who looked between the pair before walking off. "I thought we had an agreement? You join the club and I look good in front of Ike."

Lis slammed her locker shut, "No, you convinced me when I was drunk last night and I realised this morning how much of a bad deal I was getting. Next time you do that try and at least offer me something in return other than another drink."

"You still agreed," Leticia countered. "I need you to join."

"Eres un idiota y solo los lectores van a entender esto," Lis said.

"You know I can't understand Spanish so just say it in English," Leticia demanded.

" I said give me something worthwhile and I'll think about it," Lis replied with a smirk. "You still coming out tonight or are you gonna go home like the good girl everyone thinks you are?"

"Shut up," Leticia snapped. "That's our little secret."

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna tell anyone," Lis confidently said. "So, you coming out or am I going to have to rock the karaoke bar stage myself?"

Leticia looked around to make sure no one was listening, "I'll be there. You got my clothes for tonight?"

"All in my bag," Lis told her as she tapped her backpack. "You're gonna pull so many guys in that plaid mini skirt, might be the night you finally lose your V-card."

"Shut up," Leticia insisted. "I'm not going to lose it, I'm not like you."

"Hey, it's great when you lose it, just saying," Lis shrugged as she handed Leticia a condom from her bra. "Just use this one when it's time."

"Take it back!" Leticia snapped as she forcibly gave Lis back the condom. "Go, I'll see you tonight."

"Your wish is my command princess," Lis laughed as she walked off leaving Leticia feeling ridiculously stressed out.

* * *

Jude stood in her Pyjamas,in the middle of the living room of her house, well mansion really. Her family has always been well off but she's always tried to keep in quiet, never really wanting anyone in the school to find our or anybody in general. She wanted them to like her and not her money, so inviting the club over meant she really trusted them.

"Okay, snacks out, Netflix connected to the TV, ice cream in the freezer and alcohol hidden from Shangela. Perfect," Jude muttered to herself as the doorbell went. "Early birds."

Jude walked over to the door and opened to reveal CeCe standing there with her sleeping bag and pillow in her arms, "Hey."

"Davenport, you're early," Jude said with a surprise tone in her voice. "I thought you'd be one of the last to arrive."

"Well, times change," CeCe sighed. "I thought you might need help with setting things up since Shangela had to get her stuff. Plus I'm only a subway ride away."

"Everything is already done," Jude told CeCe as she turned, allowing CeCe to enter the house. "Snacks, ice cream and I've pushed all the furniture out."

CeCe laughed under her breath as she saw, "Reminds me of old times. All we're missing is a mountain of chocolate and your step-sister annoying us."

"Well she's not going to be here tonight so no one will disturb us," Jude reassured CeCe. "Surprised you still remember, thought you forgot about all that."

"Hard to forget when your parents forced you to hang out with the wealthy Winters family and you ended up becoming friends with their daughter,"

"Who could forget," Jude laughed as she leaned on the couch. "We had to make bonds with each other so our families could create a beautifully bright company together."

"Two years later and we were sitting down in our PJ's watching bad movies together," CeCe reminisced. "A much easier time."

"Hard to believe it changed so quickly when high school started," Jude commented as she remembered the start and end of their friendship as CeCe shifted uncomfortably. "What're you doing here anyway Davenport?"

"Like you said last week, whether I like it or not you know me better than anyone and I know you too and you never get anything done on time," CeCe honestly replied. "Apparently I was wrong, you sure there isn't anything that needs doing?"

"I know you like to control things but I've got everything done here," Jude insisted until she saw CeCe's face and sighed. "You can sort out some of the games, just get into your pyjamas. Bathroom is three doors down, you remember right?"

"Yeah, I remember," CeCe said as she made her way to the bathroom leaving Jude on her own as her phone began to ring.

"Shangela, hey," Jude answered. "What's up?"

"I'm on my way girl!" Shangela cheered. "Got everything together and I'm ready to set it all up and get this party started. Let the night of fun begin!"

Jude chuckled, "Everything is already set up and you're not even the first to arrive."

"What?" Shangela bellowed. "I'm gonna be arriving there an half an hour early, who the hell got there first?"

"Miss Davenport," Jude answered.

"Seriously?" Shangela asked. "Wow, she come there to organise the place and tell you're worthless or is she actually helping."

"She's… actually helping," Jude told Shangela.

"Girl, that was a joke," Shangela replied. "Damn, she's being nice and helpful. What did you do to her? Punch her? Say you were going to cut her ponytail off in the middle of the night?"

"None of the above," Jude informed her. "She's doing this all on her own accord. I think… I think she might actually be going back to the old CeCe."

"Don't get your hopes up Jude," Shangela said. "I know you two used to be friends but she changed big time when she came to high school. That old CeCe is gone, now you've got the dreaded and sinister Davenport."

"She could come back," Jude hopefully told Shangela.

"Jude, I love you and I don't want you to get your hopes up and have them destroyed again," Shangela maintained. "You got your hopes up when your dad said he'd come to the school concert last year and he destroyed them and the same thing happened when your mom promised she'd take you out for a girls night out three years ago and you're still waiting for that night. Don't… don't go through this again, don't get your hopes up."

Jude sighed as she remembered Shangela helping her through those moments, "Hopes for suckers right? Thanks Shangela, I'll see you when you get here."

"I'll get there as quick as I can," Shangela reassured her. "Don't let her get to you."

"I won't, see you soon," Jude said as she hung up the phone and CeCe entered the room now in her pyjamas.

"So shall we go with some old school games?" CeCe asked Jude who shrugged in response.

"Your responsibility, your choice Davenport," Jude bluntly replied as she pulled out her phone and let CeCe go and do what she needed to do.

* * *

The boys all walked into the bar with Milo leading the way, he was in his element, a music bar filled with people who loved the music and wanted to be on the stage. He was still going to do what he promised, not get on the stage and sing unless everyone else did, but Artemis couldn't stop him from playing the guitar on the stage.

"Welcome boys to the Phoenix Performance bar!" Milo announced as they all walked through the bar together. "One of the best places to go in the whole of New York."

"Why does it smell like a used toilet?" Teddy asked whilst holding his nose.

"All bars smell like that," Milo answered. "Be happy, this is one of the better smelling ones. The majority smell like sewage or a dogs butt."

"Why is it so warm in here?" Reed followed up.

"Because this bar is filled with hot sweaty people who want to see others and themselves perform on the stage," Milo again answered happily.

"Seats over there," Elliot announced as everyone moved over to where he was gesturing.

As everyone began to take a seat Willow asked, "So what're we actually gonna do tonight? Just watch some people sing and play?"

"That and nothing says male bonding like a drink at a bar," Xavier chuckled. "We'll all get a drink, alcoholic or none alcoholic we don't judge, and we're gonna get to know each other."

"We also might go on stage if we want," Niko added. "I mean I personally want to see Jax perform his dream song Barbie Girl for all to see."

"Only if I get to wear a pink miniskirt," Jax joked.

"Aren't you forgetting the pink bra too?" Niko laughed along.

"Question," Rhys said as he pointed his finger to the air. "How did you two get this close? Like I just saw you guys at high school and presumed you were separated at birth."

"It's a long story," Niko replied not really wanting to explain.

"So I'll shorten it," Jax chimed in as Niko groaned. "My dad and Niko's dad have been friends since they were kids and when we were five or something our dad's arranged a playdate. I think it was more of an excuse for them to hang out and catch up because they were both left babysitting us, either way we appreciate it. After an hour or two me and Niko discover we both really like playing jokes, so we set up a little prank for our dads."

"Little?" Niko questioned.

"Fine, it was a huge prank, we got maple syrup and some feathers out of his pillow and we just poured it on them. At that point me and Niko became joint at the hip and ever since then multiple people have felt our pranking wrath."

"Didn't your dad's kill you?" Willow asked.

Jax shook his head in response, "Nope, they just laughed, swore and said how much we reminded them of themselves when they were younger… Although when I left my dad had a meeting and had to go in the syrup feathered suit which he wasn't too happy about."

"And my dad grounded me for a month," Niko added. "Plus I had to go and work at his company as a paper boy for a week during the holidays. Pure hell, worst punishment I've ever gotten."

"That's the worst punishment you've ever gotten?" Milo laughed. "Oh no you had to work at a company and give people papers for a week, so bad. When I got arrested my dad took away my guitar for three months, made me work at his garage every weekend for a year and because I was failing Spanish he changed all the audio on the TV to Spanish. I now have a different contact number for if I get in trouble with the police again."

"Who's the contact?" Xavier asked.

"Artemis," Milo honestly replied as everyone chuckled. "Laugh all you want but her acting like a concerned mom and then berating me over the phone is enough to convince any cop that it's worse to go home than stay there the night."

"Wait, what was everyone else's worst punishment?" Elliot asked everyone wanting to keep the conversation flowing.

"Easy, so I wasn't really known for cleaning my room as a kid," Xavier began. "I would always just shove it all under my bed and hope my parents wouldn't see it. Then one day I came home and by bed frame was gone so I had nothing to hid my mess under. I started keeping my door shut so my parents wouldn't see it. My dad took the door off the hinges and it's remained like that to this day. A life long punishment."

"When I was little I was scared of dogs so when I was being bad my mom would get an old robotic puppy toy she had and make me sit in a room with it," Reed nervously explained as everyone laughed. "I would always start bawling my eyes out at it."

"I didn't want to eat my asparagus so my dad told me to eat it or wear it," Rhys began. "I called his bluff and next thing I know I'm wearing an asparagus necklace for the rest of the night."

"When I was eight my dad drove me to an orphanage because I was acting up and told me to get out. I settled down," Willow sheepishly said.

"My dad would threaten to sell me to Russians," Jax chuckled. "I had no clue what they were or why they wanted to buy me but I was scared of it."

"Picked my nose as a kid, my mom told me snot was my braincells and if I ate them or picked them I would die. It worked." Teddy laughed at the memory.

Xavier turned to look at Elliot, "What about you dude? You must've done something messed up and got in trouble since you like rock and all."

Elliot laughed as he tried to remember a punishment, "Honestly, I can't remember ever getting punished, at all."

"Seriously?" Rhys asked. "You haven't done anything bad your whole life?"

"Not really, that makes CeCe calling me Moral Compass even more accurate now," Elliot chuckled.

"Screw that, tonight you're gonna rebel," Milo instructed Elliot. "Tonight, I am your moral compass."

"So you've got a roulette wheel as your compass tonight," Jax joked. "We'll pray for you."

"First act of rebellion, who wants a drink?" Milo asked everyone with only Xavier cheering with him. "You sure you don't want a drink Elliot?"

"I'll be fine thank you," Elliot reassured Milo. "You can find some other ways to make me rebel."

"Deal," Milo agreed as he went up to the bar with Xavier. "So got any ideas on how we can make this night one to remember?"

"I might have a few thoughts," Xavier replied with a big smile.

* * *

Jude, CeCe and Shangela were sat in silence in Jude's living room. All of them felt awkward but none of them wanted to break it, hoping that everyone would just arrive and make it a more normal evening. Lucky for them the doorbell rang and they all launched up to answered the door and stood there was the rest of the girls.

"Welcome to casa de Jude," Shangela greeted them all as they began to walk into Jude's home.

"Castle is right!" Gia yelled. "This place is huge, it's like Hogwarts in real life!"

"Well that's what rich parents get you," Jude commented as she shut the door. "A big house with literally nobody inside it."

"You know what they say, money can't buy happiness," CeCe muttered as everyone began to walk into the living room.

"I'd rather cry in a Ferrari than a tricycle though," Artemis joked as he placed her sleeping bag and pillow on the floor. "I never thought you had a rich family though Jude. I mean, everyone just presumed you were from a Bohemian family or something. You kept it quiet."

"I keep it quiet for a reason," Jude responded. "Rather people like me for me rather than my money. No fake friends."

"It took her three months before she told me," Shangela laughed whilst she sat down on the couch. "When I first came here I explored the whole place, did you know she has a freaking swimming pool in her basement?"

"And you didn't tell us to bring out swimming costumes?" Harper asked Jude.

Jude shrugged, "It's getting cleaned, besides there's more we can do here besides that."

"Like what?" Tori asked.

"Like this," Shangela replied with a small smirk as she turned the speakers on. "Let the dance party commence ladies!"

"Kill me," Sabrina muttered as she sat down on the couch refusing to move.

"Does anything ever make you happy?" Josie asked Sabrina.

"Sometimes I think about attending Amy's funeral," Sabrina honestly answered with a slight smile. "Never fails to make me smile."

"Ummm, lets avoid the funeral talk and just dance for a bit," CeCe instructed Josie as she moved her away from Sabrina.

 _(Ugly Heart by G.R.L performed by Jude, Shangela, Artemis, Lennox, CeCe, Harper, Gia, Josie and Tori)_

 _{Artemis, Gia and Tori jump onto the couch together with one hairbrush shared between them, all doing their best pop star impression}_

 _[Artemis]_

 _Maybe I'm just crazy  
_ _Maybe I'm a fool  
_ _Maybe I don't know how to love but  
_ _Maybe I do_

 _{Gia grabs the hair brush from Artemis before jumping off the couch and throwing the hairbrush to Tori as she finishes}_

 _[Gia]_

 _Maybe you know more than me but  
_ _This much is true  
_ _This little heart and brain of mine say  
_ _We're through with you_

 _{Tori awkwardly catches the hairbrush before joining Gia on the floor}_

 _[Tori]_

 _And I wonder does it blow your mind  
_ _That I'm leaving you far behind  
_ _I wonder does it stop your heart to know  
_ _You're not my sunshine, anymore_

 _{All the girls begin to strut around the room as they sing along with Sabrina attempting to cover all the noise by covering her ears}_

 _[Everyone except Sabrina]_

 _Okay you're pretty  
_ _Your face is a work of art  
_ _Your smile could light up New York City after dark  
_ _Okay you're Coverboy pretty  
_ _Stamped with a beauty mark  
_ _But it's such a pity a boy so pretty  
_ _With an ugly heart_

 _{CeCe, Josie and Harper walk up the stairs together with CeCe turning back and singing to them both before moving and allowing Josie to take her turn on top}_

 _[CeCe]_

 _Maybe you'll get married  
_ _And she will kiss your feet  
_ _While I give all my rides away  
_ _I won't loose no sleep_

 _{Josie stops on top of the stairs as CeCe and Harper stand side by side with her}_

 _[Josie]_

 _Maybe on your honeymoon  
_ _You'll think of me  
_ _But if you don't won't shed a tear  
_ _Yeah I can guarantee_

 _{Harper leaps onto the banister and slides down it as she lands on the floor encouraging CeCe and Josie to follow suit with Josie gliding down elegantly and CeCe gripping her legs and arms around the bannister for dear life as she slides down}_

 _[Harper]_

 _And I wonder does it blow your mind  
_ _That I'm leaving you far behind  
_ _I wonder does it stop your heart to know  
_ _You're not my sunshine, anymore_

 _{Artemis forces Sabrina up as the girls dance around her whilst she forces ear plugs into her ears to try and block out any of the sound. It didn't work.}_

 _[Everyone except Sabrina]_

 _Okay you're pretty  
_ _Your face is a work of art  
_ _Your smile could light up New York City after dark  
_ _Okay you're Coverboy pretty  
_ _Stamped with a beauty mark  
_ _But it's such a pity a boy so pretty  
_ _With an ugly heart_

 _{The room begins to move in slow motion as Lennox makes eye contact with Artemis}_

 _[Lennox]_

 _Okay you're pretty  
_ _Your face is a work of art  
_ _Your smile could probably light up New York after dark  
_ _Okay you're Coverboy pretty  
_ _Stamped with a beauty mark  
_ _But it's such a pity  
_ _A boy so pretty_

 _{Shangela leaps onto the table in the middle of the room}_

 _[Shangela]_

 _With an uh- an uh- an ugly heart_

 _{Shangela helps Jude up as she pulls her onto the table as well}_

 _[Jude]_

 _An uh an uh an ugly heart so_

 _{Sabrina moves to the seat so the girls aren't surrounding her as they all begin to sing their hearts out and dance the whole time whilst having an absolute ball}_

 _[Everyone except Sabrina]_

 _Okay you're pretty  
_ _Your face is a work of art  
_ _Your smile could light up New York City after dark  
_ _Okay you're Coverboy pretty  
_ _Stamped with a beauty mark  
_ _But it's such a pity a boy so pretty  
_ _With an ugly heart  
_ _Okay you're pretty  
_ _Your face is a work of art  
_ _Your smile could light up New York City after dark  
_ _Okay you're Coverboy pretty  
_ _Stamped with a beauty mark  
_ _But it's such a pity a boy so pretty  
_ _(So pretty, so pretty) With an ugly heart_

 _{The song ends and all the girls are sat back down laughing away}_

"So Sabrina, are you actually going to join us or are you going to mope some more?" Artemis teases her as she sat down next to Sabrina. "You know it'll be fun."

"Fun for me is sitting alone in my room and playing sad songs on repeat, not dancing around to a generic girl band song that twelve year olds sing about when they've broken up from their two week long boyfriend," Sabrina bluntly replied. "So basically Gia, Josie and Tori's music taste."

"HEY!" Tori, Gia and Josie yelled in unison.

"She doesn't mean it… I think, I can never really tell," Artemis said.

"One thing I'll never understand," Gia commented. "How did you two become friends because I thought Sabrina hated everyone?"

"You wanna tell them or should I?" Artemis asked Sabrina who sighed in response.

"Fine," Sabrina grunted as he began to recall how their friendship started. "I didn't want to be friends with anyone so I was quiet, kept my head down and every time someone tried to talk to me I told them that if they tried it again they'd end up looking like the elephant man. It worked, until Artemis tried to talk to me and said she'd look better as the elephant man."

"I then continued to talk to her everyday for a month and every time she came up with a different threat, I will put hot sauce in your eyes, I'll boil your teeth, I'll pour cement in your ears and, my personal favourite, I will staple your butt shut," Artemis continued. "She was very creative with her threats, but I didn't let that stop me and eventually I broke her down, got her to join the drama club so she could actually make some friends. That didn't work but she did become my friend and hasn't forgiven me for it since."

"Why did you decide to talk to her in the first place?" Tori asked.

"Yeah, no offence Sabrina, but I wouldn't go over to you, even if I was paid," Lennox added.

Artemis laughed under her breath, "Well she was always alone and nobody wanted to go near her so I thought she'd want a friend. She said she didn't but I didn't believe her and I'm glad I didn't."

"I'm somewhat glad," Sabrina shrugged. "Because I'm somewhat happy she's a friend but somewhat annoyed that I had to meet Milo."

"You can't win them all," Artemis chuckled to herself as she attempted to redirect the conversation. "What about Jude and Shangela, how did you two end up meeting?"

"I basically found Jude during a really difficult time," Shangela began as she shot a dirty look over at CeCe. "She was struggling with just about everything, school, family… friendship groups, just a lot of stuff she couldn't handle. I saw her sitting by herself and I sat with her, along with Reed and Willow of course."

"I thought it was just a one rime thing but Shangie kept coming back," Jude reminisced. "She helped me with my family and friends but not really the school stuff so I got held back a year."

"Resulting in me forcing Reed to be her personal tutor," Shangela bragged with a smile. "Ever since then this girl has been getting straight C's and B's the whole of this freshman year."

"We celebrate mediocrity in our group," Jude joked as everyone laughed along as she looked over to CeCe. "But I don't know what I would've done without her in my life. I'd of probably gone off the deep end and never of come back to school."

"You really think that?" CeCe asked nervously from the side.

Jude nodded, "But who knows, I could've been fine without her or better but I wouldn't trade her for anything. Shangie is my personal rock."

"You can all call me and I'll be your personal rock too for only nine ninety five," Shangela joked as everyone chuckled along with her. "But friendships like this don't happen often."

"Are there any other friendship stories we should know about or are we gonna keep telling corny stories all night long?" Lennox questioned whilst glancing over at Artemis.

"What about Josie and CeCe's?" Tori suggested. "All I know is you two are kind of close but nothing else about how it happened."

"It's kind of thanks to my brother," Josie began. "He was having a huge house party with about fifteen hundred people round and I was told to stay in my room and be quiet so i wouldn't get hurt or see anything naughty. I did and after a while I just started having my own party in my room with the stuffed animals as the guests."

"That's so adorable," Harper cooed.

"Then about halfway through the night my brother comes in with CeCe and she just looks rough," Josie remembered. "She wasn't drunk or even tipsy she just seemed… exhausted."

"I'd been up for forty eight hours at that point," CeCe interrupted Josie. "I was dead on my feet, Josie grabbed me a chair whilst Matt got me some water and they both just tried to make me feel better and more relaxed I guess."

"Wait, why were you up for forty eight hours?" Jude questioned.

CeCe rubbed the back of her head awkwardly, "With cheerleading, student council pressure, my mom and dad pressure to be at their events and doing all the AP classes left me with no time to sleep, at all. I just broke down at the party and Josie was the one who looked after me."

"She slept in my bed that night and when she woke up the next morning I was struggling with some homework," Josie continued. "She came over and offered to help me. I obviously said yes and she began visiting me every night when Matt has a party, even if it was in the room of his emo and dorky younger sister."

"Awww Davenport has a heart," Shangela joked as Jude looked over at CeCe in a new way.

"She's always had a heart," Josie sternly told Shangela. "You just have to know her to see it."

"Thanks Josie," CeCe smiled as she went over and sat down next to her.

Jude looked over and smiled at CeCe before shaking her head to snap out of it, "Who wants to move on from the cheesy friendship talk and play a game?"

"Yes!" Gia cheered. "Is it gonna be like the movies and we all play truth or dare?"

Jude shrugged her shoulders, "Let me grab an empty bottle from the recycling."

"This is gonna get juicy," Lennox said as Jude left the room.

* * *

All the guys were sat around the table each with a drink in hand, Milo and Xavier had a beer each whilst the rest had waters and orange juice instead. Elliot had been leading the conversation for the majority of the night, diving in and out between different subjects to keep everyone happy when Niko suddenly had an idea.

"So Jax," Niko began with a smirk. "How was your date with Harper? Let's hear it!"

"Oh yeah Tori said you two were dating now," Milo commented. "How'd it go?"

"Really well," Jax told everyone. "We went to Breadsticks, fancy restaurant, not my scene, but she found it hilariously when I did my Walrus impression with the breadsticks."

"How did you remain single for that long?" Rhys sarcastically asked Jax who shrugged it off.

"I know, who'd of thought this hunk of a man could be single for so long," Jax joked as everyone laughed with him. "In all seriousness though, me and Harper had a great time. I paid for it like the gentleman I am, we went for a walk after and she told me all about her life, dreams, all that stuff and I even walked her home."

"You little Romeo Jax," Xavier teased him whilst giving him a light punch in the arm. "You get a goodnight kiss from her?"

"The moment wasn't right," Jax explained. "Harper is so amazing I really want our first kiss to be something really special, you know?"

"That's really sweet," Teddy commented before adding. "You chickened out didn't you?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Jax answered as he took a swig of his water. "Let's move away from my love life thought and talk about Niko's. When are you and Tori going to open your eyes and realise you both have feelings for each other?"

"What're you talking about?" Niko asked as everyone audibly groaned.

"Niko, Tori really likes you," Willow explained. "It's really obvious, she always blushes around you, gets flustered and she cares so much about you it's crazy."

"Stop joking like that dude it's not funny," Niko bluntly told Willow.

Jax rolled his eyes, "Lets just move onto another persons love life because Niko obviously has some brain damage after his boxing match."

"Let's move onto Reed then," Xavier teased him and he immediately blushed. "You and your mystery guy from the Crescendudes."

"How do you know about that?" Reed asked looking flustered.

"Shangela," Xavier honestly replied as he persisted. "Come on dude spill, how's things going with the guy? You made any progress?"

"I'm not sure, I mean I don't wanna make you guys uncomfortable or anything," Reed nervously said not wanting to be ridiculed.

"Why would we be uncomfortable?" Elliot asked.

"Well, you know. Boy and Boy," Reed sheepishly told him.

"Honestly couldn't care less," Milo reassured Reed. "Just because you're dating a guy doesn't mean we're gonna be weirded out by it. Seriously it's 2019, who cares if you like a guy."

"Wait, you all seriously don't mind?" Reed asked everyone and they all reassured him they didn't. "Wow… um well, I haven't spoken to him again because I haven't got his number. All I know is that his name is Aiden."

Teddy nodded before adding, "We'll find away to reach him. Maybe we could go to the school and find someone who knows his number? Or even just find his twitter or facebook?"

"People still use facebook?" Jax asked.

"You don't have to do this guys," Reed assured everyone. "I'm sure we'll meet again. Maybe when we're at regionals I'll get his number then."

"We'll make sure of it," Xavier told Reed as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Final relationship question," Rhys chimed in. "Milo, how're you and Artemis not a thing yet?"

Milo rolled his eyes, "God, why does this question always come up."

"Seriously man," Rhys persisted. "You two are always together, close as anything and you haven't even once thought of dating her?"

"She's my best friend," Milo insisted. "I've known her since I was like seven and I just couldn't date her, she's like my sister, it'd be disgusting."

"You must've felt something when you first met her?" Niko maintained.

"I felt nothing," Milo continued. "I mean when me and Artemis first met she was just a weird girl who'd moved into the building, then she saw me playing outside called me a wimp, I called her stupid and we went back forth until we had a little fight. She won."

"Obviously," Jax sniggered.

"But afterwards we just became friends," Milo reminisced. "She told me how she loved DC comics, I told her how I loved rock music, we talked about both and pretended we were music playing superheroes for hours and the next thing I know she's my best friend. Not girlfriend."

"Awww boo," Teddy sighed. "I really wanted you two to get together."

"You and the entire review section," Milo joked as he took a sip from his beer. "So can we move on from me and Artemis dating, or just dating in general."

"Good call," Xavier agreed. "How about we talk about mister Elliot? I mean we did all agree we'd get to know you tonight, so lets ask some questions, if you're cool with that dude?"

"I guess so," Elliot shrugged not really knowing what to do.

"First question, we know the newbie of student council has to make a club, but why did you choose Glee club?" Xavier asked him curiously.

"My parents mainly," Elliot replied. "My dad's always loved rock music and my mom was a musical theatre actress. I didn't want to do anything I didn't love so I just chose glee club."

Xavier nodded along understandably, "What about CeCe? How did you feel about having her be your joint partner?"

"Indifferent at the start," Elliot answered. "She was… head strong but I thought she'd be able to help me out with everything. I quickly realised she has a reputation and made things a lot more difficult but, in all honesty, I don't think there's anyone else I'd rather do this with."

"Why's that?" Willow asked curiously.

"There's more to CeCe than meets the eye," Elliot replied as he took a sip of his water. "I know you all see her as this coldhearted and mean person but she's actually got more to her than that."

"I agree," Milo reassured Elliot. "I don't know exactly what there is underneath all of that harshness, but there is something more to her."

"I can't agree," Reed argued. "After what she did to Jude, I don't think there's anything to her."

Willow nodded along, "He's right."

"What'd she do to Jude?" Teddy questioned them both.

"Don't," Xavier quickly interjected with a serious tone. "Jude, didn't want me to know about it so I doubt she'd want everyone else to know either."

"All you need to know is they were friends and now they're not," Willow informed everyone.

"Wait, they were friends? Jude and CeCe? Are you sure about that?" Elliot asked intently.

"Yep," Jax answered. "Close as could be and then something happened. Don't know what happened but something did."

Elliot raised an eyebrow, "How do you know?"

"Same middle school," Jax replied. "They were like me and Niko, Artemis and Milo, you could never see one without the other. Then something happened in high school and they just stopped talking to each other."

"Change the subject," Xavier insisted.

"Like why Lennox is here?" Teddy asked as everyone turned their heads to see Leticia at the bar.

"That's Leticia," Xavier correct everyone. "Seriously, they look nothing alike. Who's that with her though?"

Milo chuckled under his breath, "That would be Amaryllis, my ex-bands bassist."

* * *

"Spin the bottle, truth or dare edition" CeCe began as everyone sat in the circle as she placed the bottle in the centre. "Simple rules, the bottle spins and you have to do a truth or dare. We keep going until we fall asleep or get bored out of our mind."

"I'm so ready!" Gia squealed with excitement as CeCe span the bottle and it landed on Harper.

"Truth," Harper immediately responded.

"How'd your date with Jax go?" Tori quickly asked as Harper began to blush.

"Ummm, it went well," Harper muttered.

"More details girl!" Shangela cheered. "Let's hear more about it."

"Well it was really sweet," Harper fondly reminisced. "He took me to a restaurant, there was a candle in the middle of us and a small orchestra playing in the corner. After we just walked, he kept asking me questions about my life, what I wanted to be when I left school, what my childhood was like and he just held my hand all the time. It was clammy and sweaty but it felt… nice, he just made it a night to remember and I loved it all."

Whilst all the other girls were smiling Sabrina bluntly asked, "So did he kiss you at night or did he chicken out?"

"I didn't really want to kiss him, if I'm honest," Harper told Sabrina has everyone had a puzzled look on their face. "I've… never been kissed before and I really want the first one to be special and that night didn't feel right for me."

"Honey, your first kiss is never magical," Lennox chuckled. "You might think it's like the movies where there's a certain song playing in the background and you run into each others arms before having a passionate kiss together, but in reality it's just a quick peck and that's it."

"What was yours like?" Tori asked Lennox whilst hugging her pillow.

"It was… different," Lennox began whilst making eye contact with Artemis. "I was fourteen, so were they. We'd been talking for what felt like years, I felt like I knew them better than anyone else in the world. Then one day we were standing outside the school and they grabbed my hand and pulled me under the bleachers of the soccer field, it was disgusting underneath there. I'm talking vomit, mud, beer cans and even a puddle of what I can only guess was urine. Anyway they grabbed me and tried to kiss me but got the angle wrong and ended up head butting me, then we tried again but we both slipped and landed on the vomit. I was gross, I got up to go home and get it all off and then they just kissed me, a quick peck but it was still a kiss."

"As long as my kiss doesn't happen in vomit I think my expectations will be beat now," Harper chuckled as everyone laughed along, except for Artemis, before she grabbed the bottle and span it again, this time landing on Gia.

"Truth," Gia announced with a smile, ready for her question.

Everyone stayed silent as they tried to think of one before CeCe said, "I have one but… It's not exactly a fun question."

"Go for it, I'm ready," Gia insisted eagerly.

"What's… What's it like not having parents?" CeCe awkwardly asked as the whole room went silent and Gia's smile slightly faded.

"Not cool Davenport," Artemis snapped.

"No, it's fine, I know all of you were probably thinking it so it's better just to get it out of the way," Gia reassured Artemis as she took a deep breath and began. "It… it sucks a lot of the time, I won't lie. You wonder who you are, where you come from, why they left you, what you did wrong, you just question everything about yourself. The worst part is the foster family's. You got from place to place thinking this could be your forever home but it never lasts."

"Why doesn't it last?" Harper questioned.

"Money, a lot of families only take foster kids in because of the money they get for it," Gia explained. "If they adopt me they lose that money and a lot of the time that's all I am actually there for. I've gotten good at telling it and leave as soon as I can. You do get good families though, like the Ross's, they're nice but… I think they want Serenity, my adoptive foster care sibling, more than they actually want me."

"You can tell that?" Tori asked.

Gia nodded, "It's really obvious but it is getting better. The past few weeks I've been so happy, I've been having the questions answered and, it feels amazing to know where I'm from."

"Wait, how are you getting those questions answered?" Josie asked. "I thought you didn't know your parents?"

Gia looked over to Artemis who was about to answer for her but CeCe quickly interjected, "Don't tell anyone about this but her mom got in contact with her recently. They've been sending emails back and forth for a while now, answering questions, what's going on, all of that."

"How do you know about all of that?" Shangela followed up.

"She told Milo and her one day," Artemis answered for her. "Then came to me to talk about it more. I check the emails to make sure Gia is safe and CeCe occasionally checks on the situation."

"And Milo?" Jude asked.

Artemis chuckled under her breath, "Milo made sure CeCe didn't tell Principal Abrahams. He's a nice teacher but he'd of had to inform the police which means Gia wouldn't get anything answered. He does what he needs to in this."

Gia nodded along as she grabbed the bottle ready to change the subject, "Lets spin again."

"Good idea," Artemis agreed as she glared at CeCe just as the bottle landed on Shangela.

"Truth, I'm not taking any dare with Davenport in the room," Shangela joked.

"What's your biggest fear?" Sabrina asked.

"Easy, getting stuck in a dead end job and hating what I do for the rest of my life," Shangela honestly answered. "Failing and doing that is just my worst nightmare."

"Why're you scared of failing?" Lennox asked.

"Because the more I look at my life the more I realise that's likely what's going to happen, that's horrifying to me," Shangela explained.

"That doesn't make sense," CeCe countered. "How can you know what's going to happen to you? Are you psychic or something?"

Shangela shot CeCe a look, "If you must know Davenport I don't exactly come from money. Willow's mom doesn't exactly earn a lot and there's only so much that can go to paying for college and, truth be told, I'd rather it went towards Willow than me. He's… soft, he wouldn't know what to do and something like college might actually help him get somewhere in life."

"So you're giving up," Sabrina bluntly stated. "You're not even going to try and get a scholarship, you're just surrendering and accepting the fate you don't want. That's pathetic."

"Watch it Sabrina," Shangela cautioned.

"I won't," Sabrina bit back. "Did you ever think you might have the brains to get a scholarship? Maybe get an apprenticeship somewhere? Or hell you might've been able to get a job you actually enjoy, not one where you're stuck in retail asking if anyone would like fries with that."

"Well you seem to have accepted your role as the loner of the school," Shangela rebuked. "Why don't you try and change that? Maybe try wearing something other than black as well?"

"I'm here aren't I?" Sabrina countered as Shangela continued to stare at her. "What do you want to be? What's your dream job?"

"Dancer," Shangela informed everyone. "I love taking classes on different styles, getting on stage and even helping others out with it."

Sabrina nodded, "Then become a dance teacher. No college required and there's only a small fee and course you need to take to do it. You get to keep your delusional plan of getting Willow into a good college and you don't end up being miserable for life."

Shangela nodded for second before turning to the bottle, "Let's just spin again and whoever is next please pick dare so we can avoid some serious conversations for a minute."

"Deal," Everyone said in unison as Shangela spun the bottle. Then the front door opened and everyone turned to see a girl with fiery red hair standing there.

"I thought you were out tonight," Jude sighed as she face palmed her head.

"I came back early sis, got a problem with that?" She replied.

* * *

"Lis," Milo greeted her as Lis and Leticia made their way over to the boys. "What're you doing here? I thought grimy bars weren't your scene anymore?"

"Times change, fake ID's get you busted and you learn to live with what you've got," Lis nonchalantly replied. "What're you doing here anyway? And why are you hanging out with a bunch of guys who look like they're apart of the world's worst boyband."

"Hey, I'm at least a middle class Zayn Malik thank you very much," Jax joked as Lis rolled her eyes.

"Glee club," Milo sighed. "Here on a bonding night."

"Milo Gunner a member of a glee club?" Lis asked with a laugh. "Umm are you feeling okay? I thought you were the guy who wouldn't be caught dead singing Katy Perry songs and show tunes."

"I still am, but when no bar is willing to let you sing you make do," Milo sadly replied.

"Making us feel loved here Milo," Elliot interrupted. "So, who are you exactly? Oh and why is Leticia here too?"

Lis rolled her eyes, "I'm Amaryllis, but people call me Lis. Me and Milo used to be in the same band together, they needed a bassist and I wanted to get paid to drink in bars after our shows were done. Next thing I know, I'm drunk on stage watching Milo fight a clown as Ike attempts to stage dive and our drummer just gives up and leaves the stage."

"Good night," Milo reminisced.

"And I'm here to make sure Leticia doesn't get into any stupid trouble," Leticia lied. "Ever since she stole a girl's birthday crown and made everyone at another bar buy her drinks until she blacked out I've had to keep an eye on her."

"Worth it," Lis laughed.

"I'm not here on any club business," Leticia explained sensing Elliot's tension. "So you don't have to worry about me doing anything to your club members, not that you're a threat or anything."

"Good, but can you leave us alone please," Xavier instructed. "I don't think anyone really wants Leticia here if I'm blunt."

"Meow," Lis teased Xavier. "No need to bite Teen Wolf reject. We're here for a good night, nothing else and speaking of a good night, Milo? You wanna do a duet for old times sake?"

Milo was tempted but shook his head, "Not tonight, I told Artemis I wouldn't sing unless everyone of the guys did."

"Buzzkill Artemis strikes again," Lis sighed. "Seriously does she ever take a day off. Well looks like me and Leticia are going to give you all a duet to remember."

"I never agreed to this," Leticia firmly told Lis.

"Too bad," Lis replied as she downed the rest of her drink. "Come on, I wanna get this room rocking like they're at a KISS concert."

"Yay," Leticia sarcastically said as Lis dragged her away. "Nice to know I'm only your duet partner if Milo isn't willing to do it."

"Shut up," Lis told her. "Not my fault that Artemis isn't letting him have fun. God why does she always have to ruin who Milo is, she never lets him be himself and just do stuff with me."

Leticia raised an eyebrow, "Why does that bother you so much? I mean, I know he's your friend but from what I've seen he's just an idiot who looks and smells like he hasn't bathed in weeks."

"Don't call him an idiot," Lis snapped. "He's fun, rebellious, wild and freaking awesome, it's just unfortunate that this Artemis chick is always trying to change him for the worse."

"You've got feelings for him, you like like him," Leticia realised.

Lis shrugged, "No shit Sherlock. I learnt how to play the bass in a month so I could spend more time with him and had to put up with Artemis when hanging out with him. Of course I've got feelings for him. Also like like? What are you two?"

"Then why don't you tell him?" Leticia asked. "It'd be much more efficient if you said you liked him, went on a date and then realise you two would never work out and leave each other be."

"Shut up," Lis chuckled. "I'm not asking because I need him to like me first."

"Why? That just makes it ten times harder," Leticia insisted.

"Because Milo would just pity date me before dumping me or saying, sorry it's not working out," Lis explained as she did a bad impersonation of Milo's voice. "I need to wait for him to like me so that doesn't happen."

"And if he doesn't? Just gonna wallow in your own self pity?" Leticia insinuated.

"No, I'll be waiting for him," Lis continued. "He'll be end up finding a girl who'll be really nice and sweet to him. They'll probably end up getting married, go on the road together and for a while Milo will be content with his life. Then they'll have an accident of a child before the cracks begins to show in their relationship, Milo will begin to slowly go crazy as will his wife and the kid will get put up for adoption. Then his wife will die from mysterious circumstances and that's when Milo comes over and finally sees I'm the one for him."

Leticia blinked before raising an eyebrow, "I know I'm the most organised person in the school but even I don't think that far in advance."

"Well I like to think advance when it comes to my love life," Lis chuckled as Leticia shook her head further. "You just don't because you haven't found any guys yet. Maybe we need to find you a guy who's as self conscious about his filing cabinet as you are."

"Haha, very funny," Leticia sarcastically replied as she rolled her eyes. "At least when I do find someone I'm not going to be planning their lovers death."

"Then you haven't had enough fun," Lis teased Leticia some more before noticing the man had come off of the stage. "Come on, it's our turn now."

"Wait, what're we singing?" Leticia asked as Lis dragged her onto the stage.

"Oh, you know it, just make sure to not out sexy me," Lis informed her as they got onto the stage.

"Crap," Leticia muttered as she realised what she was going to be singing.

 _(S &M by Rihanna performed by Lis and Leticia)_

 _{Lis & Leticia stood in the centre of the small stage together as Lis let herself run wild and tried to look as sexy as possible whilst Leticia watched on in a small amount of horror}_

 _[Lis & Leticia]_

 _Na na na, come on  
_ _Na na na, come on  
_ _Na na na, na na come on  
_ _Na na na, come on, come on  
_ _Come on, na na-na na come on  
_ _Na na na, come on  
_ _Na na na, na na, come on  
_ _Na na na, come on, come on  
_ _Come on, na na na na_

 _{Lis moved to the centre of the stage blocking the view of Leticia as she began to make small and more sensual movements trying to get Milo's attention which she kind of was}_

 _[Lis]_

 _Feels so good being bad  
_ _There's no way I'm turning back  
_ _Now the pain is for pleasure  
_ _'Cause nothing can measure  
_ _Love is great, love is fine  
_ _Out the box, out of line  
_ _The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more_

 _{Seeing what Lis was doing when Leticia's part came up she shoved herself in front of Lis who didn't look entirely amused and tried to make sure no one could really see her}_

 _[Leticia]_

 _'Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it  
_ _Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it  
_ _Sticks and stones may break my bones  
_ _But chains and whips excite me  
_ _'Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it  
_ _Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it  
_ _Sticks and stones may break my bones,  
_ _But chains and whips excite me_

 _{Leticia continuously tried to keep Lis under control by gripping her hand and turning it into a dance move but it wasn't that successful when Lis finally broke free}_

 _[Lis & Leticia]_

 _Na na na come on, come on, come on  
_ _I like it, like it, come on, come on, come on  
_ _I like it, like it, come on, come on, come on  
_ _I like it, like it come on, come on, come on  
_ _I like it, like it_

 _{Leticia gave up on Lis and just sang the song before covering her eyes as Lis took over}_

 _[Leticia]_

 _Love is great, love is fine  
_ _Out the box, out of line  
_ _The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more_

 _{Lis got down on her hands and knees and began to slowly move forward all whilst licking her lips}_

 _[Lis]_

 _'Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it  
_ _Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it  
_ _Sticks and stones may break my bones  
_ _But chains and whips excite me_

 _{Leticia forcibly pulled Lis onto her feet and this time really fought to keep her under control whilst making it seem like they were doing some crazy choreographed routine}_

 _[Lis & Leticia]_

 _Na na na come on, come on, come on  
_ _I like it, like it, come on, come on, come on  
_ _I like it, like it, come on, come on, come on  
_ _I like it, like it come on, come on, come on  
_ _I like it, like it  
_ _S, S, S and M, M, M  
_ _S, S, S and M, M, M_

 _{Lis stopped for a moment and noticed Milo was looking at her and all she did was stare into his eyes. She forgot how that look felt sometimes.}_

 _[Lis]_

 _Oh I love the feeling you bring to me  
_ _Oh, you turn me on  
_ _It's exactly what I've been yearning for  
_ _Give it to me strong  
_ _And meet me in my boudoir  
_ _Make my body say ah, ah, ah  
_ _I like it, like it_

 _{Leticia saw Lis calming down and began to let go as she performed her part of the song whilst trying to remain somewhat dignified, unlike the rest of the performance}_

 _[Leticia]_

 _'Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it  
_ _Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it  
_ _Sticks and stones may break my bones  
_ _But chains and whips excite me  
_ _'Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it  
_ _Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it  
_ _Sticks and stones may break my bones  
_ _But chains and whips excite me_

 _{The two come together for the final part of the number before ending back to back with each other, slightly laughing but also looking somewhat flustered}_

 _[Lis & Leticia]_

 _Na na na come on, come on, come on,  
_ _I like it, like it, come on, come on, come on  
_ _I like it, like it, come on, come on, come on  
_ _I like it, like it come on, come on, come on  
_ _I like it, like it  
_ _S, S, S and M, M, M  
_ _S, S, S and M, M, M  
_ _S, S, S and M, M, M  
_ _S, S, S and M, M, M_

The camera panned over to guys watching from afar where Milo said, "Yep she's still got it. Man she was wasted as a bass player."

"Probably not best to admire a girl who goes to the rival school," Rhys bluntly told him. "Leticia's probably already recruited her for the club."

"Ha, yeah right," Milo laughed as he shook his head. "She wouldn't touch any glee club."

"Like you?" Xavier countered as Milo furrowed his brow. "She could end up liking it like you too dude, you never know."

"Hey, I'm here because of circumstances, not because I like it," Milo rebuked as the guys all laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Milo, there's over twenty thousand bars and music venues in New York," Elliot informed him, still chuckling. "You're telling me there's not one place in the whole of this city that would let you perform on stage?"

"We know you like it dude, just admit it already," Jax insisted with a wide smile on his face. "I mean you hang out with Gia and Tori now, who you wouldn't of met if it wasn't for the club and, on top of that, you wouldn't of met the wonderful man that is myself."

"We completely understand why you don't like the club now," Niko joked.

Jax shook his head in response, "Out of everyone Milo, you've probably gained the most from being in this club. If anyone should love it the most it should be you."

Just then Teddy's phone went off and as he looked at the names his eyes widened and began to bolt to the door, "I'll be back in like two minutes!"

"Okay?" Willow questioned as Teddy exited the building.

"Let's change the subject," Milo insisted with a wave of his hand as he sipped his beer. "There's better things to talk about, like how we can get to know Elliot here."

"What do you want me to do Milo?" Elliot asked with a hint of uncertainty.

"Favourite band, I know you like rock but which band is your favourite?" Milo questioned Elliot.

"Green Day, hands down," Elliot answered swiftly.

Milo's eyebrow raise, "Seriously? You going to their concert in New York?"

"Definitely, when the tickets are out I'm going to buy two for me and CeCe," Elliot informed Milo. "I told her I'd take her at some point to a real rock show and you can't get any more real than Green Day now can you?"

"CeCe at a rock show though?" Niko chuckled. "It'd be like see Donald Trump at a Pride rally, those two just don't go together."

"Plus isn't that more a date?" Willow asked cautiously. "I mean if a guy I know took me to see his favourite band I'd think it was a date."

"It isn't," Elliot insisted. "She's been showing me jazz so I've been showing her rock. It's just introducing us both to new things, that's all."

"Best live show you've seen?" Milo followed up.

"Metallica at Madison Square Gardens," Elliot replied. "Best show I've ever seen."

"Best moment of your life," Reed asked.

"When I saw my dad move up from Police officer to detective," Elliot reminisced. "That's kind of the moment I knew I wanted to try and make a change in the world."

"By being a cop?" Jax questioned.

"No, I could never be a cop or detective but I always thought I could be a politician," Elliot answered with pride. "I want to make big changes in the world that leave the world better than when I started. That's all I want."

"God he is such a moral compass," Milo sighed as everyone around him laughed.

"Let's go deeper," Rhys encouraged himself. "What's the worst moment in your life?"

Elliot froze for a moment as he thought back to his worst moment which Niko noticed instantly, "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"No, it's fine, it's just been a while since I thought about it," Elliot informed everyone. "It was… it was when my mom died."

"Shit," Rhys muttered in shock. "I… I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay Rhys," Elliot reassured him. "I kind of came to terms with it a while ago."

"What happened?" Willow asked nervously.

"She got Leukaemia," Elliot began to explain. "She contracted it when I was really young, my dad tried to keep it a secret from me but I soon caught on. I started seeing her less and less and then, on the day she passed away, my dad drove me to the hospital to see her. He was, really quiet, didn't say a word the whole time. He just looked so… broken. When we got there I saw her. As weird as it seems she didn't seem sick, she looked peaceful. Like she was just sleeping. My dad told me to say goodbye to her and I did, I can't remember what I said or what I did but I do remember just crying as I realised she was going and there was nothing I could do about it."

"That… that really sucks man," Xavier solemnly said as he looked down at the floor.

Jax grabbed his drink and raised it up hoping to lighten the mood, "To Elliot's mom. She did a great job raising you."

All the guys raised a glass and in unison said, "To Elliot's mom."

Elliot had never felt that comfortable talking about his mother's death but these guys knew how to make it feel easier than before.

* * *

"Do you mind just staying in your room for the night?" Jude asked her sister who was standing in the doorway wearing a pair of black workout leggings, a neon pink t-shirt and gauze wrapped around her ankle.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to ruin your night," Her sister chuckled. "I'm going for a shower and then I'll be in my room for the whole night. You won't hear a peep out of me."

"Thanks Eleonora," Jude replied.

"It's no worries sis," Eleonora shrugged as she spotted CeCe in the corner of the room. "Ummm, what's CeCe doing here? I thought she was… you know never allowed to come back here unless she came crawling back on her knees."

"Hello to you too Eleonora," CeCe muttered as she awkwardly looked at the floor.

"She's just here for one night for some club bonding," Jude informed her sister. "I've not forgiven her but I wasn't going to let her be the only one not invited."

"Okay," Eleonora sighed. "Well mom and dad aren't here so I guess they can't get mad at her. Just don't let them know and make sure you take all your stuff home with you CeCe."

"Yes Eleonora," CeCe answered sheepishly.

"Good," Eleonora told her as she looked around and saw everyone looking at her. "I'll let you all get on with your evening. Have fun and if you do need anything I'll be in my room."

"Will do Eleonora," Jude said as he sister went up to her room. "Sorry about that guys, let's get back to the game."

"At least I know your sister doesn't remember me," Artemis laughed.

"You knew her?" Jude asked, not really believing it as she can't remember her sister ever having friends come round.

"Briefly," Artemis confirmed. "You know, before she did that whole child genius thing and skipped my grade. I swear I saw her more with a book in her hands than I did Milo with a guitar."

"I'm surprised you remembered her, she always told me she kept a low profile," Jude explained.

"Remember the last low profile person in the school is someone I became friend with, right Sabrina?" Artemis chuckled as Sabrina nodded. "I like loners for some reason. Good to see she's doing okay though."

Jude nodded awkwardly as she grabbed the bottle and span it, which landed on Josie to change the subject, "What's the whole deal with the whole cheerleader lie you've been telling your family?"

"Well… umm… it's kind of complicated," Joise stammered as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Wait what's the lie?" Sabrina asked. "I didn't even know you were a cheerleader. I mean you're dressed like the type of girl who'd tell cheerleaders to do cartwheels into hell."

"I'm not a cheerleader," Josie sighed. "My mom, dad and brother are all big alumni's of the school. My dad was a star football player, my mom was a cheerleader and they both ended up becoming homecoming, prom and spring fling king and queen. They were royalty here and my brother kept that tradition going. Star football player, homecoming king, prom king, spring fling king and dated the prettiest girl in school before dumping her."

"So they wanted you to follow in their footsteps?" Gia asked to which Josie nodded.

"My mom had pretty much been training me for the role since I could walk," Josie laughed at the memory. "I never wanted to do it but my family insisted. I got here and couldn't sign up, I just refused to do it. I couldn't bare to tell them so CeCe kind of made me an offer."

"She let you join the squad?" Tori questioned as Josie shook her head in response.

"No, she put me in the reserves," Josie explained. "I didn't have to practice, wear the uniform or perform at the games. I just had to join the glee club in return."

Jude's eyebrow raised, "So CeCe bribed you. You scratch her back and she scratches yours."

"We needed members," CeCe defender herself. "Josie needed my help and in return she did this for me and so far it's been good for us both."

"It has," Josie agreed whilst smiling at CeCe. "I wouldn't have met all of you guys if it wasn't for this club and wouldn't of made so many new friends. I'd probably be like Sabrina and just stay in the art room all day long."

"You're not so great yourself Josie," Sabrina bit back as Josie chuckled.

"You know what I mean Sabrina," Josie replied before looking down at the floor. "My parents wouldn't be happy if they knew about this but, honestly, I think this is better than anything they got to live through when they were my age."

"I don't know, being prom queen sounds pretty good," Harper commented with a small giggle.

"It does, but it's just not me," Josie sighed. "Give me this over a crown any day of the week."

"Spin the bottle already," Sabrina hissed. "We get any cheesier and I'm going to have to move to Wisconsin and I don't think my pale ass would fit in there."

Josie rolled her eyes as she span the bottle and it landed on CeCe and Shangela took her opportunity, "Why did you do what you did to Jude?"

"Shangela!" Jude snapped. "You don't have to answer that Davenport."

"No, I want to know," Shangela insisted with a slight snarl in her voice. "Jude's been dancing around it but I want to know. Why did you do that to her?"

CeCe looked awkwardly around before standing up, "I'm going to the bathroom."

"Me too," Jude said as she stood up and CeCe awkwardly followed her out of the room.

"Wait, what actually happened between you two?" Tori asked as Jude and CeCe stopped. "I thought you just always hated each other."

"We didn't always. Shangela, don't tell them anything, the rest of you continue with the game," Jude instructed everyone as her and CeCe exited the room.

"That kind of ruined the game," Artemis awkwardly chuckled trying to lighten the mood. "Maybe we should just stick some Netflix on."

"Yeah," Shangela agreed as she grabbed the remote to turn the TV on as the camera panned over to CeCe and Jude walking up the stairs together.

"Sorry about that," Jude solemnly told CeCe. "Shangela can be a bit… Headstrong sometimes."

"It's fine," CeCe sighed. "I was expecting something like this, I knew I shouldn't have come. I might just head back to mine."

Jude shook her head as the reached the top of the stairs, "You're apart of the club. You deserve to be here as much as us so you're staying."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" CeCe asked with a snarl. "The past year you've given me hell and I've given it back, so why are you being good to me."

"Does it matter?" Jude shrugged.

"Yes, why are you acting like this?" CeCe insisted as the pair stopped at the top of the stairs.

Jude sighed before turning to face CeCe, "Remember last week? When you were having a break down over our performance? When that was happening I saw the old CeCe, not the cheerleader or the daughter of the wealthy Davenports, I saw CeCe. The girl who would talk to me late at night about the latest issue of Squirrel Girl, the girl who would try and get me to listen to jazz no matter how much I hated it… and the girl who was actually happy."

"So you feel sorry for me then?" CeCe muttered. "You think I'm not happy with who I am and you're being nice to me because of that?"

"Don't twist my words CeCe," Jude told her with a smile. "You forget I know you, I know what you do when you don't have a comeback."

"And I forgot how good you were and diffusing my anger," CeCe fondly remembered.

"And I remember this back and forth like it was yesterday," Eleonora interrupted the pair as she opened the door to her room causing CeCe and Jude to look awkwardly at her. "I recommend you both go into a room and hash it out before you start hating each other again."

"I can't," CeCe blurted out. "I'm… I'm not even meant to be over here."

"Why?" Jude hissed. "I thought we were actually getting somewhere here!"

"It's complicated Judith!" CeCe fired back.

"Don't call me that!" Jude yelled back.

Eleonora quickly stood in-between them both and faced her sister, "Jude. Go downstairs and enjoy the sleepover. I'll talk to CeCe and get this sorted."

"Fine," Jude bitterly responded as she stomped down the stairs to the lounge.

"Good job quickly ruining that lovely moment," Eleonora sighed as she pushed her door open. "Come on, let's talk this out."

* * *

"Mom, it's fine I'm just round Jax's now," Teddy lied on the phone with his mom on the other line. "It's a great place and the whole house is amazingly clean."

"Are you sure?" His mom questioned further with a nervousness in her voice. "I can come round and pick you up if you're not sure."

"No mom, I am fine here," Teddy continued. "All is amazing here. You don't need to worry."

"I don't know," His mom continued to worry. "I think this was a bad idea."

"Mom, please don't," Teddy insisted. "You need to stop trying to be so protective of me. I need to actually be able to do things like this. I don't want to end high school with my most exciting moment being our annual family game night."

"I thought you enjoyed playing snakes and ladders with us?" His mom asked.

"Mom, can I just have some fun for once and not worry about whether or not you're going to come out and pick me up."

"I'm sorry honey," His mom apologised. "I'll let you go and have fun with your friends. I love you."

"Love you too," Teddy said as he hung up his phone and re-entered the bar and strolled over to the table with the other guys. "Sorry about that guys."

"Who was that on the phone?" Willow asked as he sipped his water.

"Oh, it was just my mom," Teddy sighed. "She kind of thinks I'm staying round Jax's tonight."

"Huh, why me?" Jax questioned. "I mean, I'm flattered but why the lie and why me?"

Teddy rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "Well my mom is very protective of me and if she knew I was going to a bar she'd lose her mind, so I quickly lied and said I was sleeping round yours tonight."

"You do realise that we're all going back to our homes tonight right?" Niko asked Teddy who smiled awkwardly as he realised how he'd messed up.

"Don't worry you can stay round mine," Jax reassured Teddy who sighed with relief. "Now you're not lying about that part at least."

"Why does she worry so much anyway?" Rhys asked.

"Well, I was born prematurely," Teddy began to explain. "My mom and dad always said I was so small they could hold me in just one hand, but for the first few weeks of my life I was kept in an incubator. My mom never left my side the whole time and when I was out she treated me like precious cargo. I was wrapped up in bubble wrap when I first went outside and on my first day of pre-school she sent me there in a helmet. It got better as I got older but… I just get sick of her treating me like a big baby."

"At least she cares about you," Rhys sighed as he leaned back in his chair. "I'd take that over my mom any day of the week."

"What actually is up with your mom?" Teddy questioned. "Last time I heard about her you left Reed's place and left the glee club."

Rhys laughed under his breath, "Yeah, I never really explained did I. My mom has basically left me to fend for myself, she isn't really a mom. She's more of a weird landlord."

"She abandoned you?" Reed asked with worry in his voice.

"Pretty much, I haven't seen her in what feels like years now," Rhys commented as he took a swig of his drink. "I'd take an over protective mom over my invisible mom any day of the week."

Teddy placed a comforting arm over Rhys before Xavier said, "What is with us and talking about really depressing things tonight? I feel like I'm on some weird after school special."

"You're right," Rhys laughed along with everyone. "Let's change the subject to something more… upbeat I guess."

"Or how about some gossip?" Niko teased. "I've heard things about Sabrina and you Rhys. That you've been staying around hers a lot."

"Depressing subjects and talking about girls, this really is all we're going to talk about tonight," Rhys commented as he pushed his hair back. "She's just giving me a warm place to stay whilst my mom is still… well my mom."

"Doesn't her family have anything to say about that?" Elliot asked. "I can't imagine my dad not having a problem with a random guest."

"They're never there," Rhys answered. "Her mom and dad are always away on work so I just spend the night in her spare bedroom. I stay out of her way and she does the same with me."

"That must be lonely," Willow commented.

Rhys shrugged, "I'm happy when I'm with my own company and from what I've seen she is too. As long as we don't end up going crazy I think it's fine. Plus Sabrina would kill me if I talked to her too much, seriously her threats are ridiculously creative."

"So are you sure there's nothing going on?" Niko pushed further with a sly smirk.

"Nothing is going on," Rhys insisted. "She's a friend who helped me out. Nothing more, nothing less, I'm not like half you guys who can't seem to hide who your dick gets hard for."

"I can't help it if I get a kick out of Miss Penelope," Teddy joked as everyone around him looked at him in confusion.

"The sixty year old librarian? You get a kick out of her?" Milo asked.

"Say what you will but she has a great butt," Teddy laughed as everyone did too, not really understanding if he was joking or telling the truth.

"I don't know why I have to keep saying this but can we change the subject?" Milo suggested with an awkward smile. "Like maybe something that won't make me want to vomit."

"What about Xavier and Willow?" Jax asked as Willow visibly froze. "They're the only ones who haven't said anything personal about themselves yet, might as well make this whole thing easier and just confess something now."

Xavier glanced over at Willow before deciding to start this off, "Okay then, well you guys might already know but because of my dad's job I've traveled a lot, lived in so many states I can't even keep count and once I actually lived in Australia for a year."

"Australia? I thought your dad was a football coach?" Niko asked.

"He is," Xavier answered. "They have Aussie rules football down there, it's just a lot tougher and my dad thought he'd give it a try… It didn't work at all so we ended up moving back here shortly after. Anyway because of all this moving I've met a lot of people and seen a lot of things and but never actually settled down. I thought we would back in Texas but that soon changed."

"Wait, if you moved around so much then how did you know Lennox for so long?" Milo asked.

"Her dad is my dad's assistant coach," Xavier replied. "Wherever she went, I went."

"Why'd it change? Your dad think New York was a better job?" Willow questioned wanting Xavier to get back to his story.

"No, I was the problem," Xavier confessed as everyone began to get invested in the story. "There was this football player who was a real a-hole to pretty much everyone who he thought was beneath him and a lot of the time that meant people getting swirlies, shoved into lockers and, his personal favourite, stealing peoples clothes in gym and leaving scantily clad clothes for people to walk out in. I hated the guy. Then one day I saw him grab this freshman girl and throw her into the wall and she hit it hard."

"Ouch," Teddy winced. "What happened next."

"She broke her arm and all I saw was red," Xavier explained. "I ran over to him and just kept hitting him. Nobody could stop me and I couldn't stop, his face was getting bloodier and bloodier but there was nothing I could do to stop myself. I just kept going. Then when I began to calm down I got up and saw a crowd of people surrounding me. They looked horrified. When I left my dad got a call and we moved the two days later."

"Do you know what happened to the guy?" Milo asked.

"He was in hospital for a while, a broken nose and a few stitches in his face," Xavier answered. "I think the school were going to expel me and my dad didn't want any problems with me going to college so just left before they could do it."

"Any chance you could do that to Bruce?" Niko joked as everyone remained quiet.

Xavier shook his head, "Never again. If I snapped like that again I don't even know what'd I'd be able to do and I don't want anyone else to see it happen."

The guys remained quiet as they all realised what Xavier was capable of before Jax broke the silence, "So Willow think you can top that?"

"No," Willow confessed before turning to Xavier with concern in his eyes. "We don't see you any differently Xavier. You're still the same amazing person to all of us."

"Yes," Reed chimed in. "You're still the guy who helped me and Willow become more confident in ourselves and has been a friend to all of us."

"Agreed," Everyone chimed in.

"Thanks, guys," Xavier commented as he became more quiet and slumped into his chair.

* * *

"Sit," Eleonora instructed CeCe whilst pointing at her bed as she pulled up her desk chair. "Look, I know why you can't be friends with Jude anymore but don't you think it's about time you were upfront and honest with the girl?"

"I thought that's something you would've dealt with?" CeCe replied as she sat down on the bed.

"We probably would've, but then you had to break her," Eleonora explained. "We thought you'd told her but then you decided to ruin that friendship of yours in front of the whole school and essentially humiliated her for years to come."

"I had no choice," CeCe insisted. "I couldn't tell Jude that I couldn't be with her anymore, in school or outside of school."

"So you thought insulting her in the middle of the cafeteria with the whole of your cheer squad behind you would be a better way to do it?" Eleonora rhetorically asked CeCe who was now visibly uncomfortable. "Jude wouldn't of liked that you couldn't be friends anymore, but she would've felt a lot better knowing it wasn't on your own accord."

"Then why didn't you tell her?" CeCe countered as Eleonora shook her head.

"We had two choices," Eleonora began as she raised on finger up. "One, we tell Jude and she instantly forgives you because of who you are and wishes she could be your best friend again throughout her whole high school life. Or two, we don't tell her, we let Jude remember you as the girl who made her the school laughing stock and break it off easily. It wasn't an easy one but it was the right choice to make."

CeCe began to fiddle with her hands as she heard what Eleonora was telling her, "I… I know how horrible I was."

"Don't make these apologies now," Eleonora quickly silence CeCe. "You messed up but right now you're here, which means something has changed with you or your parents. So what is it?"

"Me," CeCe answered. "I just came here to reminisce really."

"But your parents are still against the friendship now?" Eleonora asked as CeCe nodded in response. "Then why are you here tonight when you know your parents could find out? You risk getting into serious trouble with them, but why?"

CeCe remained quiet for a moment before sighing, "Because I miss Jude."

"There we go," Eleonora encouraged CeCe. "So why don't you actually make up with Jude and become her friend? Even if it is in secret."

"Eventually my parents will find out about her," CeCe told Eleonora. "The school will call them, we'll get seen in the streets alone together. It could happen at any moment."

"You can use this house as a refuge," Eleonora suggested. "Despite our parents say, they miss the hell out of you and I know they'd keep this a secret."

"I… I can't Elle, you know that," CeCe lamented as she wiped away a tear from her face. "If I get caught my parents will disown me… I'll be alone. I can't risk it."

"Well, if the risk is worth taking sometimes the consequences are worth it," Eleonora told CeCe who just shook her head and smiled.

"You were always the big sister I never had," CeCe chuckled.

"Well, Jude rarely needs this advice so it's nice I can give it to you," Eleonora replied with a comforting smile.

CeCe glanced down at her wrapped up ankle, "How's your injury? I heard about it a while ago."

"It's… getting there," Eleonora reassured her. "I might be able to dance again but the doctor still isn't sure. But there's still hope… Wait, let's not change the subject here. Go down to the party and just talk to Jude already."

"Ummm okay, thanks Eleonora," CeCe awkwardly replied as she exited the room and began to walk down the stairs before entering the living room. "Jude, can we talk?"

Jude kept her eyes on the TV, "You said all you need to up there."

"Please, it's important," CeCe insisted as she felt everyones eyes on her.

"You heard her, she said no," Shangela snapped. "So just, sit down and be quiet."

"Jude," CeCe sighed as Jude remained still. "Fine, I'll… I'll go."

"You've got five minutes," Jude told CeCe as she stood up. "No more, no less and Shangela is going to be there too."

"Thank you," CeCe replied as Jude left the room with Shangela following her. "I need to explain something to you, something I thought you knew."

"Ooooh, sounds ominous," Shangela sarcastically said.

"The reason we stopped being friends," CeCe began before Jude cut her off.

"Your parents told you that you couldn't be friends with me because my family refused to sell their company to them because that was the only reason they made you try and be my friend," Jude explained as CeCe's eyes widened.

"Wait, how… how do you know about that? Eleonora said," CeCe stuttered before Jude interrupted her again.

"Eleonora and my parents also talk loudly," Jude told CeCe. "I heard it all, the day you disowned me in the cafeteria, I know why which is why I am still pissed at you to this day."

CeCe gave her a puzzled look, "But you know why I did it, it had nothing to do with you. It was my parents and their crazy business scheme."

"No, I don't know why you did it," Jude responded in an angry tone. "You could have done so many other things. You could've just told me we weren't friends anymore, you could've just ignored me, you could've done almost anything else but no, you went and made your popular friends think of you as this queen of mean, whilst everyone else saw me as the desperate girl. You chose to do all of that, only now do I realise how right I was about you."

"What do you mean?" CeCe asked nervously.

"That the old CeCe was never a real person, she was just a puppet her parents controlled," Jude scalded CeCe as she turned and walked back into the living room.

"You deserved all of that," Shangela told CeCe with a cold stare. "You know I had to deal with aftermath of what you did to her. The pain, the crying, the trust issues, you almost ruined who Jude was because of how you treated her."

"I thought it was for the best," CeCe murmured. "I thought-"

"You thought wrong," Shangela snapped. "Look Davenport. You might want to be friends with Jude again and you might want everyone in this club to like you but it's never going to happen. As long as you treat people the way you treated Jude then me and the rest of this club don't want anything to do with you."

CeCe looked at the ground, looking like she was about to cry, before looking up with her eyes steely, "Fine. I will come into the club and I will help Elliot run it. Out of the club you and the rest won't have to deal with me. I'll avoid all social circles, events, bonding nights, everything. I'll stay for tonight and then in the morning you won't have to speak to me outside of the club again."

"Good," Shangela said as she turned to leave.

"Oh and Shangela," CeCe began and Shangela stopped. "Thank you. For all you did for Jude. I'm sorry you had to."

Shangela remained still, not use to seeing this side of her, "I'd do it again if it meant I got to meet Jude and call her my friend. Thanks for helping her become who she is."

"You know I'd go back to that day and change what I did if I could," CeCe mumbled as Shangela remained still.

"Look after yourself Davenport," Shangela told her as she went into the room as CeCe stayed by herself as she looked into the mirror in the middle of the long hallway.

 _(Demons by Imagine Dragons performed by CeCe & Xavier)_

 _{CeCe looks into the mirror as she remembers her past self and what she's had to do just to make her parents somewhat accept her}_

 _[CeCe]_

 _When the days are cold  
_ _And the cards all fold  
_ _And the saints we see  
_ _Are all made of gold  
_ _When your dreams all fail  
_ _And the ones we hail  
_ _Are the worst of all  
_ _And the blood's run stale_

 _{The scene cuts to Xavier looking at his reflection in a dirty pint glass as he remembers what he did back in Texas}_

 _[Xavier]_

 _I want to hide the truth  
_ _I want to shelter you  
_ _But with the beast inside  
_ _There's nowhere we can hide  
_ _No matter what we breed  
_ _We still are made of greed  
_ _This is my kingdom come  
_ _This is my kingdom come_

 _{CeCe turns away from the mirror and tries to not think of who she is versus who she is now whilst Xavier looks around the bar at the happy people and seeing the demons they hide like himself}_

 _[CeCe & Xavier]_

 _When you feel my heat  
_ _Look into my eyes  
_ _It's where my demons hide  
_ _It's where my demons hide  
_ _Don't get too close  
_ _It's dark inside  
_ _It's where my demons hide  
_ _It's where my demons hide_

 _{Xavier begins to look more around the bar and sees how everyone actually hides secrets and bad things they've done and realises everyone has their issues which he finds some solace in}_

 _[Xavier]_

 _When the curtain's call  
_ _Is the last of all  
_ _When the lights fade out  
_ _All the sinners crawl  
_ _So they dug your grave  
_ _And the masquerade  
_ _Will come calling out  
_ _At the mess you made_

 _{CeCe moves away from the mirror and looks at all the girls looking happy in the living room. How they seem to have no problems, they all seem happy and realises how alone she really does feel in the world right now}_

 _[CeCe]_

 _Don't want to let you down  
_ _But I am hell bound  
_ _Though this is all for you  
_ _Don't want to hide the truth  
_ _No matter what we breed  
_ _We still are made of greed  
_ _This is my kingdom come  
_ _This is my kingdom come_

 _{CeCe turns away from the room and walks into the darkness of the house representing her sorrow whilst Xavier gives a small smile as he slowly begins to feel better with himself}_

 _[CeCe & Xavier]_

 _When you feel my heat  
_ _Look into my eyes  
_ _It's where my demons hide  
_ _It's where my demons hide  
_ _Don't get too close  
_ _It's dark inside  
_ _It's where my demons hide  
_ _It's where my demons hide_

 _{Xavier smile as he watches the guys talking and how happy everyone is looking}_

 _[Xavier]_

 _They say it's what you make  
_ _I say it's up to fate  
_ _It's woven in my soul  
_ _I need to let you go_

 _{A single tear rolls down CeCe's face as she realises who she's actually become}_

 _[CeCe]_

 _Your eyes, they shine so bright  
_ _I want to save their light  
_ _I can't escape this now  
_ _Unless you show me how_

 _{It ends with Xavier smiling with the guys and having fun whilst CeCe looks longingly into the living room where all the girls are having fun}_

 _[CeCe & Xavier]_

 _When you feel my heat  
_ _Look into my eyes  
_ _It's where my demons hide  
_ _It's where my demons hide  
_ _Don't get too close  
_ _It's dark inside  
_ _It's where my demons hide  
_ _It's where my demons hide_

CeCe calmly walked into the living room and sat by herself watching everyone from afar.

* * *

Leticia and Lis were standing at the bar, both with a drink in hand. As much as they were polar opposites of each other they always managed to find a common ground with Lis releasing the animal within Leticia and Leticia managing to restrain Lis from doing things she shouldn't. It was a weird friendship but it worked well for them.

"So are there any men catching your eye?" Lis teased Leticia who rolled her eyes in response. "Come on, there must be somebody who you've got a thing for. Maybe Ike?"

"Yeah right," Leticia scoffed. "Firstly he's gay and secondly I wouldn't want to go anywhere near him. Ike criticises everything you do, I'd be kissing him and he'd probably give me a grade after."

"Don't act like you wouldn't work hard to get the best grade possible," Lis joked as Leticia glared at her. "What about that dream boat Alex? You and him would be a good pair."

"Alex acts like he's the second coming of Christ," Leticia countered. "Besides, a guy would distract me too much from the schedule for my life plan."

"I thought I shredded that plan," Lis grunted as she sipped her drink.

"I have back up copies you know," Leticia countered as Lis sighed.

"I still can't believe you have that think," Lis replied as she shook her head. "What was it again? By the end of junior year I'd have won countless award, gotten a scholarship from Harvard, not have made out with a guy in my life and slowly find myself becoming the fifty year old virgin."

"Well some of us can't lose the v-card as quickly as you Lis," Leticia rebuked. "And that plan of mine is going to get me somewhere. I'll be in Harvard creating a better world in no time."

"Whilst I'll be having fun and actually enjoying my life," Lis teased. "Maybe you should go away from the plan more often and not have your life run by a binder."

Leticia rolled her eyes, "I'll do that, when you tell Milo you have a crush on him but something tells me that won't be happening soon."

"Shut up," Lis cautioned Leticia.

"Honest question, you like him a lot obviously," Leticia began as she took a sip from her drink. "But if you like Milo so much, why do you always go after guys on nights out? I mean, I've seen you make out with like sixty guys in the last week."

"I like to feel good sometimes," Lis shrugged. "I'm not gonna get it from someone I want so might as well get it from someone who's willing to."

"That's kind of messed up," Leticia told Lis who laughed it off quickly.

"Well, I'm a messed up kind of girl," Lis laughed as she downed the rest of her drink. "Come on, let's find a man for me and one for you or better yet one that we can both share!"

"Not happening," Leticia urged Lis. "You're not going to get with someone and I'm definitely not sharing you with someone."

"Come on, it'll be fun," Lis encouraged Leticia who realised Lis was well and truly drunk now. "You and me with one guy, it'll be a great memory."

"Which I doubt you'd remember in the morning," Leticia grunted as she grabbed hold of Lis who looked as if she was about to fall. "Come on, we're taking you home."

Lis groaned loudly, "Stop being such a bore and actually break loose for once. Come on let's go have some fun."

"Lis!" Leticia yelled as Lis began to run to the nearest guy to talk to as the camera panned over to the guys from The Keytones watching from afar.

"Should we help them?" Reed asked in a concerned voice.

"It's fine," Milo reassured him. "Lis always gets like this when she's tipsy. She'll be fine."

"You sure?" Willow questioned further as he looked over at Lis. "She looks a bit out of it."

"Trust me, Lis will go and begin talking to some guys at the bar before becoming their best friend for the night," Milo insisted. "She'll only need help when she begins calling everyone around her bae, that's when she's well and truly out of it."

"Okay… I guess," Willow replied with a puzzled look on his face.

"Moving onto more pressing matters," Jax said, changing the subject in the process. "Everyone else has confessed something tonight except for Willow."

"Not everyone," Willow nervously responded but Jax was prepared.

"I told everyone about my date, Niko told everyone he has feelings for Tori even if he doesn't fully know it yet, Milo actually likes the club, Teddy's mum smothers him to death, Xavier could snap at any moment and beat us to a pulp, Reed loves a guy and Elliot's mom is dead. Your turn now."

Willow shuffled a bit in his seat, "I'm not sure what I can really say about myself."

"What about your brother?" Xavier asked Willow who tensed immediately. "You mentioned him when we did the duets a while ago but didn't really say anything else. So what's he like? You two close to each other?"

"Ummm, we were close," Willow stuttered.

"What happened?" Teddy asked. "He go to College and you just grew apart?"

"No," Willow quietly replied before gulping. "I came out… I told my family that I was gay and my dad and my brother left."

"Woah you're serious?" Milo questioned not really believing what he was hearing.

Willow nodded, "My dad doesn't like people like me but my mom loved me anyway. My dad wanted to send me to a camp, they say they can convert you to straight but my mom refused. A few weeks later they divorced and my brother blamed me for it. He left with my dad and I haven't seen them since… It sucks but if it wasn't for them I would've never had Shangela join the family. It still really hurts though."

"Permission to speak freely?" Xavier asked as Willow nodded. "Your dad and brother don't deserve you dude. It's their loss and honestly you're better off without them."

"It's true," Reed agreed. "Your brother and dad, you're better than they'll ever be and they don't deserve to see who you are and how incredible you are."

Willow looked around in disbelief at what he was hearing as Milo entered the conversation, "You might be quiet, but you're one of the nicest people in this club. You didn't deserve that."

"You're also very sweet, Josie always talks fondly of you," Teddy chimed in and Willow began smiling from ear to ear.

"I… I can't believe this," Willow stammered before he began to cry. "I just… I've never had this before. People all not caring about who I am, it's… amazing."

"That's what I wanted from this," Elliot said as everyone turned to look at him. "No matter who you are, where you come from or your background. You can come into this club and feel like you're home. That's what this whole thing was about."

"I think that's what the club is," Jax chuckled. "I mean can you imagine any other time where the rebellious rocker that is Milo and the nice guy that is Reed could be in the same room together and be friends."

"Or the cool guy Xavier and the shy Willow being buddies," Teddy chimed in.

"Or where the quiet Tori could be friends with the loud Niko," Milo added.

"Add pop punk loving Josie singing with the hip hop loving Jude to the mix," Xavier said.

"Don't forget the loner Sabrina being friends with… well anyone," Rhys joked as everyone laughed.

Everyone remained quiet for a moment before Elliot spoke up, "Am I the only one who wants to go to the girls right now? As much as I've loved getting to know you guys tonight, I think we all miss the girls being with us as well."

"Agreed," Willow said with a smile. "Do you think they'd mind if we went over to them?"

"I'll give Artemis a call and see," Milo told everyone as he got up and walked outside as he made the call to Artemis.

"Hey Milo, what're you calling me for?" Artemis asked as she answered the phone. "Guys night not going to plan or are you calling to beg me to let you go on stage by yourself?"

"Guys night has actually gone really well," Milo replied with a slight smile. "But we all realised we kind of missed you girls."

"Awww, so how many drinks have you guys had and how many times have you all been hit in the head? I'm guessing at least twenty for each," Artemis teased Milo as he chuckled down the phone.

"Very funny," Milo sarcastically said. "I'm serious though. We were actually wondering if we could come round and end the night with you guys."

"Seriously?" Artemis asked. "Because if you are then come as quickly as possible. Things are really quiet and really awkward right now."

Milo's eyes widened, "Awkward? What happened?"

"All I know is Jude and CeCe got into a fight and now we're all just being very quiet. It's gone from a typical sleepover to a what I think a morgue feel like. Dead quiet, cold and no one is exactly happy to be there," Artemis explained to Milo.

"Looks like that tension finally got to them," Milo chuckled under this breath.

"Don't laugh, if you were here you'd be screaming for help," Artemis told Milo. "Just get your ass over here before this becomes so awkward that I have to talk to my reflection for comfort."

"I don't know now," Milo pondered. "I might just leave you to suffer for a while."

Milo felt Artemis glare at him through the phone, "Do you want me to get Sabrina to attack you? Because I'm fairly certain that can be arranged."

"We'll be there as soon as possible, see you soon," Milo reassured Artemis as he hung up the phone and was about to enter the bar again until Leticia came out with Lis hanging over her. "Wow, Lis did not take long to wasted."

"Not tonight," Leticia grunted as she struggled to move Lis as Milo began to give her hand. "No, I can do this. I've done it countless times before."

"You're saying that like I haven't," Milo countered as he put Lis's arm over his back and began to walk with her.

"Plus he's got muscle and great bone structure," Lis slurred as she pinched Milo's cheeks. "Seriously look at those cheek bones. Who wouldn't kill for these?"

Leticia raised an eyebrow, "You're seriously gonna let her do that to you?"

"She has no idea what personal space is when she's this out of it, there's nothing I can do about it," Milo explained as he rested Lis on a park bench. "You called an Uber, right?"

"Yeah five minutes ago," Leticia told Milo. "Should be here soon, I'll stay round her place tonight and make sure she doesn't throw up on herself… again."

"A regular night with Lis then," Milo joked but Leticia didn't laugh. "At least she hasn't dragged a random guy home with her tonight."

"Makes a change I guess," Leticia sighed. "You don't have to act like you care by the way, just go back to your glee club friends and leave us alone."

Milo raised his hands in defeat and Leticia glared at him, "Calm down, I'll leave."

"No stay," Lis groaned. "I wanna see more of those cheekbones!"

"Quiet Lis, drink some water," Leticia instructed her as she sat down on bench offering her some water from a bottle as Milo went back to the bar. "You seriously need to stop getting this drunk. Your tiny body can't handle six shots of Vodka every night."

"Shut up," Lis told Leticia as she sipped the water. "Why didn't you let him look after me? It was so hot and he was so freaking good at it."

"Why do you have to be an affectionate and creepy drunk?" Leticia rhetorically asked. "He felt sorry for you, that's why he helped you. Maybe look for some positive attention next time rather than getting drunk or getting with guy after guy after guy because you know he's not going to like you the way you like him."

"Hey! I have other reasons to drink too you know!" Lis snapped.

"Like what?" Leticia asked with her arms folded.

"Like, to feel good, forget stuff and actually have fun for once," Lis told her. "You know, like how you go out and party because it's the only time you can have fun and not listen to some stupid planner. Like you have your whole life planned and your only sixteen. What happens if all doesn't go to plan? You give up?"

"Shut up and drink your water," Leticia snapped as Lis shrugged and did what she was told.

* * *

"Good news everyone!" Artemis announced as she re-entered the living room whilst the girls were watching Netflix. "The guys decided they couldn't have fun without us so they're going to come here and completely ruin the awkwardness we've spent the last few hours building."

"I thought this was a girls sleepover though?" Gia asked Artemis.

"It is, but right now this whole place feels like we're at a funeral so the guys are gonna come, make it fun, leave, then we'll all sleep and wake up the next morning where hopefully the atmosphere of the sleepover won't feel like a senior citizens home."

"Whatever," CeCe sighed.

"Ditto," Jude added.

Artemis looked around the room and saw no one was enjoying themselves so decided it was time for some initiative, "Okay, obviously we need to do something a bit more fun so you all don't look like you want to kill each other… or yourself judging by some of your faces. We're all gonna say one embarrassing thing we did and who's ever is the funniest wins."

"This sounds like something you get toddlers to play," Sabrina told Artemis.

"Well desperate times call for child friendly games," Artemis replied through gritted teeth whilst still keeping optimistic. "I'll start, a year ago me and my family went to a water park, it was fun, warm and I had a great swimsuit on. However no one, not even my family, decided to tell me there was a tear right in the middle of my swimsuit and my pale ass was on show for everyone to see! Not exactly my proudest moment. Now who's next?"

"In eighth grade I broke my wrist in gym class… it was square dancing class," Harper laughed at herself. "My dad hasn't stopped calling me twinkle toes since."

"Saying 'you too' to a waitress after she's told me to enjoy my food has to be right up there," Sabrina added as she shook her head, remembering her idiocy.

"You know how in shows sometimes when a character comes out of a bathroom they have some toilet paper stuck to their shoe?" Josie asked the room. "Well in 6th grade i found out that it's a thing that happens in real life sometimes."

Shangela laughed as she reminisced, "I was once so tired I mistook and bin for a toilet."

"I had a crush on a guy in elementary school," Jude began. "I wrote him a song, a horrible lovesick ballad inspired by freaking Hannah Montana. I wrote the lyric 'light of my life' like twenty times."

"Siri called me a dirty slut in the middle of class," Lennox chuckled.

"In 3rd grade a kid brought in a frog for show and tell and we were allowed to go up and hold it if we wanted to," Tori explained. "I held it and as I went 'Awww it's so cute' the frog jumped into my mouth. Kids called me Shakira for weeks after it."

"When I was 11, I was in a play," Gia remembered. "I was having trouble saying a line and I kept messing up. The director yelled my line out. I got flustered so I started yelling, 'Yes! That's my line! That's my line!' I still cringe now thinking about it."

"What's yours Davenport?" Artemis asked with a slight smile, trying to keep the fun loving atmosphere alive. "You falling during a cheer routine?"

CeCe laughed under her breath, "The majority of people in this room have seen it happen."

"We have?" Gia asked turning to face CeCe.

"Not you," CeCe waved Gia off. "During freshman year, so only you, Josie and Tori wouldn't of seen this whole thing."

"Wait, is this the bloody Friday thing?" Jude questioned CeCe who nodded in response.

"Yep, the infamous day," CeCe turned red as she remembered the day.

"What's bloody Friday?" Tori asked.

"It was the first time I was performing in the cheer squad during freshman year," CeCe began. "I had to get lifted onto the captain's shoulders and clap my hands and do a chant to get the crowd to spell along with us. It was going well but then I had my period."

"What!" Gia exclaimed. "How did you not know it was your time of the month!?"

"Because it was my first," CeCe replied as she covered her face with her hand. "The whole school got to witness my first period and the captain got covered in blood. I got lucky though, it was on Halloween so the whole school thought it was part of the act, even the captain."

"I remember Matt told me about that!" Josie yelled out. "Didn't you have to beg him to let you wear his sweat pants and jersey home?"

"Yep," CeCe answered as her face began to turn red. "I always wear the cheerleading outfit, had no spare change of clothes and didn't want to leave with blood dripping down my legs. I had to hold the sweat pants up as I ran to the bus stop hoping no one would see me."

"With me running by your side and giving you my last tampon ," Jude added with a laugh before realising she wasn't meant to be friendly with CeCe right now. "How long til the guys get here?"

"Soon, I hope," Artemis told Jude as the awkwardness began to appear again. "Okay we're all going silent again so has anyone got anymore embarrassing moments they want to share, or can someone please just talk."

Gia looked around before saying, "Umm, are all sleep overs like this?"

"No, this is just a weird one," Tori reassured Gia. "Why don't we all have play another game?"

"We've played too many games," Shangela sighed. "Let's just… I don't know but let's just wait for the guys to get here."

"Why though?" Harper asked. "I mean, I know that there's some weird drama going on but that shouldn't ruin the night. We were having so much fun until all of this got in the way."

CeCe and Jude glanced over at each other before Jude said, "Truce?"

"Truce," CeCe confirmed.

The doorbell range and Artemis fisted pumped the air, "They're here, the awkwardness is gone, now we can have some fun."

"I'll get it," Jude announced she opened the door and let through all the guys.

"Miss us ladies?" Jax asked the room with a wide smile as he collapsed into the chair next to Tori and Gia.

"Can we send them back to the bar?" Gia laughed as all the guys took their seats next to the girls.

"So what'd we miss?" Xavier questioned sitting in-between Shangela and Jude. "Anything monumental or interesting?"

"Just a game of truth or dare and us telling each other our most embarrassing moments," Artemis told Xavier. "Mine was having my ass on display at a water park."

"I forgot about that," Milo laughed. "I let you walk around like that for the whole day."

"Shut up mister I still take my Flintstone vitamins at night," Artemis countered as Milo sat down next to CeCe, since nobody was actually sitting with her.

"So what's the plan now?" Harper asked the room.

"Well it is Gia's first sleep over," Artemis began with a small smile. "What do you want to do?"

Gia smiled with joy, "I know exactly what I want to do. Pillow fight."

"We don't have enough pillows here," Tori replied.

"There's some upstairs in my room," Jude told everyone as she stood up and began to leave the room. "Follow me everyone!"

As all the club began to get up Milo noticed how CeCe was staying far behind everyone else, "What's up Davenport?"

"Nothing, why do you ask?" CeCe asked trying not to show her real feelings.

"You sure? Because right now you're trailing behind everyone and look miserable as hell," Milo told CeCe. "Or maybe that's just your face."

"Ha ha, very funny Milo," CeCe bit back with a glare. "I'm just… not feeling that great."

"Do you want me to get you some water?" Milo asked as CeCe shook her head.

"Different kind of not feeling great," CeCe sighed. "I'm just beginning to realise how no matter what happens to me I'm always going to be a bad person."

"What're you talking about?" Milo questioned further.

CeCe shrugged, "Wait, why am I even talking to you about this, it's completely pointless."

"Go back to what you were saying," Milo instructed CeCe. "Do you really think you're always going to be a bad person, or that you're a bad person now to begin with?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I? There's a reason no one likes me here," CeCe sighed. "Let's face it, I don't exactly have a sparkling personality."

"People don't like you because of how you act, not who you are," Milo reasoned with CeCe.

"But that is me," CeCe countered.

"No, that's an act," Milo explained. "Whenever you're around people you act differently but when you're one on one with someone you become the real CeCe."

CeCe shook her head, "You don't know what you're talking about here Milo."

"All I know is the night I told you about my mom you were a lot different to the Davenport I first met," Milo insisted. "Maybe she should come out more instead."

"Just got and get a pillow Milo," CeCe sighed as she gestured for Milo to go into Jude's room which he did with a shrug, leaving CeCe by herself.

"You know he's kind of right," Eleonora told CeCe as she opened the door to her room. "The CeCe Jude has told me about this year isn't the CeCe I knew for the majority of her life."

"You know I can't Eleonora," CeCe replied as rubbed her eyes. "I have to do this or my family will… they'll disown me."

Eleonora nodded, "I know, but if the real CeCe could come out every now and again, I think everyone would really like that. Now go and enjoy yourself for once."

"Thanks," CeCe chuckled as she entered Jude's room to have Josie throw a pillow towards her. "Thanks Josie."

"Everyone got a pillow?" Gia asked everyone to which they all yelled in agreement. "Let the battle begin!"

 _(Good Time by Owl City and Carly Rae Jepsen performed by everyone)_

 _{Gia leaps into the air as she starts the pillow fight by hitting Artemis in the face whilst laughing along the way down}_

 _[Gia]_

 _Whoa oh oh oh,  
_ _It's always a good time  
_ _Whoa oh oh oh,  
_ _It's always a good time_

 _{Jax and Teddy remain back to back as they fend off against anyone hitting them}_

 _[Jax]_

 _Woke up on the right side of the bed  
_ _What's up with this Prince song inside my head?  
_ _Hands up if you're down to get down tonight  
_ _'Cause it's always a good time_

 _{They both get hit as a wave of weathers falls on top of them}_

 _[Teddy]_

 _Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care  
_ _Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere  
_ _I'm in if you're down to get down tonight  
_ _'Cause it's always a good time_

 _{Tori laughs as she jumps on top of the bed to hit people with her pillow before falling backwards and getting hit by everyone else's pillows as she lands}_

 _[Tori]_

 _Good morning and good night  
_ _I wake up at twilight  
_ _It's gonna be alright  
_ _We don't even have to try  
_ _It's always a good time_

 _{As the chorus hits everyone begins to hit each other with their pillows until the whole place is covered with feathers and the pillows are now just empty sacks}_

 _[Everyone]_

 _Whoa oh oh oh, whoa oh oh oh,  
_ _It's always a good time  
_ _Whoa oh oh oh, whoa oh oh oh,  
_ _We don't even have to try, it's always a good time_

 _{Harper begins to make snow angels in the feathers whilst others throw the feathers at each other}_

 _[Harper]_

 _Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again  
_ _Checked out of my room hit the ATM  
_ _Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight  
_ _'Cause it's always a good time_

 _{Willow and Shangela try and shove feathers down each others back before Shangela grabs hold of Willow and jumps with him onto the bed}_

 _[Willow & Shangela]_

 _Good morning and good night  
_ _I wake up at twilight  
_ _It's gonna be alright we don't even have to try  
_ _It's always a good time_

 _{Soon everyone is playing with the feathers with some people making feather angels, some throwing them at each other, some blowing them into the air and others just trying to get them away from their personal area}_

 _[Everyone]_

 _Whoa oh oh oh, whoa oh oh oh,  
_ _It's always a good time  
_ _Whoa oh oh oh, whoa oh oh oh,  
_ _We don't even have to try, it's always a good time  
_ _Whoa oh oh oh, whoa oh oh oh,  
_ _It's always a good time  
_ _Whoa oh oh oh, whoa oh oh oh,  
_ _We don't even have to try, it's always a good time_

 _{Elliot stands on the bed as feathers fall around him}_

 _[Elliot]_

 _Doesn't matter when  
_ _It's always a good time then_

 _{Artemis holds her arms out wide as she spins in the feather storm}_

 _[Artemis]_

 _Doesn't matter where  
_ _It's always a good time there_

 _{Lennox looks over at Artemis with a small smile}_

 _[Lennox]_

 _Doesn't matter when,  
_ _It's always a good time then_

 _{Everyone ends by leaping onto the bed and launching the feathers into the air one last time as Sabrina picks up the nearest intact pillow and hits everyone with it one last time}_

 _[Everyone]_

 _It's always a good time  
_ _Whoa oh oh oh, whoa oh oh oh,  
_ _It's always a good time  
_ _Whoa oh oh oh, whoa oh oh oh,  
_ _We don't even have to try, it's always a good time  
_ _Whoa oh oh oh, whoa oh oh oh,  
_ _It's always a good time  
_ _Whoa oh oh oh, whoa oh oh oh,  
_ _We don't even have to try, it's always a good time  
_ _Whoa oh oh oh, whoa oh oh oh,  
_ _It's always a good time_

* * *

It was the next day and Lis was walking through the halls of the school with a pair of big sunglasses on her face. She usually wore them when she was experiencing a terrible hangover and today was no exception. She arrived at her locker before being greeted my Leticia and Ike slamming next to it.

"Hangover then Lis?" Leticia asked as Lis remained focused on her locker.

"Yep," Lis replied popping the 'p'. "Now what're you two doing here? I thought you'd be attempting to hit a note that's never been hit before whilst in perfect harmony with your club."

"We came to give you an offer, but first, this," Ike said before hitting the locker with his fist, making a loud noise that made Lis grab her head in pain.

"Do that again Ike and I will hurt you," Lis growled as she rubbed the temples of her head.

"We do have a serious offer for you though," Leticia interjected before the pair got into more of a fight. "It's about the glee club."

"No," Lis answered instantly as she shut her locker and began to walk off.

"You like Milo right?" Ike asked Lis who stopped in her tracks, as far as she knew Ike didn't know about her crush. "I'll take that as a yes."

"How did you find out about that?" Lis questioned Ike, refusing to look at him.

"I told him," Leticia informed Lis who turned to scowl at her. "Look, you want to be with Milo and I want you to be apart of the glee club."

Lis raised an eyebrow, "And what? You get Milo to like me and in return I join the club?"

"Oh no, we're not miracle workers," Ike laughed as Lis continued to glare at him. "But we can get you to spend more time with him."

"How?" Lis asked.

"There are competitions," Leticia explained. "Meaning you would see Milo more."

"Don't you have some sort of weird rivalry with them? So you're probably going to just stop me from talking to him," Lis countered knowing what Ike and Leticia were like.

"You get special treatment," Ike sighed. "You knew Milo before so you're allowed to be his friend. However in return you need to give your all to this club."

"Why do you both want me in this club anyway?" Lis asked.

"Because you can rock the stage, have a great voice and you can add something new the dynamic of this club," Leticia explained. "So do we have a deal?"

Lis paused for a moment before nodding, "Fine… you want me, you've got me."

* * *

 **Cast:**

 **Elliot Wade Cavaliere (Peyton Meyer)**

 **Cecilia Davenport (Lili Reinhart)**

 **Milo Gunner (Jamie Campbell Bower)**

 **Artemis Eileen Cole (Casey Lee Williams)**

 **Victoria Marie Liddle (Sabrina Carpenter)**

 **Nicholas Fitzgerald Lee (Choi Minho)**

 **Sabrina Calloway (Billie Eilish**

 **Josie Ann Crowder (Landry Bender)**

 **Ajax Christian Lexington The Third (Alex Aino)**

 **Jude Winter (Zhavia Ward)**

 **Shangela Davis (Jude Demorest)**

 **Willow McClay (Ross Lynch)**

 **Reed Lievers (Ben Platt)**

 **Gianna Rose Copeland (Alexandra Shipp)**

 **Sabrina Calloway (Billie Eilish)**

 **Nicholas Fitzgerald Lee (Choi Minho)**

 **Theodore Stephens (Corey Foglemanis)**

 **Rhys Dignam (Joe Keery)**

 **Xavier Bradshaw (Dylan O'Brien)**

 **Lennox Iris Delgado (Vanessa Morgan)**

 **Amy James (Chloe Bridges)**

 **Bruce McTames (Leo Howard)**

 **Ike Ramirez (Zac Efron)**

 **Leticia Electra Kane (Vanessa Morgan)**

 **Amaryllis Goodwyn (Karol Sevilla)**

 **Eleonora Winter (Bella Thorne)**

 **Songs:**

 **UGLY Heart by G.R.L performed by The Girls of the Keytones**

 **S &M by Rihanna performed by Amaryllis and Leticia**

 **Demons by Imagine Dragons performed by Xavier and CeCe**

 **Good Time by Owl City and Carly Rae Jepsen performed by The Keytones**

 **Episode seven has landed! This was an interesting one because I kind of wanted just a big ensemble episode where everyone got to learn a bit more about the characters on the show. So we've got a mixture of happy tales about how they met someone to more of a backstory to why some people act the way they do in the show. Hopefully that all came across well.**

 **This will be the last ensemble episode for a while because I think some characters need more of their own solo story arc to really define them which the next episode should do. So if you character doesn't feature heavily in some of the chapters don't worry they will feature heavily in another one. I know that may annoy some people but with a cast this big I've got to try and make everyone happy with how their character is portrayed and how much screen time they actually get.**

 **As always did you enjoy the chapter? Any characters who surprised you? Any who made you laugh with joy? Any who made you cry with sorrow? Who's been surprising you most throughout the series? Any characters you want to see more of? Finally, what do you want the theme for sectionals to be? I'll be writing some things about that soon so any ideas you have are more than welcome. Love reading the reviews, as always, so please let me know what you think!**

 **Keep the light shining!  
Lux**


End file.
